To be a Loud Again
by Agnes Marie IN-NFT
Summary: Once meses atrás un incidente no solo hace creer que nueve Loud han muerto, sino que los cambia sin que se den cuenta. Ahora, la familia se ha reunido y tratan entre todos de retomar lo perdido, aunque los cambios, sus propias dudas, temores adquiridos y alguien externo quiera meterse en medio de su unión. Acompañemos a los hermanos en su camino para volver a ser un Loud otra vez.
1. Reencuentro

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Me llamo Agnes y les presento mi... primera historia en el fanfiction. Espero que el estilo se entienda y que a ustedes les guste.**

 **Loud House es de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Cap. 1

Reencuentro

.

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, la única luz era aquella filtrada por las persianas que cubrían la enorme ventana, recostada a la cual se podía ver una baja figura en pie, como si esperase algo.

-Deberías dormir. - comento otra figura, mucho más alta, colocándose a su lado. -Mañana llegaremos a nuestro destino.

-Prometió llamar para ultimar detalles. -aseguro la primera mientras se acomodaba para hablar con más calma. - Hoy en la noche y mañana en la mañana.

-Lo sé, Taicho, pero llevas todo el día en guardia.

-No me digan Taicho. - se quejó su acompañante con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió esa idea?

-Dejaste ese anime al aire en una parte interesante. - replico con diversión. - Todos lo miraron y no puedes negar que…

-Si, me parezco a él. - acepto con un gesto de la mano, haciendo reír abiertamente a su acompañante. - Tengo nombre, ¿saben?

-Lo sé, pero es divertido verte molesto. - bromeo la figura alta justo cuando un sonido ligero se escuchó entre ellos dos, callándolos. -Es Ella.

-Así es. -acepto "Taicho" antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza. - ¿Todo seguro? - la figura alta se agacho a la altura para escuchar también.

"Todo seguro" afirmo una voz infantil al otro lado, con un ligero arrastrar de palabras. "¿Cuál es su posición?"

-Estamos a unas 7 horas en carretera, pero descansaremos esta noche. - confirmo su hablante mirando a su acompañante por confirmación. La figura asintió. - Llegaremos mañana alrededor de las mil ochocientas.

"Recibido" hubo un ligero silencio en la línea "Y… como están todos?"

-Nerviosos- comento el "Taicho" mirando el resto de la habitación un segundo antes de reanudar su habla. - Algunas siguen tratando de dormir. - quejidos de fastidio se escucharon en el área, mientras otras personas en la habitación parecían reacomodarse para hacer justo lo dicho, dormir. - ¿Que tal todo en tu lado?

"Igual. Papá esta en la sala mirando unas fotos y Mamá está con Lily en la cocina. Ni siquiera ella puede dormir con tanta emoción en el aire." Contesto la persona con un tono cansino. "Las cosas han estado silenciosas por aquí."

-No creo que eso cambie por un tiempo. -señalo su interlocutor mirando a su acompañante, que seguía encorvada escuchando la conversación. La persona hizo un gesto con la mano, refiriéndose al tiempo. - Volviendo al tema, ¿Ya decidiste donde es el punto de reunión?

"Dada su situación se ha concordado un punto no muy conocido, pero con la suficiente cobertura tanto para ocultarse como para un contacto sin amenazas; teniendo como punto extra que se supone es un entorno familiar" confirmo la niña con un sonido de teclado de fondo. "He enviado las coordenadas a tu dirección."

-Recibido. - acepto la figura con un suspiro. La línea siguió en silencio un rato. - Lisa…

"¿Sí?"

-Sabes que no será fácil, ¿verdad? - su respuesta fue silencio.

"Lo sé… pero haremos todo lo que se pueda. Y aunque no sirva, no importa. Si algo aprendí de este suplicio periodo de tiempo es el valor de la familia, sin importar sus diferencias." Contesto Lisa al otro lado de la línea. "Sea como sea, los querré por igual e incluso más de lo que hacía en el pasado. Todos lo haremos" sentencio con la voz algo quebrada. "Solo… quiero que ya estén aquí" El Taicho miro a su acompañante, que se había puesto nuevamente de pie y miraba al resto de la habitación, donde varios pares de ojos los miraban con diferentes grados de emoción. La figura le miro y asintió, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa apenas visible por la luz.

-No te preocupes. Estamos en camino. - asintió el chico mirando a los demás, la mayoría asintiendo en la oscuridad. - Deberíamos descansar. - señalo tanto para sus acompañantes como para la niña en la línea. - Mañana será un día cansino en más de una forma. - Hubo otro asentimiento en la habitación.

"Ciertamente" acepto Lisa al habla. "Bueno, entonces reposemos nuestra consciencia… y Lincoln"

"¿Si, Lisa?" la niña miro el teléfono en la pantalla con ojos vidriosos.

-Buenas noches a todos. Los quiero. - finalizo la niña acariciando la pantalla, como si así pudiese llegar al otro lado. Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que un ligero bufido se escuchase.

"Igual. Buenas Noches. Lincoln, Fuera" y se cortó la llamada. Lisa siguió mirando la pantalla un rato antes de mirar a un lado, donde una foto familiar estaba a plena vista. La habían tomado hará un año, antes de lo sucedido. Las sonrientes caras de los trece integrantes de la familia parecían darle esperanza en esta situación como lo habían hecho desde su mismo inicio. La niña bajo de su escritorio y la tomo, llevándosela consigo a la cama, donde se quedó observándola.

-Si tan solo los hubiera acompañado…-sollozo dejando caer una lagrima sobre el rostro de su hermano, recordando…

.

11 meses atrás

El bullicio en la cocina era más que ensordecedor cuando Lisa entro en la habitación, mirando a sus hermanos desayunar con su padre mientras su madre trataba de calmar a una inquieta Lily, quien estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de pequeñas marcas rojas, al igual que la genio con gafas. Lincoln fue el primero en notarla.

-Buenos días Lisa. -saludo con una sonrisa que mostraba su diente astillado. La niña le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Saludos, figura consanguínea masculina. - saludo mientras se rascaba un brazo, otra vez. Una de sus hermanas, Luna, lo noto.

-No hagas eso, sis. - señalo terminado de tragar sus panqueques. - Te dejara una marca.

-Comprendo los resultados de esta fricción cutánea, ¡pero es que esta irritación me tiene loca!- soltó Lisa perdiendo la compostura para intentar rascarse la espalda, sin obvios resultados. Los demás miembros de la familia la miraron con pena… menos una.

\- ¿Segura que no es contagioso? - se quejó Lola alzando la ceja y alejándose un poco. - Tengo un concurso la semana que viene y no hay manera que gane con eso.

-Yo opino que sería genial. - contradijo Lana. - ¡Puedo estar en casa todo el día, rascarme como me dé la gana y rodar en el suelo! ¡También escuche que el lodo ayuda a la comezón así que podría pasar todo el día así y no habría problema!

-Lo dudo. - refuto su gemela sin mirarla. Lana frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento Lana, pero no se podrá. - rio su padre mientras ayudaba a rascar ligeramente a Lisa, quien acepto el gesto con una cara de alivio muy sincera. - La varicela solo se tiene una vez y ustedes ya la pescaron.

\- ¿En serio? - dijeron las niñas a la vez, extrañadas.

-Fue esa vez que Lynn literalmente se la pego a toda la familia. -comento Lori señalando a la deportista con el tenedor.

-No es mi culpa que hubiera una epidemia en la escuela. - se defendió Lynn sin darle mucha importancia. - Lo que si me molesto fue que no me dejasen jugar por un poco de comezón.

-A mí no me gustaron esos puntos rojos, ósea, no combinaban bien con nada de lo que tenía. - Leni miro su ropa con tristeza mientras el resto de la mesa lo hacía con obviedad.

-Eso no explica porque la tuvimos y Lisa no. -señalo Lola con una cuchara.

-Aún no había nacido. - apunto Lucy saliendo de la nada y asustando a todos.

-Es cierto. - confirmo su madre dejando a Lily en la silla alta tras recuperarse del susto. - Ustedes dos apenas tenían siete meses de nacidas y nadie en la casa, excepto tu padre, había padecido de varicela. Caímos como moscas, pero al final todo salió bien. - tras decir eso rio nostálgica. - Recuerdo que Lincoln persiguió a Luan por toda la casa porque estaba usando su conejito para rascarse.

-Estaba para conejar del gusto. - bromeo la mencionada recibiendo una mirada de las demás. Lisa miro a su hermana como considerando sus palabras, cosa que noto Lincoln.

-Ni lo pienses Lisa. - amenazo con su cuchara el peliblanco. La niña iba a refutar, pero prefirió centrarse en su recién entregado desayuno por su madre, quien le dio un beso de mañana. La niña le sonrio antes de saltar a comer, ignorando a Lincoln. El niño suspiro antes de mirar el reloj.

-Chicas, ya son las nueve. - Ocho pares de ojos se fijaron en el aparato y un revuelo enorme se formó mientras apuraban la comida y se levantaban.

-Rayos, podías haber avisado antes...

-Aun no termino de arreglarme

-Deje mi tiara arriba.

-El día está muy temporamental para mi gusto. Hahaha. ¿Entienden?

-No ahora, sis.

\- ¡Abran paso! Necesito el baño.

-Preferiría quedarme en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme a Izzy?

-No. -dijeron todos los presentes en colectivo. Lana se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. Su padre le revolvió el cabello desde su silla.

-No te enojes cariño, es solo que no queremos otra suspensión en Dairy Land, ¿o sí? - la niña lo miro horrorizada antes de negar con la cabeza. - Bien, ¿porque no vas a lavarte los dientes? - Lana asintió y se fue. El padre suspiro y miro a su hijo varón, que miraba a las menores con pesar. -¿Sucede algo Lincoln?

-Es que me cae algo mal dejar a Lisa y Lily, sé que les gusta ir… Aunque una se la pasa experimentando en el vómito y la otra no hace nada excepto ser tierna. - señalo con obviedad dándole una caricia a la bebé, que rio por ello.

-Incky! - sonrió dándole un abrazo.

-Aw, yo también te quiero Lily. - le devolvió el gesto antes de mirar a sus padres. - ¿Seguros no pueden venir?

-No, aún es muy pronto. - señaló su madre con una sonrisa y un abrazo para el chico. - Que lindo que pienses en tus hermanitas, Lincoln.

-Siempre lo hago. - bromeo el chico dejándose dar cariño.

-No te preocupes por mi ausencia, Lincoln. - señalo Lisa acomodándose las gafas antes de reanudar su rascadera. - Estoy en proceso de desarrollar una cura más efectiva en contra de esta molesta sensación en vista que la actual tarda eones en surtir efecto y nanosegundos en dejar de funcionar. - Los padres y el chico intercambiaron miradas con una idea muy clara: Habría que alejar a Lily de Lisa hasta que todo estuviera de vuelta a la normalidad, aparentemente.

\- ¡Lincoln! Apresúrate. -llamo Lori asomándose desde la puerta de la cocina. - Esos tiquetes gratis funcionan desde las diez y literalmente no pienso perder un segundo de ese tiempo. - tras decirlo miro a sus padres con una sonrisa. - Nos vemos luego chicos.

\- ¡Hasta Luego! - se despidió Licoln saliendo tras ella. El resto de las chicas se asomó a dar una despedida rápida antes de escucharse el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, seguido de la estampida hacia Vanzilla y el arrancar del motor que pronto desapareció. Los padres se miraron divertidos, mientras Lisa solo siguió desayunando. Poco sabían que esa era la última vez que verían al resto de la familia en un largo tiempo…

.

Presente.

-Lisa, Lisa. -la niña de ahora cinco abrió los ojos y se los restregó un momento antes de notar que la van se había detenido. No era Vanzilla, pero era un buen vehículo. Quien llamaba a la niña era su madre. Rita Loud tenía notables ojeras y un cansancio aparente, pero había una luz de esperanza y amor en su mirada que le mantenía mirando a su hija con cariño. -Ya llegamos al lugar Lisa.

\- ¿Ya? - la niña miro su reloj de pulsera, notando que este marcaba las 5:45pm. - Pronto será la hora.

\- ¿Lincky? -pregunto Lily desde su asiento al lado. El cabello le había crecido y tenía un peinado ladeado pero despeinado. Vestía un vestidito Lila y zapatos chocolates, abrazando su osito con un gesto de desconcierto.

-Si cariño, pronto veremos a Lincky. -acepto su padre con cansancio desde el asiento del conductor. El hombre también se notaba cansado y parecía haber envejecido un poco más. La van estuvo en silencio unos segundos, los cuatro integrantes dentro inseguros de que hacer. - Deberíamos salir, esperar afuera.

-Sera. -acepto Lisa soltando su cinturón. Sus padres bajaron del auto y pronto fueron a ayudarlas a ella y a Lily a bajar. Lisa se alejó un poco mirando alrededor mientras la pequeña caminaba del brazo de su madre, aun abrazando su osito.

El lugar de reunión era El campamento Rasca traseros, que en esa época del año estaba desierto. Lisa sabía que era un poco arriesgado, pero lo amplio del terreno daba tanto una buena cubierta como una posible área de escape por si las cosas se tornaban malas. Realmente esperaba que no sirviera para ello.

Lisa miro a sus padres, que siguieron sus indicaciones de mantenerse cerca de la Van, antes de avanzar a un tronco caído cerca del lago y sentarse mirando su reflejo. No había cambiado tanto en esos meses. Tenía el cabello algo más largo, pero igual que descuidada. El mismo suéter verde y mismos pantalones rosa. Estaba algo más alta, pero aún más pequeña que lo que recordaba eran las gemelas la última vez que las vio. Lisa trato de sonreír a su reflejo, sabiendo que era una tontería científica, pero no lo logro.

-Estúpida reflexión de la luz. - murmuro sentándose derecha para mirar el horizonte.

-Sigue siendo tu reflejo. - Lisa dio un brinco, pero no se movió. Conocía esa voz, pero hace casi un año no la escuchaba en persona. Con una lentitud no valorada, más por los nervios que otra cosa, movió la cabeza hacia un árbol cercano, pero oculto en sombras. Recostado a el había una persona conocida, vistiendo una camisa de mangas largas y cuello alto naranja, así como pantalones grises y zapatillas blancas. El chico la miro con bolsas en sus ojos, los cuales la miraban calculadores.- Igual sigue sorprendiéndome que no me sorprenda que una niña de cinco años ya tenga en su haber un premio Nobel.

-Lincoln… -murmuro Lisa casi llorando, apenas manteniendo la compostura mientras se levantaba para caminar hacia él.

-No tan rápido, niña. - señalo otra voz cerca del peliblanco. De las sombras salió una chica de larga y oscura cabellera castaña, pecas en las mejillas y una notable cara de pocos amigos. Vestía un abrigo rojo arriba de una camisa blanca con rojo, pantalones largos amarillo oscuro y zapatillas negra. Pero lo que llamo la atención de la genio fue la escopeta que estaba apuntando directamente contra ella.

-Lynn. -murmuro Lisa antes de detenerse y alzar los brazos. Ya lo había calculado, pero eso no evito que se asustara. Lincoln pareció notarlo, porque bajo la escopeta de la chica con la mano.

-Te dije que esperaras. - regaño con fastidio.

-Lo siento, Taicho, pero no me fio. - se defendió la castaña recuperando su arma y mirando a Lisa de arriba abajo. - ¿Realmente es ella? No es una impostora o…

\- ¡Lincky! - Lynn alzo la escopeta de nuevo, pero se detuvo al ver que la "amenaza" era una niña de dos y medio, corriendo rápidamente hasta estrellarse en las piernas del peliblanco, dándole un abrazo. Lincoln la miro curioso antes de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Lily?- la niña lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Lincky! - respondió la pequeña alzando los brazos, queriendo que la cargara.

-Te recuerda. - bromeo Lynn bajando el arma por completo, llamando la atención de la menor, que volvió a sonreír y echo a correr contra ella.

\- ¡Lynn! - rio Lily repitiendo lo anterior. Lynn sonrió y tras un segundo de duda se agacho para cargarla, mirándola con un cariño incomodo mientras esta la abrazaba lo más fuerte que una pequeña de dos podía. La castaña se colgó la escopeta al hombro antes de mirar a Lisa, que seguía de piedra.

-Lo siento, pero sabes la historia. - se disculpó pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza. Lisa asintió antes de mirar alrededor. - Tranquila, no saldrá nadie más… creo.

-Ha, Ha. -rio la genio con voz que trato de sonar indiferente, con muy escasos resultados. -Pero me alegro verlos… E-En serio. - comento con voz quebrada. Lincoln la miro un rato hasta que suspiro y se agacho con los brazos abiertos, cosa que la niña no desaprovecho para correr y abrazarle, mandando al carámbano cualquier otro pensamiento. Los dos hermanos se dieron un cálido abrazo, una llorando sin quererlo y el otro dándole caricias con los ojos cerrados, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de las otras dos. -Lo-Los extrañe tanto… Ten-Tenía miedo d-de no… no volver a ver-verlos…. Yo-Yo…

-Shh. Cálmate. - le pido Lincoln antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Lynn, quien dejo de juguetear con Lily para mirarlo. El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza al que la chica asintió y retomo su escopeta, bajando a la niña para salir al claro y apuntar el arma a los padres, que se habían acercado y solo la miraban con emoción contenida. La chica no dejo de hacerlo en lo que se acercaba a la Van a inspeccionar, seguida de una feliz Lily. Mientras, Lincoln terminaba de calmar a Lisa.

-Lo siento. Perdí el control un segundo. - se disculpó la niña limpiándose la cara con la manga. El niño asintio antes de ponerse en pie. - ¿Tuvieron un viaje seguro?

-Afirmativo. - acepto Lincoln casi inexpresivo, un tono que Lisa llego a conocer muy bien en los últimos dos meses. El chico estaba aliviado, pero no bajaba la guardia. - No les siguieron al parecer o Lynn ya habría volado el auto. Tiene mal temperamento.

-Y que lo digas. - acepto Lisa antes de mirar alrededor. - Y las demás…

-En espera. Antes me gustaría hablar con nuestros padres. -señalo Lincoln con calma. La niña tenía que admitir que verlo en persona era tan extraño como hablar por teléfono. Su inexpresión rivalizaba con la de ella a simple vista, pero no estaba para mirar el colmillo al caballo regalado. - ¿Vamos?

-Si. - acepto Lisa adelantándose. Se acercaron a Rita y Lynn Sr. quienes miraban con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación como Lynn había terminado su trabajo comiéndose junto a Lily unas papitas que encontró en la guantera, su arma recostada al lado. La madre fue la primera en darse cuenta de los recién llegados y sonrió, aguantando de nuevo las ganas de correr a estrujar a otro de sus hijos entre sus brazos.

-Hola. -saludo Lincoln algo nervioso, perdiendo por un segundo su toque antes de respirar y calmarse, mirando a los adultos de arriba abajo antes de asentir. - Me imagino que ya están al tanto de nuestra situación. - Ambos padres asintieron.

-Entonces es cierto. - hablo el señor primero, abrazando a su esposa para tener fuerza. Lincoln le miro serio, pidiendo más detalles. – ¿No… recuerdan nada?

-No todos. Algunas bastante, otros casi nada. - acepto el niño sobándose el brazo antes de suspirar y mirarlos con algo de esperanza, pero mayormente escrutinio. - ¿Aun así nos aceptarían? Lisa ya nos confirmó su apoyo, pero quisiera escucharlo personalmente. - ante eso Lynn dejo de comer y se acercó a la zona, el arma al hombro. Los padres no apartaron la mirada de su hijo antes de asentir mirando a Lynn para confirmarlo. Ella miro a Lincoln y este le sonrió.

-Eso facilita las cosas. - sonrió la castaña antes de llevarse una mano a los labios y silbar. No era un silbido suave, de hecho, varios pájaros salieron volando y los presentes se taparon los oídos por ello, aunque Lynn no pareció interesarse en eso, mirando a los adultos con el ceño fruncido. - Si el Taicho lo aprueba, confiare en ustedes por ahora. Pero aun los tengo en la mira. - amenazo.

-Oh, Lynn…- casi sollozo su madre con la actitud, pero no podía culparla.

-Discúlpela. - se adelantó Lincoln regalándole una mirada de pocos amigos a la chica.- No tiene modales.

-Ni que fueras mejor. - refuto la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

-No te precupes Lincoln. Comprendemos… un poco su actitud. - señalo la mujer mirándolo con ternura. - Puedes acercarte más, quiero observarte mejor hijo. - El niño asintió y se paró a un rango cercano, pero aun fuera de alcance inmediato. La madre lo miro fijamente, deteniendo su mirada en los ojos de su hijo antes de dejar caer unas lágrimas de los suyos. - Has crecido.

-Solo es cuestión de altura. - bromeo el señor sin saber que decir. Lynn y Lisa gruñeron antes de mirarse.

\- ¿El también? - pregunto la mayor sin sorpresa.

-Ciertamente. - confirmo Lisa con cansancio. Lincoln sonrió un poco a ello antes de que Lily volviera a llamar su atención para que la cargase, cosa que no consiguió. La niña casi llora de nuevo, pero su padre fue rápido en levantarla y tratar de calmarla, mirando a Lincoln interrogante. El niño le miro antes de desviar la mirada al bosque, justo cuando unos arbustos se movían y varias personas salían de entre ellos.

La primera fue una rubia alta, de corto cabello. Vestía una camisa celeste de mangas largas y una larga falda verde que le llegaba a las rodillas. En sus pies tenía unas balerinas celestes y en sus orejas unos aretes blancos triangulares. La chica lucia algo preocupada, pero de cierta forma tranquila.

La segunda era una chica de pelo castaño claro y largo, con ojos molestos y una sonrisa burlona que mostraba sus dientes delanteros con frenos. Vestía una camisa amarilla con las mangas y base negra, así como una falda amarilla y lisa. Llevaba unas botas altas negras que claramente no estaban solo de adorno.

Detrás de ella salió otra castaña, pero más oscura y más alta. Vestía una camisa de morada de mangas largas con el cuello roto, una clavera con las palabras "Death or Life" justo en el medio. También llevaba una falda a cuadros morada y botas de semejante color con cordones, así como una gargantilla negra y aretes de clip como accesorios. La chica miraba de forma neutral alrededor, y al igual que Lynn estaba armada, pero con un rifle de asalto que le puso los pelos de punta al hombre Loud.

Le siguieron a ella tres rubias. La más alta tenía el cabello algo más claro y vestía una camisa aguamarina de mangas largas que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y una falda corta a juego. Llevaba sandalias y, para sorpresa de los adultos, tres aretes en cada oreja: dos pequeños y uno grande circular. Era la única que sonreía abiertamente.

Agarradas a las manos de esta había dos niñas, claramente gemelas. La de la derecha llevaba un vestido simple rosa con un abrigo a juego, su rubio y largo cabello atado en una coleta alta mientras miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido en desconfianza. La de la izquierda se veía algo cohibida, agarrando la mano de la mayor con casi miedo. Esta llevaba un vestido parecido a la otra niña, solo que azul, y pantalones verde agua debajo. Ambas niñas tenían zapatos negros sin medias.

-Debo admitir que eres tierna. - los no llegados dieron un brinco al aire cuando otra niña hablo cerca de los padres, los únicos inmunes al susto siendo Lincoln y Lily, el primero algo divertido y la segunda aplaudiendo con alegría.

\- ¡Lucy! - canto la beba tratando de acercarse a la pelinegra. La niña llevaba su largo cabello negro en un moño alto, dos mechones frente a sus orejas y otros en su rostro tapaban sus ojos a la vista. Llevaba un vestido de mangas cortas negras y una falda abultada, parecido a uno de los trajes de princesa de Lola pero al estilo gótico. Para complementar ese aire llevaba guantes a rayas negras y una sombrilla negra con borde de encaje.

-Un gusto volver a verte, pequeña y dulce Lily. - saludo Lucy con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la niña, que sonrió de vuelta y asintió. El señor Loud solo la miraba con una cara algo pasmada, como si estuviese realmente viendo un fantasma. Por suerte un repentino abrazo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, en especial cuando noto que alguien del grupo los abrazaba a él ya su esposa con fuerza.

-Luna… - murmuro la señora Loud antes de devolver el abrazo con la misma intensidad. La joven asintió y se dejó abrazar, llorando en silencio en el hombro de su madre. Las demás se terminaron de acercar, con la otra castaña recogiendo el rifle que Luna había dejado caer.

-Esa es una cascada de emoción. - bromeo ya armada, ganándose miradas de incredulidad que ignoro para sonreír con menos entusiasmo a los mayores. -Hola.

-Luan…- llamo su padre casi rompiendo en llanto.

\- ¡Si! Y ella es Lori, y Lynn, y Lincky, y Lola, y Lana y Leni. - termino la rubia señalándose a si misma a la vez que sacaba un gruñido de fastidio de varios presentes. La chica transformo su sonrisa en una nostálgica, algo triste. - Pero ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? Mamá, Papá, Lisa…Lily.

\- ¿De verdad son ellos?- se quejó Lola mirándolos con escrutinio y arruinando el momento.

-No seas tonta. Si no lo fueran Taicho no nos hubiese llamado. - recrimino Lana con cierto fastidio. Las dos gemelas se miraron con aires de guerra, dejando a la pobre Leni en medio.

-No es momento de pelear. - callo Lori dando una palmada y llamando la atención a ella. La mayor miro con algo de disculpa a sus padres. - Me alegro de verlos, de verdad, pero considero que podemos aplazar los saludos hasta que discutamos este asunto, ahora con todos presentes.

-Concuerdo con Lori. - acepto Lincoln mirando a las demás con seriedad. Lola y Lana se miraron de nuevo con disculpa mientras Luna se separaba un poco del abrazo, sin salir del rango de sus padres.

\- ¿Dónde prefieren tener dicha discusión? - pregunto entonces Lisa, con voz algo rasposa. La niña se limpió por enésima vez las lágrimas antes de mirar al chico para esperar su respuesta.

-Este lugar sigue siendo apropiado. -contesto Lincoln con normalidad antes de poner un rostro serio. - Pero debo aclarar que hay cosas que aún no podemos contarles y las que si podemos no pueden abandonar este claro. - Los padres se miraron y asintieron nuevamente, así como una decidida Lisa y una tierna Lily. El silencio reino en ese silencioso acuerdo hasta que un gruñido cercano hizo que todos los presentes miraran a Lynn.

-Que? Tengo hambre.

.

* * *

 **Sinceramente no se de donde salio la idea, pero no pude evitar escribirla. Este capitulo era mas largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos... dejándolo aún mas largo. Solo advierto que no soy una muy constante escritora, ya sea por inspiración o falta de tiempo, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Nos vemos y hasta luego!**


	2. Lo que sucedio fue

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Soy yo de nuevo y aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta silenciosa historia. Realmente es una introducción básica, pero se pondrá mejor a medida que avance.**

 **Los personajes son de su autor, la trama mía.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Lo que paso fue...

.

El niño peliblanco abrió los ojos con pesar, cerrándolos de inmediato cuando la blanca luz de la habitación casi le deja ciego. Con más cuidado volvió a abrirlos y miro la grisácea estancia en la que se encontraba. Había un librero lleno de blancos libros sin nombre, así como un escritorio blanco y una pantalla de televisión apagada. También estaba la cama en la que estaba recostado. Todo dentro de un espacio pequeño que curiosamente no le incomodaba.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntó a si mismo mientras trataba de levantarse, fallando al notar que no podía sentir su brazo izquierdo. Algo inquieto el chico lo miro y trato de moverlo, apenas logrando que sus dedos dieran un ligero espasmo. Mas precavido se terminó de sentar, notado que llevaba una especie de uniforme gris cuando se acomodó el bazo con la otra mano. Aun extrañado, miro de nuevo alrededor. - ¿Que hago aquí?

-Al fin has despertado YLL-1- señalo una voz que provenía de la pantalla. El chico la miro y se levantó con cuidado, cargando su dormido brazo para que no le molestase. En la pantalla se podía ver a un hombre con lentes y mascara medica ocultando su rostro casi por completo. - Espero esto sirva de ejemplo sobre el incumplimiento de los reglamentos del centro, jovencito.

\- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto extrañado el niño. Estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien.

-Sufriste un shock eléctrico en tu brazo izquierdo cuando tocaste unos componentes que se te indico no debías tocar. -sintetizo la persona en la línea sin cambiar su tono profesional y serio, pero algo le decía al chico que lo estaba observando fijamente. – Veo que aun tienes el brazo dormido. Descuida, según tus exámenes de seguro recuperaras la sensibilidad en unas horas, de lo contrario notifícanos. Tienes suerte que el choque te mandase volando o habrías muerto electrocutado.

-Señor, no sé de que eta hablando. - se quejó el niño algo molesto. - ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quién es usted?

-Supongo que tu confusión se debe al golpe en la cabeza. - hablo la persona en un tono más calmado, que por alguna razón le hizo al niño fruncir el ceño. - Soy el Dr. Retman y desde este día estoy a cargo de continuar tu seguimiento en el proyecto, YLL-1, aunque debo decir que eres uno de nuestros ayudantes más tercos que me ha tocado.

\- ¿YLL-1? - pregunto aún más extrañado el peliblanco.

-Tu código. - contesto la persona con calma. - Es lo que te identifica.

\- ¿Y que hay de mi nombre? - pregunto curioso. - ¿No Tengo uno?

-Los nombres son irrelevantes en la investigación científica, aunque nadie te detendrá si decides utilizar uno. Nosotros siempre les llamamos por su código, que es más fácil de identificar. - fue toda su respuesta. - Ahora descansa y recupera tus fuerzas, te llevaremos la cena a las dos mil horas.

\- ¿Las que?

-Las 8:00 pm. - termino el señor con un tono de fastidio. – Espero atiendas lo dicho. Pasa buen día. - termino la llamada de golpe, dejando al chico mirando su reflejo en la negra pantalla.

-Que fue… eso… - sentencio el peliblanco con desconcierto. Todo lo dicho tenía sentido, pero a la vez no lo tenía, aunque no sabría saber decir por qué. -Algo anda mal, ¿pero que? -El niño se quedó mirando sus manos un rato hasta que abrió los ojos y los dirigió de nuevo a su reflejo con algo de panico. - Porque… no recuerdo nada antes de esto….

.

Presente

La reunión entre los Loud se reanudo solo cuando todos tuvieron un pescado asado recién pescado, unos emparedados que Rita había traído y un vaso de agua en la mano. Lincoln se había sentado al lado de Lynn y enfrente de Lori, mascando con calma mientras miraba a los padres tratar de comer (algo que parecía dificultarse por la emoción del momento), con Luna justo a su lado algo más tranquila. Lily se había ganado de nuevo a todas las niñas y ahora estaba entre Leni y Lana, tratando de comer su papilla sin ensuciarse bajo los constantes halagos de las mayores. Lisa estaba sentada al lado de Luan, quien al igual que Lola miraba a la genio con fijeza, como esperando un mal movimiento. Lucy estaba sentada a los pies de un tronco que agarraba su sombrilla, tomando tranquilamente su comida algo alejada del grupo.

-Entonces… - comenzó a decir Lynn cuando dejaron de comer, aprovechando que se hizo silencio mientras el señor encendía una fogata por la creciente oscuridad. - ¿Que íbamos a hablar?

\- ¿Acaso estuviste escuchando lo que discutíamos en el viaje? - pregunto Luan alzando una ceja. Al notar la sonrisa apenada que le dedico la chica, solo rodo los ojos. - Mucha atención de tu parte.

-No peleen ahora. - regaño Lori con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a sus padres con una calma algo forzada. - Antes de comenzar, solo quiero saber que realmente han entendido de lo que les ha dicho Lisa, dependiendo de ello podremos saber que decir. - Lynn Sr. miro a su hija extrañado, pero igual contesto.

-Pues… Eh… De acuerdo. - el hombre carraspeo y puso un gesto serio, mirando a sus hijos con una calma más convincente. - Lisa nos ha contado algunas cosas, como el que estuvieron encerrados en contra de su voluntad hasta que les ayudo a escapar gracias a que logro comunicarse con Lincoln de alguna forma y juntos planearon su huida y la llegada hasta aquí. - El mencionado asintió a los hechos y su padre suspiro con tristeza al continuar. - También nos contó que ninguno recordaba nada, pero igual se cuidaban unos a otros. Algo que me enorgullece, pero… también es triste.

-Nos dijo también que es posible que sean perseguidos, por lo que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante. - continuo la madre con pesar antes de mirarlos decidida, sorprendiendo un poco a su progenie. - Y desde ya les digo que no permitiremos que nada se los lleve de nuevo. - Lori sonrió a ello, pero Lynn alzo una escéptica ceja. La mujer continua, ahora sonriéndole a la castaña. - Se que no somos luchadores, pero ya perdí a mis hijos una vez. No permitiré que suceda de nuevo.

-Grandes palabras. - murmuro Lola, recibiendo un codazo de su gemela. - Perdón.

-También comento que les ha estado enviando cosas, tanto de ayuda a su memoria como ayuda económica. - siguió el señor ignorando el comentario, aunque el dolor en sus ojos hacia ver claro como le había afectado, bajando varias miradas molestas a Lola un segundo antes de seguir prestando atención. - Hemos querido saber más, pero eso es todo lo que Lisa dijo que podía contarnos ella. -El hombre miro a su hija, quien solo asintió. - Sé que ustedes nos contaran el resto cuando estén listos, pero no negare que quisiéramos saber y, sobre todo, pues...

\- Que nos den una oportunidad. - termino Lisa por sus padres, mirando tanto a Lola como a Lynn con algo de pesar. La niña rubia desvió la mirada algo apenada, pero la castaña la sostuvo sin mudar el gesto. Las demás chicas miraron a Lori, quien sonrió de manera comprensible y asintió. Lincoln le imito y miro a sus padres.

-Bien. -comenzó el chico sin miramientos. - Si me preguntan con lo que saben es suficiente por ahora. - los padres bajaron la mirada. - Pero creo que podemos añadir unos detalles a su historia.

-Y escuchar la cuartada para la reaparición mágica de nueve chicos supuestamente muertos. - termino Luan con burla, ganándose una mirada de todos. - ¿Que, muy pronto? Lo siento, señores críticos, solo quería aclararlo.

-Pero no estamos muertos, estamos aquí. - señalo Leni perdida un segundo antes de abrir los ojos. - Oh, la noticia esa. Ya entendí. Aunque no sé que tiene que ver un cuarto con todo esto…

-Veo que nos cambiado nada. - señalo Lisa sin sorpresa.

-Que su simple pensar no te engañe, Leni ha demostrado ser sabia en otros aspectos más precisos. - señalo Lucy asustándola un segundo. – La flor más hermosa puede tanto poseer la más suave e inocente caricia que se pudiese sentir y expresar como las espinas más peligrosas que la naturaleza pueda presentar.

-Lucy. – llamo Lincoln mirándola fijamente. La niña hizo un gesto de disculpa y se quedó callada de nuevo. El peliblanco siguió la conversación, ignorando la mirada de duda que tenían sus padres. - Es cierto que el que me contactara con Lisa facilito las cosas, pero en ese momento ya estábamos planeando un escape, aunque dadas las condiciones la teníamos difícil. Al principio no había contacto entre la mayoría de nosotros y aun no puedo dejar de agradecer a la fuerza que permitió que Lori se encontrase conmigo. No la mejor circunstancia, pero un inicio que llego a facilitar mucho las cosas.

-Como ya saben no recordábamos casi nada cuando todo comenzó, pero encontrarme a Lincoln literalmente me trajo varias memorias de vuelta y visceversa. Me sorprendí cuando logré comunicarme con él y tras hablar un rato nos dimos cuenta que realmente no podíamos ser los únicos en ese lugar. - siguió Lori con seriedad. – Solo comenzamos Taicho y yo, pero no mucho después se nos unieron a esa búsqueda Leni, Lynn, Lucy y Lana, aunque creo que antes del escape los únicos que habían interactuado con todos eran Lincoln y Leni.

-No fue difícil, -se metio Leni con una gran sonrisa.- siempre que los veía a ustedes sentía que debía cuidarlos y darles mucho cariño, como si fuésemos familia… Bueno, lo somos, pero en ese momento no lo sabía y era más un sentimiento de saber que otra cosa…. Así que no fue difícil aceptarlo. – termino contenta e ignorante de las miradas de la mayoría del grupo. Tras un rato suspiro mirando al cielo. -Lo que si fue difícil fue que no se dieran cuenta de que hablábamos entre nosotros… Fue muy malo cuando se llevaron a Lincky esa vez, pero al final solo era...

-Gracias Leni. - corto el mencionado ganándose una sonrisa de su hermana, sin notar la algo mortífera mirada del chico. Lisa lo miro curiosa, pero su hermano cambio el tema tanto como su mirar. - Por esa clase de sentimientos sin aparente sentido es que comenzamos a plantear ideas y a unir cabos sueltos. Convencer a Lola no fue difícil ya que Lana y ella siempre estaban juntas, pero Luan y Luna estaban siendo un poco cabezotas por el momento. - La última le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es mi culpa ser de cabeza dura. - señalo Luan encogiéndose de hombros. - Admito que la idea sonó loca cuando me la contaron y su segundo intento fue incluso peor. - bromeo mirando a una fruncida Lori. - Pero no niego que tras pensarlo un rato tuvo sentido de alguna forma. Sabía que no pertenecía a esa cueva y que ustedes eran personas especiales para mi, pero creía que estaban locos por tratar de escapar sin ayuda externa.

-Ahí fue cuando entro Lisa. - señalo Lincoln sonriéndole a la niña, que escuchaba atentamente. – Fue en un gran momento ya que andábamos sin ideas. Gracias a ella terminamos de atar cabos sueltos y pudimos realizar un plan más efectivo, con el apoyo extra de saber que afuera nos estaban esperando. El escape se los contaremos otro día, pero el punto es que salimos de allí.

-De ahí viajamos en el más bajo perfil que pueden moverse nueve personas para no ser descubiertos. - continuo Lori al ver que Luan iba a decir una broma. La de amarillo se cruzó de brazos nada divertida por la intervención. - Alternábamos viajes en autobús y a pie, con uno que otro aventón entre estados.

-Me gusto mucho ir a Nueva York. - interrumpió Leni en medio de un recuerdo. - Fue divertido ir de compras en la gran manzana, aunque no sé porque le llaman así, no es una manzana grande es un distrito comercial. A la gente no se le ocurren buenos nombres. - negó con la cabeza sin notar la mirada divertida de Lynn.

-A mí me gusto pasar por Salem. - señalo Lucy con una sonrisa. - La cacería de brujas es un tema tanto elocuente como interesante para mí.

-Al menos no viviste esa época. -comento Luan con media sonrisa. - Mi parte favorita fue ese show en Rhode Island, fue muy divertido. - la chica frunció el ceño. - Pero no tenían que bajarme del escenario de esa forma, la gente se estaba divirtiendo con mis chistes.

-Era un casino, Luan. - regaño Lana con aburrimiento. - No podemos entrar ahí. A mí también me gusto Nueva York, pero por el parque.

-A mí me gusto ese Spa en Pensilvania. - señalo Lola con una sonrisa. Luna carraspeo y todas la miraron, pero ella solo señalo a sus perdidos padres con la cabeza. La mayoría se avergonzó un poco de salirse de la conversación. Lincoln no aprecio sorprendido antes de continuar.

-El contar lo sucedido dentro de las instalaciones depende de cada uno, cuando se sientan a gusto de hacerlo. - continuo como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido, trayendo una ola fría a varias de sus hermanas. Luan apretó más el arma mientras Luna desvió la mirada. Lori se abrazó las rodillas y Lana se abrazó a Lola. Lucy bajo la cabeza y Lynn apretó los puños. Incluso Leni se vio algo alicaída. Para los padres y Lisa no fue difícil deducir que lo que sucedió dentro les afecto tanto como su falta de memoria. - Aun fuera, algunos tenemos un recuerdo permanente de ello y para unos más que otros es algo realmente serio. Por eso reitero que no nos fuercen a contestar antes de tiempo. - añadió cerrando el puñ y de ahí mirando de Luna a sus padres, quienes lo notaron y asintieron nuevamente.

-No vamos a forzarles a hablar, ya lo dijimos. Pueden dejar de preocuparse por ello. - los calmo Rita, dándole un cariñoso abrazo a su hija. La tercera de las chicas le sonrió con aprecio, dejándose mimar.

-Y que es lo que cuentan de su lado? - pregunto Lynn de la nada. - Taicho nos contó varias cosas, pero al igual que ustedes quiero oírlo personalmente.

-De acuerdo, pero antes tengo una pregunta. - señalo Lynn Sr. mirándola perdido. - ¿Desde cuando llaman a Lincoln Taicho?

-Antes le decíamos Jefe, pero un día después del escape estábamos relajándonos y él se quedó dormido viendo una seria rara que tenía un personaje parecido a él al que llamaban "Taicho". - señalo Lola divertida.

-Son idénticos. - siguió Lana contando con los dedos. - Cabello blanco, ojos claros, algo fríos pero amables, cabezota, pequeño, testarudo…- Lincoln la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Y cuando supimos que le decían así porque era el jefe le dimos el nombre a Taicho. Creo que la única diferencia es que viste de negro como Lucy y…

-Ya entendimos Lana. - rio Rita sin poder evitarlo. La niña le sonrió, mostrando su aún falta dentadura.

-Dejando de lado los títulos. - siguió Luan divertida por la cara de su hermano antes de sonreír algo más seria. - Pueden continuar.

-… Está bien. -La madre se sereno y siguió. - Verán, el ultimo día que los vimos tuvimos un desayuno como cualquier otro en familia, la única diferencia era que ese sábado ustedes iban a ir con pases gratuitos para todo el día en Dairyland, un parque de diversiones al que siempre les gusto ir, especialmente a Lincoln y Lana. Lynn los había ganado en la feria local antes de que nos echaran y decidieron ir todos juntos.

\- ¿Nos echaron de una feria? - ladeo la cabeza Leni. Todos le pidieron silencio. - Perdona, continua mamá.

-Después te cuento cariño. - siguió la mujer con calma. - Ese día las únicas que quedaron en casa fueron Lisa y Lily, ya que ambas cayeron con varicela en ese momento. Yo tenía que quedarme en casa cuidándolas y su padre tenía que ir al trabajo, pero como ya habían ido por su cuenta no nos preocupamos de que fuesen solos los nueve. -añadió con amargura, claramente pensando en ello como un error. - A eso de las diez recibí una llamada de Lori para decirme que Vanzilla se había vuelto a dañar antes de llegar y Lana tardo un rato en encender el mecanismo, por lo que iban más tarde de lo que querían.

\- ¿Lana sabía desde allá a ser mecánica? - se sorprendió Lynn un segundo antes de carraspear. - Prodiga.

\- ¿Y que paso después? -siguió Lola ignorándola.

-Hablé un rato para que se calmase y colgué. – continuo Rita con pesar. - Seguí cuidando a las niñas hasta que me di cuenta de que eran las doce y aun no recibía una llamada de Lori. No me sorprendió tanto ya que suelen… solían perder la noción del tiempo cuando se divertían. Llame al teléfono, pero nadie contesto. Envié un mensaje y esperé un minuto, nada. Ahí supe que algo andaba mal. Intente comunicarme con el resto pero no tuve respuesta.

\- ¿No fue un poco precipitado? La gente tarda en tomar el teléfono. - señalo Lori extrañada. - En especial si se están divirtiendo.

-No tu cariño. - señalo Sr. algo nostálgico. - Literalmente te la pasabas con el teléfono en mano 24/7. Una vez incluso nos enviaste una foto de tu primera vez con Bobby subidos en una montaña rusa, justo en medio de la bajada. -Una ligera risa se le salió. - Aun me pregunto cómo podías hacer todas las cosas sin soltarlo, pero te las arreglabas y eras feliz. - el señor suspiro. – Ese día tu madre me llamo de inmediato y le imite en tratar de llamarles. Tras una hora sin avances decidí salir del trabajo y regresar a casa, llegando justo cuando Lisa revelaba los rastreadores que tenía en la familia, cosa que debo admitir no me preocupo hasta que tuve tiempo de pensarlo.

\- ¿Los qué que de qué? – señalo Luan mirando a la genio con desconfianza.

-No niego mi culpabilidad ante su ignorancia, más debo informar que obviamente no fueron de utilidad en dicho periodo, ya que sus señales habían desaparecido plenamente del mapa. - se defendió Lisa con un suspiro. – Dado lo agitada que era nuestra familia decidi fabricarlos de un material casi indestructible que no podría haberse destruido en ninguna forma accidental que estuviese en el margen de lo posible en la vida diaria de un individuo.

-Muy tranquilizante. - señalo Lynn nada sorprendida.

-El punto es que esa fue la base que nos guio a la falsedad de la noticia del ataque de Dairyland, donde encontraron los restos de Vanzilla en ausencia a restos de carbono de su presencia en las inmediaciones del área. - continuo la Genio ignorando el comentario. - Hice mis cálculos y descbrí que la hora en que los rastreadores dejaron de emitir señales y la hora del supuesto atentado no eran similares. Tratamos de convencer a las autoridades de un posible secuestro o extradición, pero no logramos muchos avances al respecto.

-No perdimos las esperanzas. - señalo la señora Loud con un suspiro. - Lisa comenzó una red de rastreo con cada satélite del planeta. Comúnmente castigaríamos esa clase de delito, pero no nos importaba. Y claramente estuvimos agradecidos cuando una noche logro contactarse con Lincoln de alguna forma. - Los dos niños se miraron, pero ninguno añadió nada. Lynn miro al chico con duda y Luna con tristeza.

\- ¿Que hay de los demás? - pregunto Leni preocupada, ganándose de nuevo las miradas. - Nuestros amigos, la escuela, el novio de Lori Dobby, la novia de Lincoln…

\- ¿Mi que? - pregunto el chico saliendo de su papel serio para mirarla perdido.

-Es Bobby, Leni. - riño Lori con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar. – Y ya pedi que preguntasen por ello. El cree que estoy viva.

-No solo eso, pregunta cada semana para saber de ti. - sonrió su madre con cariño. - No le hemos contado nada de esta reunión, pero no niego que es buen chico y me dolió no hacerlo. No pierde las esperanzas.

-Muy Lindo. - señalo Lynn antes de hacer un gesto de asco. - Me imagino que para los demás estamos fuera del mapa, si no contamos los tipos que pueden ir a por nosotros. Je, su historia para cubrir eso debe ser muy buena. -la chica rio divertida hasta que miro a un lado, encontrándose con la algo más que fría mirada de su hermano. La castaña se sentó algo incomoda, mirando a otro lado. -Lo siento.

-Nuestros padres no tienen la culpa Lynn. - señalo Lincoln con seriedad. - Deja de tratarlos como si fuese su culpa. -El chico miro a las demás, en especial a Luan y Lola. - Y eso va para todas. - Las niñas rehuyeron su mirada. Los padres lo miraron sorprendidos y Lisa con tristeza. Lincoln los miro más calmado. – ¿Algo más?

-No realmente. - acepto su padre un poco incómodo. - Solo lo de que los siguen, hijo.

-Cierto…- acepto el peliblanco bajando la mirada. Hubo silencio un rato en lo que pensaba que decir. – No podemos decirles quienes son ya que aún no estamos claros en ello, pero podemos afirmar que, aunque son conocidos no trabajan con la ley. Las personas que nos siguen tienen recursos y estoy seguro de que nos cuentan cómo ello, pero no pueden hacer lo mismo que la última vez, levantaría demasiadas sospechas en su contra y nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no puedan pasar desapercibidos si hacen movimientos bruscos. Tampoco pueden hacer un ataque directo, porque los estamos esperando y ellos conocen nuestras capacidades, además de contar con la ayuda de Lisa para tomar las evidencias necesarias a nuestro favor. Solo debemos mantenernos en contacto, preferiblemente acompañados y toda debería ir bien por un tiempo.

-Y sobre la cuartada de su desaparición. - continuo Lisa cuando el chico la miro. - Nosotros siempre hemos defendido la postura de su vitalidad, así como no ha sido privado el hecho de que no hemos escatimado nuestros recursos en su localización. Podríamos decir que les seguimos hasta una red de contrabando y con ayuda privada les trajimos devuelta. Por supuesto, tal como expuso anteriormente Luan, - todos miraron a la mencionada. - la reaparición simultanea de nueve personas sería un hecho que no podríamos mantener en secreto por un prolongado tiempo. He hecho cálculos y tengo la certeza de que podremos aprovechar una noticia reciente que salió en pantalla poco después de su escape del centro.

-Ocultar la verdad con la verdad. - señalo Lori impresionada. - Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo solucionar eso.

\- ¿Y lo de la amnesia? No es que me muera por saber, pero es algo recordable. - comentó Luan algo aburrida.

\- PTSD. - señalo Lisa con normalidad. - Podemos asumir que su pérdida parcial de memoria es un efecto secundario a lo que les sucedió, dado que el grado varía en cada uno es algo factible. Lo que pondría un poco en duda dicha teoría es su aparente perfecto estado físico.

\- Y no creo que la policía sea muy buena al hacer el interrogatorio. -se metió Lynn.

-Hacemos lo mismo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. -señalo Lucy con calma. - O callamos las penurias pasadas o revelamos algo vago de dicho periodo de nuestra existencia.

-Cierto. No creo que quieran forzarnos a recordar esas cosas. - acepto Luan divertida. - Nos escondemos en la fachada de niños inocentes que pasaron una mala memoria, ¿eh?

-Tu no pintas como niña inocente Luan. -señalo Lana con normalidad, ganándose una sacada de legua de la mayor. La niña miro a Lincoln. - ¿Y que haremos ahora Taicho?

-Si así lo desean, podemos ir a casa. - contesto antes de mirar al resto de las hermanas. -Dudo bastante que logremos regresar a un punto antes de, pero sin importar ello podemos avanzar de forma algo normal, quien sabe. -Luego miro a las más escépticas una por una. - Si aún no están convencidas, podemos darle una oportunidad antes de decidir algo. - Lori lo miro sorprendida antes de suspirar y asentir. Las gemelas asintieron a la vez que Leni, Luna reafirmando su respuesta abrazando a su madre. Luan y Lynn se miraron.

-No creo que nos remate-señalo Luan con obviedad.

-Se los debo. - acepto Lynn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias. - canto Rita llevándose una mano al pecho. - Yo… En serio me alegro de tenerlos conmigo. - la mujer casi rompe a llorar, siendo pronto abrazada por Luna, Lily y, sorprendentemente, Lucy. El señor se sorbio la nariz mirando a su hijo, que miraba la escena con nostalgia.

\- ¿Algo más que añadir? - pregunto con calma al niño.

-No por ahora. -acepto Lincoln mirando al cielo antes de ponerse en pie. - Sera mejor retirarnos. Ya es tarde y aún tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas antes de que se las lleve algo. – Lynn y Luan asintieron antes de ponerse en pie, ambas armas en mano. Al ver la cara de sus padres el peliblanco añadió.- Las dejamos en un tronco caído en el camino por si las cosas. Nosotros iremos a recogerlas.

-Nosotros los esperaremos en la entrada del campamento, en la Van.- termino Lori sonriendo en disculpa.- Espero no les moleste.

-No hay problema. -acepto el padre imitándole. Lincoln asintió y pronto se perdió entre los arboles con sus acompañantes, dejando a todos mirándolos retirarse. Lynn Sr. se trago sus dudas y miro a las demás. - Bueno… Entonces me imagino que es hora de subir a la Van. - señalo el vehículo con calma. - Es un largo viaje a casa. Adelante. - pidió abriendo la puerta. Las hermanas se miraron una última vez antes abordar, siendo Lori la última en entrar como copiloto ya que Luna no parecía querer separarse de Rita. Lynn Sr. se montó y encendió el vehículo antes de mirar a las curiosas caras por el retrovisor. - Solo por curiosidad, ¿les gustaría dormir en sus camas o en la sala todos juntos? Dejamos las cosas preparadas para ambos casos.

-Creo que la sala sería un buen comienzo. Los demás estarán también de acuerdo. - señalo Lori con una sonrisa, recibiendo murmullos de quejas o apoyo.

-Decidido. - sonrió el señor iniciando el arranque con los ojos algo vidriosos. - Entonces nos vamos a casa… Juntos.

* * *

 **Se que el inicio fue algo flojo. Realmente este y el anterior eran un solo capitulo, pero me pareció muy largo y lo dividí. El tercero ya lo estoy corrigiendo así que muy pronto lo tendré en pantalla.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos y hasta luego!**


	3. Casa Loud

**Hola a Todos!**

 **He, dije que lo traería pronto. Con ustedes, otro capitulo! Créanme que me costo, porque cada vez que pasaba una hermana añada mas cosas y para cuando lo había terminado me di cuenta que me falto una y dale para atrás... Quedo algo largo pero me gusto.**

 **Espero les guste... realmente... en serio.**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nockelodeon.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Casa Loud

.

La casa de la familia realmente no había cambiado. El mismo color y problema en los picaportes, los mismos olvidados juguetes en el techo, el mismo árbol en el patio delantero y trasero, el mismo garaje. A primera vista el más notable cambio era la falta de juguetes y bicicletas desde afuera, así como su inusual y algo preocupante silencio con el que sus ocupantes solían luchar dejando música o la tele encendida. Claro, que esa mañana no se aplicaba ya que al momento de Lynn Sr. salir de su habitación, parecía que una horda de elefantes jugaba a saltar la cuerda en la sala por los fuertes ronquidos de la mayoría de sus hijos.

Habían movido el sillón a un lado, pero eso no evito que Leni se acostase en el junto a la pequeña Lily, ambas roncando en el mundo de los sueños. A los pies del sillón y roncando más que nadie estaba Lola despatarrada, un rio de saliva cruzándole la cara. Luna había dormido cerca de la chimenea, con Luan apoyada en su regazo y soltando un comentario dormida de vez en cuando. Lucy se había apoderado de la mesa de estar, solo que en lugar de un vampiro parecía el cadáver de la novia vestida de negro, su sombrilla reposando fiel a un lado. Lori había tomado el espacio enfrente del televisor, siendo la más callada de todas. Lana estaba en una esquina, rodeada de todas sus mascotas (las cuales parecían haber escapado en medio de la noche por alguna razón), roncando un poco mientras usaba a Cliff de almohada. Lynn estaba igual que Lola, solo que pateando de vez en cuando el aire al otro lado de la mesa de Lucy. Incluso Lisa estaba dormida cerca de la escalera, murmurando números en su sueño.

-Como extrañaba ese sonido. - comento el hombre de la casa tratando de avanzar a la cocina sin despertar a nadie. – Creo que les hare algo de desayunar… Espero que uno de mis emparedados les alegre la mañana. - comenzó a decir hasta que entro al área para sorprenderse. Lincoln ya estaba en la estufa preparando el desayuno, una jarra de jugo estaba en el pequeño desayunador y la cafetera al tope, ambos listos para servirse.

-Buenos días. - saludo el peliblanco con ánimo, separando otro panqueque de la sartén y añadiendo más masa. - Desperté temprano, así que decidí hacer el desayuno para todos.

-No tenías que. - comento el padre sentándose en una silla con cierta incomodidad y una decepción que trato no se le notase. Después de un rato incomodo decidió hablar. – No sabía que aun puedes cocinar…

-Después de que escapamos tenía que hacerlo. - bromeo el chico dándole la vuelta al panqueque. - Algunas veces las chicas se despertaban demasiado tarde, pero después de un inicio incomodo fue como manejar bicicleta.

-Me imagino. - rio el señor antes de mirarlo fijamente trabajar. Los movimientos de Lincoln no eran nada diferentes a los que hacía antes del incidente, cosa que le alivio un poco, pero la cara del chico seguía en la casi estoica expresión que mostraba el día anterior, apenas un poco más animado.

-Si quieres preguntar algo, puedes hacerlo. El contestar depende de mí. - señalo Lincoln sin mirarlo, alertando a su padre de que notó su insistente mirada.

-Lo siento. - se disculpó el mayor levantándose para hacer algo, tomar una taza de café, por ejemplo. Lincoln le miro un segundo antes de seguir con lo suyo. - ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer hoy?

-Creo que será reconocer la casa y sus cosas. Es probable que las chicas hagan lo mismo, creo. - indico Lincoln terminado otro panqueque. Un ligero gimoteo hizo a ambos mirar abajo, donde Charle parecía mirar a Lincoln con ojitos, claramente pidiéndole comida. - Ya te di uno, te vas a poner gordo, amigo.

-Charles. - comento Lynn Sr. tomando un sorbo al café y sorprendiéndose. Estaba en su punto. - El nombre del perro. -aclaro al ver la cara de su hijo.

\- Ya veo. - comento Lincoln sonriéndole al animal antes de poner gesto serio. - Pero no más panqueques Charles. - el perro pareció bufar con ello, pero igual se dejó caer a los pies de Lincoln nuevamente. - Ha estado pegado a mi desde que desperté en la mañana.

-No me sorprende. Tú y el eran muy amigos, casi tanto como lo era con Lana. - señalo divertido el padre recordando. -Incluso le hablabas como si realmente fuera una persona. Recuerdo que nos constante esta loca historia en la que el hacía de tu conciencia después de que ayudaste a Lisa a romper algo.

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió el niño alzando una ceja. El perro bufo y asintió, alzando una pata de juramento. Lincoln lo miro con los ojos abiertos alejándose un poco. -Ok… - El padre casi no aguanta la risa al ver la expresión del niño, pero ninguno dijo nada más porque cierta pequeña niña entro en la cocina junto a cierta otra rubia.

-Hola Lincky, Hola papá. -saludo Leni con una sonrisa acercándose al mayor para saludarle con un abrazo.

-Lincky! - saludo Lily corriendo a abrazarle las piernas de nuevo. El chico le revolvió el cabello y ella alzo los brazos para que la cargara. Leni se acercó rápido a tomarla, recibiendo una mirada de su hermano mientras seguía con sus cosas, ninguno de estos movimientos desapercibidos por su padre. - Eh… ¿Y que haces de desayuno?

-Panqueques. - señalo Lincoln colocando otro en el plato y apagando la sartén. - Tal vez deba despertar a todas para…

-Yo lo hago. -se ofreció Leni pasándole a Lily a su padre, saliendo de la cocina tarareando algo.

-Leni realmente no ha cambiado, ¿no? - bromeo el señor Loud con nostalgia.

-De cierta forma. - acepto Lincoln agarrando los platos antes de que su padre se los quitase de las manos con tranquilidad.

-Yo me encargo de esto, tu prepara las bebidas. - Lincoln asintió con media sonrisa antes de hacer su trabajo. Pronto prepararon el comedor justo a tiempo para ver a las recién despertadas Loud, que se sentaron en la mesa de la forma que siempre hacían de forma claramente inconsciente. Los padres solo pudieron sentarse a mirarlos comer en silencio, si bien extrañaban el ruido, ver esos asientos llenos y sus ocupantes disfrutando la comida era más que una alegría para ellos.

\- ¿Entonces que haremos hoy, Taicho? - pregunto Lola tras terminarse su jugo.

-Pensaba que podemos explorar la casa, ya saben para reconocerla. - contesto Lincoln tomando, para sorpresa de sus padres, un sorbo de café.

-Pero yo quiero jugar con los animales. -se quejó Lana mirando a la entrada del área, donde todos los mencionados la miraban fijamente.

-Solo era una idea. - señalo el chico con calma.

-Puedes revisar tu cuarto primero y pasar el resto del día con tus mascotas. - señalo Lori revolviéndole el cabello. - Tal vez encuentres algo que te ayude arriba.

-Me pregunto cuál será el estado de mis pertenencias. - señalo Lucy con normalidad.

-Deben estar en la oscuridad por verte. - rio Luan divertida, ganando varias quejas en la mesa.

-Me preocupa más el polvo. - señalo Lynn con la boca llena.

-No tienen que preocuparse por la limpieza. - rio la señora Loud trayendo miradas curiosas sobre ella. - las limpiamos todo el tiempo. También afinamos los instrumentos de Luna, engrasamos las herramientas de Lana y la maquina de coser de Leni, inflamos los balones de Lynn y alimentamos tanto a las mascotas de Lana como a Fangs.

\- ¿Fangs? - preguntaron varias voces.

-El murciélago de Lucy. -contesto Lori con calma.

-Genial. -acepto la niña con una sonrisa.

-Pueden ir después de desayunar y de paso llevar lo que trajeron arriba, si así quieren. - señalo el señor Loud con media sonrisa antes de poner cara seria. - Pero las armas de fuego se quedan en la sala hasta que encontremos donde ponerlos. – Lynn y Luna se miraron nada convencidas, antes de mirar a otros integrantes de la mesa, dejando a sus padres algo preocupados. - Eh…. Ese rifle y la escopeta eran los únicos, ¿no?

-No realmente…- acepto Lori algo apenada, ocupándose con la comida para no mirar a nadie.- Literalmente dejare mi Glock encima de la chimenea, no te preocupes papá

-Pues nosotros no tenemos para quemarnos. -señalo Luan con una sonrisa a sí misma y a Lucy, quien sonrió de acuerdo. - Pero no niego que Taicho puede ser algo Shockante.- el mencionado la miro algo molesto.

-No nos dejan. - se quejaron las gemelas a la vez.

-Realmente no soy muy buena disparando. - acepto Leni con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Oh. - acepto su padre sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, no importa. - siguió su madre con sorpresiva calma. - Solo cojan sus cosas y vayan a sus habitaciones, ¿vale? - a pesar del ambiente incomodo todos dieron respuestas afirmativas a lo dicho y más pronto que ligero se acabó la comida. Mientras los hermanos eran guiados por Lori y Leni a sus cuartos, los padres se miraron preocupados. - Eso fue…

-Dejémoslo así, por ahora. - acepto Lynn Sr. sobándose los ojos. - Definitivamente esto tomara tiempo.

.

Lori estaba de pie en medio de la habitación con la bolsa que ella y Leni compartían en el suelo, mirando las camas con nostalgia, mientras Leni estaba de cabeza en su armario, buscando cosas. La mayor de las hermanas se acercó al escritorio y agarro un olvidado zapato que seguía allí, recordándole de sus reuniones de hermanos con ella como monitora.

\- ¡Lo encontré! - festejo Leni llamando su atención. La segunda de las hermanas Salió del armario y se paró frente al espejo, llevando un conocido vestido en su perchero y probándoselo por encima para ver que tal le quedaba ahora. La zona del busto se veía algo apretada y la falda era… muy corta. Ambas cosas dejaron a Leni sorprendida. - Wao, si que crecí. Lástima que ahora me quede pequeño, me encantaba este vestido... Tal vez podría arreglarlo, pero el que llevo ahora también me gusta… Uhmm, ¿Tu que piensas Lori?

\- Los dos te quedan bien. - acepto la mayor parándose detrás de ella, mirando el reflejo de ambas. Una memoria paso por su cabeza, de tiempo atrás en la misma posición, y sonrió. - Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí.

-Lo sé, como meses. - acepto Leni antes de suspirar. - Largos meses. - su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndola sonreír. - Pero ahora estamos aquí y las cosas serán mucho mejor. -después de eso miro su reflejo, sonriendo de forma algo oscura que llamo la atención de Lori. - Y si esos hombres malos quieren meterse en medio tendrán muchos problemas. - afirmo haciendo un rápido movimiento con las manos.

-No lo dudo. -acepto Lori algo seria antes de notar el reflejo de algo en el gavetero que supo ayudaría a improvisar el ánimo del cuarto. - Eh Leni, mira.

\- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto la chica de vuelta a su aire inocente. Lori sonrió y se acercó al mueble, tomando de su superficie un par de blancos anteojos de sol. Leni aspiro contenta y corrió a tomarlos para probárselos, mirando en el espejo como se veían con su nuevo conjunto mientras hacía algunas poses. - Nada mal.

-Pareces una modelo. - halago Lori antes de mirar las gavetas y fruncir el ceño. - Me imagino que la mayoría de la ropa que está aquí no nos quedara. Es decir, ahora eres casi de mi tamaño y… eso.

\- ¡Entonces tenemos que ir al centro comercial! - festejo Leni girando antes de fruncir el ceño como su hermana. - Pero creo que tendremos que esperar un tiempo… No creo que los demás quieran salir por ahora.

-Cierto. -acepto Lori mirando a la puerta que estaba enfrente de la suya. - Espero que les vaya bien.

.

Tras tirar las bolsas al entrar a la habitación, Luan se puso a revisar los cajones y el armario como una posesa, sonriendo cada vez más con cada artilugio de bromas que encontraba, así como frunciendo el ceño en varias otras cosas, como su gaveta con coletas. Pronto llego a un cajón repleto de flores de broma rosa y sin dudarlo tomo una y se la coloco en el pecho, tardando dos segundos de deliberación en ponerse otras dos en sus botas.

Luna, en cambio, se había detenido en cuanto entro en la habitación mirando alrededor nostálgica antes de correr a revisar el armario con sus instrumentos, sacando de inmediato cada uno y dándoles una silenciosa dosis de cariño. Para cuando Luan le mostro su cambio de vestuario, la chica se encontraba revisando su guitarra favorita, aquella morada que siempre utilizaba.

Tras un segundo de deliberación la roquera conecto el amplificador y tras ponerlo en un nivel medio se dispuso a tocar una de sus canciones, asustando a Luan por el inesperado ruido… Aunque no duro mucho ya que no tardo en pisar la nota equivocada, deteniendo la canción en el acto. Luna se sonrojo y miro a Luan un segundo antes de que la menor reventase en una carcajada.

-Ah eso le llamo tocar notas altas. - bromeo la chica divertida, ganándose una mirada nada simpática de Luna. Luan se limpio una lagrima antes de sonreírle. -Pero no lo hiciste nada mal para estar meses sin tocar. Yo en cambio quiero ver algo, pero no recuerdo… ¡Aja! - Luan se metió debajo de la cama y saco un estuche, del que a su vez saco cierto muñeco con una gran sonrisa, muy contradictoria a su aspecto. - ¡Señor Cocos! ¿Como estás viejo amigo? - La sonrisa de Luan se transformó en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba al muñeco fijamente. -Ahora… si solo recordara como hacer ventriloquismo… - Luna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con una mirada burlona, acentuando la molestia de Luan. – Ha ha, muy graciosa Luna.

.

-Tu lado de la habitación me da escalofríos. - señalo Lynn sentada en la cama mientras miraba a Lucy revisar sus libros con interés. La castaña sintió otro escalofrío y tras mirar arriba se alejó un poco. – Es en serio. Siento que saldrá algo de allí. - tras decirlo unos ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad y se acercaron a su hermana, haciendo a Lynn tragar duro.

-Al parecer poseía grata amistad con el alma de aquellos que ya partieron. - señalo la niña gótica cerrando el libro y tomando otro, algo conocido que tardo un rato en reconocer mientras ignoraba la reacción de su compañera de cuarto. Lucy sonrió y lo abrió, sentándose más cómoda en su cama. - Y también que era versada en la lengua escrita, con un toque oscuro en el gusto literario. Fascinante.

-Lo que digas, Lucy. Oye… tienes un… eso. No creo que sea seguro tener un murciélago tan cerca de tu cabeza. -señalo la castaña mirando al animal que se había posad en la base del moño de Lucy mientras esta cerraba el libro y alzaba el rostro.

-A Fangs le alegra estar conmigo y no le quitare su dicha. - recrimino Lucy con algo de molestia. Poco después dejo el libro de lado y metió su paraguas debajo de la cama, sacando al rato algo interesante: un ataúd. -Genial.

-Ok. Yo era una deportista algo obsesionada con lo que hacía y tú eras una niña gótica casi inexpresiva que le gustaban cosas muuuy raras. - declaro Lynn mirándola entrar en el objeto y quedarse quieta como un muerto. -De acuerdo… Yo seguiré con mi lado. - Tras eso Lynn miro el resto de su habitación, acercándose al armario para abrirlo… y recibiendo de frente una maraña de equipo deportivo. - ¡Agh! ¡¿Que tanto deporte se puede hacer con trece años?! - se quejó saliendo del enredo solo para recibir un pelotazo en la cabeza.

\- La actitud de obsesa deportista y posiblemente bravucona cae contigo. - señalo Lucy cerrando la tapa del ataúd antes de que la mayor procesara lo que acaba de decir.

\- ¡Ey! - dijo levantándose contra ella, solo para resbalar con una pelota pasar por encima del ataúd y darse contra el gavetero, abriendo los cajones. -Auh… Hey… Recuerdo esto. - señalo al notar algo que sobresalía. La chica lo tomo y abrió la Camiseta de mangas rojas con el número uno en medio del centro blanco. - Es mi camiseta de la suerte!... o lo era… Rayos, ya no estoy segura. Esto de la amnesia te enreda la cabeza.

-La memoria es un mundo inmenso en la insignificante conciencia humana. - señalo Lucy abriendo su ataúd apenas, llamando su atención a otro de los cajones antes de abrirlo por completo. - ¿Que es eso?

-Medias creo… - señalo Lynn tomándolo y pasándoselo a su hermana. La niña los recibió y miro la tela a rayas negras fijamente antes de hacerlo en contra de su vestido.

-Necesitare mangas más cortas. - señalo con monotonía. Lynn la miro como si perdiese un tornillo.

.

-Muy… rosa. -señalo Lola mirando su lado de la habitación con la ceja alzada, centrando su mirada en la serie de fotos que estaban en la pared. - Taicho y Lori tenían razón… tenía un ego del tamaño de Texas.

-Naa… -trato de calmarla su gemela, la cual trataba de ver las fotos con ojos entrecerrados, como viendo algo profundo en ellas. -Tal vez solo de California.

-No ayudas Lana. - enfatizo Lola mientras caminaba a la cama rosa y se sentaba en ella, mirando hacia el armario abierto. - Esos son muchos vestidos… Y no creo que sean cómodos. - tras decir eso miro a un lado, donde en la mesita se veía una cinta rosa y una tiara. La niña las tomo, mirando ambas fijamente antes de tirar la tiara sobre el hombro y ponerse la cinta de concurso. Lola se levantó y se paró algo incomoda frente al espejo. – Bueno… Podría ser peor… Al menos los peluches son lindos.

-A mí me gusta lo que tengo. - comento Lana con algo de simpatía y yendo a su propia cama, su sequito de animales a corta distancia: literalmente no se habían separado más de tres metros de ella desde que llego, excepto Charles que estaba con Lincoln. Lana se trepo y dejo caer en la cama, solo para moverse un poco cuando se dio cuenta que se había acostado sobre algo: Una gorra roja. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos y se levantó de inmediato, mirando la gorra fijamente.

\- ¿Que sucede Lana? - pregunto Lola acercándose a su hermana tras notar el movimiento, alejando a la serpiente con la mirada para poder sentarse frente a ella. La mayor se quedó mirando la gorra otro rato antes de centrarse en su gemela.

-Yo siempre usaba una así. - revelo Lana algo perdida. - La…La usaba todo el tiempo…- Lola no sabía que decir, aso que solo se quedaron mirando. Lana tomo aire y miro a un lado - ¿Lola… crees que todo puede volver a lo que era? Yo… -la niña bajo la mirada. -Yo... realmente quiero eso. Quiero saber de mi familia, que seamos una, pero… aunque siento que todo me es familiar, yo…

-Realmente no sabes si lo es. -termino Lola tomando la gorra por la niña y sonriéndole con tristeza. - Yo también me siento así. Lo cual me preocupa, porque no quiero ser esa caprichosa. - termino fulminando su lado de la habitación con la mirada antes de retomarla a la gemela, que no pareció animarse.

-Tengo miedo. -acepto Lana abrazándose las rodillas y ahogando un sollozo. - ¿Que pasa si no lo logramos y nos tenemos que ir? ¿Que pasa si cambiamos y no nos aceptan? ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Que pasa si nos encuentran y tenemos que volver? ¿Que pasa si nos alejan de Taicho y las demás? Que pasa si… - Lola le puso la gorra en la cabeza para callarla, sorprendiéndola lo suficiente para que alzase su mirada para ver a la gemela menor.

-Taicho ya lo dijo. - sentencio con seguridad. - No dejara que nos pase nada. Ninguna de las chicas lo hara. Ni…nuestros padres. Ahora sé que realmente nos quieren para dejarnos a un lado… - acepto algo avergonzada antes de sonreír de lado. - ¿Y crees que me alejaran de ti? Vinimos juntas y así nos iremos. - sentencio decidida, soltado unas lagrimitas para acompañar a las que Lana dejaba caer. - Además, no creo que tengas problemas en recordar. Eras una "Banda verde", como Taicho y Luna, y mira como son. Puedes lograrlo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto Lana limpiándose la nariz. Lola sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura completa, por lo que su gemela la abrazo. - Gracias Lola.

-No hay de que. -acepto separándose. - Ahora sigamos revisando ¿vale?

-Espera. - pidió Lana llevando su mano a un lado y tomando algo. - Si yo llevo algo en la cabeza, también tú.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunto Lola nada contenta.

-No creo que debas ser tan dura con "ella"- señalo Lana al otro lado del cuarto. –Algo me dice que no es tan mala como pinta allí. Puede que todo lo bueno de ella se quedase contigo, lo que significa que ambas tú. Solo dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? -Lana sonrió ampliamente ante su explicación, sacándole a Lola un suspiro. La menor miro el objeto con cierta molestia antes de asentir.

\- Vale, pero solo por ti.

-Lo que digas, princesa. - bromeo Lana colocándole la tiara en la cabeza. Las dos se miraron un segundo antes de romper a reír.

.

Lincoln no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar los distintos intercambios, especialmente el ultimo. Decidiendo con ello que ya podía continuar con su parte de la exploración, el chico se separó de la pared en que estaba recostado y se encamino a su cuarto, el que estaba casi al lado. Por si acaso se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón mientras abría la puerta, pero no había nada al otro lado. Solo una habitación conocida, más pequeña de lo poco que podía recordar. Por su lado Charles termino de correr dentro, echándose en la cama como si fuese el dueño y sacándole una risita a Lincoln.

El peliblanco entro por completo, dejando la puerta abierta tras de si. Literalmente solo necesito un vistazo alrededor para cubrir todo el terreno, así que decidió arriesgarse y cerró la puerta, su atención tomada a lo que se encontraba pegada detrás de esta. Después de examinar el calendario pasado y los papeles viejos tomo una foto de todos los hermanos Loud, pasando sus ojos de cada una de las chicas hasta terminar consigo mismo.

-Suertudo. -murmuro por lo bajo antes de colocarla de nuevo en su lugar para continuar. El chico comenzó a revisar el escritorio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ojear un comic o un libro. Dejo de revisar y miro la otra parte del cuarto, sus ojos siendo atraídos a la cama donde estaba el perro, específicamente a algo, que contrario al resto de la habitación, no tenía ese aire de abandono. Lincoln agarro el peluche de conejo y se sentó en la cama mirándolo. -Te recuerdo… Era... ¿Bobo? No. ¿Bubu?... Tampoco… Doble b.. - comento dejándose acostar en la cama alzando el peluche sin aplastar a Charles. El perro ladro para darle ánimos. – Ya sé… Bun-Bun. ¿Ese es tu nombre no? Siempre hemos sido compañeros. - Lincoln miro a la única ventana con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba los brazos. -Al menos tenías vista al sol. - El chico miro el peluche y bufo, dejándolo a un lado y mirando al techo, sintiéndose algo cansado. -Al menos no es blanco…

.

El peliblanco miraba la habitación fijamente, como llevaba haciendo durante toda la semana desde que despertó allí por un supuesto "Choque eléctrico". Realmente no podía refutar que lo que le habían dicho fuese falso, siendo sincero no tenía muchos recuerdos, pero algo en su interior le gritaba y le decía que aquel no era su lugar y por ende lo dicho era una completa mentira.

El chico giro la silla y miro la negra pantalla, antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada a un punto arriba del aparato, donde sabia, por alguna razón, que había una cámara vigilándolo. Para sorpresa del chico la puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento, y por ella entro uno de los asistentes del Dr. Retman; el Dr. Draig, uno de los agradables.

-Hola Doc, ¿que cuenta? -saludo por cortesía.

-Buenas tardes, YLL-1, mi visita es para informarte que el Dr. Retman ha decidido terminar tu periodo de preparación. - señalo con algo de empatía antes de mirar al chico. -Por ello se te ha permitido participar completamente en las pruebas de campo. Felicidades, no muchos lo logran a tu edad.

\- ¿Pruebas de campo? - señalo el peliblanco sorprendido. - ¿Como salir, afuera?

-No exactamente. - acepto el Dr. Draig bajando sus notas. - Son pruebas que se dan dentro de un ambiente finamente controlado para calcular otros aspectos más exigentes, como reflejos y precisión. Comenzaran como pruebas individuales y después las harás con un compañero designado, el cual puede o no variar según su desempeño en conjunto. Repito, felicidades por tu logro.

-Gracias… creo. - termino el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien. - acepto su interlocutor antes de mirar al escritorio del niño. - Veo que al fin encontraste como entretenerte. -dicho eso acerco la mano al mueble, no sin antes mirar al dueño. - ¿Puedo?

-Adelante. - acepto el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. El doctor tomo las hojas de papel, notando con clara sorpresa los dibujos que había en ellos. Todos eran simples, pero con suficiente detalle y exactitud para reconocer a la persona que su autor buscaba representar.

-Estos son los niños del salón común 012, al que estas asignado. - reconoció el hombre pasando las paginas, deteniéndose en un dibujo algo más detallado de un par de niñas idénticas en casi todo menos el cabello para mirar al niño con fijeza. - ¿Has logrado avances en tu relación con los demás niños?

-Ya quisiera. - bufo el peliblanco molesto. - Siento que me tienen tanto miedo como a X2L-6.

-X2L-6… Es ella ¿no? - inquirió el doctor retrocediendo unas imágenes hasta la de una chica de pelo negro y aire solitario. El niño asintió- ¿Son amigos?

-Na, ella no habla con nadie. - acepto algo aburrido antes de tomar los dibujos de vuelta y acomodándolos de nuevo detrás de una hoja blanca. -Es rara... Habla sola todo el tiempo. Y eso que hace de aparecer de la nada da miedo.

-No puedo negarlo. -acepto el hombre con un claro escalofrió. - Bueno, no te preocupes por ello. Con las pruebas de campo al menos hablaras con alguien, en algún momento. -El niño le dedico una mirada nada divertida, haciéndole reír. – Ya, hablando enserio, pronto harás amigos aquí. - comento dándole una palmada antes de retirarse. - Comenzaras mañana a las novecientas horas, está listo para entonces.

-No hay problema. -sonrió el niño mientras las puertas se cerraban. Aun con esa sonrisa, su mirada cambio a una más seria y sin mudar el gesto reviso sus hojas de papel, antes de inclinarse disimuladamente y separar la de las dos niñas, arrugándola un segundo para revelar una hoja oculta, apenas detallada a Lápiz. Era un cuadro de once personas, en posiciones muy características, pero ninguna tenía nada que le ayudase a identificarlas. -Creo que esto tendrá que esperar… -acepto guardándolo de nuevo con sumo cuidado antes de retroceder al dibujo de X2L-6, donde hizo lo mismo, pero esta hoja en lugar de un dibujo tenía varios apuntes diferentes. -Ahora… ¿por dónde iba?

.

-Taicho… Taicho, despierta. - El mencionado abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro a un lado, donde Lola le miraba con una cálida sonrisa. - Siento despertarte, pero mamá tuvo la idea de sacar los viejos álbumes de fotos y todas pensamos que querrías verlos. También trajo helado de chocolate, si quieres.

-Oh… -acepto el niño levantándose y mirando a la ventana. Ya no era de mañana, pero al menos no era de noche. - ¿Que hora es?

-Son casi las tres. Te dejamos dormir porque te veías cansado. -señalo Lola mientras lo miraba levantarse. - Vas a venir, ¿verdad? - pregunto la niña entre esperanzada y nerviosa. Claramente quería ver los álbumes, pero no si su hermano no estaba cerca para eso. Lincoln suspiro y asintió, animándola de inmediato. - ¡Que bien! Oh, y la lista quiere que la veas un minuto antes de ir, ¿te espero?

-Voy en un segundo, adelántate. - pidió Lincoln estirándose para sacarse el sueño. La niña desapareció pronto, dejándolo con sus pensamientos, específicamente ese sueño-recuerdo. El peliblanco se puso en pie y miro la cama con fijeza. - Espero esto funcione. -comento antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Con calma entro en el cuarto de Lisa y Lily, encontrándose a la genio trasteando un poco en su computadora. - ¿Querías verme?

-Así es. - acepto Lisa dándose la vuelta para mirarlo con seriedad. -No andaré con rodeos Lincoln, encontré la conexión que mencionaste y extraje todos los datos antes de colapsar su sistema sin que pudiesen delatar nuestra posición. - dicho eso tecleo unas cosas y mostro la carpeta. - El problema…- accedió y mostro una pantalla vede con varios códigos.

-Ese no era el encriptado…- señalo Lincoln con algo de fastidio. - Me imagino que no funciona la clave que te envié. - acepto acercándose a la pantalla.

-Afirmativo. - secundo Lisa tecleando un poco para mostrarle otro programa. - He estado intentándolo con otros programas, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto al ver que el chico comenzó a leer con un ojo tapado. Lincoln no contesto de inmediato, pero pronto sonrió, extrañando a su hermana. - ¿Descubriste algo?

-Permíteme un segundo. - pidió tomando el tecleado con una mano mientras se apoyaba de la maquina con la otra. Las luces fallaron un segundo en lo que tecleaba, pero pronto Lisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa total.

-Como…

-Algo que aprendí. - acepto Lincoln mirando como el programa comenzaba a desencriptar la información parte por parte, más no en orden. – Va a desencriptar los archivos sin permitir que algo intente colarse en tu computadora. Lo malo es que va a tomar tiempo.

-Por lo que puedo ver, escatimo al menos unas setenta y dos horas. - se sorprendió Lisa acomodándose los lentes antes de mirar a su hermano con la boca abierta. Unos segundos después la cerro y suspiro, bajándose de la silla. - Agradezco tu ayuda. Creo que pasare el resto del día con nuestros familiares disfrutando de las reminiscencias de nuestros álbumes fotográficos mientras degusto de… del helado de chocolate. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Ya tenía planeado ir después de nuestro encuentro. - se encogió de hombros Lincoln. - Vamos. - acepto saliendo ambos del cuarto mientras dejaban la maquina andando, revelando cosas poco a poco… como cierto título.

"Proyecto ESPER"

* * *

 **Je.** **A que no se esperaban esa ultima parte.**

 **Realmente andaba algo dudosa de subir el capitulo porque llego y "Oh, mira... ni un review". Para ser sincera es la primera vez que me pasa, pero algo igual le sucedió a una de mis historias favoritas, e igual que ella seguiré con esta. Aunque no niego que un review se vería bonito... Da igual, ya tengo esto planeado y lo plasmare aquí de igual forma. Aun hay gente que lee en silencio, ¿no?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ademas de notar las pequeñas cosas que deje aquí y allá.**

 **Gracias por leer y Hasta Luego!**


	4. Nuestro Nombre

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Bueno... a parte de anunciar el nuevo capitulo, quiero darles gracias a El caballero de las antorchas, GreenFics, Arokham, the freemaker y por sus reviews del capitulo pasado. Je, en serio lograron subirme el animo. Espero les guste este capitulo.**

 **También** **espero que les guste a todos los lectores!**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Nuestro nombre

.

Cuando Lincoln salió de su habitación esa mañana no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa a la fila que había frente al baño, donde cinco de sus hermanas estaban esperando mientras discutían sus planes para el día o durmiéndose estando en pie por alguna razón.

-Me gustaría continuar mi investigación de los ductos de ventilación. - señalaba en ese momento Lucy a una curiosa Lana, la mayor luciendo una bata roja y la menor un viejo camisón negro que le quedaba algo grande junto a su "nueva" gorra roja. - Aunque esta vez iré preparada con un equipo de limpieza. Siento que mi indeseada ausencia solo ha perjudicado el mantenimiento de esta casa. Recorrer esos oscuros y agradables lugares es una penuria con tanta suciedad.

-Yo tengo ganas de revisar mejor esa caja de herramientas de la que habla mamá. -señalo Lana con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba los dedos. – No lo hice antes por las dudas, pero algo me dice que encontrare una cosa grande ahí y no puedo esperar… -entonces la niña noto que su hermano estaba formándose detrás de ella. - Hola Taicho. - le sonrió con alegría.

-Buenos días Lana, Lucy…

-Ahem. -el peliblanco rodo los ojos.

-Lola, Luna, Lynn. -termino con un gesto de la mano para restarle importancia, haciendo a todas reír un momento por ello.

-Buenos días Taicho. -acepto la gemela rosa con una gran sonrisa, su cabello suelto y uno de los viejos vestidos que tenía como pijama.

-Espero hayas tenido una espaciosa noche. - bromeo Luan divertida, usando el viejo camisón de Luna sin pena alguna. Luna la miro nada impresionada antes de saludar al chico, llevando ella un atuendo similar.

-No tanto. - acepto Lincoln estirándose para acomodar sus huesos, cosa sabía molestaba a la chica. Mientras estos tronaban al volver a su lugar, Luan lo fulmino con la mirada nada divertida, sacándole una sonrisa de burla al peliblanco. El chico se centró en las demás. - ¿Y que era de lo que hablaban?

-Nuestros planes del dia. - señalo Lynn con normalidad. Ella se había dormido con la ropa que usaba diariamente, otra vez. - Yo tengo planeado hacer un inventario de ese equipo deportivo. No puedo creer que tarde tres días en encontrarlo todo y ni siquiera es un cuarto tan grande. Estoy comenzando a entender porque me gustaban los deportes, estoy comenzando a extrañar hacer ejercicio. - tras decir eso sonrió con una idea. - Eh, ¿que te parece si después de ello tenemos una pelea de práctica Taicho?

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado, ya que aún estamos ocultando esa información. - comento Lucy mirándola. - A menos que hables de un encuentro amistoso deportivo con algunos de vuestros implementos… en el que igual Taicho va a perder.

-Gracias por el apoyo Lucy. - señalo el niño nada impresionado mientras las demás reían por el comentario.

-Soy realista. -afirmo la chica restándole importancia.

-Bueno dejando el obvio resultado del partido de lado. - comento Luan, sacando con ello un bufido divertido de Lynn y una mirada exasperada de Lincoln. - Yo tengo pensado experimentar un poco con mi set de comedia, tras re-descubrir todo lo que tengo siento que realmente no he perdido el toque. -sonrió hasta que noto que Luna la miro divertida, por lo que con un rostro nada divertido añadió. - Y no. El Sr. Cocos no cuenta.

-Yo creo que sacare varias cosas de nuestra habitación. - señalo Lola con cierto fastidio al cruzarse de brazos. - Mi lado del cuarto me da el nervio. Aunque no niego que me veo genial. - acepto posando un momento de forma algo exagerada. Lana rompió a reír mientras Luan trataba de no hacerlo. La niña se cruzó de brazos de nuevo. - Todos se creen críticos.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo. - acepto Luan justo cuando la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Leni ya vestida con su nuevo atuendo.

-Hola chicos. -saludo en lo que Luna entraba. - ¿Como pasaron la noche? - varias respuestas vagas, pero ligeramente positivas se escucharon, haciéndola sonreír. - Uhmm… ya verán que pronto será mejor. - señalo antes de seguir su camino escaleras abajo. - Voy a ayudar con el desayuno, ¡nos vemos! - se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo puede estar de tan buen humor desde que despierta. -señalo Lana mirándola partir.

-Es Leni. -dijeron Lynn y Lola nada impresionadas, mientras Luan y Lincoln solo intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-Con eso claro, ¿Alguna podría decirme que planeaba Luna? - pregunto Lincoln para cambiar el tema y retomando el rumbo de la conversación con ello.

-Creo que va a seguir practicando con su guitarra. -señalo la compañera de cuarto de la mencionada mirando la puerta con duda. - Aunque no le veo el punto, después de ese pequeño error el día uno no ha vuelto a cometer ninguno.

-Tal vez porque está escalando la dificultad. -señalo Lynn pensándolo. - Es decir, lo que toca suena fácil para mí. Tal vez debería intentarlo…

-No sabes tocar Lynn. -le recordó Lana nada sorprendida. La castaña se encogió de hombros como si poco le importase. Siguieron conversando de sus planes hasta que bajaron a desayunar, donde los esperaba un desayuno algo variado, junto con las risas de las féminas mayores de la casa Loud.

-Buenos días niños. -saludo la señora Loud con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días mama. -señalaron de diversas formas: Luan, Lincoln y Lucy con cortesía, Lana corriendo a abrazarla y Lola algo insegura. Luna, que había esperado por ellos, solo le sonrió al entrar.

-Hola chicos. -saludo Lori limpiándose una lagrima mientras dejaba de reir como posesa. – Por si se lo preguntan, le estaba contando a mama el incidente de la babosa en Connecticut. - ante esto Luna y Lynn se sonrojaron, mientras los demás trataban sin mucho esfuerzo de controlar su risa.

-Eso no fue divertido. -señalo Lynn sentándose un poco roja con fastidio.

-Lo fue. -sonrió divertido Lincoln ganándose que la chica le arrojase una tostada, la cual el chico atrapo y le dio una mordida.

-Eso fue hilarante, Lynn. - siguió Luan sentándose al lado de Luna casi sin poder contenerse. -Tu… y ella…Pff. -la chica reventó en una carcajada tan fuerte que se cayó hacia atrás, ignorante de las miradas de las dos afectadas. - Tu-Tu cara…. Estaba para pegarse… -y con ello una risita ahogada se escuchó desde la cocina, donde Lynn Sr. dejo de reír cuando noto la mirada de todos sobre él. El hombre carraspeo y se puso serio

-Creo que ya entendimos el punto Luan. -señalo el señor Loud con algo de seriedad que nadie se creyó. Mientras Luan se recomponía (cosa difícil) Lynn Sr. se sentó con su familia en la mesa. - ¿Y que tienen planeado hacer hoy? -Los de arriba dieron sus planes de volado... - Y los demás?

-Yo tengo que terminar de revisar los armarios. -señalo Leni con obviedad. - Y saben, para ver lo bonito y lo que no, si nos queda y si alguna lo quiere heredado. Por ejemplo, encontré un hermoso vestido que con unos ajustes le caería perfecto a Lucy.

\- ¿Es negro? - pregunto la chica con calma. La rubia negó, haciéndola suspirar. – Entonces no creo poder utilizarlo sin perturbas mis formas, pero aprecio tu intención.

-Oh. -acepto Leni algo alicaída por el comentario antes de sonreír con ánimo. - Ya veré que hago con ello, déjamelo a mí. - y le guiño un ojo. Lucy le sonrió amablemente, claramente no convencida del tema.

-Yo tengo planeado pasar el día con Lily y ayudar a mama con la limpieza. -acepto Lori con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde están ella y la listilla? - pregunto Lynn mirando alrededor hasta que noto las miradas de dos de sus hermanos. - ¿Qué?

-Aun duermen. Lily despertó en la mañana y tuvimos que obligar a Lisa para que se acostase a dormir hará una hora. - respondió su padre con tranquilidad antes de mirar al otro hombre de la casa, que estaba comiendo con calma. - ¿Y que hay de ti, campeón? ¿Algún plan para hoy? – Luan no pudo evitar darle una ligera sonrisa, pero pronto imito a los demás en mirar a su hermano.

-No realmente. - acepto Lincoln sin inmutarse. -Pensaba terminar de discutir unas cosas con Lisa, pero eso tendrá que esperar a que descanse. -Los padres se dedicaron una mirada. -Supongo que solo rondare la casa hasta que encuentre algo que me entretenga.

-Ya veo. -dijo Lynn Sr. con una sonrisa algo forzada. - Bueno, creo que yo ayudare a Lola a mover sus cosas, si no te molesta cariño.

-No creo… - acepto la niña no muy convencida. - Vale, pero nada de abrazos.

-Comprendido. - tras decir eso y terminar todos de comer se pusieron de inmediato a realizar sus actividades, lo que represento un aumento monumental en el ruido de la casa, con música a todo volumen, risas, quejas y varias exclamaciones en todo lo alto. Varios vecinos se asomaron de sus casas para ver la casa Loud, claramente sorprendidos por el repentino cambio, otra vez, en el ruidoso lugar, aunque los integrantes de la casa poco menos les podría importar ello.

\- ¡Cuidado! - el grito de Lynn hizo que Lincoln y Luan, que estaban en el pasillo conversando sobre sus cosas, esquivasen casi sin ver el inminente proyectil que salió de la habitación de la ex -deportista y reboto por el área antes de ser atrapado por uno de los dos… por centésima vez esa mañana. Lynn salió corriendo a recupéralo y les sonrió con disculpa. - Lo siento chicos.

-Tranquila, fue el balón del momento. - bromeo divertida Luan. Lynn gruño y acepto el balón de básquet que le devolvía Lincoln.

-Debí haberte dado. - murmuro la castaña menor dándose la vuelta, solo para toparse cara a cara con Lucy, lo que le hizo saltar sobre su hermano del susto recibido. - ¡Lucy! Rayos, No hagas eso.

-No es mi culpa que no mires tus alrededores. -señalo quitándose un poco de polvo del vestido como si no fuese la gran cosa. - Tuve que salir de mi refugio en la oscuridad porque se me acabaron los implementos de limpieza. Me retiro a tomar unos más. -y se fue escaleras abajo.

-Vaya que es rara. -comento Lynn mirando a su hermano, notando al fin que el chico la estaba fulminando con la mirada, un momento antes de que la dejase caer al suelo. - ¡Augh!

-Esa fue una mayor caída. -señalo Luan, aunque una mirada de ambos la hizo callar al respecto. La castaña se alejó un poco. -Bueno, Iré a buscar algo de comer para mí y Luna. Aunque siento que eso no llenaría su atención. -rio un poco antes de bajar también, ignorando los gruñidos de ambos niños. Los dos quedaron un rato en un incómodo silencio hasta que Lincoln suspiro.

\- ¿Y cómo va el inventario? - pregunto Lincoln sin mucha emoción, volviendo a recostarse de la pared.

-Ah, realmente no es la gran cosa. -acepto Lynn encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba, para después mirarlo algo apenada. - Siento lo del salto, Lucy me tomo por sorpresa y… bueno… - Lincoln le puso una mano en el hombro mirándola con una con ojos serios y una sonrisa forzada.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. - señalo con algo de frialdad, recibiendo un rápido asentimiento. - Bien, ahora iré abajo. También tengo algo de hambre y Lisa no debe tardar en despertar de su siesta. - termino con un tono más normal antes de hacer lo dicho. Lynn solo lo miro alejarse antes de suspirar para después enojarse y patear el balón dentro de su cuarto con fuerza en el momento en que Lola y Lynn Sr. salían del cuarto de la primera.

-Wow, tranquila Jr. - trato de decir el señor tras eludir el ataque sin soltar la caja que llevaba. La chica lo miro con molestia, pero eso no le preocupaba a su padre en ese momento. - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada. -señalo sin mirarlo, recibiendo miradas incrédulas de ambos. - Es solo… que ahora creo que Lincoln está molesto conmigo… de nuevo. – murmuro por lo bajo, notando de inmediato que a pesar de ello muchas de las personas en el segundo piso se asomaron de sus cuartos, Luna incluso deteniendo su música.

\- ¿Que hiciste esta vez? -pregunto Lori con la ceja alzada y una camisa a medio doblar en las manos.

-Digamos que Lucy me tomo por sorpresa de nuevo y… como que… - la chica sonrió apenada. - ¿salte sobre Taicho de la nada?

-Oh… -dijeron varias personas. Lola la miro preocupada, seguida de Luna que acompaño su mirada con una sonrisa de disculpa y comprensión. Leni se mordió el labio y salió del cuarto para bajar las escaleras mientras Lori solo frunció mas el ceño. Incluso el padre parecía mirarla con disculpa.

-No puedo ver el supuesto problema en este planteamiento. - comento una recién levantada Lisa mientras salía de su cuarto.

-Buenos días Lisa. -saludo su padre tratando de sonar alegre, aunque el ambiente no ayudaba.

-Ya, pero tú no sabes nada, listilla. -refuto Lola con el ceño fruncido. Lisa frunció el ceño e iba a contestarle, pero una mirada de su padre la callo; podría estar recién levantada pero no estaba en posición para iniciar otra pelea. El hombre miro a Lola quien solo bajo la mirada algo molesta. - Es la verdad.

-Si, pero hay mejores formas de expresase y ese apodo fue completamente innecesario, jovencita. -regaño Lynn Sr. con calma. -Ahora discúlpate con Lisa. -Lola frunció el ceño y miro a la genio.

-Lo siento Lisa. -se disculpó sincera, pero secamente. La menor hizo un gesto de aceptarlo.

-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por comentar sin pleno conocimiento del tema. - acepto con algo de pesar, pero recuperándose rápido mientras iba a las escaleras. -Si me disculpan, iré a restaurar mis niveles de energía. De paso, buenos días a todos. - Y se dirigió abajo.

-Bien, ahora sigamos con las cosas. Aquí no hay nada que ver. – ordeno el padre haciendo que todos se movilizaran a lo suyo. Hecho esto miro a Lola con una sonrisa. – ¿Porque no vas a ayudar a Lana, tesoro? yo llevo esto al ático. - Lola le miro antes de asentir y hacer lo pedido, dejándolos solos a él y a Lynn en el pasillo. El padre miro a Lynn con cariño, aunque esta solo lo hacía incomoda.

-No creo que tu hermano este realmente molesto contigo. - señalo el mayor con calma mientras avanzaba bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. – Me atrevo a decir que no le agrado que ocupases sus brazos sin previo aviso. Tu hermano no es muy tolerable si invaden su espacio personal más de cierto tiempo. - señalo con media sonrisa, ganándose una mirada dudosa de la chica.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -refuto Lynn casi de la misma forma que Lola.

-Observo. - fue toda la respuesta de su padre mientras bajaba la escalera del ático. - No tengo ideas de que pudo haberte enojado para patear el balón así, pero puedo decirte que esa no es una gran actitud en esas situaciones.

-Lo sé, todos me lo dicen. - se quejó Lynn cruzando los brazos. - Pero es que… Agh. Solo quiero golpear algo… - termino dejándose caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Ya probaste tu saco de boxeo? - pregunto su padre con tono tranquilo. Ella lo miro incrédula.

\- ¿Que saco? He revisado todo mi cuarto y no he visto ni uno. - Lynn Sr. la miro dudoso antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y mirarla con disculpa.

-Perdona, me perdí un segundo. - acepto algo apenado. - La tenemos guardada arriba. Puedo bajarla si quieres.

-Naa, lo hago yo. - acepto Lynn subiendo antes que él. El padre la miro un segundo y la siguió con algo de dificultad hasta que dejo la caja en el suelo del atico. – Cielos… esto está lleno… y sucio. – termino la chica limpiándose un dedo que había pasado por una caja en el pantalón. La chica miro alrededor con prisa. - Y bien, ¿dónde está?

-Por las cosas de navidad. -contesto el hombre mientras dejaba la caja de Lola en una esquina. Lynn solo lo miro sin sorpresa, haciendo que el riese nervioso. – Eh… Déjame ayudarte. - entre los dos la encontraron y el señor saco la bolsa, pero Lynn se quedó mirando una de las cajas, donde había varias cosas chocolates, con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Que rayos es esto? -pregunto tomando uno y mirándolo de lado. -Parece una mala cara…

-Es tu tía Sheryl, digo, uno de los regalos de aniversario que Lincoln nos dio. - se corrigió el mayor mirando el inidentificable objeto con cariño y nostalgia. - Nos daba uno cada año… hasta que decidió cambiar y nos regaló una foto de todos ustedes, una de las mejores de hecho. Está en la sala, por si la quieres ver.

\- ¿Es esa en la que está gritando en el barro con nosotras alrededor? - pregunto la castaña bajando el objeto y frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que hizo algo idiota después de eso? - Lynn miro a su padre con duda, pero este seguía mirando la taza ahora con tristeza. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Nuestro aniversario fue dos meses después del incidente. - señalo con calma el hombre sin mirar a su hija, quien solo lo miro antes de suspirar.

-Ahora estamos aquí, sanos y salvos, así que deberían dejar de preocuparse. -señalo Lynn rascándose la cabeza antes de mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa que su padre le devolvió antes de dejar caer la bolsa y darle un breve abrazo. Lynn, incomoda, le dio unas palmaditas para que la soltara.

-Gracias por eso Junior. - acepto su padre casi llorando. La chica frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto, ¿porque soy Jr? - pregunto extrañada y separándose del hombre. - ¿Si es tu nombre no se lo debieron poner a Lincoln? Creí que las cosas de ese tipo eran así. - con eso su padre se pasó la mano por la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Para ser sincero fue una apuesta. - bromeo divertido recordándolo. - Cuando te estábamos esperando, Tu abuelo y yo la hicimos para saber si era niño o niña, él estaba seguro de que iba a ser niña y yo de que era niño. - Lynn alzo una ceja incrédula. - No puedes culparme, amo a tus hermanas, pero ya eran cuatro niñas, el karma debería estar a mi favor en algún momento.

\- ¿Y apostaron mi nombre? – menciono algo divertida por lo obvio que fue la respuesta en el momento.

-Tu abuelo estaba en su etapa bromista en ese tiempo. - acepto Sr sin mucha alegría. - Y tu madre no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el nombre, aunque esperaba que no fueras una chica muy… masculina. Digamos que solo Lana te quito el papel. - Lynn bufo por ello, divertida.

\- ¿Y que pensaron cuando nació Lincoln? - señalo apoyándose en la caja.

-En realidad fue una divertida ironía. - rio el señor mirando al aire con nostalgia. - Leni no paraba de preguntar porque no lo habíamos llamado Rita como tu mama si te habíamos nombrado como a mi persona. - Ante eso Lynn soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! - sonrió al decirlo.

-Lo sé, pero así… es Leni. - termino el señor con aire caído de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Lynn extrañada por el repentino cambio.

-Sí, descuida. Solo tonterías más. Bueno, el tiempo apremia. – desvió el tema poniéndose en pie y tirando el saco de boxeo abajo antes de mirarla con una sonrisa algo forzada. - ¿Vienes? Quiero enseñarte a colocarlo para que lo puedas hacer cuando quieras.

-En un momento te alcanzo. - señalo Lynn confundida. El hombre asintió y bajo las escaleras, no sin antes soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro que la chica escucho, sintiéndose algo culpable de inmediato. - Vaya… Esto debe haberle afectado mucho. - Lynn miro alrededor con tristeza. –Taicho tenía razón… otra vez. Creo que he sido un poco dura…- dicho eso miro la caja con los regalos de su hermano. - ¿Sería diferente… si hubiese notado algo también?

.

-Y que tenemos para hoy viejo? - sonrió la castaña estirándose con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. -¿Carrera de obstáculos? ¿Caminadora? ¿Prueba de tiro? Aunque en serio no le veo el sentido, esas cosas son muy lentas…

-XL2-5, cálmate por favor. -comento la voz en la pantalla, con un tono ligeramente divertido. La chica lo miro nada divertida. -Esta vez decidimos integrarte a la segunda parte de las pruebas de campo, cosa que creo te alegrara. Como sabrás, esta parte trata de…

\- ¡Si! ¡Batalla de equipos! - se emocionó la chica alzando el puño.

-No es una batalla. - corrigió la persona sin mucho convencimiento para ella. - Es una prueba de las capacidades de interacción entre sus participantes ante…

-Bla, bla, bla… - lo callo la muchacha haciendo un gesto aburrido, haciendo su cabello a un lado al terminar. - Sabes que no me llegan esas cosas científicas, Doc.

-Lo sé, XL2-5, pero debo intentarlo. - acepto el hombre mientras se abría la puerta de la cabina a un ascensor blanco muy conocido para ambos. La castaña entro sin duda alguna y se quedó en el medio, mirando como su interlocutor aparecía en otra pantalla del interior mientras las puertas se cerraban. -Si tienes preguntas, puedes hacerlas.

\- ¿Y quién será mi compañero? - inquirió la chica divertida antes de fruncir el ceño. - Espero que no sea XKM-2, esa chica me pone de muy mal humor con todas las estupideces que salen de su boca. – señalo con cierto fastidio.

-Entonces me alegra informarte que es alguien de otra sección. - afirmo el doctor mientras la pantalla cambiaba a una imagen de un chico peliblanco más o menos joven que ella. - Este es YLL-1. Sera tu compañero por este día y al igual que vos, este será su primer ingreso en la segunda sección de las pruebas.

-Parece un debilucho…- señalo la chica decepcionada por lo que veía. - ¿Seguro que él puede participar? Creo que cae en el primer round.

-Puede no tener la mejor de las apariencias, pero este chico puede compensar tu fuerza con sus habilidades estratégicas, sin tomar en cuenta que no tiene mala puntería. - reafirmo el doctor reapareciendo en la pantalla, aunque la chica pudo notar que se veía algo más tenso que antes, cosa que no comento. - Una vez te reúnas con tu compañero deberás escoger el equipo que deseas, esta vez son tres unidades en total. Al salir les darán las instrucciones específicas de su misión. También necesitaras llevar esto. - dicho eso una compuerta debajo de la pantalla se abrió y por ella salió una banda blanca que la castaña tomo con duda.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunto mirándolo a la luz.

-Es solo para mantener un mejor monitoreo, como estarán en más movimiento necesitábamos algo que facilitase la lectura de datos. También se utiliza para señalar el nivel de su portador para fácil identificación. - contesto su interlocutor con calma. - Colócatelo y espera a conocer a tu compañero. Buena suerte, XL2-5

-Entendido Doc. - termino la llamada colocándose la banda y mirándola un segundo. - Espero que esto no se enrede en algo. -señalo antes de agarrar una coleta de un bolsillo y proceder a amarrarse el cabello en una alta cola de caballo. La chica sonrió mirando su reflejo en la apagada pantalla. - Así no estorba. Bien. - acepto antes de estirarse un poco más hasta que la compuerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez dejándola en la zona de la armería, cosa que sonrió corriendo a recoger sus armas preferidas. Justo estaba debatiendo entre unas nudilleras y unos nunchuk cuando el ascensor contrario se abrió y el chico que prácticamente podía camuflarse con el lugar entro. - Te tomaste tu tiempo.

-Disculpa, es mi primer encuentro en equipos. -acepto el niño rascándose el brazo nervioso.

\- ¿Y en la armería? Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no? - dijo algo irritada ante su actitud tímida. El chico asintió algo serio y fue a coger sus cosas, haciendo que alzase una ceja. -Podrías coger un cargador en lugar de otra pistola igual, ¿sabes?

-Soy malo disparando solo con una. -acepto el peliblanco cargándose unas pistolas dobles y un teaser. El chico se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Siento no haberme presentado, soy…

-Conejito. -señalo la chica divertida, decidiéndose por los nunchuk e ignorando la nada divertida mirada de su compañero. - Puedes llamarme "Su señoría".

-No pienso llamarte así. -estableció el chico con tono de pocos amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los dos se miraron con fastidio mutuo hasta que la castaña rio, logrando que el peliblanco alzase una ceja algo perdido. - ¿Y ahora que?

-Me agradas. - señalo con una sonrisa. – Creo que creeré en que eres más duro de lo que pintas. -acepto tendiéndole la mano. -XL2-5, a tu servicio. Espero ayudes en algo ahí fuera. - el chico la miro incrédula un segundo antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

-YLL-1, un placer. - se presentó el chico aceptando el gesto con una sonrisa, pero tras unos segundos de contacto cambio el gesto a uno extrañado. - Oye… por curiosidad, ¿nosotros ya nos habíamos visto antes? - pregunto curioso.

-No que yo recuerde. -negó la chica soltándose y mirándole de igual manera. - ¿Porque la pregunta?

-…Nada, será imaginación mía. - acepto el peliblanco mirando el piso con duda.

-Participantes, acercarse a la salida señalada. - se oyó un mensaje en alto a la vez que una luz naranja se encendía encima de una puerta al final del lugar. La castaña sonrió satisfecha, sin notar que su compañero sacudía la cabeza como espantando un mosquito.

-Bien, hora de trabajar. - rio la chica cargando la pistola y mirando al chico, que sonrió nervioso. - ¿Vamos?

.

-Lynn. - la mencionada se sorprendió y de inmediato lanzo una patada a la persona, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando noto quien la había detenido.

\- ¿Taicho? - comento la chica soltándose del agarre. - ¿Qué haces acá arriba? -Lincoln se sobo el brazo algo incómodo.

-Le pregunte a papá donde estabas. Vine a disculparme por lo de antes. Debo dejar de reaccionar así… - enfatizo sin mucha emoción, cosa que no necesito su hermana ya que sabía lo que estaba pensando. Con un suspiro Lynn lo miro seria.

-No tienes que disculparte, sé que no te gusta tener tanto contacto. Ya verás que pasara con el tiempo. - intento hacerle sonreír sin muchos resultados. Lynn volvió a suspirar e intento cambiar el tema. - Y… ¿Ya hablaste con la lista?

-Lisa. -corrigió su hermano un poco menos tenso. - Si, ya hablé con ella. Comenzamos a trabajar desde las cuatro.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que es ese proyecto tan secreto? – inquirió la chica con una ceja alzada. -Llevas en ello desde que llegamos.

-Digamos que estamos tratando de expandir conocimientos. -señalo Lincoln con una seria sonrisa, dándole un escalofrió a su hermana. El chico lo noto y se acercó a darle una palmada antes de ir a bajar del ático. -Mejor te apresuras, Papá aun te está esperando para poner ese saco.

-Eh? Ah, cierto. - acepto Lynn algo perdida antes de recordar porque lo quería en primer lugar y apresurar el paso. - ¿Qué esperas lentorro? Si no bajas rápido tu tomaras el lugar del saco.

-Bueno ver que estas mejor. - rodo los ojos Lincoln desapareciendo del ático.

En un lugar oscuro y lejano de la casa Loud, varias voces se escuchaban en los asientos de una oscurecida mesa de trabajo, callándose unas a otras en el instante en que una pantalla se encendió iluminando la estancia, apareciendo en ella la figura de un verde ojo mecánico.

-Reporte. -pidió en voz gruesa y metálica, pero clara.

-Aún seguimos investigando al artífice de la fuga en el centro, pero hemos logrado capturar al 20% de los sujetos que escaparon, de diferentes edades y bandas. - señalo una de las personas con tono profesional.

\- ¿Qué hay del resto?

-Seguimos rastreando, señor. Tenemos que hacerlo con extremo cuidado para no llamar nuevamente la atención innecesaria. -comento un joven de brazos cruzados. – El ataque nos ha traído dificultades con el hackeo de los satélites sin contar que hemos comprobado que dejo fritos todos los rastreadores de los sujetos, pero estamos avanzando en su captura.

-También hemos logrado infiltrarnos en distintas organizaciones tanto privadas como gubernamentales para amenizar la búsqueda. - comenzó a relatar uno. - Es cuestión de tiempo en dar con los demás fugitivos.

-Bien. ¿Que hay de los "Basiliscos" sobrevivientes? - inquirió el ojo sin moverse.

-En espera. - Relato esta vez una mujer. - Solo hemos requerido sus labores para retraer a un warrior, dos bandas rojas y una verde. Salimos victoriosos sin perdidas en nuestro favor.

-Perfecto. Ahora… -se notaba cierto enojo en la voz del supuesto jefe. - ¿Cuántos de ellos nos falta recuperar? -pregunto con furia, poniendo nerviosos a las personas de la mesa.

-Señor… No hemos tenido información de los cinco basiliscos escapados. -acepto una persona valiente. – Pero al parecer están cerca del límite de tiempo. Pronto daremos con ellos.

-Más les vale. -ordeno con firmeza, casi como si lo golpeara con sus palabras. - No vuelvan a contactarme hasta que suceda algo realmente importante. - amenazo antes de dar con eso el fin a la llamada, dejando la sala momentáneamente en silencio.

* * *

 **Bien, en serio quería dar una pista de a que se enfrentan los chicos, pero por ahora no harán la gran cosa.**

 **Este capitulo me tiene dando vueltas, porque tengo tres formas de continuarlo, pero pronto tendre el siguiente listo.. espero.**

 **Bueno, sinceramente no se que mas añadir. Excepto tal vez, pedirles su opinión del capitulo y la historia, pero eso se los dejo en vuestras manos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


	5. Confianza en color

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo de esta sensacional historia, para que yo lo diga. Advierto que este es un poco más dramático y el OoC es más notable, pero espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto, gracias a "el mago02" por su review del cap pasado y a todos los demás que lo leyeron.**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nickelodeon.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Confianza en color

.

A la mañana del sexto día el auge de volver a casa, para la mayoría de los hermanos, estaba comenzando a decaer de forma muy notable. Esa mañana tres de las hermanas se despertaron sin mucho que hacer excepto reunirse en la sala para ver una película en la televisión, mientras los demás seguían cumpliendo con su propio itinerario para hacer lo que quisiesen, con sus padres turnándose para estar con ellos de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Algo interesante, chicas? - pregunto Rita saliendo de la cocina con Lily en brazos.

-Nada. - sentencio Lori pasando los canales con aburrimiento, apoyada parcialmente en el brazo del sillón para remarcar su estado.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que las noticias podrían alegrar mi día. - se quejó Lynn apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesita de la sala, mirando la tele con pereza.

-Podrías dejar la película de Disney. - acompaño Lola acostada en el suelo a su lado, igual de aburrida. - Aunque sea son divertidas. -dicho eso sonrió y miro a la menor de la casa con inocencia. - ¿Tu qué piensas Lily? ¿Quieres ver una película de Disney con nosotras?

\- ¡Si, película! – celebro Lily mirando a sus hermanas con una sonrisa y ojos de cachorrito. Lori y Lynn miraron a una sonreída Lola con obviedad antes de que ambas suspiraran y la mayor colocase dicha película en pantalla. Rita rio por ello mientras bajaba a Lily, quien de inmediato corrió y se lanzó al lado de Lola, ambas niñas mirando la tele con plena atención.

-Bueno, podría ser peor. - señalo Lori sonriendo ante la escena.

-Al menos no es de romance. - señalo Lynn acomodándose un poco para ver mientras su madre se sentaba al lado de Lori. Las cinco se quedaron viendo la película un rato, hasta que unos murmullos molestos hicieron a las mayores mirar la escalera, donde un despeinado y ojeroso Lincoln bajaba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Estas bien, Taicho? - pregunto Lynn divertida, llamando con ello la atención de las otras dos al chico.

-No ahora Lynn. - gruño Lincoln con molestia.

\- ¿Que sucede, Lincoln? - pregunto su madre algo preocupada. El peliblanco se detuvo a pensarlo un poco antes de suspirar y contestar.

-Como ya saben, la cosa que estoy haciendo con Lisa no salió como planeamos. -comenzó a explicar antes de ahogar un bostezo. – Y aunque hizo la mayoría del trabajo, tendremos que terminar el resto… manualmente. - señalo con fastidio en toda expresión. - Trabajamos toda la estúpida noche solo para tener un código base y aun no terminamos el muy... - un carraspeo de Lori le hizo mirarla, notando que señalaba a las atentas menores con la cabeza. -… molesto. -termino Lincoln sin convencimiento. - Solo baje para llevarnos unas tazas de café arriba antes de quedar muertos en el escritorio. Los dos queremos terminar ese código hoy.

-Si quieres yo preparo el café. - señalo su madre poniéndose en pie. - Así tu descansas un rato hijo, no quiero ofender, pero lo necesitas.

-Vale. -acepto el chico tras un bostezo, pasando al lado de su madre para tomar el lugar de esta en el sofá, donde cayó en todo el espacio que podía ocupar sin tocar a sus hermanas. Lincoln bostezo de nuevo. – De nueve personas, porque rayos tuve que ser el que debía aprender programación….

-Deberías preguntarle eso a tu banda, amigo. - señalo Lynn volviendo a mirar la pantalla. Lori le dio una patada en la espalda que la chica ignoro.

-Al menos tenía cabeza para algo. - refuto Lincoln con una sonrisa algo burlona, ganándose una risa de Lola y una mirada molesta de la castaña.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso. - señalo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

-Vamos Lynn, todos sabemos que no te llevaron a rojo porque te falta usar la cabeza. -bromeo Lola con una sonrisa burlona. Lori y Lincoln no evitaron un bufido divertido, mientras Lynn solo fulmino a la menor con la mirada.

\- ¿Porque rojo? - pregunto Lily con inocencia, extrañada por la conversación y sin notar como todos se habían tensado, al parecer recordando que estaba ahí. -A Lynn le gusta el rojo, ¿porque no quería rojo? -Lola cerro los ojos como si le hubiesen golpeado esas palabras y miro lentamente hacia los demás, que le estaban dedicando una mirada nada contenta, con una sonrisa de culpa. La menor de la casa no le gusto el silencio con que le estaban ignorando. - ¿En serio, porque rojo? – Para alegría, y alivio, de sus hermanos en ese momento el teléfono de la casa decidió comenzar a sonar, haciendo que Lily lo mirase molesta.

\- ¡Yo voy! - escucharon decir desde la cocina a su madre, quien salió unos segundos después con rapidez, sonriendo a los que estaban en la sala con disculpa antes de tomar el aparato. - Buenas tardes, Rita Loud al habla. -contesto sonriente antes de poner un rostro alarmado y desviar la mirada a Lori, quien la miraba igual de curiosa que el resto. La madre se puso algo incomoda guardando silencio hasta que dio un pequeño brinco. – ¿Que? Perdona Bobby… Solo estaba pensando, sabes que a veces sucede…- esas palabras calaron como agua en todos los presentes.

\- ¿Bobby?- murmuro Lori abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Wow, es cierto. -acepto Lynn de la misma forma. Mientras Rita hablaba un rato con el chico, los demás miraban expectantes a una petrificada Lori… hasta que alguien perdió la paciencia.

\- ¿Y? - llamo Lola la atención de todos. - ¿No vas a hablar con él? - todas las miradas se posaron en Lori de nuevo, incluyendo la de la señora Loud, quien le había pedido un momento al chico en el teléfono. La mayor de los hijos se tensó de inmediato, mirando a cada uno antes de mirar al aparato, desviando de nuevo la mirada a su regazo.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir sin mirar a nadie. -No sé si…

-Deberías hacerlo Lori. - dijo alguien detrás de ellos, sacándole un grito ahogado a todas las chicas. Lori se dio la vuelta solo para ver a una sonriente Leni sentada en el brazo del sofá y mirándola con comprensión. -Siempre has querido hablar con tu novio, así que aprovecha que llamo. De todos modos, prometimos quedarnos ¿no? No creo que nadie se moleste si quieres hablar con Lobby otra vez. ¿O no chicos? - añadió mirando alrededor. Lori la imito y se dio cuenta que el resto de la familia estaba en la escalera, atentos a lo que acontecía.

\- Concuerdo con Leni que deberías expresar tus sentimientos a aquel mortal que ha robado la esencia de tu corazón. -señalo Lucy desde el medio de la fila de la escalera, sonriéndole a su hermana. Luna a su lado alzo los dos pulgares arriba.

-Estoy con la Duquesa de la oscuridad. - señalo Lynn alzando una ceja. - Deberías decirle algo. No soy experta ni nada, pero parece que estas sufriendo solo por dudarlo.

-No es que me palpite la situación, pero estoy de acuerdo con ellas. -señalo Luan algo aburrida. -Vamos, que no es secreto que era una de las cosas que querías tener de vuelta.

-No es una cosa, es una persona. - señalo Lola cruzándose de brazos por él. -Aparte de eso estoy con Luan, solo háblale.

-Somos tres. - apoyo Lana con media sonrisa… y un taladro en la mano.

-Bobby quiere mucho a Lori. -sonrió Lily con amplitud. Lisa solo miro a otro lado incomoda mientras asentía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Lori? -pregunto Lynn Sr. desde lo alto de la escalera, claramente pendiente de la chica. Lori callo y lo pensó unos minutos, antes de sentir una mano en el hombro y mirar a su hermano, quien se limitó a mirarla seriamente a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír a la vez que Lori, quien parecía a punto de llorar. La chica miro alrededor con cariño antes de ponerse de pie.

-Si es tu respuesta. - señalo Lincoln dejándole la vía libre, con ello llamando a varios suspiros de alivio. En lo que la muchacha avanzaba lentamente a su madre, él y Leni chocaron las manos en victoria ganándose miradas dudosas de los demás.

"¿Todo bien señora Loud?" la madre de familia dio un salto a ello, olvidando momentáneamente la razón de todo este asunto.

-Si, Bobby, tranquilo... Solo quiero disculparme antes de algo… Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo. – sonrió a su hija pasándole el teléfono. - ¿Estás segura? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo. -Lori negó. -Bien, estaré aquí, por si necesitas algo. – y tras darle el aparato, Rita se alejó un poco. Otra vez hubo silencio.

"Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" pregunto Bobby al teléfono con un tono de duda.

-Literalmente. - señalo Lori mirando el suelo con una sonrisa, ignorando la expresión de "¿en serio?" de varios hermanos. La chica se sorprendió cuando escucho el teléfono de la otra línea cayendo al suelo y tras unos segundos ser recogido de nuevo.

"¿B-B-Bebe? ¿Lori?" después de un segundo sonó un molesto resoplido "Lisa si es otra de tus bromas juro que…"

-No es ninguna broma Bobby. - señalo Lori con calma, aunque su mirada interrogante se había posado en la chica genio, que con todo el silencio en la sala pudo escuchar la conversación y tomo un nervioso rumbo escaleras arriba. -Realmente soy yo.

"Lori…" repitió Bobby en la línea con un tono chocado. "Realmente… ¿Ralamente eres tú?" pregunto con voz quebrada. "Oh, Lori… Yo... Gracias a Dios…" unos sollozos se escucharon en la línea, haciendo llorar a su vez a Lori. Rita sonrió a su hija y se acercó a darle un abrazo, que ella recibió sin pelea. En la línea el chico se recompuso un poco "No sabes lo que" sorbido de nariz "lo feliz que me hace escucharte, bebe"

-Puedo decir literalmente lo mismo. -sonrió Lori mirando a la pared. -Perdona por no llamar, no tengo teléfono… y no recuerdo el número.

"No importa." Se escucho un contento Bobby. "Estas viva y a salvo y en casa y… creo que necesito sentarme" termino con un tono algo perdido, haciendo reír un poco a Lori a la vez que se separaba de su mamá. Mientras, los demás miraban la escena con diferentes expresiones.

-Ugh. - dijeron Luan y Lynn a la vez, la última siguiendo a la primera escaleras arriba. Luna rodo los ojos por su actitud y le sonrió a su hermana mayor una última vez antes de seguirlas, llevándose a su padre consigo pues el hombre estaba entre feliz y tenso.

-Me pregunto que les pasa a esas dos. -señalo Lola alzando la ceja con duda.

-A Lynn nunca le han gustado esas cosas de parejas y Luan… bueno, no creo que esté interesada por ahora. -contesto Lincoln con calma, apagando la tele al levantarse. -Voy a terminar ese café, creo que mamá va a estar ocupada con Lori y tengo que moverme con ese trabajo.

-Te sigo a la cocina. - comento Lana bajando por completo la escalera, aun con su taladro en la mano y ahora con su caja de herramientas de la nada. - Siento que podría trabajar un poco en la puerta de atrás. Rechina cuando se abre. ¿Verdad Lucy? - la mencionada había desaparecido. - Eh…

-Yo voy a tomar una siesta. - señalo Lola en cambio, mirando como ahora Lori seguía llorando a lagrima viva. -No me molesta lo romántico, pero no soporto tanto drama.

-Caso le habla al sartén. - murmuro Lincoln por lo bajo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Taicho? - preguntaron las gemelas a la vez. Una seria y la otra extrañada.

-Nada. -negó el chico con una sonrisa. Desde la sala, Leni los miro tomar sus rumbos antes de suspirar y mirar por la ventana, hasta que miro abajo a Lily, que se había acercado a ella.

-Leni… ¿Por qué Lynn no quería rojo? - pregunto con simpleza, aunque claramente molesta por aun no tener su respuesta.

-Pero si a Lynn le gusta el color rojo. - afirmo Leni extrañada antes de mirar al techo. - ¿O era el amarillo? Tal vez era naranja… No, ese es el de Lincky. Uhm….

-No eso. No quería ir allí. - corrigió la niña con seriedad, aunque eso solo la hacía ver tierna.

-Oh, que tierna eres Lily. - sonrió Leni cargándola con una gran sonrisa (cosa que a la niña no le agrado) antes de poner una cara extrañada. - ¿Como que Lynn vaya a rojo?

-Es que Lola dijo que Lynn no quería rojo porque no tiene cabeza. - Leni palideció un poco al escucharlo antes de suspirar de alivio, pensarlo un rato y palidecer de nuevo, aunque esta vez lo cubrió con una sonrisa.

-Era unos niveles que nos tenía, Lily. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. - contesto con algo de sencillez. Leni lanzo una rápida mirada a su hermana mayor antes de ponerse en pie. - ¿Mejor vamos arriba, te perece? Encontré unas viejas muñecas con las que podemos jugar.

-mmm… Vale. - acepto Lily con el ceño fruncido. Mientras subían la escalera atacó. - ¿Y que era Lynn si no era rojo?

-Amarillo. Una muy buena. - contesto Leni con una grata sonrisa, aunque algo tensa.

\- ¿Y Lincoln? - la sonrisa de Leni cayo pronto, pero la recupero y sonrió forzadamente.

-Verde.

\- ¿Y tú? - pregunto al final Lily ladeando la cabeza. Leni apretó su abrazo, ocultando a la niña en su hombro, quien solo devolvió el gesto con duda.

-No te preocupes por eso Lily. - comento sin dejar de sonreír, aunque esa expresión no cuadraba con su cara, pronto se separó de la niña más animada. – Si tanto te molesta te lo diré algún día, pero no hoy. ¿Qué tal si ahora sí jugamos? - señalo entrando a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Lori. Lily no pareció muy convencida, pero acepto el trato, animándose pronto cuando las dos comenzaron a jugar, una con más ganas que la otra.

.

La chica rubia siguió con una sonrisa a la persona encargada de ella, uno de los asistentes de lugar en un vestido blanco completamente fuera de moda (aunque no es que ella supiese mucho al respecto) y que aprecia listo para dejarla tirada en la primera esquina que encontrase. A la muchacha le parecía entretenido mirar el blanco pasillo, así como las cosas brillantes que había de vez en cuando que parecían seguirlos al caminar.

-Y… ¿a dónde vamos? - pregunto por enésima vez, sacando un gruñido de su interlocutor.

-A la cafetería, X11-L2. - señalo con claro cansancio en su voz. -No puedo creer que a estas alturas aun te pierdas en llegar.

-Quien no, todos estos pasillos son exactamente iguales. - señalo la chica con obviedad. -Deberían poner letreros o algo así, aunque tendrán que trabajar mucho para que los colores no estén fuera de lugar. El blanco combina con todo, pero este tono de gris quita muchas posibilidades de color...

-Estamos aquí. - sentencio el hombre antes de que comenzase, deteniéndose para abrir una puerta y echar a la chica dentro. -Tienes una hora para comer, volveré en ese entonces. - antes de cerrar añadió. - Espérame dentro. Sentada. Sin moverte. Aquí. -y cerró la puerta.

-Hum, me imagino que tiene que ir al baño. - señalo la rubia restándole importancia antes de tomar su lugar en la fila, saludando mientras avanzaba. - Hola Will, Hola Helen, Hola, Max, Hola… uhm. – termino sonriendo cuando noto que no reconocía a la persona frente a ella. - ¡Hola soy Leni! Note había visto por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- ¿EH? - la rubia mayor parpadeo perdida ante la actitud de la chica. - ¿Te conozco?

-Mmm… no, pero ahora sí. -sonrió Leni como si nada. - ¿Y, como te llamas?

-XLL-1… Espera, ¿dijiste Leni? - refuto con la ceja alzada. - ¿Qué clase de código es ese?

-No es un código tontita, es mi nombre. - quito el tema de encima con un gesto de la mano mientras avanzaban en la fila. XLL-1 solo la miro como si le faltara un tornillo. - ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Lori?

\- ¿Lori? - repitió su interlocutora con cierto escepticismo.

-Si, así te llamare. Tienes cara de Lori, créeme, sé de esas cosas. - argumento guiñándole un ojo. Por alguna razón su nueva compañera no pareció molestarse por dicho comentario.

-No está bien ponerles nombre a las demás personas. -comento divertida.

\- ¿Porque no? Lo hago con todos. - sonrió Leni mirando alrededor. - Mira, esos enfrente son, Julián, Penélope, Norman, Kathy, Ursa, Lorena y… Nathan. -termino guiñando el ojo a este último, que de inmediato dejo de mirarlas para centrarse en la comida que iba a recibir. Varias risas salieron en la fila por eso, pero las dos lo ignoraron. - ¿Te molesta? Te puedo poner otro si quieres.

-No realmente. Siento que "Lori" me cae. - acepto la ahora Lori con una sonrisa. -Me sorprende que no te haya visto antes, eres muy… notable.

-Gracias, pues yo tampoco te había visto. -sonrió la chica con todas las de la ley. - Y llevo aquí, como que semanas. ¿De dónde vienes?

-Yo… no lo sé. - comento la chica con algo de pena.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Tenemos tanto en común. - La ahora Lori rodo los ojos ante esa actitud, pero no comento nada. - ¿Ya estás en las cosas de ejercicio? Yo estoy ahí, pero no me va muy bien. Siento que no es mi zona, pero todavía no puedo decidir que lo es si soy sincera… Sudar es horrible y es lo único que haces allí. Deberían poner aire acondicionado, que sea algo de campo no quiere decir que no pueda tenerlo. Y tener que atar el cabello me lo está dañando a horrores…

-Me imagino que sigues siendo una "Banda blanca" -bromeo la mayor avanzando con la fila.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? - sonrió Leni alzando el brazo para mostrar su blanco brazalete, chocando un poco a Lori. - ¿Eres adivina? no, espera ¿puedes leer la mente? ¿y tú que eres? - dicho eso le tomo la mano sin permiso, casi tirando a Lori, y examino la misma con cuidado, ignorante de una mirada extrañada que la dueña de la misma le estaban dedicando. - Wa, ya eres una "Amarilla". Debes ser buena con esas cosas. Si me preguntan, no me molestaría tener la roja, siento que va mejor con este horrible color.

-No bromees con eso. - pidió Lori de repente seria, tomando su mano de vuelta. -Las "Bandas Rojas" no son algo que deberías desear tener, he escuchado que muchas personas hacen cosas horribles para llegar a ese nivel. - Leni bajo la mirada algo triste, por lo que la mayor suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro. - Tranquila, no es tan importante que tu banda tenga un color… además el blanco se te ve bien.

\- ¿En serio? - sonrió Leni de nuevo animada. Lori sonrió de vuelta y asintió, hasta que un carraspeo la hizo mirar al frente, notando que el encargado la miraba molesto porque habían detenido la fila. Las dos chicas sonrieron apenadas, tomaron sus comidas y se fueron a sentar juntas. – Sabes Lori, siento que seremos las mejores amigas.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo literalmente lo mismo Leni. - sonrió la chica abiertamente.

.

.

La chica rubia se hallaba mirando las dagas con seria atención cuando las puertas del ascensor de su compañera se abrieron y de ella salió una preocupada Lori, que solo pudo sonreír de alivio antes de correr hacia la chica para darle un ligero abrazo antes de soltarla y mirarla fijamente.

-Leni, no sabes lo que me alegra verte. Me asustaste cuando me pediste que no te llamase por una semana, creí que… - comenzó a decir antes de notar el serio rostro de la chica, que seguía mirando las armas a pesar del abrazo. Lori se alejó un poco. - ¿Leni?

-La conseguí... Mi banda. - recito con voz apagada, asustando a la mayor. Leni alzo el brazo, aun sin mirar a su compañera. Lori le miro la cara un segundo antes de desviar la mirada a la muñeca de la chica, poniéndose pálida en cuanto noto el refulgente rojo que esta mostraba. Leni bajo la mano y sonrió sin verla. -También me encontré al fin con Lincky. Ha crecido.

-Leni… - señalo Lori con pesar.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de las "Bandas Rojas"? Al final hice algo horrible… pero no me arrepiento. -comenzó a explicar, aun sin mirarla. -Mis hermanitos estaban en peligro. No dude ni un segundo en hacerlo. -dicho eso sonrió con pesar, dejando unas lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. -Tampoco tenía muchas opciones si soy sincera. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Nathan de la Rana de roca? Completamente falso, o sea, eso ni siquiera se puede llamar una pelea.

-De que… ¿El Ragnarok? Pensé que era un mito. - señalo Lori con clara sorpresa

-Na, es real. Como el hecho de que las sandalias y los calcetines NUNCA deben usarse juntos. -afirmo Leni rodando los ojos. - ¿Quién inventaría algo como eso? -tras decir eso volvió a bajar la vista, volviendo a su posición del principio.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - pregunto la mayor con cautela, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Ahora no, pero gracias Lori. -la mencionada asintió y bajo la mirada de igual forma, sin saber que decir para animar a su hermana por lo que comenzó a prepararse. Tras un rato Leni volvió a hablar. - Lori, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Depende. -dijo la chica sin saber que esperar de su hermana en esos momentos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que solía llevar una cosa redonda en la oreja, como que siempre? -Lori asintió lentamente sin poder ver a que se dirigía. -Cuando salgamos de aquí… podrías ayudarme a colocarme un par más? -antes de que Lori pudiese preguntar Leni la miro con una triste pero decidida sonrisa. -Estuve pensando, cosa que cansa mucho, pero no es el punto… Sé que sabes que no tengo buena memoria, y seguramente no recuerde mucho esto, pero no quiero olvidarlo. Quiero recordar lo que he hecho para llegar lejos y sé que si hago eso no lo olvidare. -tras decirlo tomo las dagas y las giro en sus manos con maestría. -Así si siento que no puedo lograr algo, me esforzare más por hacerlo. Incluso tratare de que no haya tanto aire en mi cabeza. -tras decir eso lanzo la daga directo al puesto de práctica, atinando en todo el centro. – Aprovechare lo que me enseñen como "Warrior" y ayudare a que salgamos de aquí y volveremos a casa y nadie estará en nuestro camino. - tras eso miro a Lori con una sonrisa decidida. - ¿Qué dices? - Lori permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreírle con tristeza.

\- No dejas de sorprenderme, Leni. -acepto antes de asentir. -Bien, te ayudare con ello. Pero debes prometerme algo. - Su hermana la miro con duda. -No te esfuerces tanto en ello. Todos te queremos tal y como es Leni ahora, así que trata de que esto no te cambie mucho, ¿trato? -con ello Leni sonrió más ampliamente, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando con ello este pacto.

.

-Leni… -Leni… -Leni alzo la cabeza, haciendo brillar un segundo sus aretes, mirando a Lily con duda pues la pequeña lo estaba haciendo preocupada. - ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste quieta y te ves triste.

\- ¿Eh? - comento la mayor mirando alrededor para ubicarse. Estaba en el cuarto de ella y Lori, con un par de muñecas en sus manos. Debió haberse quedado perdida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con Lily. Leni sonrió con disculpa a la menor. - Lo siento Lily, estaba… pensando algo.

\- ¿Era malo? - pregunto su hermana preocupada. Leni negó con la cabeza, pero pronto se sorprendió cuando la niña se lanzó a abrazarla por completo. –No estés triste Leni, yo te quiero mucho para que estés triste. – la mayor parpadeo por ello, antes de dejar caer unas lágrimas y abrazar por completo a su hermana menor con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo también te quiero Lily. Los quiero a todos. - acepto Leni apretándola con fuerza sin lastimarla. Lily también lo hizo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermana. Las dos siguieron abrazándose por un largo rato, ninguna intentado separarse. Así fue como las encontraron Lori y Rita al abrir la puerta, la madre manteniendo un ojo en su hija mayor. Leni sonrió a las recién llegadas. - Hola ¿qué tal les fue?

-Creo que las dejare para hablar de ello. - acepto su madre mirando a Lori con una sonrisa, dicho eso se acercó a las dos. -Lily, cariño, dejemos solas a tus hermanas, ¿sí? - no respuesta. - ¿Lily? Aww… - Leni miro a la niña extrañada, solo para añadirse al coro de ternura cuando vieron que se había quedado dormida abrazando a su hermana. -Creo que me llevare esta pequeña a su cama. -comento la mujer alejándola de Leni, cosa que fue más fácil decir que hacer: Lily tenía un agarre de pegamento. Cuando al fin Rita tuvo a la pequeña en brazos le dio una caricia a Leni y una palmada a Lori, saliendo con ello del cuarto. Leni de inmediato miro a Lori.

-Y ¿qué tal Nobby? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Es Bobby. -replico Lori con cansancio, caminando hasta su cama para dejarse caer en ella. -No sé qué es literalmente más cansino, lo que acaba de pasar o lo que vendrá cuando demos nuestro voto para quedarnos.

\- ¿Tan malo fue? - pregunto su hermana poniéndose en pie.

-Lloramos mucho… Me dijo unas cien veces lo mucho que me extrañaba, el cómo rezaba por mi bienestar, las peleas que tuvo con varias personas por decir que no existía, su lucha con su propia familia para que no se rindieran… Fue tan tierno y honesto y amable y… y... y…- ante eso Lori se tapó la cara con el brazo. - Y yo solo pude decirle una sarta de mentiras.

-Creí que le contarías lo que dijimos a papá, mamá. Lisa y Lily.- acepto Leni perdida, sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

-Las dos sabemos que eso es solo la punta del iceberg. -sentencio Lori con fastidio.

-Pero no estamos hablando de… Oh, una expresión. - capto rápido la chica, haciendo a la mayor suspirar. - ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Me alegro de haber hablado con él, realmente lo hago. -acepto Lori mirando el techo. -Pero siendo realista, esta situación no está hecha para soportar un romance.

-Y que lo digas. - suspiro Leni mirando el suelo. Lori frunció el ceño.

-Perdona Leni. No…

-No te preocupes. - sonrió Leni alicaída. Su hermana alzo una ceja y se sentó en la cama.

-No creo que estés así solo por mi relación con Bobby. - declaro sorprendiendo a Leni. - Y no, no leí tu mente. - bromeo divertida, aunque de inmediato callo ante la nueva mirada de su hermana. -¿Sucedió algo con Lily?

-Pregunto por el color de las bandas. - contesto con calma Leni, logrando que Lori abriese los ojos. -Solo le dije cuáles eran los colores, pero… eso trajo recuerdos... - musito al final apartándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. Leni sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Lori. -Lily me ayudo a sentirme mejor, así que no tienes que preocuparte Lori. Ahora ¿en qué quedo lo de Jobby?

-Es… Olvídalo. - Lori la miro seriamente un segundo, dejando en claro que solo dejaría pasar el tema esta vez, antes de contestar. - Quería venir para acá de inmediato, pero con lo que le dije entendió que no era el mejor momento. Aunque si dijo que llamaría a diario, solo para saber que tal iban las cosas… Me hace desear tener un teléfono solo para no tener que literalmente tomar la llamada en la sala.

-Podrías pedirle uno a Lincoln, él tiene dos. -señalo Leni con una sonrisa.

-Leni, esos no son teléfonos…. Bueno, sí, pero no realmente…. Literalmente no sé qué son. - acepto Lori, mirando a Leni de la misma perdida manera que ella le miraba. La mayor sacudió la cabeza. – El punto es que son de Taicho y no se los voy a pedir. Aunque me alegra ese pequeño cambio… las cosas se están comenzando a poner aburridas por aquí.

-Suenas como Lynn. - rio Leni ganándose un almohadazo de su hermana. Las dos rieron un segundo antes de que Leni bostezase.

\- ¿Cansada? - pregunto Lori con media sonrisa.

-Un poco. Siento que ha sido un día pesado. - acepto Leni estirándose un poco antes de mirarla con una sonrisa cansada. - ¿Puedes tomar una siesta conmigo? No quiero estar sola por ahora.

-No hay problema, yo también me siento cansada. - Lori se acomodó en la cama mientras Leni se quitaba sus lentes y los dejaba en la mesita, de inmediato acostándose al lado de su hermana, quedando las dos mirándose cara a cara. - Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, ¿verdad? No intentare averiguarlo sin tu permiso.

-Lo sé Lori, por eso somos mejores amigas. - sonrió Leni antes de cerrar los ojos. Lori sonrió y la imito, pronto ambas quedando en el país de los sueños. Mirando la escena sin que se diesen cuanta y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, su madre cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a sus amadas hijas.

* * *

 **Bueno, dije que había quedado algo dramático y lo fue. El que viene es un poco igual, protagonizando al ultimo personaje que apareció aquí con el jefe del grupo.**

 **Quería comenzar a explicar un poco el tema de nivel en lo que estaban antes, para que se vaya haciendo una idea de su gravedad. Es algo importante en la trama, pero no creo explicarlo a fondo hasta después de que los hermanos den su veredicto. Sorry.**

 **Seguramente se preguntaran por las demás personas que interactuaron con los hermanos y déjenme decirles que sí, tendremos algunos de ellos en la historia, en ambos bandos. Tanto OC como conocidos.**

 **Dejando de lado el Spoiler, me gustaría saber su opinión del capitulo, especialmente de Leni y Lori. Si así quieren.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta luego.**


	6. Cariño de Madre

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo de la historia, aunque me salio algo mas corto de lo que pensaba. Igual espero que les guste.**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Cariño de madre.

.

-Tiene que escucharme, oficial. -rogo Rita al hombre frente a ella, que solo la miraba con lastima y algo de impaciencia. -Mis hijos no estaban en ese lugar o en el auto. Están allá fuera, quien sabe dónde, y solo puedo rogar que estén juntos. Tiene que buscarlos. - varias personas la miraban con pena, pero en ese momento ella estaba muy enojada con la estupidez de las personas encargadas del caso de la desaparición de la mayor parte de su familia.

-Señora Loud, sé que está pasando por un difícil momento. -comenzó a razonar el hombre haciendo un gesto para que se calmara, cosa que no logro. - Perder a un hijo es difícil… Nueve de una vez pues… No quiero imaginarlo. - La mujer estampo sus manos en la mesa, asustándole.

-Mis hijos no están muertos. – sentencio Rita con vehemencia. - Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana y Lola están vivos. Yo lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Y si eso no es suficiente. -La mujer señalo el sobre en el escritorio. -Hay pruebas. ¿Porque no hace su trabajo y los busca?

-Suficiente. - silencio el oficial poniéndose en pie con enojo. -No tengo tiempo para tratar su negación, Señora Loud. Todo lo sucedido no afectó solo a su familia y no necesito que retrase mi investigación buscando a alguien que claramente no está aquí. Hay más personas que necesitan que trabaje en algo real. - sentencio agarrando la carpeta y entregándosela de nuevo. - No sé de dónde saco la idea que su hija de cuatro años ganadora de un simple concurso de ciencias podría diferir algo que gente especializada en el área no considera posible, pero tiene que aceptar la realidad: Sus hijos están muertos, los nueve. -Varias personas ahogaron un grito por la expresión, Rita solo tiesa como tabla. -Mejor preocúpese por el ahora. Aún le quedan dos hijas y su esposo, confórmese con ello. - con eso se ganó una cachetada de la mujer.

-Si no quiere apoyar, bien. Nosotros lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. - afirmo Rita dedicándole una mirada fiera antes de agarrar su bolso y salir del lugar con paso firme y decidido, ignorando las miradas que le dedicaban las personas que habían escuchado la discusión. Afuera estaba lloviendo, pero eso no la detuvo en su salida del lugar, abriendo su paraguas mientras ahogaba un sollozo y miraba al cielo. - Los encontraremos, niños. Se los juro.

.

Para la madre de los Loud, que el silencio nocturno de la casa fuese invadido por constantes ronquidos desde el piso superior era como una dulce melodía. Una que paso meses sin poder disfrutar, por lo que se encontraba otra vez revisando las habitaciones de sus hijos, como asegurándose de que realmente estaban allí y los últimos días no habían sido un sueño.

La primera habitación fue de las mayores, donde vio como Lori y Leni roncaban a su manera, en sus propias camas, cubiertas por las sabanas para ahogar el frio de la noche. La mayor de todos tenía un brazo caído de la cama y murmuraba de vez en cuando. La segunda había encontrado su visor nocturno y lo usaba en ese momento, moviéndose en la cama de vez en cuando.

En la habitación de Luna y Luan la señora no pudo evitar una amarga sonrisa al mirar arriba y ver a su roquera hija roncar a toda regla, abrazando su almohada como si tuviese su guitarra en los brazos. Pudo ver que solo tenía un viejo camisón para cubrirse del frio, así que se acercó y tomo la sabana de la esquina de la cama, cubriendo a su hija con cariño. En la litera de abajo Luan soltó un bufido entre ronquidos, antes de levantarse y balbucear algo, volviendo a quedar como antes y retomar su roncadera. La madre rio divertida y también le acomodo la sabana, tomando al Sr. Cocos del lado de la chica para dejarlo en el escritorio. Con ello salió.

Lynn y Lucy dormían como piedras, la exdeportista a punto de caerse de la cama mientras la ahora princesa gótica dormía como una oruga envuelta en sus mantas. Lynn hizo un ligero movimiento cuando la mujer hizo ademán de entrar al cuarto, antes de acomodarse sola mientras buscaba su sabana sin realmente despertar. Cuando volvió a quedarse quieta la puerta de su cuarto se cerró con un callado suspiro.

Rita abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas, sonriendo con ternura al verlas a ambas abrazadas en la cama de Lola con los animales de Lana alrededor de la cama, por orden de la niña de rosa. La mujer no pudo evitar una ligera risa cuando vio que la mayor tenía unas orejeras para callar un poco los ronquidos de la menor, quien al menos no salivaba.

La madre cerró la puerta y se encamino a la que estaba enfrente, abriendo para ver a Lily durmiendo plácidamente en su cama pequeña, abrazando el peluche de osito que siempre ha tenido. Lisa, en cambio, se había quedado dormida en su escritorio, otra vez, rodeada de papeles y apuntes que la mujer sabia eran producto de su trabajo con su hermano, al que supuestamente habían dedicado una noche libre.

Con pasos cuidadosos entro en la habitación y tomo a la niña, quien solo balbuceo una serie de factores inentendibles antes de apegarse a su madre. Rita dejo a la pequeña genio en su cama, acomodándola para que descansase cómodamente. Dejando los lentes de Lisa a un lado, le dio una ligera caricia en el cabello, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. Echando una última mirada al escritorio salió del cuarto tan silenciosa como entro, terminando con ello su ronda en las habitaciones compartidas.

Para terminar, una mirada a la habitación del fondo le dio una ligera punzada de dolor. Aun le dolía un poco el comentario que hizo en su primer encuentro, siendo el quien organizo toda la reunión con Lisa para dejarles en duda. La mujer se sentía peor cuando recordaba Lincoln le había pedido que no hiciese sus rondas cuando estaba en su cuarto tras descubrirla la cuarta noche, mirándola con una seriedad que casi la hace llorar. Acepto para calmarle, pero aun quería revisar a su hijo.

Por ello, cuando sabía que no estaba con Lisa, se quedaba quieta al lado de la puerta un rato escuchando por sobre los ronquidos de las chicas, hasta que escuchase la acompasada respiración del niño, seguida a veces de un resoplido que reconocía como Charles durmiendo con él, de nuevo. Esta vez no era el caso, porque en lugar de ello estaba escuchando el suave sonido de un teclado en uso, indicando que el chico estaba despierto y a juzgar por la apagada Luz, no quería que se le molestase. La madre suspiro y se alejó, bajando las escaleras tras lanzarle una última mirada a la habitación.

Ya sola en el primer piso, la matriarca entro en la cocina, y se sentó en la mesa, donde tenía varios papeles acomodados encima que se había dado el lujo de no mirar, como cosas que pagar, un cheque a punto de vencer que debía cambiar antes del sábado y unas cartas que enviar. Las cartas no le llamaban la atención, y aunque las cuentas y el cheque debían estar al máximo de sus preocupaciones financieras, Rita decidió dejarlos de lado para mirar otros papeles en los que había estado trabajando desde el día en que sus hijos regresaron a ella.

Eran pequeños apuntes sobre los cambios que había notado en sus hijos y que necesitaba tener en cuenta para no incomodarlas, cosa que le había pasado varias veces en estos días, en especial con Lola, Luan y Luna. Ese tiempo que fueron arrebatados de su cuidado les dio fuerte…

Rita estaba orgullosa de que la mayoría de sus hijos actuase con más madurez o que se diesen cuenta de sus errores rápido, pero le dolía saber que las experiencias que llevaron a ese crecimiento no eran las mejores. Incluso podía sentir una especie de agresividad pasiva de la mayoría de sus hijos, si es que simplemente no llegaba a sentir nada en general.

Agradecía que Lori y Leni tomasen tan bien sus papeles de hermanas mayores, también que, a pesar de su notable silencio, Luna mantuviese su pasión por la música. Le gustaba que Luan siguiese amando las bromas a pesar de que su humor ahora era un poco más negro. El que Lynn y Lucy se llevasen bien todavía y el que la relación de las gemelas haya mejorado tanto. Agradecía que Lily congeniase tan bien con todas sus hermanas y el que Lisa pueda pasar tiempo con su hermano. En sí, estaba profundamente agradecida con tenerlos de vuelta con ella.

Aun así…. La mujer solo se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Mama, estás bien? - pregunto alguien detrás de ella, asustándola de inmediato. Rita se dio la vuelta rápidamente y noto que era su único hijo, quien la miraba con duda.

-Si, si estoy bien. - acepto la madre añadiendo mentalmente que debería poner en la lista que el chico había adquirido la habilidad de Lucy de materializarse de la nada, por lo que debía prepararse para más cuasi ataques cardiacos. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Pensé que pasarías el resto de la noche en tu habitación.

-Dos motivos, uno de ellos es que Charles tenía que ir al baño. - señalo al perro que estaba entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Uhm, no lo vi pasar. -acepto la madre extrañada.

-Por eso pregunte si estabas bien. -acepto Lincoln acercándose y mirando los papeles. - ¿Arreglando cuentas? Pensé que ese era el trabajo de Lisa.

-Hace unos meses le pedí que me dejase esto a mí, - comento imitándole. - Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer. - Lincoln la miro con algo de tristeza antes de mirar de nuevo los papeles, frunciendo el ceño al notar los últimos que observaba. El niño tomo los apuntes y leyó sin pedir permiso, cambiando de un ceño fruncido a un gesto de ligera sorpresa antes de mirar a su madre.

-Son muchos datos… ¿En serio notaste esto en menos de dos semanas? -inquirió sin mudar el gesto.

-Soy madre de once Lincoln y ninguno de ustedes es exactamente una copia del otro. Uno aprende a llevar el conteo. - le recordó Rita con una sonrisa. - Quiero asegurarme de no causarles malos ratos en lo que están aquí. -tras decir eso se apagó un poco. - Es solo que… las cosas han cambiado desde ese incidente. No quiero que parezca que los obligo a nada, pero se me han cruzado los cables varias veces en estos días.

-Si es por lo de Luna, sucede a menudo con todos. - señalo Lincoln tratando de animarla, sin muchos resultados. Los dos quedaron en un incómodo silencio un rato, el chico sobándose el brazo y la madre mirando el suelo frente a él. – Si te sirve de consuelo… A pesar de lo que discutimos el primer día, creo que a todas las chicas parece gustarles estar aquí.

\- ¿Y a ti? -la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, pero pronto bajo la mirada.

-No mucho en realidad. -acepto sin miramientos, ignorante del breve dolor que cruzo los ojos de Rita. - No es que me queje de volver a esta casa o de encontrarnos con ustedes, de hecho, es algo bastante beneficioso para ambos…. Es solo que no soy como era hace meses, lo recuerdo en parte, pero sé que ya no soy así. No puedo. Y, bueno, si tomo en cuenta eso y lo que hemos tenido que hacer, pues… -la voz de Lincoln se apagó, mirando a la mujer para que entendiese sin que él lo dijera.

\- ¿No sientes que perteneces aquí? - pregunto con calma, recibiendo una mirada de su hijo, confirmando sus palabras. - Lincoln, ¿puedes acercarte? - pidió moviendo uno de los asientos frente a ella, palmeándolo para énfasis. El chico la miro con duda y algo de resentimiento antes de hacerle caso y sentarse. - Hijo, sé que parecen personas muy diferentes, pero creo que no estás viendo los puntos en común. Para tu padre, para mí y me atrevería a decir que, para la mayoría de tus hermanas, el Lincoln que está sentado ahora frente a mi es el mismo Lincoln que lo estuvo hace meses, el mismo que vi nacer hace doce años. ¿Sabes por qué? -Lincoln negó. - Porque nunca hubo dos personas en un inicio. TU eres tú. Me imagino que escuchaste como Lana le explico algo parecido a Lola, a mi parecer.

-Como lo…-comento el chico perplejo, pero Rita le pido silencio con un gesto.

-Para ti es como si fuesen dos personas diferentes, pero es como los mayores nos vemos a nosotros mismos si miramos tiempo atrás. - señalo con normalidad. - A veces miramos nos quedamos como si viésemos un espejo y notamos que realmente hemos cambiado. No siempre es como esperábamos, muchas no es lo que queríamos. - Lincoln bajo la mirada. - Pero no hay que ver solo lo que cambio, sino lo que sigue igual. Tanto lo bueno, como lo malo. Dime Lincoln, ¿en serio no hay nada en común, como dices, entre ustedes dos? - El niño lo pensó un poco.

-Bueno… Aun me gustan los comics. -comenzó a decir algo incómodo, sobándose el brazo. - Y el manga… También sigo siendo el de los planes… y… Eh…

-No tienes que decirme nada, solo piénsalo, por favor. - pidió con cariño su madre.

-Vale. -acepto Lincoln desviando la mirada hacia abajo, donde vio las manos de su madre con las palmas arriba, como esperando algo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Me prestas tus manos? - pregunto con cariño, notando de inmediato lo tenso que se puso el chico. Estuvieron en silencio un rato, uno mirando con descontento y la otra con implorante cariño, hasta que lentamente el peliblanco acato la petición colocando sus manos en las de su madre con claro cuidado. Rita las miro un rato, sin mudar la expresión. - Tienes callos… -señalo pasando los dedos por los de su hijo, que parecía listo para retraerlos de inmediato. - Se… sé que lo que pasaron no fue agradable y que cambio más que su punto de vista… pero quiero que recuerdes esto siempre. - comento mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de ese cariño maternal que solo las madres pueden conseguir mientras apretaba sus dos manos. - Este siempre será tu hogar. No importa lo que cambies, no importa lo que digas, no importa si se van. Siempre serán recibidos aquí, con todo el cariño que pueda albergar y más allá, porque siempre serán mis hijos, mis retoños, y eso nunca cambiara.

-Mama… -comento Lincoln algo perplejo, pero se sorprendió más cuando ella tomo solo una de sus manos y la alzo para darle un beso lleno de cariño en ella, haciendo que el chico pusiera una breve expresión de incredulidad.

-Siempre serás mi pequeño Lincoln, siempre. -aseguro Rita casi llorando. - Así sea que la próxima vez que nos despidamos vuelvas peor que ese soldado robótico que tanto veías con tu padre o el supuesto "Taicho" con el que te comparan tus hermanas. - Lincoln se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y solo la miro fijamente. - No olvides que te amamos Lincoln, y nunca dudes de ello. - dicho eso lo soltó y se limpió un poco la cara antes de acomodar los papeles y ponerse en pie. -Bueno, creo que iré a dormir. ¿Todavía tienes algo que hacer no? Solo te pido que no te acuestes tan tarde, me imagino que Lisa querrá reanudar su trabajo contigo en cuanto despierte. ¿Puedes?

-Esta bien…- acepto Lincoln algo petrificado mientras agarraba su mano y se levantaba lentamente de la silla. -Descansa mama…

-Tú también cariño. - acepto su madre regalándole otra sonrisa, está un tanto más cansada. - Buenas noches.

-Si… Buenas noches. - acepto Lincoln mientras la veía salir lentamente de la cocina, bajando un poco la mirada cuando escucho un leve sollozo fugado. El chico miro a Charles, que seguía a su lado. - Estas cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles, ¿verdad? -el perro alzo una ceja. Lincoln rodo los ojos y se miró la mano, abriéndola lentamente. - Me pregunto qué tanto sabe que no ha anotado ahí… -El silencio se hizo unos segundos presentes en la cocina hasta que Lincoln sacudió la cabeza. - No es momento de pensar en ello. - dicho eso salió de la casa por atrás y se dirigió al árbol mientras sacaba alguna especie de teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando algo antes de recostarse al tronco. Charles le siguió hasta afuera, pero se quedo esperándolo en el rellano de la entrada. Los dos estuvieron esperando en silencio hasta que...

"¿Hola? ¡¿HOLA?!" Lincoln soltó el aparato y se llevó una mano al oído, aunque no es que sirviese mucho para callar el pitido que estaba escuchando, en realidad. "Oye, Conejo ¿estás ahí o no?"

-No tienes que gritar Agatha…- pidió el peliblanco agachándose a recoger el aparato y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

"Pues lo siento, pero llevo esperando que contestaras todo el día" alego la voz femenina con burla "Te envié un correo a las mil horas, esperaba una respuesta, máximo, a las mil cuatrocientas. Comenzaba a pensar que te habían tomado vivo."

-Lo siento, pero no tenía la información en el momento. -enfatizo Lincoln nada divertido. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del código de Kai?

"El Dragón no sirvió de mucho, entiendo eso" acepto Agatha algo más calmada. "Me imagino que hiciste algo de tu magia tecnológica… ¿o era eléctrica?" El peliblanco rodó los ojos "Bueno. Entonces imagino que si te dignaste a contestar es porque encontraste lo que te pedí."

-Afirmativo. - señalo Lincoln mirando a la casa. -Te lo enviare en una hora, aún estoy tratando de simplificar el contenido. Sé que no te gusta leer.

"Oh, que detalle de tu parte. Siempre has sido un tierno Conejito…"

-Que no me digas Conejo. -se quejó Lincoln con fastidio.

"Ey, por ti es que comenzaron a darnos un titulo, así que te lo calas. Además, no niegues que te cae. No es mi culpa que seas idéntico a uno." El chico parecio querer dispararle a su interlocutora. "Ya en serio, sobre la información no te preocupes, le daré un buen uso. Te enviare los resultados por correo regular… Bueno, cuando descubra como enviar uno sin que lo revisen personas indeseadas… Lo importante es que me asegurare que sea bien utilizada para todos."

-Gracias, Agatha. -sonrió Lincoln con calma.

"No hay de que Conejo, tampoco es que el trabajo mate a esta pobre Serpiente" Los dos rieron por ello, una con una carcajada estruendosa y Lincoln por lo bajo. Charles solo miro extrañado a su joven dueño. "Hace mucho que no rio... Eso me recuerda, tengo algo de mi informante: Están a punto de iniciar la cacería de bandas altas. No creo que envíen a nuestros "colegas", pero dudo que los dejen solos mucho tiempo si tienes cuatro en cola"

-No te preocupes. Ya tengo varios planes en mente para varios escenarios. - sonrió Lincoln con decisión.

"Eso espero. No olvides que los Basiliscos no somos los únicos que matamos con una mirada, Conejo."

-No lo haré.

.

* * *

 **Se que quedo algo corto, pero esto era determinante para el capitulo que viene.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la escena de madre e hijo, no fue la mas... emotiva, pero siento que me quedo bien. También espero les gustase el nuevo personaje, aunque no la veremos en un tiempo.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si quieren me den su comentario al respecto. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a escribir.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Gracias y hasta Luego!**


	7. Interacción Externa -P1

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo, muy largo, de la historia! Por ahí alguien comento algo de Lisa y sus hermanas y aquí va una parte de ello. Espero les guste a todos!**

 **Loud House es de Savino y de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Interacción externa - Parte 1

.

Esa mañana las cosas parecían ir muy lento en la casa Loud. Los padres estaban viendo la tele en la sala con Lily y las gemelas, mientras Lynn estaba jugando con uno de sus balones afuera. Lori estaba al teléfono (el cual movieron arriba) con Bobby y Lucy estaba estudiando su poesía en su habitación. Luan estaba en su cuarto bromeando con el Sr. Cocos y Leni…

-Chicos, ¿aquí deje mis lentes? - pregunto la rubia asomándose al baño, donde Luna y Lincoln estaban lavándose los dientes. Lincoln miro alrededor y señalo a un lado de la bañera, donde se encontraban. -Oh, gracias Lincky. Los olvide cuando lave el baño.

\- ¿Y porque hiciste eso? - pregunto Luan asomándose a la puerta también.

-Obvio, es mi tarea. - señalo Leni sonriente al colocarse su accesorio encima. -Solo que no encontré el cepillo viejo, así que usé uno de esos que están en el lavamanos. -ante eso Lincoln y Luna miraron abajo, quitándose los cepillos de la boca de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué color era? - pregunto Luan recostándose del marco divertida.

-Uhmm… creo que el morado. - señalo Leni restándole importancia. Luna se puso verde y escupió de inmediato, comenzando a lavarse la boca de inmediato. Luan solo trato en vano de aguantar la risa, aunque su hermana mayor no lo noto. - ¿O era el azul? No me fije mucho, en realidad.

-Aja… -acepto Lincoln dejando su cepillo en el cesto de basura, por si acaso. El chico miro a la comediante. -Y puedes dejar de reírte, no es gracioso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar cepillar la situación. Haha... ¡Auh! - Luan siguió riéndose hasta que una botella de shampoo le dio en la cabeza, cortesía de una molesta Luna. Leni los miro sin entender y salió, dejando a Luan sobándose el golpe mientras miraba a su hermana. -No te lo tomes tan a diente Luna…. Hahaha… ¡Auh! ¡Ya deja de lanzarme cosas! - se defendió tomando el jabón para lanzarlo de vuelta.

-Creo que le diré a papá que necesitamos implementos nuevos. - señalo Lincoln saliendo del baño antes de que iniciara otra guerra. Ya en el pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Lucy. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Intente darle mantenimiento a mi protector destinado, mas no puedo lograr que su belleza se libere. -señalo la chica mostrándole su paraguas. Lincoln lo tomo e intento mover la parte alta, sin lograrlo. Intento abrirlo y nada, logrando que alzase una ceja. -Lynn trato de usarlo como bate, otra vez.

-No me sorprende. - señalo el chico soltándolo y mirando dentro. Tras unos segundos lo devolvió. -Creo que esta atascado. Tal vez solo necesita aceite, sabes que no es precisamente nuevo.

-Suspiro. Iré a buscar a Lana, entonces. - acepto Lucy abrazando el paraguas con cariño.

-Espera, yo también voy abajo. Tengo unas cosas que hablar con nuestros padres. - Lucy le sonrió a su hermano y los dos bajaron la escalera, llegando al rellano de abajo cuando la puerta se abría y una apresurada Lynn entraba para cerrar tras de ella, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, yo iré por aquel lado…. - trato de desviar el tema caminando a la cocina.

-Junior… -llamo su padre haciéndole saber que estaba atrapada. - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ehhhh… - trato de pensar la chica mirando alrededor. - ¿Recuerdan que mencionaron que el vecino estaba de vacaciones? ¿Pues, que pasaría si, teóricamente, una pelota apareciera en medio de su sala sin razón alguna?

-Rompiste la ventana del Sr. Grouse. -dictaminaron las gemelas sin sorpresa. Lynn sonrió culpable.

-Puedo cambiarla antes de que regrese. - señalo Lana contenta, sonriéndole a sus padres.

-Lo agradecería… Digo, no te preocupes por ello Lana. - comento Lynn Sr. tras recibir una mirada de Rita. El padre suspiro. -Igual teníamos que salir pronto, la comida se está acabando. Je, aunque me sorprende que nos haya dudado hasta ahora.

-Recuerda que Salí la semana pasada… - sonrió Rita negando la cabeza a su olvidadizo esposo. Después volteo a mirar a Lynn más seria, pero la chica ya estaba casi escapándose. -Lynn Loud Jr. Esto no ha terminado.

-Rayos. - murmuro Lynn bajando las escaleras de nuevo, recibiendo para su sorpresa una sonrisa de sus dos hermanos fuera del ámbito de color de la casa. - ¿Que? Solo fue una ventana.

-Que se suma a la de la cocina, la sala, nuestro cuarto, tu cuarto y la del baño. -señalo Lana contando con los dedos.

-Se te olvido la del cuarto de Taicho. -recordó Lola divertida, ganándose una mirada de enojo de la mayor.

-Si, esa también. -acepto Lana con una sonrisa. -Fue una gran idea arreglarlas con plástico…. Aunque no pueden abrirse. Bah, de aquí a que se consiga el remplazo no esta mal.

-Muy reconfortante. - dijeron Lucy y Lincoln a la vez con el mismo tono monótono, de alguna forma asustando a las personas en la sala. Lynn incluso los miraba algo asustada.

-No hagan eso. - pidió su padre con una mano en el corazón. Lily, solo les saludo desde su lugar, impasible a dichos sustos.

-Tal vez postergamos eso mucho tiempo… - señalo Rita tras recuperarse, mirando dudosa a su marido, que le devolvió la misma mirada. Era obvio que no querían alejarse de sus hijos por una temporada. Pero hay que hacer las cosas y no pueden dejar a Lisa a cargo de todo. -Si quieres…

-No, iré yo esta vez. -acepto Lynn Sr. con algo de pesar. Dicho eso miro a Lynn. -No malinterpretes esto Junior, en cuanto vuelva tendremos una seria conversación sobre la importancia de no apuntar a objetos de vidrio con uno de tus balones.

\- ¡Por última vez, lo de Taicho fue un accidente! - trato de defenderse Lynn alzando los brazos.

-Es una pequeña ventana, en lo alto de la casa. - comento Lucy inexpresiva. –Todos sabemos que no resistirías un blanco tan obvio para probar tu asombrosa puntería.

-Y vaya tiro fue… - acepto Lynn orgullosa. -Tirando desde el árbol de atrás, un giro perfecto a favor del viento y… - la chica miro arriba, notando que se había echado la soga al cuello. -Mejor me callo.

-Bueno, iré por mi billetera. - ignoro eso el padre mientras se ponía en pie.

-Espera papá. -pidió Lincoln acercándose a ellos. -Tengo unas cosas que pedirles.

-Lo que quieras campeón. - acepto el hombre sonriente.

-Primero, necesitamos cepillos de dientes nuevos por… un pequeño incidente. -señalo con cierta obviedad arriba, esperando un segundo a que sus padres se mirasen entre si antes de continuar. -Y lo otro, me gustaría que me llevasen al centro comercial esta tarde, aprovechando que tienen que salir. -y casi con un sonido de CD rayado, todos los miembros de la casa aparecieron para mirarlo con clara sorpresa.

\- ¿Que?

-.-.-.- Unas horas de convencimiento y preparación después -.-.-.

-Debí simplemente colarme en el auto… -refunfuño Lincoln con los brazos cruzados desde el asiento delantero, aunque eso no evitaba la bulla que hacían la mayoría de sus emocionadas hermanas ante el viaje hacia el mundo exterior.

-Vamos, Taicho, no es para tanto. - sonrió Lori divertida.

-No estoy de humor para sobrenombres Lori. - gruño Lincoln hundiéndose más en su asiento.

-Oh Lincky, alégrate. - sonrió Leni desde atrás, cargando con ella a una emocionada Lily. - ¡Iremos al centro comercial de nuevo, todos juntos! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

-Una tarde de compras en Praga. - señalo Lola

-Un viaje de exploración a la selva amazónica. -apunto Lana

-Volver a mi trabajo. - gruño Lisa con los brazos cruzados, lanzando una ligeramente molesta mirada a sus padres.

\- ¡Comida! - sonrió Lily contenta. Luna dio un leve acorde con su guitarra.

-Una noche en Las Vegas… - todos miraron a Luan con duda. La chica se encogió de hombros. -Vamos, no es una apuesta tan alta para una comediante como yo. -y se rio divertida, mientras que todos menos su padre gruñían por el comentario.

-Buena esa Luan. - rio Lynn Sr. mirándola por el espejo.

-No hay de que, viejo. - respondió la chica, haciendo que el mayor dejase de reír y que la mitad del resto tratara de no hacerlo. Luan se limpió una falsa lagrima antes de sonreír más seria. -Ya, en serio Taicho ¿porque querrías venir al centro comercial antes de dar tu veredicto? -Un incómodo silencio se formó en la van tras esas palabras, las miradas centrándose en el peliblanco, quien solo miro levemente a Luan sobre el hombro.

-Le pedí a alguien que me enviase unas cosas. Sucede que su repartidor tenía que pasar hoy en el centro comercial, así que allí las recibiré. -acepto con calma. -A parte de ello, necesito comprar una torre si quiero avanzar más rápido en lo que estoy trabajando.

\- ¿Porque querrías una torre? No sabía que se conseguían de esas en un centro comercial… -señalo Leni perdida.

-Yo tampoco entiendo de que habla. - acepto Lynn mirando a Luna, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

\- "Torre" es un término coloquial utilizado por algunos informáticos para referirse a la Unidad de Procesamiento Central de las computadoras, comúnmente llamado "CPU" -explico Lisa con calma antes de mira a su hermano. - Lo que no comprendo es porque no me pediste que te proporcionara el equipo, supongo que en línea encontraríamos algo al nivel adecuado de tus necesidades tecnológicas.

-Las tarjetas son rastreables al igual que las transacciones en línea. - contesto Lincoln sin dejar que alguien pidiese una explicación. -Y no quiero ofender, pero prefiero escoger las cosas yo mismo y modificarlas a mi manera si hace falta. - El chico sonrió de lado. – Los juguetes no son tuyos si no juegas un poco con ellos.

-Estás hablando como la Serpiente. - señalo Lynn seria, recibiendo un codazo de Luna.

-Serpiente… ¿Agatha? - comento Leni antes de sonreírle a su hermano. - ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo está? Me cae super bien, aunque creo que le falta un tornillo o dos. No quiero ofenderla ni nada, pero a veces dice cosas muy raras que me dan escalofríos.

\- ¿Quién es Agatha? - pregunto Lily mirando a Lori. La chica se lo pensó un segundo.

-Es… una conocida. -acepto con cierta duda en la voz. Luan bufo incrédula, aparentemente nada contenta con el tema.

-La Serpiente es de lo peor. Esa chica le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela, después vomitarla y repetir. -afirmo con un tono venenoso. -Es una loca, mentirosa, manipuladora de…

\- ¿Podría pedirte que te refrenaras de insultarla? - pidió Lisa sin mirarla ni dando por vistas las miradas de la mayoría, especialmente la de Luan. – Merece algo de respeto pues su cooperación fue un elemento importante en su escape.

-Déjame pensarlo…. Nop. -acepto la castaña tras un rato. -Ella es un buen ejemplo de que las palabras de los Basiliscos no son de fiar. -comento Luan mirando por la ventana y trayendo un suspiro ahogado a las mayores. Tras dos segundos la chica miro a Lincoln. -Espero no te ofenda.

-Aunque discrepo, no es que pueda negarlo para la mayoría. -acepto el chico encogiéndose de hombros, aunque su expresión era relajada una ligera tensión en el ambiente le hizo saber a las hermanas que estaba molesto por el comentario. – Agatha no es tan mala una vez que la conoces. Además, mi trato es con Kaiden, no con ella. Quedamos en reunirnos en un punto específico cerca de las tres, yo hago la llamada de advertencia. Pensaba comprar la computadora en el camino, pero ciertas personas gastaron el tiempo….

-Bueno, bueno…- trato de apaciguar el aire el conductor, decidiendo cambiar el tema. -No suena mal que quieras algo para ser más eficiente hijo, pero, …- su padre lo miro con algo de disculpa. -No creo que podamos pagar otro ordenador… de nuevo.

-Yo podría… -comenzó a decir Lisa revisando su Tablet.

-No es necesario. - los calmo Lincoln moviéndose para revelar una mochila, de la que saco un sobre amarillo… del que saco un fajo de billetes. Rita tuvo que agarrar el volante para evitar que se estrellaran cuando a su esposo literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula al ver la cantidad que llevaba su hijo encima. Incluso algunas de sus hermanas estaban iguales.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! - soltó Lynn con ojos como platos.

-Es lo que sobro del desastre de la Gran Manzana. -señalo con ojos serios el chico, logrando que varias chicas rieran nerviosas y un par (Lori y Lucy) sonriesen culpables.

\- ¡¿Sobro?!- soltó Lynn Sr. con sorpresa.

-Cariño, cálmate. -pidió su esposa mirando por encima del asiento. -No preguntare al respecto Lincoln, pero te pido que guardes eso antes de que alguien decida atacar el auto. -El chico se sonrojo un segundo y asintió mientras hacia lo dicho. -Gracias. Entonces… ¿quieres que alguien te acompañe o quieres… ir por tu cuenta a esa reunión?

\- ¿Mama? - pregunto Lori extrañada por eso.

-Me gustaría que me acompañase Lucy. - acepto Lincoln antes de mirar a Luan con desdén. -Al menos ella no tiene problemas con el tema. -la chica bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya déjala Lincoln. - pidió Lori con autoridad. Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y miro adelante. Paso un rato en un incómodo silencio en la Van antes de que Lincoln alzase la ceja y mirase a Lori con cara de "¿En serio?" solo para notar que ella lo miraba con ojos de perrito. A su lado Leni pareció darse cuenta de algo y se unió a Lori a su suplica mirada. Las gemelas las miraron sin entender hasta que Lori les susurro algo, haciendo también a Lynn y Luna sonreír.

-Ehmm… ¿chicas que están haciendo? - pregunto su madre unos minutos después, cuando ya era muy obvio que siete de diez hijas estaban mirando a Lincoln con ojos de perrito que el chico trataba de evitar notar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Están tratando de pedirle dinero. -contesto Lucy sin mucha sorpresa. Los padres se miraron algo incomodos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Lisa alzo la ceja con duda igual de callada. Al final, cuando ya sabía que no faltaba mucho para tener el edificio a la vista, Lincoln suspiro y metió la mano en la mochila.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo cuanto a cada una. -explico comenzando a repartir de manera muy imparcial, con la misma variedad de reacciones. Mientras Lola y Lynn se quejaban de lo tacaño que era el chico, Lori le paso su parte a Luna, quien solo la miro unos segundos con duda antes de mirar a Luan y asentir.

\- ¡AHHH! - todos miraron a Leni. - ¡YA LLEGAMOS! Oh, es justo como lo recuerdo… menos ese local y ese techo… y eso es una nueva cosa para autos. Wow, no lo había notado.

-Muy sorprendente. - señalo Lisa rodando los ojos.

-Bueno… aquí estamos. - acepto Lynn Sr. tras aparcar la Van. Ahora que el vehículo estaba quieto la mayoría parecía algo nervioso por cómo actuar a continuación.

-Bueno… tenemos que bajar algún día. - acepto Lynn abriendo la puerta y bajando para dar un vistazo alrededor. – Todo libre. Cámaras a las dos y siete.

-No te preocupes por ellas. - pidió Lincoln saliendo tras Lori. La castaña lo miro con duda. -Lisa y yo tenemos control del sistema de seguridad del centro comercial. -Ahora todos miraron a la niña.

-Me lo pidió antes de salir. - acepto la genio algo aburrida, bajando detrás de Lana. - Comúnmente me quejaría de semejante acto ilegal, más debo admitir que hace mucho dejo de importarme esta clase de acciones.

-Entonces podemos hacer lo que queramos. - sonrió Lola frotando sus manos.

-Recuerda que aun te verán las personas. -recordó Lori bajándole los ánimos de inmediato. -Bien equipo, son las dos y diez, así que esto haremos: ir siempre en grupo de tres o más, no armas ni peleas a la vista, eviten llamar exceso de atención, cuiden su dinero y traten de usarlo correctamente. ¿Entendido? - variantes respuestas afirmativas. Lori sonrió. -Entonces Lincoln mejor vas a… ¿Y Lincoln?

-Ya se fue con Lucy. - contesto su madre con media sonrisa. Las chicas la miraron algo extrañadas. -Dijo que no se preocupen mucho por ellos. - y era obvio que eso es lo que la mujer hacía.

-Bueno, mejor no pensemos tanto en eso. -acepto Lynn encogiéndose de hombros. Todos comenzaron a avanzar. - ¿cómo nos dividimos?

\- ¡Yo con Luna! - sonrió Lily abrazando a su hermana. Luna sonrió y se la cargo en los hombros, haciéndola reír y aprobando la moción.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir con Lynn! - sonrió Leni recibiendo miradas extrañadas. - Necesitamos comprarte otra ropa y conozco justo el lugar adecuado… creo. Igual, sé que te va a encantar. ¿Qué te parece?

-No me siento muy emocionada. -replico su hermana con monotonía, pero igual Leni comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta. - ¡Espera, son grupos de tres!

-Nosotras podemos ir con ustedes. - sonrió Lola tirando de Lana, quien solo la miro perdida.

-Pero yo quiero ir con papa y mama…

-Hay una tienda de mascotas de camino. - comento Leni con calma.

\- ¡Y que esperamos, adelante! - y ahora Lola se vio arrastrada por la contentísima Lana. Leni fue detrás de ella tarareando algo, mientras Lynn miraba a los demás con expresión de ir a la horca. Mientras Luan y Luna se reían de ello, Lori miro a sus padres con disculpa.

-No te preocupes cariño, sabemos que era mucho pedir ir juntos. - acepto su padre con una sonrisa sincera. -Además… es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian. – después de eso recordó gritarle al grupo. - ¡Nos reunimos en la cafetería a las cinco! ¡No lo olviden!

\- ¡Si, papi! /Lo que digas. /Aja /Claro. - y tras un giro se perdieron de vista.

-Creo que nosotras iremos por acá. - señalo Luan por encima del hombro. Luna asintió, aunque parecía algo seria. - ¿Vienes, genio? -y eso tomo a todos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres que las acompañe? -pregunto Lisa alzando una ceja escéptica. Lori le dio una ligera patada. - No veo porque no. Si a las demás no les incomoda, las acompañare.

-Entonces yo iré con papá y mamá. - acepto Lori con una sonrisa algo forzada, aunque su mirada en Luan daba entender que si algo planeaba no terminaría bien parada. Luan secretamente le saco el dedo, cosa que borro el gesto de la cara de la mayor.

-Luan, no hagas eso. - pidió su madre seria, sorprendiéndola un poco. Luan se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. -Discúlpate con Lori.

-Lo siento Lori. - y tras eso la miro con diversión, dejando a la chica algo lívida. Luna le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Luan, quien de inmediato la miro molesta. - Ya, deja de hacer eso. Vale, nada de problemas, lo prometo. ¿Nos vamos? - y comenzó a caminar antes de que alguien al detuviese.

\- ¿Puedes echarle un ojo encima? Por si acaso. - pidió Lynn Sr. a Luna quien solo miro a Luan antes de hacer un gesto positivo con la mano. - Bien, diviértanse niñas.

-Si, papa. - sonrió Lily mientras Luna iniciaba el viaje tras una sonrisa.

-No se preocupen. Me asegurare de cooperar con Luna y Luan para evitar complicaciones en este viaje. - acepto Lisa siguiendo a las demás, dejando a los mayores de la casa Loud mirándose entre ellos con duda. No tardaron mucho en llegar con Luan, quien se había detenido a esperarlos fuera de vista.

-Se tardaron. - sonrió divertida, pero Luna y Lily solo se cruzaron de brazos, alzando una ceja.

-Eso o fue lindo. - señalo Lily seria. Luan las miro un segundo antes de rodar los ojos.

\- Vale, me pase con Lori, pero tengo mis motivos.

-Me imagino que uno de ellos es la razón por la que requeriste mi presencia en su grupo. -comento Lisa acomodándose sus gafas.

-Al ojo. -asintió Luan sonriendo un segundo antes de mostrar un rostro de total seriedad. -Ahora en serio. -iba a abrir la boca, pero recordó a Lily, que ahora aprecia curiosa. Luan miro alrededor. - ¿Luna, podrías comprarle un helado a Lily? -dijo señalando una repleta heladería. Luna miro a Lily, quien parecía debatir internamente entre quedarse e ir. Después miro a Lisa, quien solo asintió. La roquera le imito y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes ponerle una mano en el hombro a Luan, y mirarla con advertencia para luego alejarse como si eso no hubiese sucedido. La comediante bajo la mirada algo apenada, sobándose el brazo como su hermano antes de mirar a Lisa, que dejo su sorprendida expresión para mirarla seria.

-Considero que sería factible proseguir con tu interrogatorio en un punto más cómodo. -acepto señalando con la cabeza unas sillas vacías. Luan asintió, algo menos seria.

-Bien. -acepto sentándose junto a su hermana. - Iré al grano. Se que conoces a la Serpiente porque nos ayudaste a salir de ahí, pero debo preguntar si tienes idea de quien es realmente para defenderla como has hecho.

-He entablado conversación directa con Agatha, si es lo que preguntas. -acepto Lisa sin mucho cambio en su rostro. -Y considero que la conozco mejor que tú, dado el hecho que has puesto a todos los Basiliscos en el mismo nivel de apreciación, sin diferencia alguna, basándote al parecer en una mala experiencia. -Luan la miro fijamente. - A tu muda pregunta, tengo conocimiento de los sub-rangos en su clasificación de colores. -tras decir eso la miro algo seria. -Como antigua "Warrior" pensaría que tienes una mente más abierta que eso.

\- ¿Me estas regañando? - pregunto Luan con la ceja alzada.

-Ciertamente. -acepto Lisa sin inmutarse. -En el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido puedo deducir que estas tratando de crear una muralla defensiva alrededor de tu persona respecto a desconocidos o que simplemente eres una completa, perdona por no utilizar un mejor termino, idiota insolente que solo se preocupa por sí misma y lo que puede conseguir.

-¿Disculpa?

-Luan, de todos nuestros hermanos no eres la única que ha actuado de forma hostil contra nuestros padres y mi persona, pero tras 23 días de interacción eres la única que no ha intentado en algún grado cambiar su actitud por conciencia propia, aunque sea para no incomodar a los demás. -especifico Lisa con algo de molestia en la voz. -Dejaste de mirarme con intenciones asesinas porque Lincoln te lo ordeno después de la cena al octavo día bajo la amenaza de que la próxima vez se aseguraría que no vieras nada por una semana.

-No lo hice por eso. - se defendió Luan cruzándose los brazos. -Y no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así.

-Igual que tu no lo tienes de tratarme como las ratas que los secuestraron. - gruño Lisa, dejando a la chica perpleja. -No creas que no sé qué la razón de tu desconfianza hacia nosotros es mi propia existencia, porque es algo tan obvio como tu recién adquirido desprecio al blanco. -tras decir eso supero y se relajó. -Realmente no puedo culparte, pero tampoco puedes echarme todo encima por el simple hecho de ser un miembro activo en la comunidad científica. Hasta Lola, ocho años más joven que tú, ha podido comprenderlo tras un corto tiempo.

-Te estas desviando mucho del tema. - señalo Luan algo seria.

-Lo sé, pero debía decirlo. -acepto la menor tomando aire para calmarse, tras dos segundos volvió hablar, aunque su tono todavía estaba enojado. – Agatha no es la persona más consciente que conozco, pero comparte los mismos objetivos que nosotros, lo creas o no. Si dudas de su ayuda o propósito entonces te pido que confíes en el juicio de Lincoln, ya que es una de las razones por la que estás aquí. -ante eso las dos solo se dedicaron una mirada mutua antes de que Luan la desviar a otro lado.

\- ¿Que está tramando con Taicho? - pregunto sin mudar expresión.

-Para ser sincera, solo puedo especular. -señalo Lisa acomodándose los lentes de nuevo. -Aunque Lincoln ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo de regreso conmigo, nuestros trabajos no son similares y nuestro hermano no siempre revela en que está trabajando excepto si tiene relación con mi trabajo. Y antes de que preguntes, no quiero arriesgarme a perder su confianza tratando de averiguarlo por mi cuenta. - termino mirando al suelo. -Me tomo algo de tiempo ganarla para perderla por mera curiosidad.

-Eso me recuerda. - siguió Luan mirándola con la ceja alzada. - ¿En qué momento conociste a Lincoln? Cuando me explicaron de su teoría las primeras veces no estabas en la lista de ayuda.

-Si respondo, como dice Lori, literalmente, conozco a Lincoln desde el día en que llego al hospital para conocerme tras mi nacimiento. - Luan la miro nada divertida. - Pero considerando esto y su poca apreciación del tiempo, puedo afirmarte que aconteció poco después de su participación en el llamado Ragnarok. - La adolescente abrió los ojos mientras quedaba como piedra.

\- ¿Él te hablo de ello? - pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Eventualmente. - acepto nada contenta Lisa, muy tiesa y claramente molesta. -Déjame aclarar que es una de las cosas que me ha revelado que no he comentado a nadie y no lo hare, me creas o no. Lo acontecido será algo que callare hasta que me lo pidan, los tres. - Luan asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Aprecio eso. -acepto la mayor antes de soltar un suspiro y mirarla seria. - ¿Y bien? - Lisa alzo una ceja. -Quiero algo más específico. Estábamos bajo completo aislamiento con el mundo exterior en ese lugar y me sigue pareciendo una gran coincidencia que lograses comunicarte con nosotros. Tengo la versión incompleta de Lincoln, quiero la tuya.

-Puedo contestar eso. - comento Lisa algo nerviosa mirando hacia la heladería, donde Luna miraba hacia ellos con los ojos entornados, mientras Lily parecía molestarse por no tener aun su helado. Lisa suspiro y entrelazo los dedos. - Sucedió seis meses después del incidente. Como creo te habrán comentado, gaste todos mis esfuerzos y recursos para su localización, ignorando las obvias circunstancias sobre la relación desaparición-tiempo, con obvios y fútiles resultados. Puedo ser una genio, pero debo admitir que toda paciencia tiene un límite y para ese entonces, ya estaba un poco… impaciente…

.

\- ¡Conecta estúpido alambre de segunda! - casi grito Lisa tirando del cable de red al que quería conectar con otros tantos en unas seis computadoras que tenía abarcando casi todo el espacio de su bunker. - ¡Solo tengo un margen de tres minutos y tu… no… estas… cooperando! - termino haciendo un último esfuerzo hasta que logro conectarlo, lo que llevo a que las luces tildasen un molesto. Lisa se limpió la frente, sonriendo a pesar del ligero tic nervioso que tenía. - ¡Al fin! Agradezco que mis padres se hayan llevado a Lily esta noche, de lo contrario no podría realizar esto sin pelear con su consciencia. -Dicho eso camino hasta su escritorio, ahora centro de comando, donde comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo mirando de vez en cuando al reloj de la pantalla central. -Y dicen que aprender esto es complicado…

Lo que Lisa estaba haciendo era, obviamente, ilegal. Aprovechando una serie de variables, factores energéticos y cosas que no se entienden, la niña había descubierto un momento exacto en que las señales de red cohesionan con las ondas magnéticas de la superficie terrestre justo cuando se da un desnivel en el campo solar, lo que le permitiría conectar cualquier aparato con relación a internet (wifi o no) con su computadora por cincuenta segundos, los que utilizaría para iniciar un protocolo de búsqueda de voz-imagen en relación a récords antiguos de su familia, cortesía de viejos videos de Luan.

En pocas palabras, encontró un momento en el que podía hackear todo aparato con internet para rastrear por voz o imagen a sus hermanos desde la comodidad de su habitación sin que se entere la ONU o cualquier otra asociación.

-Vamos... solo un minuto… - pidió lamiéndose los labios para calmarse mientras aceleraba su tecleo. - Momentos como esto son los que demuestran las limitaciones de las extremidades de una persona a sus cinco años de existencia. - La niña siguió tecleando con fuerza, en especial cuando una alarma le advirtió que el tiempo se acercaba. - Unos comandos más… -una serie de fotos y videos corrieron por la pantalla, así como diferentes señales que indicaban alguna cosa a mucha velocidad. -Ya casi… Listo. - Y dio un último toque justo cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

Al mismo tiempo las luces de todo Royal Wood comenzaron a parpadear, como si hubiera un fallo en la central eléctrica… Excepto que el problema era una reconexión de energía por parte de Lisa hacia su generador privado en la casa Loud. Nunca más agradeció Lisa tanto tener tantos contactos que guardarían silencio a sus motivos.

Lisa se recostó a la silla con las manos juntas, mirando como una pequeña lista negra con varios nombres y su localización comenzaba a formarse y eliminarse debajo de un mapamundi con múltiples fotos apareciendo alrededor. Cuarenta segundos, solo tendría que esperar… Y entonces de algún lado salto una chispa y las luces comenzaron a fallar.

-No, no, no, no… -comento Lisa agarrando el extintor que tenía cerca para apagar un pequeño fuego antes de iniciar a teclear rápidamente. -Vamos, no ahora… - pidió ignorando una señal de alerta que se coló en su pantalla. Una de las computadoras comenzó a calentarse y con un pequeño corto se apagó, congelando la operación un segundo antes de que reanudase con más lentitud, negándole el acceso al hemisferio oriental. - ¡NO! ¡He esperado meses por esto! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡Tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos, estúpida maquina! – Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro mientras otro de los computadores amenazaba con explotar. -No tendré otra oportunidad… tengo que encontrar algo... vamos…

Ignorante a sus ruegos las luces tildaron otra vez, dejando la habitación bajo la luz de la pantalla otros segundos antes de encenderse. Lisa siguió trabajando, ignorando que uno de los computadores comenzó a trabajar con humo. Veinte segundos, podía lograrlo.

-Vamos, por favor… Necesito a mis hermanos… -pidió Lisa llorando sin detenerse. -Aunque sea encuentra a uno… por favor… - las maquinas no parecieron escucharla ni la electricidad, pues seis segundos después toda Royal Woods y buena parte de las ciudades cercanas sufrieron un apagón masivo.

El silencio reino en el oscuro cuarto, apenas iluminado por las llamas de lo que quedo de uno de los computadores, como una respuesta concluyente para Lisa. La niña se había quedado congelada, con la boca ligeramente abierta, viendo la pantalla parpadeante frente a ella, apenas respondiendo al generador de emergencia que tenía por si acaso. Lisa solo miro como la computadora hacia las cosas por su cuenta, hasta que volvió a mostrarle el mapamundi de antes, las palabras "Lost Signal" en un refulgente amarillo que señalaban su derrota.

-T-Tiene que haber algo… - acepto apenas con fuerza para bajar la mirada a la lista… Ahogando un suspiro cuando noto que de todo lo visto solo tenía guardadas diez coincidencias. Diez… de todo el mundo. Las probabilidades… Lisa sacudió su cabeza y las examino todas con cuidado. Seis tenían un leve video, de gente que se parecía a sus hermanos, pero sabía no eran. Otras dos tenían solo nombre, añadiendo una lejana nota mental para entregar a un sujeto buscado a las autoridades y las demás solo eran audio de algo. De esas una en específico llamo su atención, pues no marcaba ni localización ni pertenencia. -No tengo nada que perder. - y accedió.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" Lisa abrió los ojos como platos. Ese tono, esa voz….

-Luna…

"Mi cabeza…" esa voz… estaba un poco diferente, pero… "Algo externo está interfiriendo con mi comunicador. Espera, ¿Quien…?"

-Lincoln… -sonrió la niña emocionada… hasta que se dio cuenta que eso era todo el audio. - ¿Eso es todo? No puede ser…- comento indignada mirando bien los datos, lo cual solo logro frustrarla pues eran pocos ya que había captado eso tres segundos antes del apagón. Lisa soltó una exclamación y pateo su silla, procediendo de inmediato a halarse los cabellos antes de obligarse a calmarse. -Tranquilízate Lisa, si lo poco que escuchaste es cierto, tienes una forma de comunicarte con Lincoln… Si tan solo pudiera retomar esa señal especifica… - Lisa miro su destruido equipo decidida. -Unos ajustes y seguirá funcionando. Solo espero que no cambie de señal.

Se paso las siguientes horas trabajando en eso. Apenas noto cuando la energía de emergencia se restableció por completo o cuando sus padres llamaron al bunker para ver si estaba bien, recibiendo una casi indiferente respuesta. Lisa trato en vano de reponer sus equipos perdidos, pero aprovecho sus pates para reforzar los demás y evitar otro incendio. No supo cuando termino, pero de inmediato trato de reconectarse con esa señal… aunque esta vez le costaba un poco.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que, de existir una entidad superior en el universo, esta me detesta con todos sus átomos. - señalo casi gruñendo cuando se congelo la pantalla. Lisa estrello su cabeza con el teclado, varias veces. Por un pitido alzo la cabeza con fastidio y de inmediato se levantó. Había llegado un mensaje de una fuente desconocida... con una señal ligeramente similar a la que había captado antes.

"¿Quién eres?" Lisa se quedó dudosa de ello, pero algo le decía que contestase la verdad. Lo haría, pero antes…

"Lisa L. ¿Quién es usted, si me permite?" su dedo se congelo antes de enviarlo. ¿Estaría cayendo en una trampa?… Una mirada a cierta foto, le hizo tirar todo por la borda. Lo envió y espero… y espero.

"¿Tu apellido es Loud?" preguntó la otra persona por fin. Lisa casi hiperventila antes de contestar.

"Así es." Lo envió de inmediato. Otra vez espero, esta vez por poco tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Lincoln. Lincoln Loud"

"¿Cabello blanco, diente astillado como un conejo, pecas?" ni Lisa sabia porque escribía eso.

"Afirmativo" esa respuesta dejo a la chica extrañada. "¿Cuál es tu relación conmigo?" y eso la dejo helada. No sabía que escribir… Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza, y temiendo una, contesto.

"Soy Lisa, decima de los once hermanos Loud, La segunda más joven de tus hermanas menores…" A Lisa le tembló la mano al escribir lo siguiente "¿No me recuerdas?"

"Lo siento Lisa. Aunque me suenas familiar, Realmente no te recuerdo."

.

-Para ser sincera entre en shock. -acepto la niña sin mirar a Luan, que solo tenía una ligera mirada de simpatía en su cara. -Lincoln me envió unos mensajes mas que no pude responder. Nuestra primera conversación en meses termino con el diciendo que se contactaría conmigo mañana a la misma hora, hablándome como a un extraño.

-Debió ser duro. -acepto Luan con algo de pesar.

-Eh… Digamos que tomo algo de tiempo aceptarlo. - acepto Lisa quitándose los lentes y limpiándose un poco de polvo del ojo. - Lincoln no podía hablar a todas horas, pero le dije que me mantendría siempre conectada. Comenzamos un interrogatorio mutuo, parecido como ahora tu y yo, pero al final logramos congeniar hasta el punto actual. El resto de nuestras conversaciones es algo personal, y no creo que quieras obligarme a revelarlo.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes. -acepto Luan con un suspiro.

-Me sorprende que no dudases de mi palabra. -acepto Lisa poniéndose los lentes de vuelta.

-Créelo o no, aprendí a darme cuenta cuando me mienten… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. - Luan alzo la vista algo apenada. – G… Lisa… Lo siento.

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Dignaos… que tienes razón, en la primera parte de esta conversación. -acepto la castaña mirando a otro lado. – He sido un poco… muy injusta contigo. Si soy sincera tengo un gran conflicto emocional con todo esto, ya sabes… lo que recuerdo, lo que se, lo que se dice que se, lo que debería saber… ES un poco em-redado. Je… -Luan suspiro rendida. -No puedo evitarlo.

-Me gustaría decir que no te culpo, pero no voy a mentir. -Lisa dijo de forma normal, recibiendo una mirada de Luan. -Pero acepto tus disculpas. La próxima vez sugiero que hables con quien te incomoda en lugar de tirarte a su cuello como cierta Serpiente que inicio esta conversación.

-Ja, Ja. Ja. -se burló Luan nada contenta. -Me imagino que sigues molesta.

-Al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo. -señalo Lisa con calma mientras su hermana se encogía de hombros. -Me imagino que esto concluye nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - Lisa señalo detrás de ella, por lo que Luan se dio la vuelta para ver a una contenta Lily caminando con cuidado hacia ellos, delante de una sonriente Luna. Ambas con dos helados en las manos.

\- ¡Luan, Lisa! ¡Miren! - sonrió Lily llegando donde sus hermanas. - Les trajimos helado. A Lisa de Pistacho y a Luan de Banana. - las dos chicas alzaron las cejas y miraron a Luna, quien se encogió de hombros y señalo a Lily con la cabeza, entregando su parte a Luan. Lisa acepto la suyo de Lily.

-Gracias. - dijeron a la vez. Lily sonrió antes de comenzar a atacar el suyo, que era de napolitano. Luna ignoro su helado de menta y miro a las dos hermanas con ojo crítico.

-Tranquila Luna, estamos en tregua. - acepto Luan mirando a Lisa por confirmación.

-Cierto. -corroboro la niña comiendo su helado. Luna sonrió satisfecha.

\- ¿Y de que hablaron? - preguntó Lily con duda.

-Cosas de grandes. - contesto Lisa de prisa.

-Te diremos cuando crezcas. - siguió Luan comiendo su helado.

\- ¡No es justo! Lisa no es grande y siempre le dicen todo. - se quejó Lily señalando a su hermana. Eso inicio una discusión entre las dos mientras Luan solo las miraba entretenidas. Luna negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a una cámara cercana, haciendo una ligera e imperceptible reverencia con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

.

En una parte de la sección de carga del centro comercial, en un área sin personas y prácticamente desierta, cierto niño no pudo evitar un bufido divertido mientras abría los ojos.

-Me alegro. -señalo Lincoln recostado a una pared.

\- Por esa expresión me imagino que Luan y Lisa dejaron de lado su desconfiada actitud de forma temporal. -comento Lucy sin retirar su mirada del libro que había comprado de camino a ese lugar.

-Así es. -acepto el chico con calma antes de separarse de la pared, sacando su teléfono para ver la hora. – Deberíamos movernos, solo faltan cinco minutos. -señalo cerrando el aparato y comenzando a mover sus partes.

-Pensé que el Dragón era alguien que goza de gran confianza de parte de tu persona. -apunto Lucy mirando sus acciones tras levantarse. Lincoln supero y saco una especie de cargador negro de su bolsillo.

-Confió en Kai, no en su transporte. - acepto uniendo el objeto al modificado aparato con una ligera chispa, girando rápidamente la recién formada pistola antes de guardarla en el bolsillo. Del otro saco otro teléfono y comenzó a revisarlo.

\- ¿Estarás bien con solo una pistola? - pregunto su hermana con algo de duda.

-Por eso te pedí venir a ti. -Contesto sin mirarla. - Aun me estoy recuperando de lo de Nueva Jersey. Además, es necesario tener una mano libre, por ello quiero que cuides mi espalda en lo que recibo el paquete, tal como planeamos.

-Pensé que protegerlos era el trabajo de los "Warrior" - bromeo Lucy girando su paraguas. Lincoln rodo los ojos, sabiendo a que se refería.

-Hablare con Luan después. - comento cerrando el teléfono y guardándolo de nuevo. -Ten todo a punto, realmente no creo que sea necesario que te involucres, pero si el tipo se pone violento considero que un buen susto no estaría de más.

-No sé si considerar tus palabras como un insulto o un halago. - acepto Lucy deteniendo su paraguas y agarrándolo por el mango. Tras un ligero clic y con sumo cuidado desenvaino una negra espada de doble filo oculta, que dejo libre con un fluido movimiento. La chica la examino complacida antes de mirar a su hermano. - A tus ordenes, Taicho.

-Vamos. -acepto el chico con una sonrisa decidida, avanzando seguido de su hermana.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Créanme** **que me costo escribir esto. Quería añadir mas interacción entre las hermanas, pero decidí comenzar con dos personajes que siento chocan un poco desde el principio. En el próximo veremos a las demás, menos Lori y Leni que siento ya tuvieron su parte.**

 **Siento la actitud de Luan, pero tiene sus motivos, como ya dije. Espero les haya gustado su "conversación" con Lisa. Ya que estaba en su grupo quería darle mas participación a Luna, pero siento que no era el momento. Espero que la linda Lily lo haya compensado.**

 **De seguro se preguntaran que es lo que busca Lincoln, pero como el titulo dice, esta es solo la primera parte. La respuesta vendrá después... cuando termine de escribirla. -_- Espero haya llamado su atención.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y Hasta Luego!**


	8. Interacción Externa -P2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo de la historia... terminando la parte anterior.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Interacción Externa -Parte 2

.

Lincoln caminaba calmadamente por el área de carga, mirando los pocos camiones que estaban a esa hora con simple curiosidad, pero completo detenimiento. Unos segundos después se detuvo y saco su teléfono de nuevo, sonriendo al ver la hora. De inmediato marco un número y se colocó el aparato en la oreja.

-Lincoln al habla. -comento en cuanto escucho que contestaban

"¿Lincoln? Lincoln…" contesto una voz masculina, joven, y claramente bromista "No recuerdo a ningún Lincoln… Estaba esperando una llamada, pero no creo que sea de un Lincoln…" el peliblanco puso una expresión molesta.

-Conejo al habla. - al fin soltó tras un cansado suspiro. - ¿Feliz?

"Si te molestaste, sí." Acepto su interlocutor con una sonrisa en su tono de voz. Lincoln sintió ganas de cerrar la llamada. "Lo siento Linc, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lástima que no vi tu expresión ya que por alguna razón no he podido ganar acceso a los sistemas de seguridad desde hace unas horas… Me pregunto por qué…" termino con un tono sarcástico al que Lincoln sonrió. "Debo felicitaste, me atrevo a decir que tienes completo control del área y aun puedes hablar libremente con tu servidor."

-Gracias, pero no estoy solo en eso. -señalo con calma el peliblanco.

"Me lo imaginaba. Aun así, es sorprendente. Hace unos meses apenas podías controlar una computadora. Nada mal, para un Conejo." El chico dejo de sonreír mientras su compañero reía ampliamente.

\- ¿Y bien Kai? -lo corto Lincoln mirando los camiones. - ¿Cuál es tu transporte?

"Coloque tus cosas en un camión de una línea de electrodomésticos, eh… ¿White and Decker?"

\- ¿Olvidaste fijarte en el nombre otra vez? -se quejó Lincoln mirando la nada.

"Los dos sabemos que tu resuelves, Linc" acepto Kai sin alterarse "Cualquier cosa instale cámaras dentro por si acaso, si las encuentras déjalas tranquila. No te he visto en meses y quiero asegurarme de que estas entero… y ver tu expresión por algo, te deje una sorpresa."

-Siempre y cuando no explote, no tengo ningún problema. Aún tengo pesadillas con el último. - comento Lincoln caminando hacia el único camión de electrónicos que estaba en el área. Al estar cerca noto que cerca solo había un algo nervioso sujeto con una gorra de lana que parecía mirar hacia el otro lado con duda. Lincoln lo miro fijamente sin dejar el teléfono. - ¿Desde tu posición que tienes a la vista? Se que no dejarías la entrada fuera de vista.

"Bueno, James (el sujeto que contrate) tiene una gorra de Lana y una chaqueta." Comento Kai algo aburrido. "Está parado como idiota esperando que le abran la garganta por la espalda…. Es imperdible"

-Lo noto. -acepto el Loud con un suspiro algo resignado. -Siento que si me acerco le va a dar un ataque. Aunque… -Lincoln alzo una ceja al verlo relajarse; era obvio que no era porque noto su presencia. El chico saco su arma y la alzo, ocultándose de vista. -Hay un problema.

"Mas de uno" la voz de Kai denotaba que no estaba nada contento. "Obviamente estaba a esperando a alguien que no eres tú. ¿Tienes visual?"

-Parecen tres adolescentes. - señalo Lincoln con cuidado, mirando como "James" se alejaba del lugar para saludar a tres chicos no mayores que Luna, quienes tenían toda la pinta de estar en el lado equivocado de la vida, conversando de inmediato. - ¿Escuchas algo?

"Obviamente no. ¿Me ves cara de experto en tecnología?" se quejó por el teléfono "Las personas normales apenas tenemos tiempo de colocar dos cámaras en un camión sin ser descubiertos, menos todo el sistema de audio"

-No eres alguien en quien usaría la palabra "Normal"- señalo Lincoln estudiando el movimiento mientras hablaban.

"Mira quien habla" El peliblanco se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que no lo veían "Al menos puedo confirmar que no son de 'ese' lugar, así que mi deducción es que son chicos normales con serios problemas de dinero o una mota de polvo por cerebro… Voto lo segundo" En efecto, los cuatro extraños estaban regresando al camión tras hablar, dejando uno atrás para que indicara que nadie se acercara. "Suspiro, ya no hay buenas mulas en estos días… Bueno, como tu estas allá y yo acá, todos tuyos. Conozco tu política, tomate tu tempo."

\- Que motivador. -amago Lincoln acercándose al camión, escuchando como algunas cosas eran sacadas. -Estoy pensando que escogiste a ese tipo solo para ver una pelea.

"Créeme Linc, estoy cansado de peleas" afirmo Kai con un gruñido "No sabes lo cansado que es separar a Dana y a Daniel cada vez que se ponen a discutir."

-Oh. Qué problema. Realmente no puedo imaginarlo. -apunto el peliblanco sin emoción ya al lado del vehículo y fuera de vista del supuesto guardia.

"Oh, cierto. Nueve... Diez hermanas con personalidades tan diferentes como la pizza y la hamburguesa" comento el otro chico con tono de disculpa "Pero tienes a… creo que era Lola para ayudarte con eso. Ya sabes la mayor de ustedes. Yo estoy solo con la Oveja y el Mono… Ey, Su 'guardia' sale de mi campo de visión."

-Vino a la mía. -Lincoln no dejo que el pobre chico avanzase más lejos del camión, acercándose rápidamente y noqueándolo de un golpe con el arma, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Incluso lo atrapo y lo dejo suavemente en el suelo. -Por cierto, estás hablando de Lori. Lola es una de las gemelas. - un golpe y una maldición se escuchó dentro del camión, mientras en la línea Kai bufo divertido. - ¿Qué paso?

"Uno de los chicos llego a tu caja, trato de levantarla y se tropezó para darse contra un refrigerador. Fue muy divertido" Lincoln avanzo hasta la entrada del camión y miro dentro con cuidado, notando que lo que dijo Kai era cierto, pues "James" estaba ayudando al muchacho a levantarse. El chico, de pelo negro, al darse la vuelta noto a Lincoln.

-Hey, que crees que… -Lincoln no lo dejo terminar, lanzando un certero disparo al chico sin la más mínima duda. Al darle la bala lo rodeo una especie de corriente eléctrica, dejándolo en el suelo antes de que pudiese gritar. James se dio la vuelta y sufrió la misma suerte.

"Hm ¿mejoraste tus balas eléctricas?" interrogo Kai interesado.

-Algo así. - acepto Lincoln entrando sin miedo, pateando a James fuera del camino pues había caído en lo que pudo deducir era su pedido. -Las otras eran muy inestables y letales. Estas son más fáciles de controlar. Aunque si el objetivo esta mojado, no importa mucho eso. -tras decirlo se dio la vuelta de inmediato y apunto su arma al último muchacho, dándole tiempo de sacar una de su parte algo asustado.

\- ¿Q-Q-Quién eres? -amenazo el chico temblando como una hoja. Lincoln iba a disparar, pero el otro muchacho pareció quedar estático antes de caer de frente, revelando a una nada sorprendida Lucy atrás de él.

-Me estaba aburriendo. -apunto la chica enfundando su espada de nuevo. -Suspiro. Esperaba algo más emocionante, pero uno simples adolescentes de poca edad es menos reto que llegar primera a la fila del baño.

"Oh, que estilo y porte. Me agrada… Es tu hermanita, ¿no?"

-Vuelve a decirlo así y te corto la cabeza. - amenazo Lincoln al teléfono con tono mordaz. Luego miro a Lucy. - Debiste esperar. Podía haber más personas ocultas o esto podría ser una emboscada.

-Sin ofender Taicho, pero si no has detectado problemas hasta ahora, no creo que los haya. - comento Lucy con calma, caminando sobre el muchacho caído cual alfombra para llegar con su hermano.

"Taicho ¿eh? ¿Qué significa, hermano mayor?" Lincoln miro hacia una de las cámaras con nada de sorpresa. "Hey, suena mejor que Conejo, debes admitirlo" El peliblanco hizo un gesto obsceno, haciendo al chico bufar. "Definitivamente tienes que relajarte con los apodos."

-Si tú lo dices, Dragón. - acepto Lincoln con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No me llames así" amenazo Kai nada contento

-Pues deja de provocarme. -refuto el peliblanco con fastidio. Lucy suspiro y se sentó sobre una caja, donde saco su libro y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Lincoln la miro un segundo.

"Concuerdo con Luna, dejemos de discutir y coge tus cosas, me imagino que los encargados de estos camiones no tardaran en volver" se calmó Kai tras un suspiro.

-Esta es Lucy. -apunto Lincoln mirando la caja con cuidado. La niña miro alrededor e hizo un simple gesto de saludo antes de volver a leer.

"Es más amable que cierto peliblanco, puedo ver" Lincoln lo ignoro, centrándose en el paquete, el que abrió y miro dentro. "Siento tanta cosa de foam, pero debía llenar el espacio." El peliblanco lo volvió a ignorar y metió la mano sin teléfono dentro de ello, alzando una ceja al escuchar un sonido metálico. "Sugiero que uses las dos manos… y que tomes primero el contenido de la otra caja. No es una situación tan encajada, ¿ves?"

-Cuando hablas así me dan ganas de presentarte a Luan. -comento Lincoln nada sorprendido, moviendo la mano para buscar la otra caja, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Con un suspiro miro a las cámaras y, apretando un botón del teléfono antes de cerrarlo, metió la otra mano para sacar la caja. Lincoln la abrió y miro dentro, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se le caía la boca de la sorpresa.

"Je, ¿A qué te sorprendí, no?" señalo Kai en alta voz, asustando a Lucy, quien solo miro a su hermano con duda. "Se que dejaste el tuyo atrás por lo del Cerdo, pero nunca está de más prepararse para un mano a mano"

\- ¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Lucy acercándose y mirando el paquete, dejando caer el libro sin cambiar su expresión. -Debo admitirlo, me sorprende el hecho de que pudieras replicarlo.

-Y que lo digas. - sonrió Lincoln tomando lo que estaba dentro. Era una especie de guante con los dedos cortados, muy largo y ligeramente metálico, con un refuerzo en las zonas de los nudillos, la mano y la muñeca, y una cinta que aprecia cerrarse poco arriba del codo. Sin duda Lincoln se remango la manga derecha y comenzó a colocárselo, ignorando el resto del contenido de la caja.

"Me comentaste que te sentías desbalanceado, así que eso ayudara." Acepto Kai con claro disfrute "Lo hice más sencillo de colocar y algo menos llamativo para que no tengas problemas por usarlo y quitarlo." Señalo con calma mientras Lincoln terminaba de colocarse el objeto y flexionaba el brazo para probarlo. "Misma fuerza, pero menos duradero. Siempre y cuando no te pongas a practicar boxeo con un saco de acero, no habrá problemas. Oh, también hice otro como simple decoración, ya sabes, para ir parejo."

-Muy detallado de tu parte. - acepto Lincoln bajando el brazo.

"Ña, aprendí del mejor" Lucy bufo divertida, mientras Lincoln se rascaba la mejilla algo apenado. "Bueno, apresúrate, el tiempo apremia"

-Claro. -acepto Lincoln metiendo las manos en la caja de nuevo y sacando el otro objeto. Era una especie de caja también, pero completamente sellada y hecha de un reluciente y plateado metal. Los dos hermanos lo miraron sin emoción, antes de que Lincoln mirase a las cámaras con fastidio.

"En mi defensa, esa cosa es más frágil de lo que me comentaste" se defendió Kai sin alterarse "Así, como ya te tenía que enviar ese metal, pensé que no estaría de mal aprovecharlo. Lo demás está dentro también, por si vas a preguntar"

\- ¿Parece que tengo una herrería en mi casa? - se quejó Lincoln alzándolo por completo y moviendo su mochila para ver si entraba.

"No, pero Lisa trabaja con esas cosas" acepto el chico sin problemas "Además, son tres partes unidas por simple aluminio, puedes abrirlo con tu mano buena, si sabes a que me refiero" Lincoln paso la mano por la superficie y alzo un pulgar al dar con el lugar señalado. "Bien." El sonido de una puerta tirándose llego del teléfono, haciendo que los hermanos Loud lo mirasen.

"¡Kaiden, dile que no se meta con mis cosas!"

"¡No, tu deja de molestarme! ¡Se ha llevado todos mis juguetes!"

"No es cierto"

"Si lo es… ¡Ey, es Bunny! ¡Hola!"

"¡Hola Capitán!" Lincoln sonrió y saludo a la cámara. Kai gruño con cierto fastidio.

"Sí, sí, es Linc. ¡Ahora salgan y esperen afuera!" varios quejidos de disconformidad de los niños, seguido de algo arrastrándose "Se que quieren hablar con él, pero estamos en medio de algo importante. Pueden hacerlo después" comento Kai con fuerza, poco antes de que se escuchase la puerta cerrándose mientras el chico suspiraba.

-Gran toque. - apunto Lincoln con algo de comprensión mientras revisaba la caja grande por algo más.

"Lo dice el chico que amenazo a su hermana antes de que matase a la otra" Lucy miro a Lincoln.

-Luan es mayor que yo, ese par no.- recalco el peliblanco tras hacer un gesto a su hermana que explicaría después. -No es lo mismo.

"Lo sé, lo sé… " se quejo Kai algo apenado "Bueno, creo que esto termina mi trabajo… Espera, ¿puedes despertar a James?"

\- ¿Para? - señalo Lincoln alzando una ceja.

-Tengo un mensaje. - aprovecho Kai con calma. Lincoln suspiro y se acercó al caído, dándole una buena patada para que se moviese. James se quejó, pero no despertó, así que Lincoln lo sentó y le dio una cachetada que hizo a Lucy encogerse.

\- ¿Que paso? Todo duele…- se quejó James mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Antes de que terminase de abrir los ojos Lincoln enterró su cabeza en la caja donde estaba su pedido. -Pero que rayos crees que…

"Buenas Tardes James." saludo Kai como si nada, Lincoln colocando el teléfono cerca del oído del sujeto, que dejo de forcejar de inmediato. "No tengo problema con tus propios negocios, pero no sabes lo molesto que fue saber que intestaste estafarme de esa forma, me imagino que los quinientos que te di de adelantado no fueron suficiente para que entregases eso por mí."

-N-No sé de qué… -trato de defenderse el sujeto. Mientras Lucy abría la bolsa de Lincoln para comprobar si la caja metálica cabía dentro o no.

"Se me olvido comentarlo, puse cámaras en el vehículo. Nop, no te diré dónde." Comento Kai congelando de nuevo al hombre "Ahora bien, si siguiera en donde aprendí muchas cosas este acto seria sancionado con la muerte, pero no estamos allá así que te daré una oportunidad. Mi amigo dejara mi paga dentro de la caja donde actualmente está tu cabeza. La vas a sellar sin mirar dentro y te aseguraras que llegue mi dinero a mis manos cuando regreses. Y, no, no puedes coger tu parte. Tampoco puedes terminar ese negocito tuyo, si quieres saber."

-Pero… -Lincoln lo soltó para sentarse encima del sujeto, colocando el arma en su espalda. Parecía una amenaza para el hombre, pero realmente el chico lo hacía para ayudar a Lucy a meter la caja metálica en la mochila. - ¡Lo, hare, Lo hare! ¡NO ME HAGAN NADA!

"Oh, sé que lo harás." El tono de Kai de repente era muy peligroso, tanto que incluso Lucy se distrajo con ello. "Te lo advierto James, si fallas a tu palabra una vez más me asegurare que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió contigo y esos chicos. Quién sabe, incluso toda una familia puede desaparecer en la nada, si sabes de lo que hablo"

\- ¡No por favor, hago esto para vivir! ¡No fue mi intención…! - Lincoln le dio una patada sin moverse para que se callase, ganándose una mirada de Lucy. -¡No haré nada más, lo juro!

"Eso espero." Amenazo Kia antes de hablar con un tono más calmado. "Bueno, mi compañero tiene un horario apretado, y tu también, si no me equivoco. Dejará el dinero al lado de tu cara y esperaras un minuto entero para sacar la cabeza de esa caja y hacer lo que te ordene. No lo olvides, te tengo vigilado. ¿Entendido?"

-Ajá…- Lincoln rodó los ojos y apunto el arma a la cabeza sin mirar, tensando al sujeto. - ¡Si, señor!

"Perfecto." Acepto el Dragon con calma. "Puedes proceder" El peliblanco miro a la cámara con fastidio y saco una buena cantidad de billetes de la mochila, colocándola en la caja sin tocar al sujeto, al que le dio unas palmaditas de disculpa. Lucy cerro la mochila y Lincoln la agarro con pocos problemas, colocándosela con un silencioso resoplido. El niño tomo el teléfono y comenzó a alejarse con su hermana. Lo abrió y miro dentro "Ya se está retirando. Comienza a contar en voz alta hasta sesenta. Ahora"

-Uno… dos…- sollozo James desde su penosa posición en la caja. Lincoln rodo los ojos de nuevo y se alejó de allí con Lucy, bajando el volumen del altavoz para seguir hablando una vez no los podía escuchar.

\- ¿Eso era necesario? -pregunto Lucy sin miramientos, para su hermano y para Kai.

-Si quería que no volviera a traicionarlo, sí. -acepto Lincoln sin inmutarse, antes de suspirar y mirarla con disculpa. - No eran amenazas reales, pero si no hacíamos que una persona como el entiendes el mensaje, las cosas terminarían mucho peor… para él.

"Es cierto Lucy" acepto Kai de nuevo apenado. "El camino carmesí ya no es nuestra ruta principal. Aunque sus conocimientos son más que aplicables en este mundo…" La chica siguió sin parecer convencida, cosa que se notó por el silencio "Además, la pasaría peor si no me llegase el dinero" acepto Kai tras un rato incómodo "Parte de ello es de Agatha y si ella se entera de esto, lo mata. Literalmente. Lo siento si exageramos un poco, pero era mejor que eso"

-En ese caso puedo hacer la vista gorda. Esta vez. -acepto la niña mirando al frente. Lincoln la miro incomodo antes de quitar el altavoz y hablar de nuevo con Kai.

-Bueno… me imagino que esto termina aquí- acepto sin mirar a Lucy.

"Si…" acepto Kai, al parecer de la misma forma "Siento haberlos metido en eso Linc. Se que nunca te gustaron esas cosas"

-No te preocupes. - suspiro Lincoln con pesar -Solo asegurarte de pagarle de todas formas… Decía la verdad en esa parte. Deje algo extra para ello. - Lucy sonrió sin que la viera.

"Sigo preguntándome como llegaste al bajo fondo de las serpientes" señalo Kai con respeto. Algo rompiéndose se escuchó de su lado, seguido de un suspiro "Bueno, creo que tarde mucho. Sabes cómo contactarme cualquier cosa. Espero que la próxima vez que hablemos sea algo menos… eh… eso"

-Je, eso espero. - sonrió Lincoln con un asentimiento. -Cuídense.

"Ustedes también, Conejo" bromeo el chico. "Kaiden, fuera" y colgó. Lincoln guardo el teléfono y miro a Lucy con disculpa.

-Siento eso Lucy…- acepto Lincoln sobándose el brazo apenado. -Yo…-Su hermana le puso la mano en el hombro, dejándolo tenso. De inmediato Lucy la retiro.

-No tienes que disculparte. - acepto desviando la mirada. -Se que… tu entrenamiento fue diferente al mío. -Lincoln se destenso y suspiro, alzando su mano enguantada para colocarla en el hombro de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Aun así, lo siento. - acepto el chico con algo de pesar y, de cierta forma, alivio. Tras eso la soltó y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando su arma. -Bueno, no necesito esto por ahora. -señalo mientras el arma se electrificaba antes de que le sacara el cargador, guardándolo en el bolsillo para volver a convertir el resto en otro teléfono. -Al menos comprobé que mejoré mi puntería.

-Algo. - acepto Lucy con media sonrisa. - ¿Y, entonces, que hay en la caja? -Lincoln sonrió con malicia y se adelantó. - ¿Taicho?

-Mejor busquemos a los demás, se acerca la hora de la cena y aún tengo que retirar la computadora. -contesto su hermano adelantándola.

-No creas que lo olvidaré, Lincoln. - señalo la chica con monotonía antes de seguirlo.

.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver allá! -Lynn alzo la vista sin sorprenderse antes de seguir con su lectura.

\- ¡Pues yo quiero ir por allá! -la castaña paso la página desinteresada.

\- Ya fuimos a ver tus cosas ¡es mi turno!

\- ¡Tardamos días en sacarte de la tienda de mascotas!

-Fueron veinte minutos, exagerada. ¡Ustedes se llevaron media vida en la tienda de ropa!

-Disculpa, también veíamos cosas para ti.

-Eran para Lynn. -la mencionada se tensó con fastidio.

-Da igual, tú también puedes usarlas.

\- ¡A mí me dejan fuera de esto! -se quejó al fin Lynn desde su posición, apenas levantando la vista de la revista de deportes que leía para mirar con ojo crítico a las gemelas.

\- ¡No estamos hablando contigo! - dijeron las dos a la vez, con la misma cara enojada. Lynn rodo los ojos y se apoyó de nuevo en la columna a tratar de leer de nuevo, solo para dar una vuelta no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Luan le colocase una mano en el hombro.

-Veo que las cosas van bien de tu lado. -sonrió la recién llegada recostándose a su lado con una sonrisa burlona. En sus brazos llevaba una dormida Lily. Lynn murmuro algo molesta antes de seguir leyendo. Luan miro alrededor. - ¿Dónde quedo Leni?

-La perdimos en la… cuarta tienda de ropa, creo. Como no quiero problemas me quede con Chip y Dale. -acepto Lynn con un suspiro cansado antes de mirarla divertida. - ¿Y qué hay de tu tropa? ¿Se fueron por su cuenta?

-Bueno… Perdimos a Luna en una tienda de música: al parecer hay un nuevo álbum de su cantante favorito con una promoción especial o algo así. Fue una baja inmediata. -bromeo Luan con falsa negación, divirtiendo a Lynn. -Y Lisa entro en esa electrónica para conseguir algo para su trabajo.

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Lisa? - pregunto extrañada la castaña menor. Luan miro de lado algo molesta, logrando que Lynn alzase una ceja. - Algo me dice que hubo una pelea…

-Pues no es algo que te sorprenda. - rio Luan sacándole un gruñido.

-Y yo preocupándome por ti. -comento Lynn por lo bajo. Luan sonrió en respuesta. – Ya en serio ¿Qué sucedió? - tras que Luan callase un rato Lynn frunció el ceño. -Fue por la serpiente ¿no? Porque la defendió.

-En parte. - acepto Luan con un suspiro molesto. -Fue una… discusión. Nada grave. -termino encogiéndose de hombros antes de sonreírle a su hermana. -Gracias por preocuparte Lynn.

-No… Eh… Somos hermanas… es mi trabajo… creo. - la chica desvió la mirada orgullosa, haciendo a Luan reír de nuevo. Al rato Lynn se le unió por lo bajo. Las dos estuvieron así entretenidas, aunque la mayor de ellas se detuvo un momento para observar fijamente a la menor.

.

La chica se hallaba preparando las armas que escogió para esta ocasión: un arco plateado, una pistola y una daga; mientras esperaba a su compañera de ese día con cierta impaciencia y emoción.

\- ¡Agh! Se ha tomado su tiempo en bajar. Hahaha. ¿Entienden? – soltó dejándose caer por la pared, solo para soplar un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro al llegar al suelo. Pronto frunció el ceño mirando al techo. -Debería dejar de hacer chistes a la nada, no hay nadie aquí.

-Me siento ofendida. - la chica se irguió y sonrió hacia la voz, solo para poner un gesto preocupado cuando noto el vendaje que le cubría uno de sus ojos, otro que tenía en la mano y unos cuantos cortes, a pesar de ello la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-XL2-5…. - susurro perpleja, acercándose a la castaña más joven, quien al ver su actitud preocupada fingió ignorarla y comenzó a escoger sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. La mayor, conocedora de su actitud se ató el cabello en una coleta alta igual que su recién llegada compañera antes de hablar. - Parece que te dieron una paliza… ¿Que fue esta vez?

-Un combate doble: último equipo en caer antes de diez minutos gana. - frunció el ceño la chica cargando una pistola. - Un poco injusto, si soy sincera.

-Pues claro: te costó un ojo de la cara. Hahaha. ¿Entiendes? -La menor gruño un poco ante el mal chiste. - ¿Y cómo quedo? -pregunto a su compañera recostándose del contenedor.

-Empate. - sentencio la castaña nada divertida. -Se acabó el tiempo y ningún equipo había caído. Odio perder, pero me alegra que terminase así: aunque yo hubiese ganado a Y3M-7 sin problemas, XCS-2 terminaría matando a YLL-1 si no lo salvó.

-A, YLL-1… Tu novio- bromeo divertida la chica, aunque su sonrisa era algo forzada.

-Ugh, no. No es mi novio. Qué asco... - sentencio XL2-5 con un claro escalofrió y cara de que iba a vomitar. - Rayos X2L-4, que es como un hermano igual que tú. Además, es menor que yo.

-Pensé que dijiste que era más alto. -siguió X2L-4 con algo de burla antes de ponerse seria. - ¿Y esta bien? Aun no lo conozco, pero por lo que me constantes sé que no es un mal tipo y por eso me cae bien. Solo pregunto. - añadió al ver la mirada dudosa de su compañera.

-Te aseguro que salió peor parado que yo. - aseguro la chica con un suspiro cansado. -Tuvo suerte de que la espada de XCS-2 diera en el brazo correcto… o que fallase su cabeza. Apenas podía mantenerlo fuera de su espalda con sus armas. Si no hubiera llegado…-la chica miro a un lado.

-No me sorprende. -asintió su compañera cruzándose de brazos. -Se enfrentaron a dos bandas rojas en su mejor juego…. Además, fue una pelea injusta ya que YLL-1 sigue siendo de los blancos ¿no? -sonrió alzando su descolorida banda.

-Je…- sonrió XL2-5 un segundo antes de mirar su amarilla banda. -Me temo que sí. Espero que la cambie rápido, he oído unos rumores de los blancos preocupantes… Y Con tal de que no sea una "banda verde" como XKM-2, todo bien.

-Ey, no la tomes con todas las bandas verdes. - rio la mayor con cierta maña. - Conozco a una y no es nada mala- de repente bajo la mirada con un suspiro. -Aunque anda un poco callada desde que llego al rango. - dicho eso se animó. - Pero es una gran persona, solo un poco verde en el asunto, ¿eh?

-Je. Me gustaría conocer a un "banda verde" que no tenga la cabeza llena de aire. -sentencio la menor con burla, antes de sonreír con culpa. - Siento que hable mal de Leni… Ahora me siento culpable.

-No creo que a ella le moleste. - siguió su compañera con una sonrisa. - Es muy amable, alegre y… algo aérea. ¿Entiendes? - ambas rieron un momento.

-Ey, hablando de ella. ¿También te puso nombre? - pregunto XL2-5 ya completamente armada, dejando los nunchuks por unos guantes especiales.

\- ¿A quién no? Incluso llama a Retman "Doc Rety" - ante esto su compañera se destellito de risa, casi tanto que se pierden el anuncio de comienzo. - Y bueno ¿cuál es el tuyo? - XL2-5 la miro con duda. - Tu nombre genio, el que te dio Leni.

-Ah! Pues…- la chica pareció ponerse algo nerviosa. - Eh… Lynn. Me puso Lynn. Anda, puedes reírte. - y así lo hizo. - ¡No hablaba en serio!

-Lo siento… Es que te queda. - acepto limpiándose las lágrimas mientras las puertas se abrían. La chica sonrió mostrando su metálica sonrisa. - A mí me llama Luan… y a mi amiga que menciones Luna. Es mi idea o tiene un L-ado por la L-etra, ¿eh? -Ante eso Lynn gruño.

-A veces me pregunto porque me alegro de verte. -se preguntó a si misma Lynn avanzando a la zona. Luan la abrazó de lado divertida y ella correspondió dándole un codazo. -Vamos hermana, el tiempo apremia. -ante eso desvió la mirada extrañada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Luan confundida.

-Nada. -negó Lynn pensando. Luan siguió mirándola, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió preparar su arco para el encuentro.

.

-Hey!- Luan y Lynn salieron de sus pensamientos y miraron de inmediato a las gemelas, notando como Lana estaba sentada en el suelo como si la hubiesen empujado y Lola estaba peleando un billete con unos chicos más o menos de la edad de Lincoln.- ¡Eso es nuestro, suelta!

-Ruidosas como ustedes no deberían andar con dinero. - se burló el niño tirándola de un empujón y alzando el dinero, para risa de sus amigos. -Considérenlo una cuota por pasar por aquí. -Lola gruño al chico.

-Yo te hare pagar una…- se paró Lana apretando las manos. Uno de los chicos hizo ademan de empujarla de nuevo, pero no fue necesario ya que fue levantado por el cuello de la camisa mientras que el dinero desaparecía de las manos del otro.

-En la escuela nos enseñaron que no se les pega a las chicas. -señalo Luan alzando más al chico que tenia del cuello de la camisa, alejándolo del suelo sin esfuerzo a pesar de seguir cargando a Lily, que pareció despertarse para ver la situación. -Claro está, que nos entendemos entre señoritas. ¿Entienden?

-Creo que esto es de ellas… y algo de intereses, por perturbar el orden público. - acepto Lynn tirando una billetera al suelo tras sacar unos billetes. El niño al que se la quito quedo de piedra, antes de revisar sus bolsillos y mirarla con ganas de matarla. Su tercer amigo estaba mirando la acción sin saber qué hacer.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. -amenazo al fin tratando de recuperar lo de su compañero. Lynn lo paro con un pie, sin inmutarse. Lana sonrió de lado mientras ayudaba a una seria Lola a levantarse.

\- ¿Nada que ver? Oye, Lola, creo que estos chicos son un poco tontos. -comento Lana con tono casual. Lola la miro y sonrió presumida a los tres.

-Eso es obvio, los pobres idiotas. -acepto para poner una sonrisa de pena. El muchacho que quedaba fue a tirarse contra ella, pero Lana hizo un movimiento con su bolsa de compras, haciéndolo tropezar, por lo que cayo sin problema al suelo a los pies de dos recién llegadas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de este acto intimidante en medio del centro comercial? -pregunto Lisa mirando a las chicas. Luna se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja.

-Trataban de quitarle su dinero a Lola y Lana. - comento Lily con el ceño fruncido. De inmediato las dos hermanas miraron a los agresores con enojo., quienes solo pudieron sudar nerviosos. Luan lo noto y soltó a su chico, dejando que se golpease con el suelo.

-Te diste frio por el susto. -bromeo limpiándose la mano en la falda. Lynn por su parte dio un giro y pateo al otro en la pierna, tirándolo al suelo mientras se paraba derecha.

-Escuchen, ratas de cuarta. -comento con un tono mordaz, haciéndolos temblar. -Nadie molesta a nuestras hermanas en nuestra presencia y se sale con la suya.

-Si no quieres que te devolvamos con creces lo que hiciste, sugiero que te pierdas de nuestra vista. -siguió Luan sin sonreír. Incluso Lily junto sus puños para enfatizar el hecho, por una vez no viéndose adorable. Luna crujió sus nudillos y Lisa saco un objeto de dudosa forma de su bolsa. Los tres se abrazaron entre ellos temblando. Lana sonrió y se les acerco.

-Este es el momento en que salen corriendo. - susurro campante. Los chicos se miraron antes de dejar solo una nube de humo como recuerdo de su presencia. Las hermanas los vieron alejarse antes de reventar en carcajadas, excepto Lisa y Luna que se dieron un choque de manos. Lana les sonrió contenta. -Gracias chicas.

-Aunque no era necesario. -señalo Lola limpiándose el vestido, ya sin sonreír y mirándolas con cierto fastidio. - Podía tomarlos por mi cuenta.

-Nadie lo duda. - comento Lynn revolviéndole el pelo. Lola gruño antes de apartar su mano y acomodarse el peinado.

-Todas sabemos que pueden dar un buen golpe, pero guardemos esa fuerza para cuando no haya teléfonos grabando. - añadió Lisa señalando atrás de ellas. Las hermanas parecieron preocuparse un segundo. -Tranquilas, ya me encargué de ello. - añadió alzando el dudoso artefacto antes de guardarlo de nuevo.

-Eso fue rápido. - acepto Lana con mediana sorpresa, aunque parecía también algo indiferente. -Nada mal.

-Gracias. - Lisa dio media sonrisa a su hermana. Lola rodo los ojos y se alejó, haciendo a su menor inmediata suspirar con pesar.

-El esfuerzo es lo que se en-graba. –comento Luan haciendo a todas gruñir y a Lisa sonreírle en agradecimiento. Después de ello hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Luna se movió y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando su teléfono.

\- ¿Porque ella si tiene uno? - se quejó Lola señalándolo. Lana le dio un codazo mientras la roquera leía un mensaje y se lo mostraba a Luan. La comediante leyó y asintió.

-Bueno, parece que nuestros viejos se encontraron con Leni. - señalo con calma, logrando que varias cejas se alzasen. Luan lo ignoro. -Ya están esperándonos en la cafetería y Taicho va en camino con Lucy.

-Y que esperamos, tengo hambre. - se animó Lana frotando sus manos. -Tengo ganas de una buena lasaña…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy de acuerdo. -sonrió Lola a su gemela.

-Hm... Quiero un emparedado. Un submarino si se puede. - acepto Lynn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también. - sonrió Lily. Lynn se acercó y ambas chocaron las manos.

-Prefiero el consumo de una decente orden de sushi. -comento Lisa iniciando el camino.

-No sé si sea decente su-shistema. -bromeo Luan divertida. Luna solo la miro nada divertida antes de seguir a Lisa, igual que el resto. -Vamos, no sean asu-shiestas. -añadió antes de seguirlas. Todas comenzaron a discutir sobre comida, incluso Lily añadiendo un "emparedado de crucrut y mantequilla de mani" que dejo a todas con cara de asco.

En lo que avanzaban Luan dejo de opinar solo para mirarlas a todas detenidamente. La callada Luna que mayormente rodaba los ojos o reía; la combatiente Lynn y sus gestos demasiado enérgicos, pero bien intencionados; la elegante Lola que estaba algo molesta todavía; la sonriente Lana con sus rudos comentarios; la tierna Lily, reposando en sus brazos y finalmente… Lisa. Luan la miro otros dos segundos ante de recordar sucedido ese día y desviar la mirada.

Al llegar a la cafetería, apenas registro el saludo de sus padres, mirando mejor a cierto peliblanco que le dirigía una mirada de circunstancias. Luan la sostuvo sin duda, antes de suspirar y desviarla al resto de la mesa… pensando como algo que la hacía sentirse cálida, puede ser tan incómodo para ella.

* * *

 **Bueno, no es la GRAN interacción de hermanas, pero creo que valió un punto: aun se cuidan unos a otros, quieran o no.**

 **Espero les gustase la parte de Linoln y Lucy. Trate de dar un vistazo a lo que ambos pueden hacer, especialmente Lincoln, pero siento que fue muy poco. Explicare mas adelante... posiblemente en un buen adelante. También se haya notado la pequeña pista que deje aquí y allá.**

 **Espero les haya gustado todo el capitulo. Sentí que el final esta algo raro, pero... me quede seca. Tengo ideas para el que viene, pero no sabia como terminar este. Lo siento si quedo algo soso, pero bua.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Hasta Luego!**


	9. Veredicto

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo lleno de emociones! No saben lo atascada que he estado con el... Me alegra publicarlo, así puedo avanzar.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de Savino y Nick.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Veredicto

.

Ese día en la casa Loud las cosas estaban muy tranquilas por dos motivos: Lo primero es que había una copiosa tormenta azotando la casa como si intentase tirarla abajo, otra vez, y lo segundo es que sus padres habían tenido que salir esa mañana por un problema con el trabajo de Lynn Sr. y por una cita médica de Lily, quien sería llevada por Rita. Lo único raro es que ninguno de ellos parecía muy dispuesto a salir ese día, haciéndolo tras varios intentos fallidos de cambiar las cosas para otro momento.

Aunque eso extraño a la mayoría de sus hijas, los diez hermanos que quedaban en casa dejaron el tema de lado, y para sorpresa de la gran mayoría, decidieron pasar su primera tarde completa sin padres reunidos en la sala tratando de matar el tiempo en sus propias cosas… Aunque, como siempre sucedía en una familia tan grande, algunas actividades podían acabar con la paciencia más rápido que otras…

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap… Tap.

\- ¿Puedes literalmente dejar de hacer eso? -pidió Lori con fastidio, levantando por fin su vista de la tele para mirar a Lynn con molestia. La castaña atrapo una vez más su pelota de tenis antes de contestar.

-Estoy literalmente aburrida… -señalo con un tono que lo denotaba, reanudando su ejercicio de tirar su pelota de tenis contra la chimenea.

-Ya haces eso casi todas las noches antes de dormir. ¿No puedes detenerte un minuto durante el día? -se quejó Lola cruzándose de brazos para dirigirle una mirada molesta. Lynn se detuvo de nuevo y la miro con obviedad antes de reanudar su pasatiempo.

-Ese sonido es molesto. -señalo Lana con el ceño fruncido y tamborileando en la mesa con los dedos.

-A mí no me molesta. -señalo Lucy pasando una página de su libro como si el sonido no la perturbara. -Me hace pensar que estamos siendo acompañados con un alma en pena que ruega desesperada para que notemos su presencia. -Lynn se detuvo y con todos los demás miro a Lucy como si estuviese loca, incluso Luna dejo de tocar su guitarra acústica para mirarla.

-Ok… -acepto Lynn bajando el brazo con la pelota y logrando que algunas de sus hermanas suspirasen de alivio por ello. El silencio reino unos segundos en lo que cada uno reanudaba lo suyo, apenas interrumpido por el murmullo de la televisión, el teclado de Lincoln o la música de Luna… hasta que- ¡Agh! Esto es aburrido…

\- ¿Por qué no gastas tus energías en el área externa de nuestra vivienda aprovechando las condiciones climáticas para extremar tus habilidades físicas? -señalo una fastidiada Lisa sin alzar la vista de sus notas para poder avanzar su trabajo a la vez que pasaba tiempo con sus hermanos. Lynn la miro pérdida un segundo antes de centrarse en Lincoln por la traducción de lo dicho.

-Dice que puedes tratar de hacer un deporte afuera. -fue la respuesta del chico a la mirada de su hermana sin necesidad de alzar la vista de su trabajo simultaneo en dos portátiles. Lynn lo pensó antes de encogerse de hombros y de reanudar su juego con la pelota.

-No tengo ganas de mojarme. -acepto para cansancio de sus hermanas. Después de dos minutos de la pelota botando y las demás rechinando los dientes por el molesto sonido, un disparo se escuchó en la sala sacándolas de su estupor y trayendo todas las miradas a Lincoln, quien solo miro a Lynn con un ligero tic en el ojo para indicar su fastidio. El chico ignoro las miradas posadas en la pistola que utilizo para darle muerte a la pelota de su hermana, para centrarse en la molesta mirada incrédula que le dedicaba Lynn.

-No creas que era el único que lo estaba pensando. -aclaro Lincoln haciendo girar el arma hasta que la dejo en la mesa como si nada, llevándose de inmediato la mano al hombro con fastidio. Leni intercambio una mirada con Lori, pero nadie más pareció preocuparse por el movimiento.

\- ¿En serio Lincoln? - se quejó Lynn señalando su pobre pelota, ahora inservible en el suelo. - ¡Es la tercera que me rompen esta semana, chicos! ¡Eso es demasiado bajo!

-No puedes culparnos de romper esas cosas. -se defendió Lola cruzándose de brazos. -Es molesto que te las pases tirándolas por ahí sin cuidado alguno y por toda la casa.

-Como si no pudiesen esquivarlas. - siguió Lynn imitándola.

-No es el punto Lynn. -comento Lori con clara molestia. -Literalmente tiraste mi teléfono nuevo el segundo día que lo tuve, justo cuando hablaba con Bobby. Tienes suerte que Lincoln lo arreglase antes de que Bobby creyera que me raptaron los aliens. -Todos la miraron con escepticismo. -No molesten. Además, no olvides las ventanas... incluyendo la nueva que rompiste apenas la cambiaron.

-Aja. Lo que digas. – ignoro Lynn restándole importancia y mirando a sus hermanos molesta. -Vamos, saben que estoy aburrida si no tengo nada que hacer. Necesito movimiento, algo practico, una buena pelea… Ya saben. Practicar algunos movimientos para poder matar el… tiempo. -enfatizo esto haciendo una patada al aire y perdiendo su zapato, el cual se estrelló contra la televisión, la cual casi rompe, y dejándola en estática. Todos la miraron de nuevo con fastidio. - Ups…

\- ¡Gracias genio, ahora no tenemos tele! -se quejó Lana alzando los brazos mientras Lola iba a darle unos golpes al aparato para que funcionara. Al ver que la legendaria técnica no funcionaba, las gemelas parecían dispuesta en tirarse encima de su Lynn, quien no estaba lejos de lo mismo.

-Alto al fuego ustedes tres. - pidió Lincoln antes de que la pelea que se iba a formar fuese un hecho. El chico dejo su trabajo de lado y se acercó a la tele, dándole una ligera palmadita que logro que la señal volviera casi de inmediato. -Listo.

-Gracias Taicho. -dijeron las gemelas a la vez, volviendo a modo pacífico antes de seguir mirando su programa del día.

\- Que no me digan así. ¿Qué tienen todos en no llamarme por mi nombre? -se quejó el mencionado volviendo a apretarse el brazo antes de reanudar su trabajo, ignorante de que esta vez sí tenía la mirada de la mayoría de sus hermanas sobre él.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Leni preocupada. Lincoln la miro extrañado y ella señalo su hombro. -Has estado haciendo caras al tocarlo por todo el día. ¿Te duele?

-No es nada. -nueve miradas incrédulas le hicieron añadir. -Solo son pequeños dolores fantasma que tengo de vez en cuando. Realmente no es nada, ya pasara.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -pregunto Luan algo preocupada. Lincoln la miro fijamente por sobre la laptop antes de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando la pregunta de su hermana. Luan frunció el ceño más y se acercó para cerrar la tapa del aparato, pero el chico lo evito. Los dos estuvieron mirándose desafiantes un momento, hasta que Lincoln frunció el ceño y Luan alejo la mano con un quejido, sacudiéndola rápidamente. - ¡Ey, eso es trampa!

-No, es querer dejar un punto en claro. -contradijo su hermano con una sonrisa algo petulante, por lo que Lori le dio una patada desde su puesto. Lincoln la miro molesto antes de volver a lo suyo.

-A veces me pregunto porque me preocupo por ti. -comento Luan sobándose la mano.

-Soy tu hermano. -explico Lincoln como si nada. La chica rodo los ojos y decidió ver la tele con las demás, murmurando maldiciones bajo la divertida mirada de sus hermanas. Otro rato después el peliblanco se enderezo un poco antes de sonreír. - ¡Listo! Con esto termine los... ¡Ey! -esta vez fue Lynn quien se apresuró a quitarle la máquina, regalándole una mirada triunfante antes de chocar las manos con Luan. Lincoln suspiro resignado. -Estoy seguro de que esto es por la pelota.

-En el clavo. -acepto Lynn mientras revisaba lo que había en la pantalla, alzando la ceja con duda. -Ey… -Las demás, menos Lisa, se acercaron a ver que era. -No es que sepa mucho del tema, pero… ¿estos no son planos? -la chica oprimió un botón y abrió más los ojos. - Muchos planos…

-Me gusta ese arco. -apunto Luan uno de esos.

\- ¿Porque diseñarías unas tijeras? -añadió Lola mirando por debajo de Lana.

-Eso parece una maquina…- comento Leni con ojos entrecerrados.

-Es un motor eléctrico…- afirmo Lisa con ojo crítico. -Por el tamaño y ciertos detalles puedo decir que posiblemente sea para un vehículo pequeño o un dron automático. -Las chicas se miraron sin entender un comino, sacando un bufido de Lincoln y una rodada de ojos de Lana.

-Lo que digas…- comento Lynn antes de pasar a otro plano.

\- ¡Espera! -interrumpió Lana de inmediato, mirando la pantalla fijamente. -Eso no es… -comenzó a decir antes de sonreír ampliamente a su hermano al reconocer lo que veía. - ¿Vas a transformar el ático en tu habitación? -Esta vez, todas las chicas miraron a Lincoln, quien se limitó a agarrar su brazo de nuevo antes de contestar.

-Bueno, no puedo trabajar tan libremente en poco espacio como el que tiene el armario. -acepto Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque pronto se arrepintió del gesto con un quejido. Esta vez fue Luna quien lo miro dudosa, pero recibió una silenciosa negativa. Las demás. Ignorantes de eso, estaban más centradas en lo que lo dicho por su hermano significaba.

-Eso significa… -comentó Lisa a punto de dejar caer sus apuntes. Lincoln miro a sus hermanas y tras un suspiro asintió.

Las reacciones no se dieron a esperar. Leni y Lana sonrieron ampliamente antes de saltar contentas, Lisa se quedó helada antes suspirar con alivio, incluso Lola compuso una sonrisa de aceptación. Lynn y Luan, en cambio intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, gesto que al parecer compartían con Luna. Lori en cambio, tenía una cara seria que de inmediato llamo la atención de todos. Mientras los ánimos comenzaban a caer hubo un gran silencio en el área, la tormenta y la tele como únicas fuentes de sonido… hasta que Lincoln miro por la ventana.

-Se va a ir la luz. – informo de la nada. Sus hermanas lo miraron sin entender, pero pronto las palabras del peliblanco se hicieron realidad cuando la luz de la vivienda se extinguió sin previo aviso, dejando la sala solo iluminada por las portátiles de Lincoln, una entre Lincoln y Luan mientras la otra la tenía Lynn con las demás.

-No estoy muy segura, pero juraría que en las películas lo de las luces suele suceder al revés. -señalo Lana mirando a sus hermanas con duda. Incluso Luan la miro con cierto fastidio.

-Voy a buscar unas velas. -señalo Lincoln tratando de ponerse en pie.

-No tan rápido Conejo. -lo detuvo Luan agarrando su brazo bueno antes de que se alejara, ganándose una mirada mortífera de su hermano que supo ignorar a la perfección. – No creas que puedes dejarnos a oscuras con ese comentario.

-Pero ya estamos a oscuras. -se metió Leni mirando a la castaña. -Lincoln iba a buscar algo para darnos luz.

-No esa oscuridad, Leni. -negó Lynn con un suspiro. -Habla de lo de cambiar su habitación. -Leni asintió, aunque aún estaba algo perdida, dejando a la deportista con un suspiro antes de mirar a su hermano. -Concuerdo con Luan, Tai… Lincoln. -se corrigió tras ver la mirada de su hermano. -Las luces pueden esperar. Ahora, ¿Cuándo decidiste esto?

-No veo la necesidad de discutir el tema ahora. -sentencio Lincoln nada contento con el asunto.

-Pues esperemos otro momento donde encuentres el tiempo de hacerlo. -apunto la deportista con un enfadado sarcasmo. -Que yo recuerde hace dos semanas no querías estar más tiempo aquí que el debidamente necesario antes de volver al acecho. -Lincoln desvió la mirada justo cuando la pantalla de su computador se apagó. Luan se encargó de encenderla de nuevo.

-Estoy con ellas Lincoln. -secundo Lori para sorpresa de la mayoría, pero no para su hermano. - -. -Todos sabemos que lo que dijiste de "pensar si se iban a quedar o no" solo fue para no molestar a nuestros padres y ahorrarte preguntas antes de irte. ¿Nunca aceptaste darte el beneficio de la duda por tu decisión y ahora vas a convertir en ático en tu cuarto? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? -pregunto la mayor de todos con seria preocupación. Lincoln la miro fijamente en respuesta, pero ella negó con la cabeza. -Linc, quiero que me lo digas tú, directamente. -El chico miro a las demás por ayuda.

-Está bien. -suspiro su hermano al ver que no tendría apoyo. - Mi plan original era quedarme el tiempo necesario para asegurar su seguridad completa para después mantener comunicación como hemos estado haciendo Lisa y yo por medio año. -acepto apretando su brazo antes de bajar la mirada. -La razón por la que cambie de idea fue en parte porque recién me di cuenta de que no serviría de mucho hacer ese movimiento, y por otra… estando aquí me di cuenta… o mejor dicho acepte que Nosotros no fuimos los únicos que perdimos algo cuando todo esto comenzó… ni somos los únicos que han puesto empeño en recuperarlo. Aun con la ayuda de Lisa… me costaba tomarlo como cierto. –-tras decirlo miro a Lisa levemente con disculpa.

-Auch. -comento Lola ante ello, ganándose un codazo de Lana. Lisa mantuvo la mirada de Lincoln antes de suspirar.

-Ya tenía previsto tus planes. -acepto la genio para sorpresa de sus hermanas. -Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerte cambiar de parecer, cosa que me pregunto cómo sucedió.

-Digamos que una charla me puso a pensar... Bueno, varias charlas. -confeso Lincoln mirando la ventana. -Recordé el motivo por el que llegamos tan lejos, la razón por la que…-el chico negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlas con disculpa. -Me di cuenta que, después de todo lo que hemos trabajado… realmente no podía llamarme un "Loud" si los dejaba atrás, sea la razón que fuera.

-Creo que estas exagerando. -señalo Lori. -Seguir con lo que tenías planeado no haría que dejaras de ser de la familia. -Lincoln negó con la cabeza, agarrando su brazo de nuevo.

-Nunca dije que dejaría mis planes. Solo los cambie un poco. -refuto con simpleza mirando a la mayor. -Su propósito final, en varios aspectos, es el mismo. El mayor cambio es que ahora veré los avances de los demás por una cámara. -dicho eso sonrió divertido. -Se que lo que diré suena egoísta, pero decidí que lo que debo hacer, lo hare desde aquí. No necesito perderme para poder avanzar en mi cruzada.

-Eso no te dejaría muy… ¿expuesto? - pregunto Lynn extrañada pero seria.

-Lo estaría igual afuera. -acepto Lincoln sin mirarla, cosa que se ganó una mirada confusa de todas sus hermanas. -Aquí, por lo menos, tengo la plena certeza que puedo hacer algo… Tengo todo lo que necesito, y más importante, puedo volver a estar con toda mi familia. -dicho eso las miro decidido. -Ya tomé mi decisión y suceda lo que suceda no voy a huir de sus consecuencias... ni de lo que hemos callado. -acepto mirando su puño con pesar.

-Se ve que le has dado muchas vueltas. -señalo Luan con seriedad.

-No fue tan complicado. - acepto Lincoln con media sonrisa. -Solo mirar pros y contras, lo que más se apegaba a mis ideales y lo que no. Además, no importa que escogiera siempre terminaría en problemas de una u otra forma. Mejor enfrentarlos con gente en quien confió, ¿no? -su hermana entrecerró los ojos por esa expresión, pero no dijo nada en contra.

-Entonces es definitivo. -continuo Lori más tranquila, pero sin sonreír, al parecer con las mismas sospechas de Luan sobre lo dicho por su hermano. Lincoln la miro y asintió.

-Decidí que me quedare en casa. -afirmo con resolución. Otra vez Leni y Lana sonrieron, esta vez acompañadas por una sonrisa agridulce de Luna y Lisa. Las demás no mudaron su expresión.

-Bueno, bienvenido a bordo. - sonrió Lori antes de que lo mirara con seriedad, como si quisiera regañarlo por lo que su hermano desvió la mirada. Tras un suspiro resignado, Lori miro a las demás. – Aprovechando la confesión de Lincoln ¿Alguien más quiere añadir algo? -Las demás se miraron entre ellas por unos minutos, viendo quien quisiera hablar.

-Yo también quiero quedarme. -dijo por fin Lucy llamando la atención a ella. -No di mi opinión antes pues mis memorias eran muy difusas para afirmar cualquier cosa sobre ese hecho. Ahora que sé algo de mi propia historia, sé que no quiero pasar el resto de mi efímera vida terrenal corriendo de un lado a otro, prefiero esperar en un lugar cálido a que las fuerzas oscuras acaben mi existir.

-Aunque no entendí mucho lo que dijiste, me alegra escucharlo Lucy. -sonrió Leni a su hermana.

-Yo… también voy a quedarme. - secundo Lana quitándose su gorra y mirándola. - Me gustan mis mascotas, y papa, y mama, y Lily… Y me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos... Aunque no estoy segura como van a ir las cosas, quiero estar en mi hogar. -Un abrazo por detrás le hizo a mirar a Luna, quien le sonrió con ternura y asintió a sus palabras, claramente de acuerdo.

-Estoy…con Lana. - informo Lynn sin mirar a Luan, aunque ella no era la única que estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la deportista. -También lo he estado pensando… y creo que ya lo decidí. -dicho eso miro a Luan directamente con cierta disculpa, pero decisión. -También voy a quedarme. No voy a dejar que algo tan tonto me quite mi vida otra vez. Ayudare a Taicho y las demás a defender el fuerte y patear el trasero de quien intente tirarlo.

-Lynn… -susurro Luan antes de mirar a Luna, quien asintió con cierta tristeza. Después miro a Leni, quien sonrió con alegría y algo de ruego, logrando que Luan desviara la mirada a la única Loud perdida que no había hablado. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… Estar aquí es agradable. -Lola miro a su gemela y luego a los demás antes de sonreír un poco nerviosa. -Realmente no puedo decir que los entiendo, pero si ustedes se quedan yo también. No quiero separarme de ustedes. También creo que me gusta la atención de papá y mamá... Nunca les digan que dije eso. -tras las palabras de la menor todos miraron a Luan, quien se limitó a mirar el suelo con fijeza antes de soltar un suspiro.

-No voy a deambular por todo el país sola. -acepto negando con la cabeza antes de mirar a los demás con cierto pesar. -Es cierto que vine solo para cumplir una promesa, pero… Seria hipócrita de mi parte decir que no me agrada estar aquí. -dicho eso miro a Lincoln, quien tenía una ceja alzada. -Ey, no me mires así. Hemos pasado por mucho. Intentare mejorar mi actitud… solo ténganme paciencia.

\- ¿Mas? -soltó Lola, recibiendo un codazo de Lana y una mirada molesta del resto.

-Entonces…. Es unánime. -sonrió Lori tras un rato en silencio.

-Al parecer. -acepto Lynn devolviendo la computadora a Lincoln por fin, quien la acepto con media sonrisa. Un sollozo llamo la atención de todos hacia Lisa, quien a pesar de la poca luz estaba tratando de evitar que vieran que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Estas bien Lisa? -pregunto Leni preocupada por su hermanita. La genio asintió y se limpió su cara con su manga antes de tomar un aire para recuperar su compostura.

-Es solo que no pude evitar una grata sensación de alivio a sus palabras. -repuso en voz algo quebrada sin mirar a nadie. -Con el día que viene… El que acepten quedarse es algo que me alegra escuchar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -repuso Lana extrañada.

\- ¿Es un cumpleaños? - pregunto Lola igual que su gemela. Lisa suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a su hermano, quien solo hizo una casi imperceptible afirmación, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lori. Lisa suspiro de nuevo y miro a sus hermanas.

-Mañana es el aniversario del… incidente. -contesto con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Las hermanas se quedaron tan calladas como Luna, quien desvió la mirada con culpa tras escuchar lo que dijo Lisa. La niña se acomodó los lentes y repuso más calmada. -No pensemos en eso ahora. Ahora que se ha llegado a un acuerdo en su estadía podemos avanzar más fácilmente con los preparativos faltantes para su reintegración oficial a la sociedad.

-Espera, ¿ya sabían que íbamos a decir? - soltó Lola mirando de ella a su hermano con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa. Lisa se acomodó los lentes incomodas, pero la luz de la laptop de Lincoln ilumino la leve sonrisa malvada que se plantó en su cara.

-Tenía una idea del resultado. -acepto el peliblanco cambiando el gesto a uno más inocente. Las mayores, menos Leni, lo miraron incrédulas. Lincoln carraspeo y volvió a teclear en su laptop, la que no tenía los planos, como si nada. -Estaba trabajando precisamente en los siguientes pasos de la Operación Fantasma tras mi decisión, pero ahora creo que puedo hacer un par de modificaciones para simplificarlo.

\- ¿Operación Fantasma? -soltó una nada entusiasmada Lynn mientras Luan no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a volver de entre los muertos así que no está mal. -acepto Luan.

-Me agrada. -acepto Lucy sin emoción.

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas pensando el nombre? -comento en contra Lori.

-Eh… unos días… semanas… un mes. - acepto Lincoln con una risa nerviosa que divirtió a sus hermanas hasta que el chico soltó un quejido y se llevó de nuevo la mano al brazo, esta vez apoyando la cabeza en la mesa para que no viesen su expresión. Las hermanas de inmediato se movieron, pero solo Leni se acercó a Lincoln.

-Oy, eso no parece un dolor fantasma. -comento Lynn preocupada por el cambio.

-Tal vez deberías descansar por hoy, Lincky. -acepto Leni antes de ponerle una mano en la espalda y usando la otra para desviar la mano que iba a evitar que lo hiciera.

-No es…

-Si dices que no es nada una vez más te voy a romper ese brazo. -amenazo Luan con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo la otra vez o completo? -bromeo Lincoln sentándose derecho de nuevo, aunque esta vez se veía algo más cansado. Después de un suspiro miro a Luan con disculpa. -Lo siento, eso fue fuera de Lugar.

-No te preocupes. -acepto Luan solo preocupada. -Mejor descansa Lincoln, creo que esos dolores fantasmas no son tan intangibles como deben ser.

-Vamos Taicho. -pidió Lana con ojos de perrito,

-Solo un ratito. -secundo Lola uniéndose de inmediato.

-También sugiero que descanses un rato. - se metió Lisa preocupada.

-Solo por un rato. - acepto por fin el chico poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Leni, a quien le dirigió una mirada de fastidio para que lo soltara. -Puedo caminar por mi cuenta. -La mayor negó firmemente con la cabeza sacándole un suspiro de fastidio a su hermano. -Solo hasta la escalera.

-Hasta tu cuarto. -refuto Leni con seriedad.

-Arriba.

-La puerta.

-No presiones Leni. -amenazo Lincoln entrecerrando los ojos.

-Este bien, señor refunfuñón… -acepto la chica rodando los ojos. - ¡Bueno, vamos!

-Nos vemos en un rato. -se despidió Lincoln caminando con su hermana. Lynn y Luan se miraron y luego a las computadoras. -Oh, y antes de que se me olvide…- Lincoln chasqueo los dedos y las computadoras se apagaron, dejándolos oficialmente a oscuras. -Vamos Leni.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, en serio!

-Tenían que pensarlo…

-Mucho mejor.

-No ayudas Lucy.

-Voy por las velas.

En lo que las demás discutían, Luan se escabullo silenciosamente detrás de los otros dos que siguieron su camino arriba sin ningún problema ante la oscuridad donde se encontraba. Más silenciosa que Lucy llego al rellano superior y se paró junto a Leni, ambas mirando la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln cerrarse tras él.

\- ¿Crees que este bien? - pregunto Leni sin mirarla.

-No. -acepto Luan sin sorprenderse.

-Como es ese día de nuevo… Tal vez está recordando cuando…-Leni hizo un gesto en la oscuridad casi imperceptible pero notable para su hermana. Luan suspiro.

-Eso creo. -secundo con pesar.

-Oh...- suspiro Leni antes de mirarla. -Por cierto, gracias por quedarte. No estaba segura si podía cuidar de todos si había que pelear…

-JE, eso lo dudo. -rio Luan. -Si hay alguien que sepa cuidar a sus hermanos a cualquier costo eres tú, Leni. Yo sé que sí. -acepto con media sonrisa, aunque no era que su hermana pudiese verla. Igual, Leni la estrujo con un fuerte espacio. -Ok, ya… espacio personal…

-Vamos, si no solté a Lincky no te soltare por eso. -bromeo Leni divertida, apretando su agarre un segundo antes de soltarla. -Mejor volvamos con las demás ¿quieres?

-Na… venía a dormir un rato. - acepto la castaña como si nada. -Esa conversación agoto mis energías. Nos vemos Leni. -se despidió antes de que pudiese convencerla de otra cosa. Leni solo asintió y bajo, dejándola llegar a su habitación si problemas. Luan suspiro apenas entro y se recostó a la puerta, dejándose caer por ella. -Detesto que me hagan eso… Pero… Lo prometí. -dicho eso miro a la puerta. -El deber de una "Warrior" es proteger a los "Basiliscos", el de una hermana es velar por sus hermanos. Debo mejorar mi trabajo… No fallare de nuevo… a ninguno de ellos. -apenas dijo eso la luz regreso, cosa que supo cuando la luz sobre ella se encendió de la nada. Luan frunció el ceño mirandola. - ¿Es en serio?

.

* * *

 **Je, al parecer se tomo la decisión. Ahora sigue recuperar sus vidas, cuasi literalmente.**

 **Se que no hubo flashback, pero no le encontraba el lugar, así que lo deje como esta. Me parece bien así. También ando con el cerebro frito y no andaba con buenas ideas... Aun asi espero haya quedado bien.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo... Y gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego...**

 **PD. Buenas noches, tengo sueño.**


	10. Operación Fantasma

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia! Realmente estaba dudando si poner este u otro que tenia en mente, pero no me pude resistir asi que aquí esta. Por eso la demora... sorry.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Creo que Loud House es de Nick ahora porque Savino... ya saben.**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Operación Fantasma

.

Cualquiera pensaría que el aniversario de un suceso que afecto y cambio la vida de toda una familia seria llevado de una forma más solemne por esta, pero en la casa Loud no hubo llantos ni conversaciones del tema, excepto cuando Lynn Sr. desconecto el teléfono y le pidió a Lisa que activase su sistema de seguridad para que nadie se acercara a la casa.

La familia se pasó ese día jugando juegos y viendo películas, a veces acompañados de una aún más silenciosa de lo habitual Luna o de un adormilado Lincoln, quienes se pasaron el resto del tiempo en sus habitaciones. La chica solo les daba una leve sonrisa como respuesta cuando preguntaban y el chico admitió que aún no se sentía bien cuando no pudo evadir contestar la séptima vez que preguntaron.

Pero la cereza de ese día fue cuando, en medio de una gran cena que hizo Rita para celebrar el estar todos juntos, Lori anuncio la decisión de los hermanos de quedarse permanentemente en el hogar con el resto de su familia. Decir que sus padres rompieron a llorar es poco, porque incluso dos días después de eso a su padre se le escapaban las lágrimas al recordar ese momento.

Pero como ya se sabe, eso fue hace dos días.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no quieren que vayamos con ustedes? -pregunto la madre de la familia desde su posición en lo alto de la escalera mirando como sus hijos se preparaban para el día que tenían planeado o, más específicamente, el plan que iban a llevar a cabo.

-Tranquila mamá, podemos movernos por nuestra cuenta. -sonrió Lori terminando de peinarse.

-Podrían llevarse el auto. -secundo su padre algo nervioso.

-Nos vamos a separar de todas formas. -señalo Lincoln sin levantar la vista de su teléfono, esquivando por poco un choque contra Luan. -Además, llama mucho la atención.

-Queremos pasar desaparecidos, ¿no es así? - bromeo la chica ganándose un gruñido de todos. -Vamos, quedamos que íbamos a... -Lori le tapó la boca con una de sus flores de broma, ganándose alguna risa de sus hermanas.

-Me pregunto si habrá cambiado…- comento Lana algo perdida.

-Sabes que no la recuerdas, ¿verdad? - apunto Lola nada convencida.

-Nah, pero igual. -ante la respuesta de su gemela, la menor se llevó una mano a la frente en lo que Luna salía de su cuarto con el estuche de su guitarra.

-Pensé que no seriamos diferentes a una sombra. -comento Lucy detrás de la rockera, asustando a media familia. -Solo iríamos a buscar una remembranza de aquello que tenemos en el olvido.

-Vamos, Lu. -sonrió Lynn poniéndole un brazo en los hombros. -No niegues que tienes curiosidad por volver a la escuela.

-No lo he hecho, solo recalco que no vamos a llamar la atención. -afirmo la niña librándose del agarre. Luna rodo los ojos y palpo el estuche de su guitarra antes de señalarse a sí misma. Sus dos hermanas la miraron sin entender, sacándole un gruñido.

-Lo que Luna trata de decir es que lleva su instrumento como apoyo personal. -acentuó Lisa algo divertida, por primera vez en una temporada dejando de lado sus notas y trabajo en general para unirse al movimiento matutino. -Podrían llevar algo también si les parece.

-Viviré. -señalo Lynn nada contenta antes de sentir un estirón en las piernas y mirar abajo directo a una enfurruñada Lily. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?

\- ¡Yo quiero ir! - soltó de inmediato cruzándose de brazos con seriedad, solo logrando varias miradas de ternura. - ¡Quiero salir con todos!

-Esta vez no Lily. -la calmo Leni agachándose para darle un abrazo. -No vamos a jugar, sino a recordar cosas. Además, la escuela es como que muy difícil. Los profes te ponen cosas raras que debes saber por qué sí, como si no tuvieras nada que hacer después.

-El punto es que la escuela apesta. -sentencio Lynn con un asentimiento.

-No vale mucho viniendo de ti. -comento Lana, respondiendo con una sonrisa la mirada mortal de su hermana.

-No peleen. -proclamo Lori cruzándose de brazos. La respuesta fue una queja baja de Lynn y una ligera sonrisa triunfante de Lana. Su madre rio por ello y le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña.

-Eso no estuvo bien, jovencita. -comento sonriente. Lana murmuro algo con media sonrisa antes de arreglarse el peinado y ponerse su gorra, nuevo accesorio permanente para ella. Los padres sonrieron a su hija antes de mirar a los demás que ya aprecian listos para partir.

-Bueno… Nos avisan cualquier cosa. -comento Lynn Sr. con un tono alegre algo forzado. - ¿Cada grupo tiene un teléfono cierto?

-No es por llamar la atención, pero sí. -sonrió Luan mostrando uno de los de Lincoln, quien solo miro a su madre para asentir antes de volver a utilizar el aparato. Lori frunció el ceño ante eso, pero solo alzo su teléfono para responder a su padre.

-Bien… -acepto el hombre con simpleza, bajando la mirada y colocando una mano en el hombro de su esposa, quien repentinamente se veía menos alegre, pero seguía sonriendo. La actividad de todos pareció detenerse para centrarse en ese cambio, algunas hermanas mirándose entre ellas sin saber qué hacer. Leni, en cambio solo sonrió ampliamente y fue a darles un abrazo a sus padres.

-Ey, que no vengan con nosotros no es malo. -hablo con calma sin mirarlos. -Como que no será como la última vez que salimos solitos, y esta vez sí volveremos a casa con todos. ¿No es así chicos? -sonrió mirando a sus hermanos.

-Ahora es que… ¡Augh! Por supuesto. -acepto Lynn sobándose el brazo. Luna asintió antes de ir con Leni a abrazar a sus padres. Tras ella llego Lana, quien arrastro a Lola para que las imitara. Lily no tardo en colarse ni Lori en unirse al gesto, tirando consigo a Lynn. Incluso Luan se acercó a dar unas incomodas palmaditas, dejando solo a los serios de la familia fuera del abrazo grupal.

-Gracias chicos. - acepto Rita limpiándose una ligera lagrima. -Je, no sé qué paso…

-Recordaron un mal momento. -sentencio Lincoln como si nada, ganándose las miradas molestas de sus hermanas. El chico rodo los ojos antes de acercarse un poco y darle un ligero apretón en la mano a su madre antes de retirar las manos a los bolsillos y bajar la escalera bajo la mirada de todos.

-Bueno, algo es algo. -acepto Lola con una expresión de "No está mal".

-Podría mejorar. -comento Lana con normalidad,

-O podría ser peor. -secundo Luan ganándose la mirada de todos. - ¿Que? Es algo factible.

-Mejor salgamos de una vez. -suspiro Lori con algo de fastidio. Las chicas aceptaron y bajaron la escalera junto a su madre, dejando sola a la mayor en el segundo piso con su padre, quien se veía algo alicaído. -Tranquilo Papa… Es solo que tuvo un momento con mama y…

-No tienes que excusar a tu hermano, Lori. -la calmo su padre con media sonrisa. -Créelo o no, ese gesto me alegro un poco. Solo espero que se alivie pronto con Lily antes de que decida tirársele encima. -Lori lo miro con cierta admiración antes de sonreírle y darle un abrazo que el hombre recibió con gusto. -Gracias cariño. Ahora ve, debes cuidar a tu tropa.

-Al menos alguien literalmente lo ve así. -murmuro la chica por lo bajo mientras se unía a los demás en el rellano de la casa. Después de una media hora más de despedidas entre sus padres y Lily los hermanos comenzaron a caminar con normalidad hacia su destino... Al menos si cuentas como normalidad a un grupo de diez chicos, nueve de ellos desaparecidos, estuvieran caminando como si nada por la calle. Incluso algunos transeúntes le dedicaron una mirada en lo que se movían, pero nadie se les acerco.

-O damos miedo o somos raros. -acepto Lynn tras pasar la tercera persona que se pegó con un poste por andar mirándolos. Dicho eso miro a su hermano, quien para su sorpresa traía lentes de sol. - ¿Por qué tienes eso?

-Llevo casi una semana sin salir de la casa. -sentencio el chico con simpleza.- La luz del sol ahora me es detestable.

-Suspiro. Al menos entiendes mi sufrimiento. -comento Lucy bajo la sombra de su fiel sombrilla.

-No diré nada. -acepto la castaña fingiendo que lo anterior no había sucedido. -Entonces… ¿cuándo nos dividimos?

-La siguiente intersección lleva a la primaria. -comento Lori mirando hacia el lugar antes de mirar a los menores. -Lisa los llevara con ella el resto del camino. -la genio asintió con suficiencia. -Las demás iremos literalmente por el otro lado hacia la escuela media para dejar a Luan y Lynn. Después Luna, Leni y yo iremos a nuestra preparatoria.

-Me-diaba curiosidad saber eso. -sonrió Luan divertida. En lo que sus hermanos se quejaron de sus chistes llegaron a la intersección, donde los menores se separaron de sus hermanas con solo una mirada (y una sonrisa en caso de las gemelas) de despedida. Los cinco hermanos caminaron en relativo silencio por una cuadra, apenas alterándolo para señalar una cosa o pedirle un dato a Lisa.

\- ¿Y estaremos juntos? -pregunto Lola curiosa a su genial hermana menor. Lisa negó con la cabeza.

-Dado el hecho de que queremos ser, como dice la operación, fantasmas, tendremos que dividirnos apenas llegamos a la escuela. -acepto la niña acomodándose sus lentes. Las gemelas se miraron entre ellas y luego a sus hermanos mayores, quienes estaban compartiendo la sombrilla de Lucy. Lincoln noto las miradas y sonrió en disculpa.

-Lo siento, pero ya pedí ir por mi cuenta. -acepto Lincoln con calma.

-Yo igual. -secundo Lucy sin emoción. -Tengo una memoria distante de cierto laberinto estrecho y oscuro que era mi recorrido habitual.

-Pero nosotras no sabremos dónde estamos. -refuto Lana con obviedad e ignorando el curioso comentario.

-Por eso tú y Lola irán conmigo. -comento Lisa con presteza, llamando la atención de nuevo a ella. -Mi conocimiento de las instalaciones será asertivo en vuestro caso, cuya memoria del edificio es inferior a la de nuestros hermanos mayores. Si se preguntan porque, es porque nuestras clases estaban casi en el mismo pasillo antes del accidente.

-Oh. -aceptaron ambas con simpleza antes de mirarse entre sí con duda. Lisa lo noto y no pudo evitar jugar un poco con sus dedos.

-Si les incomoda mi presencia podría quedarme afuera a guiarlas por un comunicador. -comento sin mirarlas.

\- ¿Harías eso? -se sorprendió Lola alzando la ceja.

-Si facilita su viaje, sí. - acepto Lisa sin miramientos. Para sorpresa de la genio, pronto se vio envuelta en medio abrazo por parte de Lana.

-Ey, realmente no eres tan mala como pintas. -sonrió la gemela mayor con su abierta sonrisa, logrando que el rosa llegase a las mejillas de su hermanita. -Claro que puedes venir con nosotras, ¿no Lola?

-Supongo. -se encogió de hombros la niña. -Igual, solo no quiero perderme. -dicho eso le dedico una sonrisa a Lisa, quien solo desvió la mirada para que no vieran su expresión.

-A este paso tendrás que sonreír también. -comento Lucy a su hermano por lo bajo, ambos mirando la tierna escena con una sonrisa por su cuenta.

-Ya lo hago. -señalo Lincoln alzando la ceja.

-Sabes a que me refiero. -refuto Lucy dejándolo congelado. Las demás avanzaron un poco antes de que Lincoln volviera a unírseles, esta vez con un aire algo culpable. Para suerte del chico, antes de que algo más se dijera del tema habían llegado a la primaria de Royal Woods, cuya fachada y forma no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. -Sigue igual.

-No me sorprende. -acepto Lincoln mirando el área alrededor antes de cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Al abrirlos tenía una cara nada divertida. – Dejando de lado el más que barato sistema de seguridad, deben de estar terminando el primer periodo de clases. Tratemos de reunirnos antes del almuerzo en este lugar. Cualquier cosa, llamen.

-Sí, Taicho. -aceptaron las gemelas haciendo un saludo, cosa que se ganó un suspiro fastidiado de su hermano.

-Y recuerden. -se metió Lucy con media sonrisa. -Somos fantasmas. -Los hermanos se miraron entre si con una sonrisa cómplice antes de entrar de nuevo a aquel edificio con el que deberían estar familiarizados.

Y sin que estos supieran realmente que había pasado, un chico de piel oscura y pelo negro se detuvo agitado junto a un árbol cercano, tratando en vano de recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de no tirar sus gafas al limpiarse el sudor de la frente. El niño tomo una última gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar la puerta de la escuela como si hubiese visto un muerto, peor, el fantasma de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Ese era… Lincoln?

.

-Y… ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscar? -pregunto Lynn con cierto aburrimiento tras asegurarse que el nuevo pasillo que caminaban estaba desierto.

-Bueno…no. -acepto Luan con simpleza. -Es decir, esto es tan aburrido que no puedo prender el bombillo, ¿eh? - Lynn gruño antes de estirar los brazos y soltar un bostezo. -Vamos, ni siquiera estas dando clases.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? -soltó la chica colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza. -Hay algo conmigo y el estudio que simplemente no cuadra. Puedo solo estar en el mismo edificio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como… tratar de enfrentar a Lincoln y al Tigre juntos, sin armas y en una sala de reparación de computadoras; con XKM-2 como compañera de equipo.

-Auch. -comento Luan frunciendo el ceño. - ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?

\- ¿La reina de la exageración me llama exagerada? -refuto Lynn divertida. -No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida. -Luan rio con ella por eso.

-Nada mal hermana. -felicito dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de notar algo en la pared. - Ey, ¿tú eras la loca deportista de la familia, ¿verdad?

-Es obvio. ¿por qué? - como respuesta Luan le movió la cabeza hacia una vitrina que había en la pared, donde varios trofeos y medallas se mostraban para que lo viese el mundo… Pero lo que llamo la atención de las hermanas fue una curiosa foto de una victoria en beisbol que habían colocado casi al centro y que estaba rodeada de unas pocas flores secas y notas.

-Eso…-comento Lynn acercándose a la vitrina para estar frente a ella. Luan la siguió en silencio, mirando junto a ella la foto de una sonriente Lynn siendo cargada por su equipo, así como a su vez ella cargaba sobre su cabeza un reluciente trofeo. Las notas que la rodeaban eran palabras de fortaleza, así como de despedida y, sorprendentemente, una declaración de amor anónima.

-Si que eras popular. -bromeo Luan mirando el resto del escaparate. Tal como pensó, aunque el memorial de su hermana tenía más cosas, el resto de ese estante tenía varias fotos o fragmentos de imágenes de varios estudiantes, haciendo un total de seis. Luan no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver una foto de ella misma con un traje de mimo rodeada de paños de colores y notas con bromas tanto ligeras como de verdadero humor negro, llamándole principalmente la atención una nota que tenía todas las líneas cubiertas con piloto negro, excepto un pequeño espacio que decía "Luz oscura de vida plena". - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Eh? - Lynn dejo de mirar las cosas de sí misma para seguir a su hermana. -Parece… una nota. -Luan la miro con obviedad a lo que Lynn alzo las manos. - Ey, es obvio que quien lo hizo quería dártela pero que nadie más la leyera. ¿Un admirador secreto?

-No…No se siente como tal. -murmuro Luan con duda. Para no seguir pensando en eso miro el resto de las fotos. - ¿Crees que… estuvieran ahí?

-Es posible. -acepto Lynn más seria. -No soy muy buena recordando rostros. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Taicho para que revise en sus dibujos por si están allí.

-O en donde no deberían. -sentencio Luan con pesar. Las dos se quedaron un minuto en silencio antes de suspirar y continuar su camino. - Bueno, esa fue una forma de alegrar el día, ¿no?

-Si veo algo positivo al momento de atas, es que sé dónde podemos ir. -sonrió Lynn con confianza.

\- ¿Al gimnasio? -comento Luan sin sorpresa. Lynn asintió con firmeza antes de echar a correr.

-Carrera a quien lo encuentra… !Uf!- por andar riéndose de su hermana no noto que había chocado con alguien que también tenía prisa, dejando a ambas en el piso con todas las cosas de la persona desparramadas por ahí. Lynn se sujetó la cabeza. - ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que recibe los golpes?

-Porque tu saco de boxeo cree en el karma. -bromeo Luan agachándose a recoger las cosas que tenía cerca. Dicho eso miro a la chica, que sorprendentemente ya tenía casi todo y se estaba poniendo en pie para seguir su camino, solo para ser detenida cuando Luan se le paro enfrente.

-Que qui…-la chica, una joven de aspecto oscuro con un largo cabello negro, camisa lila con mangas blancas de rayas, falda morada y botas parecidas a las de Luan, se detuvo a media expresión para mirar a la chica frente a ella con una sorpresa tal que casi tira de nuevo sus cosas. Luan las sujeto a tiempo y aseguro que las agarrara.

-Ey, pareciera que viste a un muerto. -comento Luan con media sonrisa antes de entregarle lo que se le cayó a la chica. -Deberías tener más cuidado, hay caídas que matan, ¿sabes? - dicho eso miro a Lynn, o donde estaba ya que siguió su carrera como si nada. Luan frunció el ceño. -Tramposa. Bueno, cuídate. ¡Y no choques con el suelo! -y salió corriendo a donde creía se fue su hermana, ignorante de la congelada persona que había dejado en medio de aquel desierto pasillo.

.

La entrada a la preparatoria de Royal Woods fue mucho más complicada de lo que tenían pensado, aunque tomando en cuenta que buena cantidad de estudiantes buscaban saltarse las clases no era realmente sorprendente.

Ya adentro, el único problema que tenían era tratar de mantener calmada a una emocionada Leni, quien no paraba de mencionar memorias que tenía o cosas que debió haber hecho que se olvidó hacer en el momento. Eso siguió por un rato hasta que llegaron a una esquina de la escalera, donde habían montado un pequeño collage de fotos debajo del título "Victimas del atentado en DairyLand. Perdidos, pero no olvidados". Si se contaban a sí mismas, eran nueve en total.

-Ya pasaron dos días. -acepto Lori mirando las fotos con pesar. Luna bajo la mirada ante ello.

-Oh, recuerdo a este, estábamos en la misma clase de algo… -sonrió Leni señalando una foto. -y a este… y a ella, mala comida por cierto… y a este y… -la sonrisa de Leni se borró, extrañando a sus hermanas. La segunda hija Loud puso un rostro serio mientras estiraba la mano a una foto de un chico larguirucho y luego se la llevaba a la oreja para dos segundos después juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos. Sus hermanas notaron esto y se miraron sin saber realmente que hacer. Leni no tardó en abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirar las fotos mientras dejaba una lagrima caer. -No es justo… Ninguno de ellos… debería estar aquí. -dicho eso miro el título y función el ceño. -Ni nosotras estar allí. -y con eso llevo su mano a una foto de ella misma y sin miramientos la arranco.

-Leni…-comento Lori tratando de detenerla, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando Luna secundo la moción y arranco una de ella misma en medio de un concierto. -Luna…-Lori miro el collage de nuevo hasta que localizo su foto, una de ella sonriendo a su teléfono. Con un suspiro la tomo y la quito con más delicadeza que sus hermanas.

-Gracias chicas. -agradeció Leni antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con determinación. -Ahora solo nos queda rogar por los que aún tienen vida… y vivir por los que se fueron. -acepto para después sonreír a sus hermanas con calma. - ¿Seguimos paseando? -y siguió caminando escaleras arriba, la cabeza en alto y paso decidido. Era obvio lo que pensaba y sentía y aun así….

-Es fuerte.

-Si, lo es. -suspiro Lori antes de seguir a su hermana, quien sorprendentemente estaba bajando de nuevo con prisa.

\- ¡Alerta! -susurro con apremio antes de agarrar a Luna de la mano y llevársela consigo escaleras abajo. - ¡Me encontré con Mas!

\- ¿Mas? -repitió Lori con incredulidad antes de pensarlo un poco. - Espera, ¿estas hablando de Sam? -ante ese nombre Luna palideció de golpe, no deteniéndose porque Leni aun tiraba de ella.

\- ¡Como sea, se supone que somos fantasmas, osea, no nos deben ver, ver! -acepto la rubia sin detenerse. Lori suspiro con media sonrisa antes de seguir la carrera para evitar que Leni las llevara a un callejón sin salida. Para su mala suerte, no tuvieron que doblar la esquina para escuchar el resbalón que tuvo la persona que los seguía, cosa que en perspectiva les dio ventaja. La rubia con el mechón celeste tardo un rato en recuperarse de la caída, dándole tiempo a sus amigos de llegar donde ella.

\- ¿Sam, estas bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma.

-Si eso es un fantasma yo soy una tuba. -refuto la chica antes de seguir su carrera.

.

Lincoln no estaba sorprendido cuando encontró que habían agarrado una esquina del lugar como un memorial por el accidente del año pasado ni que siguiera en pie dos días después, lo que le sorprendió fue la cantidad de estudiantes del centro que desaparecieron en esa fecha y no ayudo en nada que, a pesar de su falta de memoria… muchos de esos rostros le eran conocidos.

-YAG-5… YZD-6… XRL-B1…-murmuraba el chico mirando fijamente las fotos con una expresión inexpresiva. – XHM- 13… Contándonos a nosotros, de 22 desaparecidos dados por muertos… solo cuatro no estaban allá. Posible daño colateral, lastimosamente. Eso si no han quitado alguna imagen. -acepto ignorando las flores y notas que sabía nadie leería. Su mirada se posó específicamente en la foto de una persona con acné y rojos cabellos, que sonreía burlonamente a la cámara desde su bicicleta. -Te encontré, YRS-46.

.

-Todavía no puedo creer que lograras sacar eso. -Lincoln dejo de ver los dibujos que tenía en mano para mirar a Lori, quien dejo de recostarse del árbol para sentarse junto a él, frente al fuego. -Pensé que se dañarían antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera.

-Una mezcla de suerte, habilidad y un buen escondite. - bromeo su hermano flexionando el brazo para su punto. Lori no pareció divertida con ello. -Solo fue una medida. No afectaba la misión si se hubiesen dañado.

\- ¿Entonces porque no los dejaste? -pregunto con tristeza su hermana. Lincoln miro el fuego, pero eso no evito la gran sorpresa que cruzo el rostro de Lori. – Porque estás pensando…

-Si ya lo sabes, no lo digas. -la callo su hermano doblando los papeles para guardarlos en una mochila. Lori siguió mirándolo, así que este suspiro. -También los necesito para recordar una promesa… o un par de ellas.

-Podrías haber hecho nuevos… creo- trato de sonsacar información la chica.

\- ¿Qué sentido tendría? No todos los recuerdo perfectamente. -refuto Lincoln con un suspiro. -Leni tiene su método, yo tengo el mío. Si hubiese perdido los dibujos solo tendría que vivir con caras vacías y palabras perdidas hasta que vaya a donde tenga que ir. -la sentencia de su hermano solo logro que Lori se pusiese incomoda. Lincoln la miro sin mudar el gesto. -Además, eso facilitara más que mi trabajo. Identificar las cosas es más fácil cuando tienes referencia visual.

-Deja de hablar así. - pidió su hermana con tristeza. -Ya no estamos allá… Ya no… tienen que…-Lincoln solo la miro fijamente.

-Deberíamos descansar. -replico el chico poniéndose en pie y tomando sus cosas para ir a recostarse a otro lado.

-Lincoln…-lo detuvo Lori. -Esas promesas… ¿crees que podrás cumplirlas? -su hermano la volvió a mirar de forma inexpresiva antes de mirar la mochila en su mano y fruncir el ceño.

-Los muertos dirán.

.

-Al menos no tendré que ir lejos para cumplir la primera. -murmuro Lincoln tras un suspiro. Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos para dar un minuto de silencio cuando tuvo que abrirlos para esconderse en las sombras de la pared, evitando con tiempo de sobra a dos chicas que pasaban por el pasillo, una de ellas lanzando una mirada de disculpa al memorial.

-Deberías dejarlo Mollie. -comento su amiga al notar su mirada.

-Lo sé, pero… es triste. -acepto la niña con la mirada baja, siendo pronto consolada por su amiga. Una vez estuvieron fuera de vista Lincoln decidió que era tiempo de continuar su camino, lanzándole solo una última mirada al memorial antes de continuar.

-Ya entré a los archivos y encontré algo que no buscaba. -musito Lincoln cruzándose de brazos, apenas prestando atención al camino que tomaba. -Dudo que la mitad de ellos fueran realmente objetivos, pero con lo que vi no puedo afirmarlo… -el peliblanco suspiro antes de detenerse y pasarse una mano por el rostro. -Porque las cosas siempre tienen que ser complicadas conmigo… Mejor voy al punto de reunión, no falta mucho para la hora acordada. -termino reanudando su camino… hasta que un ligero cosquilleo le detuvo.

Curioso miro a un lado, específicamente a los casilleros…. Aún más específicamente a uno que tenía una solitaria flor blanca y marchita asomándose de la rejilla. Sin dejar de mirarla se acercó a este y noto que no tenía candado, por lo que procedió a abrirlo. Dentro había más notas y flores, así como un par de fotos. El chico agarro una y la leyó por encima, confirmando su sospecha: Ese era su casillero.

Dejando la nota en donde estaba, cerro el casillero y se le quedo mirando sin saber que pensar realmente. Apenas noto que había tocado el timbre o que el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes, eso hasta que una voz de alguna forma conocida llego a sus oídos, haciéndole mirar pasillo abajo a un par de chicos que se acercaban caminando.

-Vamos, Clyde. ¿Seguro que no estabas imaginándolo? Ya pasaron dos días desde… eso. -comento un chico con peinado de bol y pecas, con clara preocupación por el chico a su lado

-Por última vez, Liam. No. Lo. Imagine. -sentencio Clyde alzando los brazos para dar énfasis. - ¡Te juro que vi a Lincoln y sus hermanas entrando a la escuela esta mañana!

-Clyde… -suspiro Liam con pesar. - Se que te duele, pero… -el chico alzo la vista hacia el casillero con tristeza, solo para abrir los ojos como platos al ver quien estaba frente a él, igualmente mirando en su dirección. El chico se froto los ojos, extrañando a Clyde, antes de mirar de nuevo, pero ya no había nadie ahí. - ¿Viste eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Clyde algo molesto antes de seguir su mirada. De inmediato la molestia se convirtió en duda. - ¿Qué sucede con el casillero de Lincoln?

-Estaba… Ahí… ¿qué? -balbuceo Liam perdido.

-No te entiendo. -apunto Clyde algo preocupado.

-Juraría… -comenzó el chico parpadeando. -Que Lincoln estaba… parado frente a su casillero. -Clyde frunció el ceño.

-Si es una broma, no es divertida. -comento sin sorpresa. Liam lo miro molesto, tanto que el chico trago duro.

-Tu eres el que lleva todo el día tratando de convencerme de que Lincoln entro a la escuela… ¡¿y cuando veo una prueba no me crees? -casi grito el chico, llamando un poco la atención sobre él.

\- ¿Lincoln? -comento una chica por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que no se escuchara. -No que el… pues… -la chica se pasó el dedo por el cuello, trayendo un poco de silencio al lugar.

-Yo también… creo que lo vi. -comento de repente un estudiante. -Estaba mirando una nota en su casillero hasta que ustedes hablaron y se fue.

\- ¿Cabello Blanco, camisa de mangas largas naranja y lentes de sol? -pregunto de inmediato Clyde, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. -Entonces es el…

-Eso es imposible. - declaro otro chico rascándose la cabeza. -Todos vimos las noticias… Nadie pudo sobrevivir a eso.

-Pero los Loud nunca aceptaron que hubiese muerto. - refuto otra chica con simpleza. -Mi mama es policía y recuerdo que comento que la señora casi pelea con un oficial cuando le dijeron que cerraron el caso.

-Pero eso no significa que ese supuesto chico sea Lincoln. -contradijo otra niña cruzándose de brazos. -Seguramente lo confundieron con alguien más que tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuantos niños conoces con el pelo blanco y con ropa naranja? –refuto Liam de la misma forma. Ya en ese momento muchos se habían reunido alrededor de Clyde y Liam para discutir el caso.

-Tal vez fue tu imaginación. -refuto la niña con seguridad. -Clyde ha estado hablando de que lo vio en la entrada durante todo el día y apuesto a que se subió a tu cabeza.

-Si es su imaginación como mi hermano mayor me escribió que vio "El fantasma del chico Loud" pasar frente al despacho del director? -riño otra niña mostrando el mansaje como evidencia.

Mientras eso evolucionaba de una discusión a un debate, ninguno de los niños pudo notar al meollo del asunto verlos discutir con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro. Lincoln le dedico una última mirada a Liam y Clyde antes de perderse en el ducto de ventilación en que se había escondido, decidido a completar su plan original de volver con sus hermanas.

.

-Ese fue el timbre del almuerzo. -comento Lisa con el ceño fruncido. -Hemos tardado más de lo planeado.

-Pero fue divertido observar las clases desde la ventilación. Je, incluso lo fue colarnos en una sin que nos vieran. -sonrió Lana meciendo los pies en el aire antes de soplar una burbuja de goma.

-Me hubiese gustado quedarme otro rato. -acepto Lola antes de darle una mordida a la magdalena que tenía. -Para dar clases, digo.

-Lo que me alegra, considerando que solo les quite la vista seis segundos y le robaron el almuerzo a media clase. -señalo Lisa sin sorpresa. Lola y Lana la miraron sin mudar la expresión, dándole a entender que eso les daba igual. La genio suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente. -Ahora, considero que podríamos avanzar por la ventilación, aprovechando que estamos por acá.

\- ¿Este pasillo tiene algo en especial? -pregunto Lana mirando alrededor por si acaso.

-No… Estamos a la altura adecuada para volver a los ductos. -refuto Lisa, alzando su mano sobre el borde del casillero en el que estaban encaramadas las tres hermanas, cortesía de las gemelas. -Su método de escape de la multitud nos ha dado una mejor ruta de salida.

-Lo sé, cuando uno es pequeño es más fácil confundir al cazador perdiéndose en lo opuesto a tu tamaño. -explico Lana con una grata sonrisa. Lisa la miro perpleja, por lo que Lola le dio un ligero codazo para que despertara. Lana rio por ello. -Es algo que aprendí en mis primeras peleas con chicos grandes. Aunque no sirve de mucho si es un espacio abierto o si son "Warriors"… o "Basiliscos".- termino frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Lola por la reacción.

-Es que me acorde de XDS-7 Y YDS-8. -acepto la niña antes de mirar a su gemela. - ¿Crees que otros niños de aquí hayan terminado allá, como nosotros? ¿O que hayan logrado escapar?

-Es lo más probable. -acepto Lisa en respuesta. Las tres se quedaron en silencio tras eso.

\- ¿Cuantos crees que han muerto hasta ahora? -pregunto de repente Lola para sorpresa de todos.

-Si eran mayores que nosotras y Lucy, mínimo dos. -acepto Lana con simpleza.

\- ¿En el Ragnarok? -secundo Lola ladeando la cabeza.

-Eh, podría haber sido en la danza de lanzas si me preguntas. Necesitas agilidad para ello.

-Como en la práctica de evasión.

-Cierto.

-Ustedes… -comento Lisa algo incomoda por la normalidad con la que hablaban del tema, cosa que de cierta forma le daba escalofríos a la niña. -No parecen alterarse mucho por el tema.

-Hemos escuchado y visto muchas cosas… la mayoría malas. -señalo Lana abrazándose las rodillas. -No es raro para nosotras hablar de ello como del clima. -Lola le dio un abrazo… y sorprendentemente también Lucy, quien apareció al lado de las gemelas de la nada. Las niñas se callaron entre ellas el grito que iban a soltar sin romper el inusual gesto de su hermana.

-El camino oscuro que hemos debido tomar ha dejado sus huellas en nuestro ser. -comenzo a explicar sin mirarlas. -Mas no debemos dejar que detenga nuestro andar y esperar a desfallecer. -dicho eso las soltó. -Las estaba observando. Me encontré con Taicho hace seis minutos, dijo que es hora de irnos.

-Ok… -aceptaron las tres menores algo inseguras de cómo avanzar. Al notarlo Lucy suspiro y se paró en el casillero para subir al ducto de ventilación, de inmediato asomándose de nuevo para ayudarles a subir. Lisa no dudo en saltar y tomar la mano de su hermana, subiendo sin problemas. Lola miro a Lana antes de seguir a la genio.

-Gracias Lucy. -comento Lana mientras tomaba su mano. La chica le sonrió un poco.

-Soy su hermana mayor, es mi trabajo. -acepto ayudándole a subir. Pronto la rejilla cayo de nuevo en su lugar, indicando la partida de las hermanas y descongelando a un grupo de niños que curiosamente miraba el lugar. Mientras la mayoría comenzaba a hablar al respecto, uno de ellos de rojizos cabellos se escabullo del grupo para avanzar a otro lugar, específicamente hacia cierto memorial.

.

El resto del día de los Loud paso como una serie de relatos agridulces y divertidos, especialmente cuando Leni relato detalladamente su exitosa huida de la novia de una azorada Luna, en la habitación de sus padres donde todos se habían reunido. Los padres solo podían estar allí escuchando los relatos, riendo a los chistes y siendo consuelo para aquellos que lo necesitaban. El único movimiento que estos habían hecho respecto al asunto de sus hijos colándose en la escuela fue desconectar el teléfono de nuevo y mantener el resto de las luces de la casa apagada, evitando así a la mayoría de las visitas innecesarias que sorpresivamente les llovieron ese día.

La razón era sencilla, como atestiguaban de vez en cuando Lori y Lincoln, los dos hermanos con dispositivos conectados a internet a mano: La silenciosa y no tan notable aparición de los hermanos había generado un hervidero de rumores en las redes internas de las escuelas, redes sociales e inclusive páginas del tema. Había quien atestiguaba haberlos visto en realidad, otros que dudaban plenamente de dichos avistamientos y otros que simplemente querían su minuto de fama posteando información falsa. Lo único que todos los rumores verídicos tenían en común es que no hubo una sola persona que interactuó directamente con los hermanos. Luan comento que era posible que la única persona que realmente lo había hecho, la chica con que choco, no decidiera decirlo por alguna razón.

Sea lo que sea, la reaparición de los hermanos Loud se había convertido en una de las más grandes historias de fantasmas que la ciudad tenía por el momento…. Todo de acuerdo con el plan.

.

* * *

 **Para ser sincera esa ultima frase la saque de la canción del "Cadáver de la Novia". Mi hermana la ha estado viendo y se quedo en mi cabeza.**

 **Sinceramente llevaba tiempo para escribir esto, principalmente porque lo que viene sera mas difícil de redactar pero requiere un inicio. Espero haya saciado y despertado curiosidad por varias cosas que han de pasar.**

 **También** **espero les haya gustado el capitulo... aunque pido que alguien me comente si se entendió bien, creo que el salto de escenas y Flashback no quedaron tan diferenciados como quería. Tal vez solo sean ideas mías, no se. Igual, gracias por leer.**

 **Con esto concluyo y voy a la cama. Nos leemos pronto y hasta luego!**

 **;)**


	11. Bobby Santiago

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo y esta vez trae algo de romance...**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de Nickelodeon**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Bobby Santiago

.

-Está bien Clyde, puedes hacerlo. -murmuraba para sí mismo el moreno, mirando con cierta aprensión la gran casa en la calle de enfrente. El chico se sentía algo inseguro en gran parte porque no quería hacer saltar el sistema de seguridad de Lisa… otra vez. -Solo vas a tocar en la puerta como cualquier otro día… a las seis de la mañana y en una casa que no has pisado en medio año…. Seré idiota. -suspiro antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar una doblada foto de él y su mejor amigo. Clyde se quedó mirándola un rato antes de fruncir el ceño y guardarla de nuevo. - ¡Agh! ¡Al rayo con todo! ¡Voy a tocar la puerta esa puerta, Sí o sí! -con eso corrió sin miramientos ni duda hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de la puerta, donde termino congelándose de nuevo. -Eh… Ah… -mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

\- ¿Va a tocar o no? -Murmuro Lynn con fastidio, mirando impacientemente por la ventana sin que se notara. - ¡Algunas personas queremos volver a dormir!

-Podrías hacerlo. -comento una aburrida Luan, tratando en vano de no caer dormida sobre el centro de sala.

-Lleva media hora así. -saco Lynn tratando de no gritar. -Si no se decide lo voy a… -Lori le puso una mano en el hombro con una mirada asesina, dándole un escalofrió. -No hare nada malo… creo. -Justo entonces se escuchó el toque en la puerta, aunque fue tan débil que si no estuvieran esperándolo no lo hubiesen escuchado.

-Hola…- llamo el chico desde el otro lado con voz temblorosa. - ¿Señores Loud? -golpeo de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte. -Siento molestarles tan temprano… ¡Soy yo, Clyde! La persona que los ha estado evadiendo por medio año… -añadió en un molesto murmullo audible. Luan sonrió divertida, mientras Lori solo rodo los ojos. Otro golpe fuerte en la puerta. -Buenas... Agh, tal vez no han despertado. Debería esperar o… No, Lo intentare después de la escuela.

-Se rindió fácil. -observo Luan sin sorpresa.

-No todos son como Dobby, Luan. -reprimió Leni con seriedad desde su posición en el sillón. -Estoy segura de que le dolía mucho venir hasta acá.

-Y al parecer también le duele irse… -señalo Lynn mirando como un cabizbajo Clyde se alejaba de la casa con notorio pesar. Luan y Leni se acercaron al escondite de sus hermanas a tiempo para ver como el chico miraba de vuelta a la casa y apretaba los puños, alejándose corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

-Tal vez debimos abrirle la puerta. -murmuro Leni con pena por el chico.

-No es a nosotras a quien quería ver. -señalo Lori con un suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño. -De todos los momentos para elegir desaparecer en medio de la noche…

-Y para colmo se llevó a Lucy de nuevo. -murmuro Lynn nada divertida. - ¿Porque nunca nos pide a nosotras a acompañarlo en sus salidas nocturnas?

-Tal vez porque la noche es parte de mi esencia. -explico Lucy detrás de ella, sacándole a todo un ahogado grito de sorpresa. La niña lo ignoro para continuar su explicación. -O tal vez sea el hecho de que acepto que algunas dudas que poseo serán contestadas cuando el tiempo sea apropiado y no cuando desee las respuestas sin una clara razón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas allí? -pregunto Lynn sorprendida. La respuesta vino con un suspiro al lado de la chica.

-Llegamos a la casa cuando Clyde estaba presente, por lo que estuvimos que esperar cuarenta minutos a que decidiera tomar alguna acción. -informo Lisa acomodando los lentes y al parecer nada ofendida porque recién notaban su presencia al lado de Lucy. Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que decir al respecto.

-Y… ¿que estaban haciendo? -pregunto Luan para cambiar el tema. -Porque el perderse en medio de la noche puede alzar muchas sospechas, ¿eh?

-Lisa y Lucy estaban encargándose de añadir una serie de redes de seguridad a nuestro sistema, incluyendo todas aquellas afiliadas a la policía o el gobierno. -contesto alguien desde la escalera, claramente el único chico de las hermanas. Lincoln termino de bajar y se acercó para seguir hablando. -Antes de que pregunten, la razón es que Necesitaba revisar algo y aproveche la ocasión para llevarme a Lisa y adelantar ese punto del plan.

-Buenos días a ti también, Lincoln. -sentencio Lori cruzándose de brazos. -Y mientras ellas estaban con el sistema de seguridad, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

-Revisando algo, como ya dije. -informo el chico con tranquilidad antes de caminar hacia la cocina, en donde encendió la luz, dejando a todos con ceguera temporal pues se encontraban en sombras. El chico espero a que se acostumbraran a la luz mientras bostezaba con gusto antes de preguntar. - ¿Por cierto, alguien sabe que le pasa a Luna? Ella no es de levantarse temprano y estaba muy inquieta en su habitación.

-Bueno, el que tu amigo que realmente no sabe si te vio llegara de la nada le hizo ver que seguramente tendría una romántica visita en el futuro cercano. -comento Luan entre bromista y seria. -Creo que acabo con sus nervios por no-ver lo que venía y eso que no-vio nada de lo que no tenía que ver.

-Ya basta Luan. -la callo Lynn con fastidio. La chica rio divertida a pesar de ello.

-Eso solo confirma que lo de esta noche fue una buena movida. -comento Lincoln a sus hermanas, extrañando a la mayoría. -Aunque la próxima vez no estaría de más que contestaran a la puerta cuando sea alguien que reconozcan Lori o nuestros padres, la memoria del resto sigue siendo muy cuestionable. - Dicho eso volvió a bostezar.

\- ¿Desde qué hora salieron? -pregunto Lori ahora algo curiosa, ignorando galantemente el cambio de tema. Lincoln frunció el ceño, pero igualmente contesto.

-He estado afuera desde las dos mil doscientas y regrese por las chicas a eso de las dos y media. Volvimos a salir a las tres y diez, regresamos hace una hora. -recito sin miramientos. Lori solo reforzó su seria expresión.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche que necesitaste ir y volver? -pregunto con severidad, esta vez dándole a entender que no aceptaría otro cambio de tema como respuesta. Lincoln sonrió de lado.

-Ya te lo dije. -dicho eso la miro a los ojos intensamente. Ella le retuvo la mirada, alzando una ceja. Lincoln se encogió de hombros y siguió mirándola. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que la paciencia de Lynn se acabó.

-Suficiente de charlas mentales, ustedes dos. Contesta Taicho ¿Qué hiciste? -se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos de nuevo. A su lado Luan y Leni intercambiaron una nada sorprendida mirada.

-Déjalo tranquilo Lynn. -suspiro Lori para sorpresa de la chica. La mayor ignoro la mirada de sus hermanas para centrarse en su hermano, aun con una seria mirada. - ¿Alguien te vio?

-Fui sigiloso como serpiente y veloz como conejo. -sonrió para si el chico, la expresión en su rostro dándole un escalofrió a sus hermanas.

-Y vuelves a hablar como la serpiente. - comento Luan con cierta grima. -Sigo pensando que no deberías expresarte así.

-No me gusta, pero no puedo evitarlo. -aclaro su hermano antes de bostezar de nuevo y ganarse otra ceja alzada de Lori. -Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer: comeré algo, me daré una ducha y volveré a trabajar

-No. -sentencio Leni con firmeza, sorprendiéndolo a él y a las demás. La rubia se cruzó de brazos antes de pararse seria frente a su hermano. -Iras a comer, te das un baño y de inmediato a la camita. Sin peros. - advirtió alzando un dedo cuando su hermano iba a replicar. Después miro a Lucy y Lisa, que se pusieron incomodas bajo la seria mirada de su hermana. – Lo mismo va para ustedes dos. No es bueno pasar una noche sin dormir.

-Leni... -comento Lynn alzando una ceja. -Estás hablando con los únicos en la casa que rara vez duermen a diario. Estoy segura de que un día despierto para ellos no es nada.

-No me importa. -siguió la chica sin dejarse ceder. Lincoln miro a Lori con duda, pero la mayor solo se encogió de hombros y señalo a su hermana con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo… -acepto Lincoln para soltar un suspiro resignado antes de continuar su camino a la cocina. Leni asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirar a las otras dos. Lucy suspiro y siguió a su hermano, mientras Lisa se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que su hermana ladeo la cabeza.

-Lisa…-apremio con impaciencia. La niña suspiro también y siguió a los demás resignada. Leni sonrió de nuevo y alzo el pulgar al resto de sus hermanas antes de seguir a los jóvenes como si fuese una gran sombra aguamarina.

-No sé si Taicho estaba muy cansado para hacer caso o muy desesperado para volver a hacer sus cosas. -comento Luan con los ojos entrecerrados. -Bueno, si estamos aquí a hincar el diente.

-Esperen ustedes dos. -pidió Lori antes de que se movieran más. -Chicas, quiero que me ayuden a tener un ojo sobre Lincoln y Luna por el resto de la operación. Tengo el presentimiento de que van a necesitarlas más que nunca de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿A nosotras? - comento Lynn incrédula. -Tu eres la que sabe que piensan mejor que nadie. Literalmente.

-Sí, a nosotras ni piensan en decirnos algo. -aporto Luan con duda. Lori suspiro, incapaz de negarlo.

-Entonces me corrijo. Quiero que les tengan paciencia a ambos. -comento con una seria mirada suplicante. -Saben que esos dos pueden ser más… callados que Lucy cuando quieren y sé que al menos Lincoln hará y/o ha hecho algo que no será de nuestro agrado. Les pido que esperen a que ellos mismos lo revelen.

-Lo cual cae en la categoría de cuando los puercos vuelen. -señalo Luan con obviedad. Lynn rio.

-Que Lana no te oiga o le darás ideas. -las dos se sonrieron antes de notar que Lori no había mudado su seria expresión. – Lo siento.

-Hablo en serio chicas. -señalo con un tono que lo probaba. -Me preocupa que los dos se embotellen demasiado rápido. Ustedes dos son las más cercanas a ellos cuando se trata de expresarse. Por favor, les pido que no dejen que crucen la línea ni los fuercen a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - comento Lynn alzando la ceja.

-Hare lo que pueda con lo que tengo. -acepto Lori con cierta resignación. - ¿Podrían hacerme ese favor? -las dos castañas se miraron antes de asentir, logrando que la rubia sonriera. -Gracias. Ahora vayan a comer en lo que despierto a mamá y papá… -y comenzó a alejarse algo cabizbaja.

-Oye Lori… -la mencionada miro a Lynn, quien parecía algo incomoda. -Realmente has mejorado en esto. Ya sabes, en lo de ser la hermana mayor. -trato de animarla.

-Serás un mayor problema, pero haces buen trabajo. -añadió Luan sacándole una risita.

-Gracias. -acepto su hermana más animada. Las dos menores le sonrieron un momento antes de retirarse, dejándola sola en la sala. Justo entonces su celular vibro y ella lo saco para leer un mensaje de Bobby. La chica sonrió y respondió algo antes de bajar el teléfono y moverse a trabajar. Mientras abría la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar suspirar. -Esto es difícil.

/

Las llamas de la pequeña hoguera que lograron encender eran lo único que daba calidez en la cueva donde se escondieron. Lola y Lana estaban tratando de dormir sobre la maleta que habían preparado, bajo la vigilancia de Lucy. Luna estaba acostada en el otro lado de la cueva, mirando el fuego arder con clara impotencia.

Luan le dedicaba una mirada de vez en cuando, pero su fría mirada estaba más que nada pegada a la entrada que resguardaba, apuntando hacia el lugar el robado rifle de asalto que tenían. Lynn, en cambio, había decidido imitar a Luna en su velar del fuego, solo que ella lucia más impaciente que imponente, alzando la mirada de vez en cuando al otro lado de la cueva, donde Leni y Lori estaban agachadas al lado de un inconsciente Lincoln.

-Listo. -hablo por fin la Mayor Loud, alzando la vista hacia las demás, que apenas cambiaron su posición.

\- ¿Vivirá? -hablo por fin Lynn, ganándose una mirada de ira de parte de Luna.

-Necesitaremos medicina, pero si, vivirá. -contesto Lori con un tono agridulce.

-Me alegra. -acepto la chica mirando de nuevo el fuego. -Porque si nos capturan de nuevo por su numerito con el Dragon, juro que lo mato yo.

-No hables así. -pidió Leni indignada. -Lincky solo quería asegurarse que nadie nos siguiera.

-De eso habla. - comento Luan sin mirarlas. -Lincoln ha arriesgado mucho para asegurar nuestro escape. Si todo eso fue por nada…

-No lo fue. -la callo Lori con el ceño fruncido. -Salimos los nueve e iremos a casa los nueve. Nadie será capturado de nuevo. Estoy segura de ello.

-Se realista Lori, no puedes negar que es lo mas probable. -se metió Lynn mirándola al fin. -Escapamos por los dos pulsos suicidas que lanzo el Jefe en buen tiempo con el veneno de la Serpiente. El resto fue correr sin rumbo y sin mirar atrás.

-Pensé que eran pulsos electromagnéticos, no suicidas. -se metió Leni extrañada. Lynn ahogo un gruñido, pero Lori solo miro a la rubia con disculpa y cierta obviedad.

-El punto es -siguió Lynn como si nada. -No puede hacerlo de nuevo. Y dado el hecho de que la única arma que tenemos apenas tiene munición, a menos que alguna de la nada desarrolle una habilidad útil para la pelea no veo como saldremos de esto. -termino mirando a Luna, quien solo desvió la mirada al suelo. Luan se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-Ey, déjala en paz. – se quejó la chica con firmeza. -Luna estaba tratando de ayudar.

-Y por eso Lincoln término medio sordo antes de la pelea. -secundo Lynn con simpleza.

-Dejen de pelear. -ordeno Lori cruzándose de brazos

-No te metas. -le dijeron las dos a la vez con miradas de ira que lograron calar muy dentro de Lori. La chica se quedó quieta con una expresión dolida, pero pronto cerro los ojos y se puso en pie con total seriedad, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas.

-Me entrometo, porque soy su hermana mayor. -aseguro con firmeza antes de caminar hacia la hoguera, pasando su mirada de Luan a Lynn sin notar que el resto la estaba observando. -Y si eso no les afecta, entonces les recuerdo que pelear entre nosotras literalmente no nos llevara a ningún lado. Ahora lo que haremos es…

\- ¿Y quien te puso a cargo? -saco Lola cruzándose de brazos. -El Jefe esta inconsciente y yo no vote por ti. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerte caso?

-Porque ella está a cargo -contradijo Leni acercándose a la mayor y cruzándose de brazos. -Se que no lo parece, pero Lori sabe qué hacer para cuidar de nosotros. -eso trajo unas miradas firmes sobre ella, pero Leni no cedió. -Puede que Lincky sea quien tenga ideas y haga muchas cosas, pero sin Lori no estaríamos aquí. Ella ordeno todos los movimientos y nos permitió hablar entre nosotros sin que nos descubrieran, ¿recuerdan? Ellos dos son los que nos unieron y como que es obvio que Lincky siempre escucha a Lori. Es normal que este al mando.

-Estoy con Leni. -comento Lucy ganándose miradas de sorpresa. -Lincoln ha confiado en Lori desde el principio, incluso durante lo que vivido como el Conejo aun pedía su consejo. -La niña suspiro y se quitó ligeramente el cabello de la cara, para sorpresa de las presentes. -Si la persona que logro convencernos a todas de que somos hermanas confía en Lori de esa forma, ¿porque nosotros no? -dicho eso miro a Lori con cierto respeto. -No prometo hacer todo lo que digas, pero escuchare.

-Yo también. -se metió Lana algo apenada. -A-A mí me agrada Lori… Confió en ella.

-Y yo. -comento Luna en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para todos la escuchasen. Luan la miro plenamente incrédula. Luna pareció querer añadir algo más, pero solo volvió a desviar la mirada. Leni sonrió ampliamente y miro a las otras castañas, quienes solo mantuvieron su mirada firme. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, pareciendo tener una discusión mental por un rato.

-Te debo una oportunidad. - acepto Luan por fin antes de ponerse el arma al hombro. -Mas te vale que estés a la altura.

-Que conste que lo hago por Lincoln. -señalo Lynn con firmeza. -Si veo que no sirves no durare en dispararte. -Lola solo miro a Lana, quien le sonrió abiertamente, logrando que su mirada se llenase de culpa. La niña miro de nuevo a las demás y dio una seca cabezada. Para Lori ese momento… fue horrible, pero tal como había aprendido decidió tragarse las ganas de llorar y asentir a la decisión. - ¿Y ahora que, oh gran segunda al mando?

-Lynn. -regaño Leni cruzándose de brazos. Lori le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-Primero debo admitir que pueden encontrarnos… si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí. -termino la frase con completa atención de sus hermanas. -Descansaremos otros cinco minutos y después seguiremos caminando hacia el sureste. Como Lincoln no puede caminar lo llevaremos Luna, Leni y yo… -mientras su planteamiento continuaba Lori solo estaba pensando en lo agridulce que la primera reunión secreta de hermanas había logrado ser.

/

Un mensaje despertó de inmediato a Lori, quien tras un escaneo rápido de los alrededores se llevó la mano al bolsillo y saco el teléfono, pronto alzando la ceja y levantándose de la cama para ir abajo, de cierta forma agradeciendo que eso le distrajese de ese sueño.

-Estoy consciente de verte Lori. -bromeo Luan cuando paso a su lado.

-Ahora no Luan. -murmuro Lori esquivando un balón de Lynn y a el gato Cliff para deslizarse por la baranda de la escalera. Al llegar abajo noto que Lola, Lily y Leni estaban viendo una película de Barbie. La segunda mayor le sonrió contenta.

-Hola Lori! Hay alguien en la puerta buscándote. -señalo dándole un guiño antes de mirar de nuevo la pantalla. Lori suspiro por eso antes de seguir su camino a la puerta solo para asustarse cuando Lincoln apareció frente a ella. Para su sorpresa su hermano le dedico media sonrisa seria antes de subir las escaleras.

-No es peligroso, pero ten cuidado. -fue lo único que le dijo cuando paso a su lado. Lori lo miro extrañada hasta que se perdió de vista, mirando la roja puerta con duda antes de avanzar algo nerviosa. Al final llego y estiro le brazo para abrirla, asomándose apenas para ver quien estaba al otro lado… y abriendo la puerta de golpe al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Bobby? -soltó la perpleja chica. En la entrada estaba ese chico con el que estuvo saliendo antes del incidente y quien estuvo esperándola por meses, con la confianza de que ella estaría bien como único paz y salvo. Bobby en sí no había cambiado mucho… de hecho no había cambiado nada en apariencia, pero había algo en él que le daba un aire más maduro, mas experimentado, mas…algo. Y si eso no era suficiente, traía diez cajas de pizza consigo.

-Lori… -murmuro el chico casi dejando caer la comida, por lo que tuvo que moverse rápido para recuperar el equilibrio y de paso hacer reír un poco a Lori. Bobby le sonrió algo apenado. -Je, eso no era parte del plan.

-Creo que lo note. -acepto Lori con media sonrisa. Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro a los ojos por lo que parecieron minutos… Si no los hubieran interrumpido.

-Pueden continuar mirándose como bobos después de que dejen la ofrenda de paz en la mesa. -soltó Lola asomándose a la puerta con obviedad. Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron y miraron dentro de la casa, donde toda la familia estaba mirando la escena con emociones variadas desde la emoción contenida de Leni, el ceño fruncido de Lynn Sr., la indiferencia de Lincoln, la incomodidad de Lisa y la perdida Lily. Bobby rio nervioso al ver a su público.

-Je… Eh, bueno. Hola a todos. -comenzó a decir antes de aclararse la garganta. -Estaba revisando mis mensajes cuando me enviaron algo de los "Fantasmas Loud que invaden Royal Woods", así que pensé que podría venir a "comprobarlo" -sonrió a su novia con confianza antes de mirar a la familia y ponerse nervioso. -Se me ocurrió traer pizza para ustedes... Si no está mal.

-No, no lo estas. -acepto Lori con una sonrisa boba antes de sacudir la cabeza y pararse derecha. -Digo, no fue mala idea.

-Sutil… -señalo Luan para risa de sus hermanos. Lori rodo los ojos y se hizo a un lado.

-Pasa Bobby. -sonrió Lori a su novio, quien le devolvió el gesto al entrar a la casa. La chica sonrió otro poco antes de mirar sería los alrededores de la casa hasta que entro de nuevo a ella.

En el interior noto que sus padres habían representado a Bobby a sus hermanos, la mayoría más interesadas en la pizza que en la persona que la había traído por lo que tras coger la comida se habían dirigido a la cocina. Lisa pareció dudar un segundo antes de seguir al resto, dejando solo en el recibidor a los padres, Leni, Lincoln y un nervioso Bobby.

-…totalmente pensando en ti. -hablaba Leni contenta. -Fue muy dulce que esperaras por Lori. Se que eso la animo. ¿Hemos pasado por mucho sabes? -termino seria, pero sin dejar de sonreír. -Se que Lori te quiere mucho y tú la quieres a ella. Así que cuídala, ¿vale?

-Está bien Leni. -sonrió Bobby con un ligero escalofrío por el pequeño cambio de tono. La chica brillo de nuevo y se despidió con la mano antes de ir a la cocina. El muchacho se le quedo mirando hasta que noto que Lincoln seguía observándolo. -Y... ¿qué tal todo Lincoln?

-Bien. -fue su corta respuesta antes de acercársele un poco. -Se que Lori te conto lo básico así que iré al grano. Lo único que sé de ti es que eras el novio de Lori, que eres importante para ella y que no eres un peligro inmediato. -dicho eso lo miro fijamente a los ojos con una calma asesina que le dejo temblando. -pero si tu existencia pone en riesgo a mi hermana o la haces sufrir me asegurare que nadie encuentre lo que quede de tu cadáver. ¿Entendido?

-Lincoln. -llamo Lori algo molesta, pero su hermano solo se encogió de hombros y tras mirar por última vez a Bobby siguió a sus hermanas a la cocina. Lori suspiro rendida y miro con disculpa a Bobby, quien parecía estar a punto de desmallarse. Los padres estaban algo igual de preocupados, aunque era obvio que su padre menos que su madre.

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado. -acepto Rita con un suspiro antes de sonreírle al chico. -Siento eso Bobby, aunque no lo parece Lincoln sigue siendo un buen chico. Lori, cariño, porque no van a hablar arriba. -siguió entregándole a su hija una caja de pizza. -Nosotros cuidaremos que nadie escuche… o al menos lo intentaremos.

-Gracias mama. -acepto Lori tomando la comida y la mano del congelado Bobby. -Vamos Bobby. -y sin esperar respuesta lo llevo hasta su habitación, tras entrar a la cual el chico pareció despertar de su estupor.

\- ¡Rayos! No bromeabas cuando decías que Lincoln podía dar miedo. -aseguro llevándose una mano a la frente. -Por un momento pensé que de verdad iba a matarme. -dicho eso miro a Lori, quien estaba recostada a la puerta, con duda. - ¿No lo haría verdad?

\- ¿Que? No. -negó Lori dejando la pizza en la mesita entre las camas de ella y Leni, antes de sentarse en la suya y palpar a un lado para que se sentara. Bobby lo hizo, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre ellos. -No puedo decir que no hará nada, pero no te matara.

-Eso calma mucho mis nervios. -señalo el chico con cierto sarcasmo, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica que no duro mucho. Los dos estuvieron sentados en un incómodo silencio. -Por cierto, buen estilo.

-Gracias. -acepto Lori sin mirarlo. El muchacho miro incomodo alrededor.

-Y… Eh… ¿Qué cuentas? -soltó antes de llevarse una mano a la cara. Lori sonrió.

-Dudas de hermana mayor, cosas normales. -contesto con simpleza. -Lynn comento algo en la mañana que me dejo pensativa, eso es todo.

-Es por lo de que no recuerdan todo, ¿verdad? -entendió Bobby. -No creo que sea tan malo. Al menos te escuchan que es más de lo que puedo decir de Ronnie Anne últimamente… Y no quieres hablar de eso. -entendió al ver su rostro.

-Bobby… ¿Porque viniste? -pregunto por fin la chica. Bobby la miro fijamente antes de suspirar.

-Estaba preocupado. -acepto el chico con simpleza. -Apenas vi que ya no eran tan secretos, salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa. No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte... y como sé que a tus hermanos no les agrada nadie fuera de la familia, traje pizza. Fue bueno saber que aún les gusta. -termino con una sonrisa para Lori, pero la chica seguía viendo su regazo con seriedad, por lo que la sonrisa de fue del rostro de Bobby y el tomo un gesto igual de serio, aunque algo dolido. - ¿Tan difícil es creer que vine por ti? Te lo he dicho Bebe, a la primera oportunidad vendría a...

-Bobby. -lo corto la chica mirándolo seria. - ¿Por qué esperaste tanto por mí?

-Ya te lo dije Lori. -aseguro Bobby algo triste y dolido.

-Quiero… escucharlo personalmente. -comento Lori antes de respirar para calmarse y mirarlo. La pobre parecía estar en medio de una batalla mental. -N-No es que creas que me estas mintiendo, soy buena descifrando esas cosas, ni tampoco la visita sorpresa, que en serio me gusto. Pero… esto, lo nuestro, es tan… Como un cuento de hadas… Tan irreal. No es que quiera ofenderte Bobby. -sentencio al ver la cara del chico. -Es solo que… yo… -Lori se tapó el rostro con las manos. -Es tan fácil ignorar algunos pensamientos cuando hablas por teléfono… Verte cara a cara me ha alegrado como no tienes idea, pero ha traído de vuelta esas dudas que tenía.

-Como…

\- ¿En serio sucedió? ¿Sabrá que cambie? ¿Habrá el cambiado? ¿Y nuestros sentimientos? ¿Y si ya no es como antes? ¿Y si todo esto… solo es una loca idea en mi cabeza y al venos nos odiamos mutuamente? ¿Y si no, estará… bien conmigo? ¿Y si lo lastimo de nuevo? Y por encima de eso todo lo que tenemos que hacer para vivir en paz. -termino tomando una larga inspiración. - No se… No sé qué pensar. Por… por eso necesito escucharlo.

-Oh. -acepto Bobby mirando el suelo. Otro silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, siendo interrumpido esta vez cuando el chico se acomodó en la cama y tomo la mano de Lori, y acerco su otra mano al rostro de ella para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. -Lori... desde que me entere de que desapareciste no he dejado de preocuparme por ti. Los medios decían que habían muerto, tus amigos lo decían, rayos, mi familia lo decía. Pero la tuya no y yo tampoco. Sabía que estabas viva…y donde estuvieses la estabas pasando mal. No soy religioso, pero rece con todas mis fuerzas cada día para que volvieras, para que todos estuvieran bien.

"Tampoco deje mis esfuerzos por tratar de ayudar a encontrarte, lo que me ha llevado a varias situaciones que no estoy orgulloso, pero sentí que tenía que hacer algo para demostrar mi apoyo y mi fe en ti. La única razón por la que deje de hacerlo tan a menudo fue porque Ronnie Anne me confeso que tenía miedo de perderme también. Por eso me limite a llamar con la esperanza de saber, de escuchar que habían vuelto. -dicho eso frunció el ceño con seriedad. -Por eso el intento de Lisa de hacerme cambiar de parecer me lleno de rabia y dolor. Que alguien de tu casa no creyera que realmente estaba preocupado por ti fue un golpe bajo, pero no me iba a rendir.

-Y sigues sin contarme que hizo Lisa. -comento Lori con seriedad. Bobby la miro algo molesto, aunque el enojo no era hacia ella. Al final suspiro.

-Tu hermanita pensó que una IA basada en tu persona diciéndome que debería olvidarme de ella porque ella se olvidó de mi sería suficiente para que dejase de meterme. -enfatizo con fastidio. -Si no te conociera tan bien, Me habría engañado, pero no lo hizo y créeme que no reaccione bien. Tuve que conformarme con mandarle mensajes a tu madre por un mes solo para no tener que gritarle a Lisa por si contestaba el teléfono de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ella hizo qué? -se quejó Lori mirando a la puerta con rabia.

-Ahora no, Bebe. -pidió Bobby volviendo a hacerla mirarlo. -El punto es que ni eso, evito que dejase de pensar en ti. -dicho eso miro a un lado. -si soy sincero a los ocho meses comencé a tener dudas, así como las tuyas. Me di cuenta de que realmente cambié en ese tiempo. Que maduré un poco y que me hice más listo, y eso que solo estaba aquí. Me asustaba pensar que tanto lo habías hecho tu ¿Habrías cambiado? ¿Si volvías… seguiremos juntos o cortaremos? ¿Y si ya no querías saber de mí? Fue un horrible periodo, pero tampoco me deje. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estoy completamente loco por ti. Incluso decidí que esperaría tu regreso así sean doscientos años y solo quede mi fantasma para disfrutar de tu presencia… - Lori parpadeo entre sorprendida y preocupada. -Sí, fue un periodo raro. -suspiro Bobby antes de continuar. -Para cuando llame ese día ya había tomado esa decisión… por eso reaccione un poco mal al principio, no estaba de humor para más bromas. Y cuando resulto que realmente eras tu pues…- el chico aspiro aire para calmarse, parpadeando mucho para que no se le salieran las lágrimas. -No puedo describir el alivio que me llego. Estabas a salvo. Estabas en casa… Estabas viva.

"Tu historia solo reafirmo mi edición de estar a tu lado y hacer lo que pudiera para ayudarte. Y… como tú has dicho Todo parecía demasiado perfecto. -afirmo desviando la mirada un segundo. - No rescate a la damisela en peligro, ni tuve un mayor papel durante su escape, pero veía el "felices por siempre" demasiado claro para ser real. Otra vez comencé a dudar. -dicho eso sonrió. -Pero al pasar los días y hablar contigo me di cuenta de que no era tan malo como pensé. Debajo del tono serio, las malas bromas y todo lo demás aun sentía a mi amada Lori Loud conversando conmigo, y eso solo aumento mi decisión y mis ganas de venir. Por eso aproveche ese tecnicismo de los fantasmas para aparecer por aquí y verte.

"Al encontrarnos cara a cara eso no cambio, solo me di cuenta de que no me habéis contado muchas cosas, de seguro por alguna razón importante. El hablar con Leí y Lincoln definitivamente lo confirmo. -admitió con un escalofrió. -Estoy dispuesto a escucharte cuando quieras y no importa lo que me digas, no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. -dicho eso le sonrió tiernamente. -Te lo he dicho muchas veces, y todas lo hice en serio. Te amo Lori, más de lo que soy capaz de expresar.

-Bobby… -sonrió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. -Yo… literalmente tengo miedo. Te amo. Aun sin memoria sabía que mi corazón era para ti… pero han pasado tantas cosas. Cuando Lisa me conto que seguías esperándome tuve sentimientos encontrados. Una enorme alegría que casi me hace flotar… y un miedo enorme de que todo esto nos alejase, de no ser la persona que estabas esperando. -admitió antes de suspirar. – El día que hablamos, literalmente estaba dudando si debía hablar contigo. Me iba a quedar y lo sabía, pero hablar contigo… -dicho eso dio una ligera risa. -Lincoln tuvo que ponerme en mi lugar antes de que pudiese decidirme. Aun así, seguía con miedo. Aun cuando hablamos cada día, seguía con miedo. Aun hoy, que te tengo conmigo… tengo miedo.

"Apenas puedo controlar a mis hermanos para que hagan una locura. Apenas puedo entenderme con ellos para ser su hermana. Apenas puedo ayudar a mis padres para que ellos los entiendan. Si estoy fallando en el papel de cuidar a mi familia… -ante eso Lori comenzó a llorar de nuevo. - ¿Como puedo lograr que una relación funcione? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan… egoísta para querer eso, con todo lo que tenemos por delante? No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte Bobby, literalmente. Pero aún tengo miedo.

-Entonces seguiré a tu lado hasta que dejes de tenerlo. -sonrió Bobby llamando su atención cuando se sentó más cerca de ella. – Es como el miedo a la oscuridad, solo tienes miedo porque no ves nada. Si eso es todo, caminare contigo hasta que ya no te asuste. Y si después no quieres tener nada que ver nada conmigo… lo aceptare. Y lo de tus hermanos, solo dales tiempo. Eres de las mejores hermanas mayores que he conocido, créeme.

\- ¿Harías eso? -comento Lori perdida en sus ojos

-Ey, estoy aquí. -bromeo el chico de igual forma. -Si eso no es una prueba, no sé qué lo sea.

-Podrías... tener problemas.

-Ya los tengo y sigo aquí. -ante eso se puso nervioso. -A-A menos que quieras que me vaya… ¿Quieres eso? -Lori apretó su mano y negó. -Entonces… ¿Nos das una oportunidad? -Lori siguió mirándolo antes de sonreír.

-Creo… que puedo hacerlo. -acepto por fin. -Gracias por esto, Bobby. Por todo. -Los dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y esta vez comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un centímetro de distancia. -Literalmente… - -Gracias…- murmuro Lori antes de besarle. Fue casi como el primer beso, titubeante, pero cálido, dulce pero apasionado, escalando poco a poco para liberar el anhelo que ambos habían guardado dentro de sí, para saciar al otro del cariño que se habían visto privados de expresar. No se separaron o detuvieron hasta que la falta de aire fue demasiado notable para ser ignorada, quedando ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y las frentes juntas. -Debo admitirlo. Extrañaba eso...

-No tienes idea… -acepto Bobby antes de alejarse para mirarla. -Cuando sientas que necesitas hablar, estaré aquí, no lo olvides bebe. Y si aún estas insegura… pues…

-No te preocupes por eso. -pidió Lori con calma. -De nuevo… Gracias. Por todo.

-Gracias por volver. -termino Bobby con media sonrisa. Los dos iban a volver a besarse cuando un sonido fuera de la casa llamo la atención de ambos. El chico alzo una ceja. -No es que sea experto, ¿pero eso no era una sirena de policía… enfrente de tu casa? -los dos miraron a la ventana y tras compartir una mirada se dirigieron a la puerta, saliendo al pasillo para encontrarse a todos los hermanos en lo alto de la escalera.

\- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto Lori corriendo a unirse al espionaje. Luan le sonrió con cierta molestia.

-Digamos que alguien hizo la llamada equivocada. -afirmo antes de mirar la puerta con impaciencia. Lisa se veía algo tensa, al igual que Lynn. Las gemelas y Leni se veían ansiosas mientras que Lucy y Luna se notaban algo preocupadas. Los únicos que no parecían inmutarse ante la idea de quien estaba por tocar la puerta eran Luan y Lincoln.

-Espero sean rápidos, no tengo todo el día. -se quejó el chico con el ceño fruncido. Lori lo miro perdida antes de fruncir el ceño. Entonces fue que tocaron la puerta. Los padres, que habían decidido esperar abajo, no tardaron en mirar a sus hijos un segundo antes de que Lynn Sr. se acercara a abrir la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban dos oficiales, ambos en poses serias y miradas inciertas.

-Buenas tardes señores Loud. -saludo uno de los oficiales algo nervioso.

-Buenas tardes Harrison. -secundo Rita con un tono que rivalizaba los de Lucy, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes. - ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Pues… Vera Sr. Loud, hemos estado recibiendo reportes de actividad sospechosa en este vecindario y del… aislamiento de sus difuntos hijos durante las últimas semanas. -comento el segundo oficial mientras fingía leer un papel. Una carcajada les llamo la atención a lo alto de la escalera, donde Luan trataba en vano de callar su risa.

-Perdón. -rio al fin tras recuperarse, mirando a los estupefactos oficiales con diversión. Se me olvido de que los muertos no hablan, proceda oficial.

-Ella... es...- ante la mirada perpleja del señor la madre Loud sonrió.

-Una de mis hijas, Luan. - la presento con orgullo. -Una de las que declararon muertas, si puede recordar. -mientras Harrison estaba perplejo el otro oficial parecia serio.

-Sabe que ocultar información de un caso de este tipo es un crimen, ¿verdad? -expreso con severidad.

-Usted sabe que matar a alguien sin pruebas legales es un delito federal, ¿verdad? -refuto Lisa con molestia. El oficial se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

-Veníamos a investigar, pero creo que sería mejor si nos acompañasen a la estación…

\- ¿Esta arrestando a mis papás? - soltó Lola en un tono temeroso que casi tomo a todos por sorpresa. Harrison reacciono con eso.

-No, no pequeña. -aseguro mirando severo a su compañero. -Pero es mi deber decirles que debieron avisar que habían aparecido. Por lo que…

-Señor, con todo respeto. -soltó Bobby desde arriba. -Ustedes no quisieron escuchar nada cuando defendimos que estaban vivos, ¿cómo quería que le avisaran si ya los tacharon de muertos?

-Podría llevarlos como evidencia. -murmuro el otro oficial, ganándose una mirada mortal de la señora.

\- ¿Como llamo a mis hijos? -el oficial trago un poco, y no sirvió que la mitad de las personas dentro de la casa lo mirase de la misma forma.

-Está bien, ya basta. - calmo Lynn Sr. a su familia antes de que alguien dijese algo equivocado. -Entonces como hemos de proceder, Harrison.

-Pues…-el hombre carraspeo antes de ponerse serio. -Como dijo mi compañero, veníamos a investigar los rumores… que veo son ciertos. Voy a hablar con mi superior y después veremos que se hará con este tema. Volveré en un momento. -antes de salir miro arriba a los niños, pero lo dejo ser. Su compañero, aun incomodo, se retiró con él.

-Eso pudo ir mejor. -declaro Lincoln cuando no estuvieron cerca. Ante el comentario Bobby solo miro al chico preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lori le agarro la mano con confianza.

-Tranquilo, Bobby osito. Es parte del plan. -sonrió su novia antes de mirar a sus hermanos, quienes sonrieron para sí. Incluso Lola se froto las manos con cierta maldad.

-Es hora de actuar…

* * *

 **Je... en serio me he estado debatiendo por este capitulo.**

 **Quería relacionarlo con el anterior y ver un poco de las relaciones entre personajes, pero de todas las ideas esta es la que mejor desarrolle. Espero haya quedado bien ya que no es precisamente mi fuerte. Tampoco ayudo que me pasara media eternidad investigando procesos policiales par al final nunca ponerlos aquí -_-***

 **Como dijo Lola, en el siguiente capitulo llega la hora de actuar... o NO? Ya veremos.**

 **Esto es todo! Gracias por leer!**

 **Hasta luego!**


	12. Historia de Hermanos

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Aquí Agnes y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de sus autores.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

Historia de hermanos

.

Los hermanos estaban esperando en esa sala como les habían pedido los oficiales tras que el comisionado del departamento de policía decidiera separarlos de sus padres para tener una "conversación privada" con ellos referente a su repentina aparición en la casa de la familia.

Los padres estaban muy nerviosos (en el caso de la Señora Loud muy enojada) de que quisieran separarlos de sus hijos tras dar solo dos pasos en el lugar, pero no tenían muchas opciones si no querían iniciar una pelea que seguramente no terminarían ganando. Al final dejaron a Lori a cargo y la familia se separó.

Mientras que eran observados por los dos oficiales que les trajeron, los hermanos se estaban entreteniendo a su manera: Lori y Leni estaban en una acalorada discusión del porvenir del pobre de Bobby, quien se salvó del llamado policial por poco y a petición de su novia volvió donde su familia con la promesa de que volvería de nuevo esa semana para visitar a la chica. Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola y Lily estaban jugando póker con unas cartas que encontraron en el lugar, todas mirando con cierto recelo a la menor de la casa, quien iba ganando por cuarta vez consecutiva. Luna estaba sentada en un sillón afinando su guitarra, Lucy estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el suelo al lado de su sombrilla, Lisa estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno y Lincoln estaba con auriculares puestos, escuchando mientras estaba en su teléfono.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron un hombre y una mujer vestidos formales, quienes con una cabezada a los oficiales lograron que los dejasen solo con los muchachos, quienes dejaron sus actividades casi de inmediato para mirarlos fijamente.

-Buen día chicos, soy la detective Gómez y este es mi compañero, el detective Smith. -se presentó la detective con un rostro amigable, aunque era fácil decir que su sonrisa era falsa. Su compañero, quien tenía un estoico rostro de piedra solo asintió a la presentación. -Hemos venido a hacerles unas preguntas, si no les molesta.

\- ¿Tienen permiso de nuestros padres? -pregunto Lisa alzando una ceja y sorprendiendo a la mujer. Lincoln y Lori se miraron con obviedad.

-Esta vez no es necesario, jovencita. -aseguro el detective Smith con voz pausada. -Dado que su caso es delicado, por decir algo, el que el primer lugar oficial donde los hayan visto sea en casa de sus padres pues…

\- ¿Están acusando a nuestros padres de secuestrarnos? -saco Lynn alzando una ceja. Los detectives guardaron silencio, pero para los niños ese era el clásico caso de "el que calla otorga". Las pequeñas se mostraron indignadas ante ello y Lincoln tuvo que sujetar a Lisa para que no hiciera una idiotez, Luna y Leni haciendo otro tanto con Lynn.

-No me quiero llevar su atención detective. -saco Luan en un tono molesto a pesar de que sonreía. -Pero nuestros padres fueron los que más pelea dieron con ustedes para que no nos dejaran como "muertos en vida" y seria mortal pensar que hicieron todo eso solo para dejarnos encerrarnos en la casa y tirar la llave.

-Pues, si no estaban en su casa, ¿podrían decirme donde han estado todo este tiempo? - pregunto la detective con amabilidad tras lanzarle una mirada seria a su compañero. Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos un segundo, con una ligera mirada de expectación. Lori miro a cada uno un segundo antes de asentir.

-No sabemos exactamente dónde estábamos. -acepto al final Lana, bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo con tristeza. -Solo sé nos llevaron a un lugar del que no nos dejaban salir.

-Ni siquiera nos dejaron quedarnos juntos. -añadió Lola con un aura similar, aunque algo más pesada. Sus hermanos tuvieron que contener una sonrisa ante su actuación. -Apenas y lográbamos vernos cuando querían que varios hicieran la misma cosa…- termino con una pesadez tan real como aplastante.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas? -pregunto Smith mientras su compañera se sentaba en una silla libre y anotaba lo que decían. Esa pregunta llevo a que los mayores mirasen al oficial fijamente como si hubiese dicho una idiotez, cosa que se comprobó cuando las gemelas bajaron de nuevo la mirada.

-Cosas malas…- dijeron a la vez en un tono lastimero, casi a punto de llorar. Leni las miro con pena y se levantó de inmediato para darles un abrazo, que ambas devolvieron de inmediato, mientras le lanzaba una mirada molesta al oficial.

-No sabemos porque… pero no recordamos mucho qué clase de cosas, pero sabemos que no eran… nada agradables. -acepto Lori mirando al oficial con seriedad.

\- ¿Podrías explicar eso? -pregunto Gómez mirando a la chica, pero fue Lisa quien contesto.

-Lo llamaría un caso de amnesia disociativa producto del estrés psicológico al que se vieron forzados durante el periodo de tiempo en que galantemente negaron su asistencia para la recuperación de mis hermanos. - comento Lisa con simpleza. El detective pareció listo para replicar algo, pero ella le gano. -Y permítanme recordarles que, a pesar de mi corta edad, soy una reconocida científica que ha ganado una "feria de ciencias" donde participan las mayores mentes del mundo; así como ya tener mi PhD y dar conferencias regulares en la Universidad de Royal Woods. -Los adultos la miraron con notable sorpresa y con la boca cerrada.

-Dejando de lado los títulos de Lisa. -se metió Lincoln llamando la atención a él. -Era una situación en la que importaba solo sobrevivir, el cómo, el que o cualquier otra cosa no estaba en discusión. -Tras mirar un momento su teléfono añadió. -El único consuelo que teníamos era, por así decirlo, saber que los otros aún estaban vivos en ese lugar.

-Aprovechábamos cada vez que podíamos vernos. -explico Leni con una sonrisa, aun sentada al lado de las gemelas. -Así fueran como que dos minutos. Mejoro mucho cuando Lori logro que nos comunicásemos entre todos con esa cosa que hizo.

-Tras unos días allí nos dimos cuenta de que algunos de nosotros estaban normalmente en la misma área. - explico Lori cuando los oficiales la miraron a ella fijamente, sorprendiendo un segundo de que no la confundieran con alguien más. Tras eso continuo con el ceño fruncido. -Logre… por así decirlo, conseguir unos radios viejos de esos tipos. Después de pasar tiempo viendo cómo funcionaban, les puse una estación y cuando logré dárselo a mis hermanos, lo ocultamos en nuestras celdas. Por si lo piensa solo fueron tres. - aclaro con una mirada pesada. -Uno lo tenía yo, el otro Lucy y el ultimo Lincoln.

-No veo muy razonable dárselo a dos de tus hermanos más pequeños. -señalo el detective Smith ganándose una mirada molesta de Lucy y Lincoln. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Lynn quien bufo al comentario.

-Era lo mejor. -acepto cruzándose de brazos. -Lori, Luna y Leni estaban en el mismo bote. Lucy, Lola y Lana compartían espacio y Lincoln era el único que al parecer se cruzaba conmigo y con Luan a cada rato. Nos enterábamos de ultimas de lo que pasaba, pero era algo.

-Ya veo. -sentencio la oficial Gómez añadiendo eso al escrito. - ¿Y, si me permiten, como lograron regresar? Por lo que hemos escuchado, no me parece que estuvieran en las mejores condiciones para escapar solos de ese lugar.

-No lo hicimos. -contesto Lana con simpleza. Lisa se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención a ella antes de que le preguntaron algo a Lana.

-Mis padres y yo contratamos a un servicio privado no oficial para que ayudase en la búsqueda de mis hermanos. -explico Lisa con media sonrisa. -Cuando dieron con el lugar donde los tenían cautivos, nos informaron de la situación y comenzamos a preparar un plan para sacarlos de ahí.

-Es raro que esos…grupos hagan algo más allá de su trabajo. -señalo el oficial Smith cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo también me extrañe cuando aceptaron mi petición de extender la misión de búsqueda a una de rescate. -acepto Lisa acomodándose los lentes. -Al parecer en su vigilancia descubrieron que un conocido de ellos o algo así estaba dentro, según me explicaron. Ahora con el mismo objetivo estuvimos trabajando en la operación de escape para asegurar la salida de nuestros allegados en las mejores condiciones posibles, y aunque no entre en el contexto, al lograr nuestro objetivo me enteré de que dicho grupo decidió mandar las instalaciones por los aires, como se diría por ahí.

-Eso me suena familiar…- comento el oficial por lo bajo, pero tres hermanos lo escucharon y sonrieron para sí, los demás, ignorante de ello, siguieron con la "conversación" como si nada.

-Cuando atacaron el centro literalmente me preocupe mucho por el bienestar de todos. - comento Lori con un tono pesado. -Comenzaron a sacarnos de la celda y a llevarnos a otro lado… -la chica hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza. -Hasta que una persona se hizo cargo del guardia e indico a todos donde estaba la salida. Después se acercó a mí con una foto de nosotros y me dijo que mi familia les había enviado para sacarnos a todos de allí. -a eso Lori rio por lo bajo. -Pensé que era un sueño, pero no iba a quejarme. Nos tomó un tiempo, literalmente llegue a pensar que íbamos a morir, pero logramos salir todos juntos casi sin problemas.

\- ¿Cuándo dices que "se hizo cargo del guardia", hablas de que lo mato? -Lori solo la miro con obviedad. - ¿Fue así el resto de su… escape? -Otra obvia mirada. La detective la estaba mirando con una mezcla de pena y seriedad, pero no detuvo sus preguntas. - ¿Qué sucedió después?

-Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato. -contesto Lana mirando a la oficial. -Había muchos gritos y disparos y era un desastre. Tratábamos de no prestar atención a eso, pero no era fácil. Corrimos un buen rato hasta que tuvimos que descansar. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban siguiendo.

-Nuestro hermano y uno de los hombres se quedaron atrás para distraerlos mientras los demás nos hicieron seguir adelante. -añadió Lola cabizbaja. -Tenía mucho miedo. Pensé que no lo veríamos nunca más, pero al final regresaron con nosotros. Estaban heridos, pero vivos.

-Esos tipos nos subieron a un camión oculto y salimos volando del lugar. -continuo Lynn haciendo el gesto con las manos. -Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en un lugar seguro. Nos cambiamos, comimos y bañamos y después nos dijeron que podíamos hablar con nuestra familia otra vez. -termino en el mismo tono, pero era un poco notable que se esforzaba por mantenerlo, ya sea para no "quebrarse" o porque le molestaba recordarlo depende de a quien en la habitación le preguntes. -Esperamos un mes antes de volver a Royal Woods, donde nos dejaron en un bosque donde nos encontraríamos con nuestros padres, Lily y l…Lisa.

-Y fin. -termino Lily alzando los brazos. Sus hermanas y la oficial rieron por el gesto.

-No puedo negar que es un pedazo de historia lo que nos han contado, jovencitos. -señalo la detective Gómez mirando sus notas antes de mirarlos seria. -Y siento tener que decirles esto, pero suena un poco…. Irreal para ser creíble.

-Aún lo es. -hablo por fin Lucy dándole un susto a los detectives, quienes al parecer habían olvidado que la niña estaba ahí. -Si no hubiera sido nuestra la carne que sufrió dicha experiencia, todo lo acontecido no sería más que un mal sueño que hemos estado escuchando en el viento.

-Ok…. Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pequeña. - Lucy hizo una ligera mueca al escuchar como la llamo el detective. -Pero… para todo lo que dicen han pasado, no tienen ni una marca encima. De hecho, todos ustedes se ven muy bien para mí. Me es difícil creer que pasaron por "cosas malas" sin sufrir ningún percance. - una risa ahogada les hizo mirar al otro lado del cuarto, específicamente a Lincoln, quien volvía ver su teléfono con una sonrisa forzada.

-A ellos les gustaba cuidar sus cosas. -comentó el muchacho sin mirar a nadie.

-Ya saben lo que dicen, la primera impresión es la que cuenta. Claro que no querían mostrar de inmediato los defectos de fábrica, ¿saben? -añadió Luan alzando uno de los mechones de cabello frente a su oreja y pasando con el índice de la otra mano el contorno de una cicatriz, apenas visible, pero que estaba claramente ahí casi separando la oreja del rostro de la chica. Los dos detectives se acercaron un poco a verla y tras notarlo escanearon el resto de los hermanos. Algunos como Lana les facilitaron el trabajo trazándola, otros ni dieron esfuerzos en cooperar. Luan volvió a acomodar su cabello con una sonrisa. -Lo sé, es algo que deja una gran impresión, ¿no?

\- Y si la cara no es suficiente, miren esto. -añadió Lynn alzando su camisa para dar un punto, escandalizando a todos. La chica solo quería mostrarles a los detectives una cicatriz más grande y notable que bajaba de debajo de su sostén hasta su cadera.

-Señorita, por favor. -pidió la detective con severidad, por lo que Lynn se bajó la camisa mientras se encogía de hombros. -Lo admitimos, no salieron impolutos. Sentimos haber dudado de su palabra, pero no era necesario hacer eso.

-Si, me imagino que hay cosa que no quieren mostrar. -añadió su compañero notando con especial cuidado que la mayoría de los hermanos tenían sus brazos cubiertos. Luna miro a Lincoln con pesar, pero la única señal que dio el chico de escuchar el comentario fue agarrar su brazo levemente. La detective Gómez se aclaró la garganta al ver que comenzó a reinar el silencio.

-Pasando a otro punto ¿cómo han sentido su regreso a casa? -pregunto interesada a sus palabras.

-Pensé que estábamos en la policía no en el psicólogo. -soltó Luan con una ceja alzada. Tras un suspiro se recostó mejor de la silla. -Es mejor de lo que pensé. No me di cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba estar en casa hasta que dormí de nuevo en mi cama. -sus hermanas comentaron cosas parecidas, todas menos una y eso lo noto el oficial casi de inmediato.

-He notado que usted no ha dicho nada, señorita. -expuso mirando a Luna, quien se tensó un momento antes de mirar al suelo. - ¿Puedes compartirnos tu opinión?

-Pero Luna no habla. -comento Lily perdida, ganándose la sorpresa del detective.

-No recuerdo que ningún reporte comente algo como eso. -dijo pensativo.

-Es que es algo nuevo. -acepto Leni con un suspiro pesado. -Lana y Lola y usted lo dijeron, pasamos por muchas cosas. Por eso solo queremos como que dejar todo atrás y que todo vuelva a la normalidad… o lo más cercano. -añadió con un tono tan sincero que dejo chocados a más de uno.

-Eso me recuerda. -comento Lori mirando a los oficiales con seriedad. - Lisa nos explicó no hace mucho que nos declararon en "Muerte presunta" poco después del accidente, cosa que no es cierta porque literalmente estamos sentados aquí. -añadió dejando a los adultos incomodos de nuevo. La chica aprovecho eso para compartir una mirada con su hermano, quien solo asintió levemente e hizo un rápido movimiento para que continuase. - ¿Qué sucederá ahora con nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Pues… no necesito decir que su presencia es más que prueba suficiente para iniciar el proceso para levantar el papel que los declara muertos. -afirmo el detective Smith con simpleza. -Al ser jóvenes y realmente no poseer ninguna propiedad, no tomara mucho tiempo el que se complete el trámite una vez empiece. -Al ver que Lynn le estaba mirando de la misma forma que al principio de la conversación, se apresuró a añadir. -También puedo asegurar que sus padres no serán acusados de nada en su contra respecto a esto. Lo que si no puedo afirmar es que sucederá respecto al contrato con ese grupo. Saliendo de eso, lo que nos han revelado ha abierto una nueva luz a lo sucedido el año pasado… Eso podría traernos a nosotros algunos problemas.

-Como si los hubiesen tenido en ese momento. -murmuro Lynn con fastidio.

-Esta vez no tienen ayuda. -comento Lincoln distraídamente, aun mirando su teléfono. Eso atrajo la atención de los oficiales, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más la puerta se abrió de golpe. En la habitación entraron los padres Loud, Rita con un rostro notablemente molesto, prácticamente echando chispas, y Lynn Sr. no muy lejos de seguir la actitud de su esposa. Atrás de ellos y con un aire nervioso, estaba el comisionado de la estación.

-Hola niños. -saludo su madre calmándose mucho al verlos sanos y salvos. Después miro a los detectives con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Y podría saber quiénes son ustedes? -los dos oficiales se presentaron nuevamente y explicaron que estaban haciendo allí. Cabe decir que los padres no estuvieron nada contentos con la explicación.

Después de una discusión por parte de ellos, en la que tanto los pobres detectives como el comisionado tuvieron que soportar la regañada de la señora Loud, lograron declarar que el asunto estaba prácticamente concluido, pero que es muy probable que llamasen a los niños de nuevo para declarar, ya sea por parejas o individualmente.

-Lo único que tenemos que declarar es que estamos vivos y regresamos a casa. -sentencio Lynn medio aburrida, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Estoy de acuerdo Lynn. -acepto su madre antes de mirar a los oficiales con más calma de la que ha tenido desde que entro a la estación. - Si nos disculpan, es hora de ir a casa. Este ha sido un día muy cansado para todos. Detective Smith, Detective Gómez… Comisionado West. -termino mirando al comisionado con fastidio antes de ir a tomar a Lily y salir de la habitación.

\- ¿West? -repitió Luan incrédula. - ¿No es ese el que le dijo a mama que tenía que conformarse con nuestra muerte? No creo que pondrían a alguien tan idiota como comisionado. -el detective Smith dio un silbido antes de excusarse y salir de la habitación, su compañera siguiéndole pronto, dejando al pobre hombre a manos de los niños Loud. La tensión se podrá cortar con un cuchillo, así que el oficial decidió explicarse.

-Miren niños. -comenzó a decir con autoridad. -A veces los adultos cometemos errores, y ese fue un momento muy estresante en mi vida a tal nivel que, de forma desconsiderada, me desquite con su madre. Es comprensible ya que ella persistía en un caso que se había cerrado por…- no pudo continuar pues Lori se había levantado y le había dado una cachetada.

-Guarde sus mentiras, oficial. -aseguro antes de salir por la puerta. Leni y Luna le siguieron, las dos dedicándole una mirada tal que lo dejaron nervioso. Siguieron las gemelas, ambas que se acercaron y le dieron una patada en la espinilla que le dejo quejándose. Lisa aprovecho e hizo otro tanto.

-Logro comprobarme que los neandertales no se han extinguido. -espeto con enojo antes de salir con la cabeza alta. Lynn se acercó lentamente con el puño preparado…. Antes de bajarlo y mirarlo con asco.

-No lo vale. -declaro saliendo de la puerta.

-Hablando de golpes bajos. -comento Luan siguiéndola. -Espera, yo no soy tan noble. -y con un giro rápido se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe al hombre en el estómago, dejándolo de rodillas. -Espero que esta vez se conforme con eso, solo podía darle un golpe, ¿sabe? – y tras decir eso se fue como si fuese aire. Lucy la siguió de la misma forma, dejando solo a los hombres Loud y al pobre comisionado en la habitación.

-Espero no piense levantarle cargos a cinco chicas menores que estaban enojadas por obvios motivos. No solo sería penoso, sino muy desconsiderado de su parte. -comento Lynn Sr. casi indiferente mirando al hombre. Este le miro con fastidio hasta que noto una mano frente a él. Lincoln se la estaba ofreciendo, pero el hombre no la tomo al levantarse, mirando al chico con duda y algo de miedo.

-Hizo bien. -declaro el muchacho con un tono frio. -Pase buen día comisionado, nos veremos después. -y salió de la habitación. Su padre miro el intercambio con duda, pero no queriendo quedarse solo con el policía, decidió seguir a su hijo fuera del lugar, pasando de largo a los otros oficiales que ya habían estado en la habitación y que al parecer escucharon todo.

Padre e hijo siguieron su camino con normalidad hasta la Van, donde todas ya es estaban esperando dentro. El padre miro a todos sus pasajeros por el espejo antes de encender el motor e iniciar el camino de regreso a casa. A penas abandonaron la calle de la estación, varias risas se escucharon, así como suspiros de alivio.

\- ¿Vieron su cara? -sonrió Lynn asomándose sobre su asiento. -Ese tipo no tenía oportunidad.

-A quién le importa el mentiroso. -rodo los ojos Lola antes de darle un codazo divertido a Lana. -Nuestra actuación fue tan genial que apenas dudaron de ella.

-Sí, genial. -acepto la niña entre alegre y apagada, antes de mirar a Lucy con respeto. - ¿Como sabias que iban a preguntar exactamente eso? Fue como si hubieras visto el futuro, Lu.

-Aunque me agradaría, no es el caso. He leído recientemente algunas novelas policiales. -acepto su hermana con simpleza. -No llenan mi deseo de oscuridad, pero acepto su esfuerzo en causar intriga al lector. Por su base, No fue difícil prever algunas cosas. Además, el no alejarnos tanto de la verdad permitió que las cosas siguiesen el rumbo que queríamos darles.

-Eso fue un verdadero punto a favor. -bromeo Luan sonriente.

-Yo sentí que fue más fácil. -acepto Lynn encogiéndose de hombros antes de señalar contenta. -Aun así, fue una pasada como no los dejamos preguntar casi nada del tema.

-Yo creo que te excediste con lo de la camisa. -señalo Lori con seriedad. -Ahora pueden mandarnos un comprobante de salud medico sin queja alguna.

-Como si Taicho no pudiese falsificarlo. – rodó los ojos la castaña antes de mirar al chico. -Pero admito que estuviste muy callado ahí dentro.

-Sí, como si no prestases completa atención. - acepto Lana asomándose sobre el asiento también. - ¿Qué estabas viendo?

-Dah, Lincky estaba vigilando a nuestros padres. -contesto Leni con obviedad, sorprendiendo un poco a todos. -Muestrales Lincky- pido la chica con una sonrisa.

-No lo niego. -acepto Lincoln haciendo unos toques en el teléfono antes de mostrarles una grabación de la oficina del comisionado, especialmente en una escena donde fue Rita la que tuvo que sujetar a su marido para que no golpease al hombre.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Luan extrañada mirando a sus padres.

-Digamos que el comentario de nosotros llevándolos a ustedes no me sentó muy bien. -admitió algo apenado su padre. -Perdí el control un momento. -Lynn sonrió a su padre mientras Luan rodo los ojos.

-No eres el único querido. -acepto Rita con un suspiro de fastidio. -Realmente no quería pasar de nuevo por esto, pero era algo inevitable desde el principio. -Tras decirlo miro a sus hijos medio severa. -Por cierto, no crean que no note que se tardaron un poco en salir jovencitos. ¿Qué hicieron con West?

-Lori le dio una cachetada; Lola, Lana y Lisa una patada; Lynn y papá algo que se cuenta como insulto; Luan un golpe directo; y yo una amenaza. -relato Lincoln otra vez en el teléfono. Rita se escandalizo por eso, pero Leni la calmo.

-Tranquila mamá. - pidió la chica con media sonrisa. -Eso fue la emoción del momento, o sea, el idiota nos mató y te hizo llorar. -sentencio con seriedad.

-Se merecía algo por eso, ¿no? -sentencio Lynn con firmeza antes de desviar la mirada algo apenada, en especial por la mirada de sorpresa de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Estas molesta? - pregunto Lily con duda. Rita miro a sus hijos con fijeza antes de suspirar y sonreír a su pesar.

-Realmente no. Gracias. -acepto dulcemente antes de ponerse seria. – Pero no vuelven a hacerlo, o tendré que castigarlos a todos, incluyéndote Lynn. -termino mirando a su esposo, quien sonrió en disculpa. La Van se llenó de murmullos de promesas a media intención, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a la madre de nuevo. -Bien, con eso listo ¿Qué les parece si compramos unas hamburguesas para llevar? Creo que nos merecemos algo por todo esto.

Cabe decir que su moción fue aprobada de inmediato por los hermanos, aunque Luna solo mantuvo una mirada fija en Lincoln, quien seguía mirando el video de la reunión con ojo crítico y un ceño cada vez más fruncido.

.

La pequeña ventana de lo alto de la casa se abrió y una sombra oscura salió por ella con cuidado, más silenciosa que la noche. Con rapidez y agilidad salto del pequeño marco al techo, agarrándose al borde para después dar una certera patada a la pared y aprovechar el momento para dar un giro para saltar sobre el techo de la casa. Lincoln miro abajo un segundo antes de fijar su mirada en la luna creciente, dejando el aire nocturno soplar contra el con una calma adormecedora.

"Bella noche para enseñar una lección" escucho una conocida y melodiosa voz femenina detrás de él, logrando que se congelase mientras toda tranquilidad se iba. "Haz como te enseño esta tigresa, mi pequeño conejo blanco" con eso Lincoln se dio la vuelta rápidamente con una mirada asustada, pero no había nadie allí.

El chico se quedó mirando la nada un rato mientras se calmaba, para después acomodar su cuello y darse la vuelta… Esta vez topándose cara a cara con Luna, su hermana. Del susto Lincoln lanzo un golpe instintivamente, pero la chica bloqueo su ataque con el cuerpo de su guitarra acústica. Los dos se estuvieron mirando un rato en esa posición hasta que el chico se calmó y la miro serio.

\- ¿Qué haces en el techo a esta hora? -pregunto con seriedad. Luna alza su guitarra a la luz de su contraparte en el cielo antes de mirar a su hermano de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Lincoln la imito solo por norma. Ya no llevaba su camisa naranja, sino una camisa negra casi sin mangas con cuello alto, en el cual había una correa de cuero. En los hombros y cruzando su espalda el chico tenía dos cintas del mismo material que sostenían la funda de sus pistolas personales, junto a otras dos en el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones holgados con bolsillos grises. Los guantes que le dio Kaiden estaban puestos e Incluso llevaba botas negras y una máscara que una vez puesta le cubriría la mitad inferior de la cara. El niño frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta que la luz nocturna apenas oculta las marcas de su cuerpo, por lo que miro a su hermana serio. -Tengo que hacer algo. -Luna alza una ceja. -Es necesario.

Su hermana no se lo traga y le coloca una mano en el hombro con una mirada comprensiva. Lincoln baja la suya para no tener que contestar, recibiendo para su sorpresa un abrazo de su querida hermana mayor, quien comenzó a pasarle una mano en la espalda para calmarlo. Lincoln la miro un rato antes de suspirar, cerrar los ojos y devolver el gesto. Los dos se quedan así un rato hasta que el chico los separó.

-En serio debo irme, Luna. No puedo perder más tiempo. -Su hermana le sonríe alzando la mano un momento antes de bajar del techo de un fluido movimiento. Lincoln la miro extrañado hasta que volvió arriba unos segundos después, aun con la misma camisa, pero ahora llevando consigo una chaqueta de cuero negra, una bufanda morada que cubría su rostro y unos pantalones negros en lugar de la falda. Lincoln alzo una ceja, aun así, le sonrió. - ¿En serio quieres venir conmigo? No voy a hacer algo exactamente agradable. -Luna se encoge de hombros y le da un ligero golpe en el hombro para dar su punto. Lincoln sonríe para sí. -Vale, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. -dijo antes de suspirar y, tras un vistazo serio, señalar la dirección a la que irían. Antes de bajar del techo el chico les detuvo. - Por cierto… Gracias Luna. -la chica le sonrió.

Lincoln sonrió de vuelta y ambos se lanzaron del edificio sin dificultad, iniciando su camino en sorprendente silencio por las calles de Royal Woods, Sin notar siquiera un segundo como las mujeres mayores de la casa los miraban alejarse con pesar, Lori desde la ventana de su habitación y Rita desde la ventana del comedor.

* * *

.

 **Lo que dijeron los hermanos es casi una verdad a medias, pero mas importante una mentira en buena parte.**

 **Créanlo** **o no me costo un montón venir con una idea de lo que iba a suceder en la estación. Ya no sabia que hacer pues solo tenia el final (¿De quien sera esa misteriosa voz que escucho Lincoln?) pero estaba segura que terminarían contando algo, así que, porque no una especie de "interrogatorio". Se que no sonó muy... realista, pero no soy gran conocedora del tema. En serio espero haya quedado bien. ¿Que opinan?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por leer! Ahora me voy a empezar el que viene, es un cuarteto que debo preparar.**

 **Hasta Luego!**


	13. Visitas esperadas – Parte 1

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, un poco apresurado y cargado pero corto.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños... Y a leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Visitas esperadas – Parte 1

.

Los trece miembros de la familia Loud se habían reunido en la cocina, todos mirando seriamente al menor varón de la familia en lo que este terminaba de relatarles lo que había averiguado la noche anterior desde su posición parado cerca de la ventana. El chico tenía notables ojeras en su serio rostro, indicativo de lo poco que durmió.

-Espera. -lo interrumpió Lynn haciendo un gesto con la mano de tiempo fuera. -Estas tratando de decirnos que la razón por la que West entorpeció la investigación hizo declaraciones falsas, elimino por completo e implanto evidencia... -un escalofrió la recorrió. -y dejo que todo sucediera, ¿era para ayudar a su hija?

-Al parecer Emily necesitaba una operación cardiovascular de emergencia. -confirmo Lincoln mirándola. -En ese momento, West estaba esperando su ascenso y tenía muchas deudas encima para lograr conseguir el préstamo de forma legal en el tiempo indicado. -especifico antes de mirar la ventana. -Tomo la decisión cuando le entregaron todo en efectivo. Desde ese día no ha vuelto a tener contacto.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -inquirió Luan alzando la ceja. -Pudo haber mentido. -Luna la miro seria y asintió con una expresión agria en el rostro. La castaña menor se sentó más incómoda en el asiento. Lincoln solo sonrió de lado, otra vez causando un escalofrió a su familia.

-Como Luna dijo, estoy seguro de que no mintió. -aseguro sin dejar de sonreír antes de volver a mirarla serio. -Aun así, no me sorprendería que no estuviese siendo vigilado o algún otro fuese contactado en el momento.

-Eso es… triste. -acepto Leni bajando la mirada antes dar un golpe en la mesa que asusto a todos. - ¿Es que no están contentos solo con lo que nos hicieron? Cuando esa pobre niña le pregunte a su papa como la salvo…

-Pensé que la expresión era una vida por miles. - señalo Lucy con un tono agridulce.

-En realidad, los casos de esa semana no llegaron a la centena. -corrigió Lisa con seriedad. -Pero las razones de West no valen lo que sucedió. Hay muchas formas de pedir ayuda.

-Como hackear la estación internacional. -señalo Lincoln mirándola, la chica bajo la mirada antes de ser abrazada por su madre, quien mantuvo una estoica expresión durante toda la conversación. El niño la miro a ella. - ¿Qué opinas, mama?

-No negare que comprendo porque lo hizo. -acepto la mujer para sorpresa de todos. -Pero las acciones tienen más de una consecuencia. El que lo haya hecho por su hija no cambia el hecho de que nueve hijos míos fuesen declarados muertos y fuesen alejados de mi por un mal dicho año. Ni lo hará todo lo demás que pueda decir. -sentencio antes de suspirar. Su esposo le puso una mano en el hombro, que ella tomo.

\- ¿Entonces no haremos nada con la información? - sentencio Lola mirando la habitación incrédula.

-No haremos nada porque los Loud no tienen idea de esa información. -repuso su hermano severo. -Esta la consiguió un conejo que paseaba por allí junto a la luna, nada más. Nada de lo que dije hoy sale de esta habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Solo se los dije para que nivelaran sus cabezas con todo esto, ya que tendremos que volver varias veces. -continuo el chico, ahora sin mirar a nadie. -No necesitamos más problemas de los que tendremos a mano. -esa declaración sirvió para traer silencio a la sala. Un silencio incomodo, ansioso y… preocupado.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! -se quejó Lola dando su propio golpe a la mesa para romper el silencio.

-La vida suele parecerlo. -acepto Lori con cierto pesar en la mirada. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese añadir algo más, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención inmediata de la familia. Lincoln y Lisa intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa mientras sus pares de apresuraban en calmarse para ir a abrir.

\- ¿Lista? -pregunto el hombre a su esposa, quien miro a sus hijos antes de asentir. Lynn Sr. imito el gesto antes de abrir la puerta y quedarse sorprendido. En la entrada de la casa estaban dos personas: Una chica blonda con una franja azulada en el cabello que estaba halando del brazo a cierto chico pelinegro con gafas que parecía debatirse entre estar asustado de la seria cara de la chica y preocupado porque estaba ahí en primer lugar. - ¿Sam? ¿Clyde? -Eso basto para lograr que se despertase una silenciosa reacción en el comedor.

-Buenas tardes Señores Loud. -saludo Clyde con una forzada sonrisa antes de que Sam lo arrastrase con ella dentro de la casa sin decir otra palabra para pedirle permiso a los padres, técnicamente pasándolos de largo. Sam miro la sala y la escalera con sospecha hasta que se fijó en el abarrotado comedor, dejando caer a Clyde de a impresión. - ¡Auch! Que…- el chico se detuvo al seguir su mirada, este tirando su mandíbula al suelo cuando noto a los hermanos mirandolos.

En el comedor la mitad de las hermanas no se había movido de sus sillas y se dedicaban a mirar la situación con normalidad, mientras la otra mitad o estaba tratando de empujar a la ahora petrificada Luna o estaban más perdidas que el satélite sobre toda la situación. Lincoln era el único que veía a los recién llegados con leve interés.

-L-Linc…Linc… -trataba de decir Clyde, incapaz de completar la palabra por la impresión. Eso pareció traer de vuelta el movimiento al petrificado mundo dentro de la casa, porque Luna parpadeo y miro a Sam a los ojos unos segundos… antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

-No lo harás de nuevo. -salió corriendo Sam por la puerta delantera sin siquiera despedirse, claramente dispuesta a iniciar un juego del gato y el ratón con Luna. Mientras las hermanas salían volando a la entrada para ver si atrapaban a Luna de inmediato, Luan se escabullo por detrás de la casa tras notar que una sombra oscura aprovecho la conmoción para alejarse de la ventana contraria a la calle. Lincoln se dio cuenta de ello, pero un movimiento de Lori le detuvo de seguirla. Mientras los dos tenían un juego de miradas la chica se acercó a Clyde, quien aun seguía en el suelo tartamudeando.

-Clyde, tiempo sin verte. -saludo con media sonrisa. El chico dejo d mirar a Lincoln para mirarla a ella y quedarse en silencio. Como el movimiento de la hermana mayor llamo la atención de la familia. Al ver el estado catatónico del chico, Lynn no tardo en pasar su mano frente a los ojos de Clyde, sin recibir reacción alguna.

-Creo que se rompió…- comento con poca sorpresa. Lincoln y Lori se miraron nada sorprendidos. El chico miro a Lynn fijamente antes de que ella rodase los ojos. -Lo llevare al sofá. De ahí, es tu problema Taicho. -ante eso Lincoln solo pudo suspirar

.

Maggie estaba caminando lo más rápido que podía sin reventar a correr. No quería llamar la atención en ese lugar que apenas conocía, pero la chica dudaba que su ahora desbocado corazón aguantase lo suficiente para lograrlo. Abrazando el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos con más fuerza no tardó en llegar a un área conocida, bajando el paso para aparentar normalidad hasta que se detuvo frente a un callejón conocido, soltando un suspiro.

-Para verte tan oscura no eres buena sombra, ¿sabes? -dijo una voz a su lado que la congelo. Maggie se quedó quieta cual estatua antes de mirar el lugar, donde no tardo en notar a Luan recostada al poste de luz más cercano con una normalidad que rayaba lo ridículo. La chica Loud se estiro fingidamente antes de colocarse frente a ella con una seria sonrisa. -No niego que te agradezco que nos dejases en negro cuando nos vimos, pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo en frente de mi casa, chica del pasillo caes? -Maggie guardo silencio, echándose lentamente hacia atrás. Tras un rato la espalda de la muchacha choco con algo, dando un rápido vistazo atrás para ver que había terminado chocando con un basurero en el callejón. Antes de pensar en algo, Luan cubre su camino de su salida al apoyar un brazo en el basurero y con ello tomar el cuello de la camisa a la pelinegra con la otra mano, mostrándole una seria ira muy notable. - Te hice una pregunta, contesta.

-Realmente no me recuerdas. -fue lo que contesto Maggie con voz neutra, pero que ocultaba mucha emoción que fue revelada en la única lagrima que paso por su filtro, cayendo limpiamente en la mano de una sorprendida Luan. La Loud la mira fijamente en lo que suelta poco a poco su agarre, pero no la deja libre.

-No, no sé quién eres. -admitió tras unos minutos, las palabras saliendo de su garganta en un curioso tono resignado que se dejó ver en su cara un segundo para después continuar seria. Maggie asiente antes de desviar la mirada. Las dos guardan silencio, una abrazando el cuaderno que llevaba y la otra con una molesta culpa salida de la nada. Al final Luan suspira. -Mira, tuvimos un mal comienzo. O re-comienzo o como sea. Lo siento, no me llevo bien con… desconocidos. -Maggie vuelve a asentir sin mirarla, lo que no ayuda a Luan.

-No soy solo yo lo que has olvidado. -declaro la pelinegra apenas alzando la mirada. Luan asintió sin mirarla esta vez. Otro incomodo silencio.

-Oye… -llamo Luan algo apenada, para sorpresa de la muchacha. La castaña resoplo un momento nerviosa antes de continuar. -Me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lado. No es de mi memoria, pero tengo preguntas que hacer y puede que pueda responder algunas tuyas. Si te molestaste para ir a mi casa, no creo que deba dejarte en la oscuridad, ¿entiendes? -termino por fin aun seria. Maggie solo parpadeo un rato antes asentir como hipnotizada. Luan parpadeo de vuelta perdida. -Eh... ok. Pues vamos… eh…

-Maggie. -contesto la muchacha. -Me llamo Maggie. -ante ello Luan sonrió, saliendo del callejón a la luz de la calle antes de voltear a verla.

-Entonces un gusto de vuelta, Maggie. -acepto con calma antes de iniciar su camino. La pelinegra se quedó mirando un rato antes de apretar de nuevo el cuaderno y seguir a la Loud.

.

En la casa Loud, Clyde comenzaba a despertar, mirando el techo de la sala con ojos perdidos por un rato antes de abrirlos por completo y levantarse asustado, mirando alrededor como si esperase que algo le atacase. Sus movimientos sin sentido se detuvieron al notar un punto blanco y naranja en su visión, cosa que pudo notar más tarde al verlo de nuevo, era Lincoln mirándolo inexpresivamente desde el otro lado de la sala, donde estaba sentado detrás de una libreta de dibujo. Clyde abrió la boca para gritar algo.

-Si puedes evitar gritar será lo mejor, Lily está tomando una siesta. -pido antes el peliblanco con severidad, dejando congelado al moreno. Lincoln lo siguió mirando un minuto antes de bajar la mirada a la libreta y comenzar a dibujar de nuevo. Cuando pasaron diez minutos y Clyde aun seguía imitando a una estatua, Lincoln suspiro y cerro la libreta mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse. - Si te vas a desmayar de nuevo, hazlo rápido. Esa mirada es molesta.

\- ¿Eh? -el comentario pareció sacar a Clyde de su sueño despierto, solo para traerlo a la realidad de lanzarle una mirada dudosa al chico peliblanco, quien termino sentándose en la mesa frente a él. - ¿Lincoln?

-No, soy un tapete. -soltó Lincoln antes de asentir. - Sí, soy yo, Lincoln.

\- ¿E-En serio? -pregunto Clyde mientras comenzaba a llorar. El peliblanco alzo una ceja. - ¡Lincoln! -soltó Clyde tratando de abrazarlo, pero el chico lo mantuvo alejado con un dedo y una expresión seria.

-No me gusta que me toquen. -explico empujándolo ligeramente hacia el sofá. Su amigo ignora el comentario, decidiendo ponerse a hablar en su lugar.

\- ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! No sabes lo mucho que preocupaste, amigo. Pensaba que realmente te había pasado algo malo, pero entonces tus padres dijeron que no era eso y los habían secuestrado, pero la policía dijo que todos habían muerto en el auto y nadie se rindió, pero paso el tiempo y… -al alzar los ojos al serio Lincoln, toda la energía para divagar pareció abandonar a Clyde, quien debió bajar la mirada avergonzado. -Realmente creí que habías muerto…

-Pues no lo hice. -admitió Lincoln sin inmutarse, cosa que sorprendió a Clyde. - ¿Es por eso por lo que tardaste tanto en tocar la puerta antes de ayer?

-Como lo… espera, ¿sabías que estaba aquí? -pregunto sorprendió y algo dolido. - ¿Porque no dijiste nada? Me sentí horrible por todo el día por eso.

-No vi por qué hacerlo. -acepto el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros ante la queja. -Ninguno de los dos sabría qué decir. Lo creas o no, mis hermanas y yo tenemos amnesia parcial, y en ese momento estoy seguro de que hubieras salido corriendo si hacia el intento de abrir la puerta.

-Eso no es… cierto. -Lincoln alzo una ceja y Clyde volvió a mirar el suelo. -Bueno, puede… Me siento culpable, ¿vale? La doctora López me sugirió pasar página porque me estaba afectando mucho… Apenas dormía, apenas comía, comencé a pelear con mis padres… Quería seguir buscando y ayudando, pero… dolía tanto… Hacíamos de todo para nada y eso lastimaba no solo a mí, sino a todos. No pude seguir y… traté de ignorarlo. Lo siento. -hubo un silencio en el lugar.

-Cobarde. -sentencio Lincoln ganándose de inmediato la escandalizada mirada de su amigo. -No puedes negarlo, pero no te culpo. La huida es otra estrategia en batalla y nadie les podía asegurar que ganaríamos la nuestra. -ante eso miro a la escalera. -Lori es afortunada que Bobby sea cabezota. -dicho eso miro a Clyde con el ceño fruncido. -El idiota no dejo de preocuparse desde el día cero, contrario al resto del mundo que se rindió.

-No tienes que decirlo así. -comento Clyde algo molesto y poniéndose de pie. - ¿Estás seguro de que eres Lincoln, porque mi amigo nunca hablaría así del esfuerzo de los demás, por más a medio palo que haya quedado? -ante eso Lincoln solo lo miro inexpresivo.

-Cambie. -contesto con un tono cargado de emoción, cual no se podría decir, pero fue suficiente para congelar a Clyde.

\- ¿Que les sucedió? -pregunto Clyde preocupado. -Eso… no suena para nada a simple amnesia, Lincoln. -Lincoln suspiro y también se puso en pie, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas sin recuerdos y más de medio mundo nos dejó de lado, por decir algo. -contesto con simpleza, pero esta vez Clyde pudo ver cierta emoción detrás de esos fríos ojos desconocidos…algo conocido, pero no supo qué. Lincoln no mentía, el moreno solo había visto esos ojos en viejas fotos de soldados cuando les toco estudiar las guerras en historia y algo le decía a Clyde que solo logro ver esa parte de Lincoln porque el propio peliblanco lo permitió. Eso fue comprobado cuando Lincoln parpadeo y le miro con ojos completamente inexpresivos de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué te has quedado hablando conmigo? -pregunto Clyde perdido. -Por lo que me has dicho… no suenas… tan sociable como antes.

-Quería comprobar como interactuabas conmigo. -Tras decir eso Lincoln volvió a suspirar. -Se que es injusto de mi parte hacer esto, pero…Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que tomes en cuenta que tu respuesta no afectara las que yo te responderé. ¿Entiendes? -Clyde asintió tras tragar duro. -Bien. Ahora que me has visto y saciado un poco tu conciencia, ¿vas a querer seguir siendo mi amigo o prefieres irte para no volver? -ante eso se pudo escuchar un suspiro de sorpresa desde las escaleras, pero Clyde estaba demasiado perplejo para comprenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué? -fue lo único que pudo decir, a punto de llorar de nuevo. Para su sorpresa Lincoln le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miro con pesar, con ojos llenos de culpa y algo oscuro que le dio escalofríos a Clyde, pero también con una pequeña, no muy notable esperanza.

-Porque eras mi mejor amigo.

/

Una chica blonda con camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta celeste se encontraba tocando sonriente en su guitarra acústica, mirando de vez en cuanto una foto en su estante de noche de ella y cierta roquera morada en medio de su primer concierto juntas… su primera cita.

Un mensaje en su móvil la saca de sus pensamientos románticos para mirar el aparato con la ceja alzada. Dejando de tocas tomo el teléfono y abrió el mensaje de uno de sus amigos. "Sam ve las noticias. ¡Ya!". Sam rodo los ojos ante el mensaje y aunque pensó ignorarlo un mal sabor en la boca del estómago le hizo dejar de lado su guitarra y bajar las escaleras de su habitación hasta la sala, donde su familia estaba reunida viendo una película de acción con la boca abierta.

-Chicos, necesito ver algo rápido para un ami… go -termino pasmada al notar que no estaban viendo una película, sino las noticias. La chica había visto varios incendios, pero ninguno le dio un escalofrió tan grande como el que tenía en la pantalla sobre el título "Atentado en Royal Woods: 3 horas, y hasta ahora 17 muertos, varios heridos. Siguen labores de rescate." Las imágenes pasaban de los intentos tanto de bomberos como del público por alejar a la gente del fuego que trataban de apagar, de varias tomas viejas de gente gritando o de como los autos y estructuras cedían a la merced del fuego.

Pero eso realmente no le llego para Sam hasta que la frenética reportera comento que el helicóptero de las noticias había llegado a escena para una toma área… de lo que quedaba de nada más y nada menos que "Dairy Land". Ese logo, aunque carbonizado, era imperdible. Desde lo alto podían ver poco de los restos, pero consiguieron una buena toma de como la montaña rusa cedía al calor y comenzaba a colapsar sobre sí... Nadie que estuviera dentro podría estar vivo.

-Oye sis… -comento su hermano, más alto que ella y de igual cabeza rubia, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. - ¿Allí no era donde iba tu novia con sus hermanos? -y eso dejo a la chica con la realidad encima. Ignorando todos los mensajes se apresuró a llamar a Luna, recibiendo de inmediato el mensaje de "Fuera de servicio". Lo intento de nuevo. Nada. Otra vez. Nada. Llamo a Lori, la hermana mayor de Luna que podía conducir. Nada. Llamo a su hermano. Nada. Llamo a la casa. Ocupado.

La chica llamo de nuevo a Luna, pero pronto dejo caer su teléfono cuando desde la pantalla pudo vislumbrar los restos de cierto vehículo que a simple vista hubiese sido irreconocible por el enorme fuego que seguía saliendo de él, pero para cualquiera que haya visto o conociera el vehículo de los Loud… esa toma captaba perfectamente la placa delantera que sellaría el pacto de inmediato.

-No…- murmuro Sam mirando la nada con miedo. Sus padres se levantaron del asiento para acercarse, pero ella no lo noto. -No… No… Luna… -dicho eso miro a la puerta y, antes de que cualquier supiera que pasaba, la chica salió corriendo de la casa. - ¡LUNA!

-Rayos. -soltó su hermano corriendo tras ella, cosa difícil ya que la chica parecía un velociraptor por lo rápido que iba. - ¡Sam, espera! -No tardó mucho en ser alcanzada por su hermano al final de la calle, donde los dos comenzaron a forcejear para que la dejase libre. - ¡Para ya! ¡SAM!

\- ¡Suéltame! -espeto la chica tratando de zafarse, cosa que no funciono. -Tengo que verla… Luna… Luna tiene que estar bien. -gimió mientras dejaba un par de lágrimas salir de su rostro. -Por favor… -en respuesta su hermano le abrazo más fuerte y tras un último intento, la chica dejo de tratar de quitárselo de encima. -Por favor… dime que está bien…- y el muchacho solo pudo dejarla llorar de la angustia, incapaz de afirmar algo que creía no era verdad.

/

Sam corría como alma que lleva el rayo detrás de Luna, a quien solo podía seguir el paso debido al torrente de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior y que había retenido por un muy largo tiempo, apenas ayudada por la música para desahogarse. La castaña le había tirado un par de fintas, la última de ellas sorprendiéndola cuando salto sin reparos sobre un auto en marcha, pero no lograba quitársela de encima.

Con lo rápido que iban no tardaron en llegar a un parque lejano y con lo decidida que parecía Luna en perderse de la vista de Sam, la chica termino guiándolas a un bosquecillo cercano donde los árboles y arbustos estaban haciendo su trabajo en que la rubia comenzase a perderla de vista.

Luna miro hacia atrás para ver los resultados de su evasión, grave error que le costó tropezarse tras que uno de sus pies chocase con una rama caída y con ello que la chica se diese contra el suelo, rodando un poco por el momento hasta chocar con un árbol. Esa trastada le dio suficiente tiempo a Sam para tomar aire antes de colocarse al lado de la aturdida Luna, mirando a la de morado con seriedad.

-Luna. -llamo con firmeza. La mencionada solo cerro los ojos y desvió la cabeza. -Luna, mírame…. Por favor. -pidió con un tono más suave. Tomo un tiempo, pero al final Luna la miro con una mezcla de miedo y duda, levantándose poco a poco en una posición sentada mientras Sam se agachaba a su altura, ambas aun mirándose a los ojos… Hasta que Sam le dio una cachetada. Mientras se sobaba el área Luna la miro como si estuviese loca.

-Eso, por echar a correr dos veces como una gallina. -sentencio Sam con palpable enojo en la voz, haciendo que Luna bajase la mirada. La mano de la chica le alzo la cabeza, notando que ahora sonriera. -Y esto es por volver. -añadió antes de acercar su rostro al de Luna y darle un beso con todas las fuerzas que aún conservaba tras la carrera, dejando a la castaña congelada. Justo Luna comenzaba a responder cuando Sam se separa y la abrazo con fuerza, llorando silenciosamente sobre su hombro.

-Estaba tan…tan asustada. -acepto antes de soltarla y separarse, otra vez enojada. - ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? ¿Qué sucedió todo este tiempo? ¿Estás bien? -cuando nota que Luna solo la mira con culpa, Sam la suelta- Y bien, ¿Va a contestar o no? -ante eso Luna abre la boca, pero algo en su mirada la hace cerrarla y mirar al suelo con ira, pesar y algo de culpa. - ¿Luna? -la chica intenta hablar de nuevo, pero de su garganta solo salió un sonido sordo antes de que cerrase la boca y comenzase a llorar, preocupando a Sam. -No… ¿No puedes hablar? -Luna negó, con una expresión sombría. - ¿Entonces puedes? -la castaña asintió. - ¿Por qué no lo haces? - Luna volvió a negar en silencio. - ¿Es… es por mí?

-No…-musito Luna en un susurro, aun llorando. La chica tomo un aire para calmarse y solo negó.

-Luna…. -comento Sam antes de bajar la mirada. -No importa. No… No te preocupes. -acepto también llorando. -Aun… puedes escribir, ¿no? -pregunto con una sonrisa forzada. Luna asintió. - ¿Te parece si… nos sentamos en una banca y… hablamos un rato? -Luna la miro un rato antes de asentir, esta vez siendo ella quien se lanzó al abrazo, llorando a lagrima viva en silencio. Sam no tardo en unírsele y pronto las dos estuvieron llorando solas en el bosque, solo teniéndose la una a la otra como consuelo de algo que no se había explicado aún.

.

Mientras todos esos dramas sucedían, un niño de pelo naranja estaba mirando por un buen rato el patio de la casa Loud con ojo crítico, como debatiendo si debía ir allá o quedarse esperando. Al final lanzo un suspiro y sin mucho problema decidió seguir su camino a casa, inconsciente de que una sombra estaba mirándolo tranquilamente desde el techo de una casa, protegida de la luz bajo su fiel sombrilla. Lucy lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció de su vista, cerrando con eso su paraguas para emprender su propio camino a casa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Si se están preguntado que sucede con Luna, eso se tocara el capitulo siguiente... En parte. Aun me falta mucho que explicar.**

 **Quería comenzar a introducir a los personajes secundarios de la propia serie antes de iniciar cualquier pelea con los míos. Lo que espero es no tardarme tanto en revelar cosas, aunque con lo que tengo pensado creo que me tomara un rato mas... Sorry.**

 **Je, no saben lo emocionada que estoy por escribir los cinco capítulos que vienen, así que manos a la obra!**

 **Y déjenme su comentario del capitulo, los aprecio mucho... ni siquiera se porque sigo diciendo eso.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


	14. Visitas esperadas – Parte 2

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Nuevo capitulo de esta historia! No saben lo que me tarde en escribirlo...**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Visitas esperadas – Parte 2

.

-Que aburrido…-comento Lynn pateando la piedra que le estaba acompañando desde que decidió separarse de sus padres al llegar al parque. La chica suspiro. -Mejor me hubiese quedado en la casa para ver todo el drama de Taicho, apuesto que sería más divertido. -dicho eso miro alrededor, notando con cierta sorpresa que había llegado de alguna forma al área deportiva. - ¿Uh? No sabía que esto estaba aquí. -La castaña sonrió. -Pero a caballo regalado…

Lynn se acercó a la cancha más cercana, una sintética de futbol donde varios chicos y chicas de su edad estaban pasando entre ellos la pelota en una batalla más o menos fiera, como si estuvieran peleando una final. La chica se quedó viendo el partido divertida, sin notar que cada vez se movía más cerca con el avance del juego, aumentando sus ganas de unirse el partido.

La castaña vio su oportunidad de participar cuando uno de los chicos cayó al suelo por una mala jugada y comenzó a pelear con los demás antes de abandonar el encuentro. No era la primera vez que intentaba colarse a un partido ajeno, así que Lynn no tardo en amarrarse el cabello en una coleta baja y subir la capucha de su abrigo para cubrir su cabeza mientras avanzaba a la cancha, donde los chicos comenzaban a organizarse.

-Por última vez, no vamos a repetir todo solo porque tenemos un hombre menos. -declaro una chica de cabello castaño en dos coletas, mirando al equipo contrario con seriedad.

-Ese es el tercero que los deja. -declaro el otro chico con molestia. -Nadie quiere cambiarse, así que, si no consiguen a alguien, están fuera. -la chica iba a recriminarle, pero en ese momento Lynn entro en escena.

-Ey, entonces tienen una plaza, ¿No? -pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia, llamando la atención de muchos, aunque la chica del otro equipo solo la miraba con cierto escrutinio.

\- ¿Sabes moverte? -pregunto con seriedad. Los ojos de Lynn debajo de la capucha brillaron y un segundo después rompió carrera contra ella, quitándole el balón sin intentarlo y practicando con él en el aire un rato antes de lanzarlo de chilena a la portería contraria sin perder ni un momento su capucha. Al anotar miro a los demás con una sonrisa confiada ante su perplejidad.

\- ¿Qué opinas? -pregunto Lynn cruzándose de brazos. La chica sacudió la cabeza para despertar y la miro un rato fijamente antes de sonreír.

-Estas dentro… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunto con cierta agitación.

-Pueden llamarme L-5. -se encogió de hombros Lynn, sonreído para si algo forzosamente. -A si me dicen cuando estoy en… un juego. -termino con un tono algo fastidiado. La chica castaña parpadeo con duda. - ¿Entonces vamos a jugar o no?

.

Luna termino de secarse las lágrimas antes de acercarse la taza de café a los labios, claramente agradecida por tener que hacer algo para cubrir el silencio en que habían quedado ambas chicas en lo que Sam terminaba de leer lo que había escrito sobre lo sucedido por segunda vez. Los ojos de la rubia iban de un lado a otro de las páginas con rapidez igual llorando como la chica de morado. Cuando termino, Sam dejo la libreta entre ambas, mirando a Luna con seriedad.

-Esto no es todo. -sentencio haciendo a Luna encogerse un poco en el asiento. Sam la miro seriamente antes de retroceder una página del escrito. -Es… increíble por decir algo… y tengo el presentimiento que lo que dejaste por fuera no va hacerlo más fácil de digerir. -Luna asintió a su pesar, logrando que Sam se mordiera los labios. -Luna… Esas cosas que les hicieron hacer… ellos te… las… eh… -la chica pareció captar lo que quería decir y negó con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido en una mirada de fastidio, cosa que de cierta manera calmo un poco a Sam. Otra vez reino el silencio entre ambas antes de que otra idea se le ocurriera a la rubia al mirar las largas mangas de la ropa de su… amiga. -Los torturaron? -pregunto tras un rato. Luna pensó su respuesta con una expresión agria antes de agarrar la libreta y escribir.

"Realmente no puedo decir que sí." Leyó Sam antes de mirar a Luna con duda, la chica siguió escribiendo, aunque a paso más lento "Aunque ellos eran la llama de muchas cosas, a fin de cuentas, éramos los personajes del problema… Éramos los que tenían opciones…" Luna negó con la cabeza, soltando un quebrado suspiro. "No me siento capaz de contarte más, lo siento Sam. Es... algo muy difícil para mí"

-Por eso no quieres hablar. -dicto Sam apretando el puño. Luna asintió, pero no añadió nada más. Las dos quedan en silencio un rato hasta que la rubia da un fuerte golpe a la mesa, sobresaltando un poco a Luna. -Esto es horrible... Debí intervenir más, callar a ese oficial mentiroso o algo…- Luna le toma la mano para calmarla, cosa que consigue tras mirarla seria y escribir otra cosa

"No puedes cambiar el pasado. Las cosas son como son, nos guste o no." acepto Luna con una mirada dolida, pero seria. Sam la miro un segundo a la cara antes de fijarse de nuevo en el papel "Solo nos queda aceptarlo y seguir. Yo…" Luna pauso un segundo para mirarla antes de seguir "Yo aún no puedo. No por completo. Por eso me cuesta hablar."

-Aun así, hablaste allá atrás. -señalo Sam sin mirarla. Luna suspiro.

"No es algo que pueda controlar" acepto con un rostro amargo. "Créeme que hay veces en las que yo misma me sorprendo de escucharme decir algo en voz alta." Tras escribirlo Luna lo borro rápidamente y se volvió a sentarse derecha en su asiento, mirando su café con el ceño fruncido. Sam la imito, pero en actitud contemplativa. Las dos permanecieron en un largo silencio, de vez en cuando lanzándose una mirada como comprobando una idea.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto por fin Sam ganándose la mirada de Luna. -Para… que superes eso que sucedió y puedas… podamos… eh… ya entiendes. -termino mirando a la castaña con duda, ganándose una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Créelo o no 'Hablar' contigo ha ayudado un poco. Gracias" escribió sacándole una sonrisa de su parte a Sam. La rubia le devolvió el cuaderno y sin pena poso su mano en la suya, mirándola con gran cariño. Luna la imito unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y suspirar, retirando su mano para escribir de nuevo "Sam." Luna golpeo el papel con el lápiz como pensando que escribir. "En serio agradezco que me buscaras y que estés aquí conmigo, pero" Sam tomo el cuaderno y lo cerro, sorprendiendo a Luna.

-No te quiero forzar a nada. - acepto la chica sin mirarla, aunque su tono atestiguaba que le costaba admitirlo. -Ha pasado un año…. Un largo año para las dos. Aunque es injusto ¿sabes? -sentencio antes de mirarla molesta. -Tener que darnos un tiempo porque esos malditos desgraciados que se los llevaron nos jodieron la existencia a ambas. No sé qué rayos hicieron y estoy segura de que mi experiencia no se compara a la tuya, pero yo también sufrí ese año Luna. Y ahora que estas de vuelta…. -Sam se pasó las manos por la cara antes de mirar a Luna con disculpa, en especial porque la chica se veía molesta. -Lo siento. Se que no es tu culpa… es que es frustrante. -acepto antes de guardar silencio. Tras un suspiro Sam le sonrió. -Aun puedo verte como tú "amiga", ¿no? Ya sabes pasar el día juntas, ir a un concierto, rockear un poco, por si necesitas que alguien escuche tu silencio. -Luna la miro un segundo seria antes de reír para sí y asentir, sacándole una sonrisa a Sam.- Entonces es un acuerdo chica.

.

Clyde y Lincoln se miraban fijamente, el primero con una expresión bastante perpleja ante la pregunta dada y el segundo de nuevo con un rostro completamente inexpresivo. Los dos permanecieron así un largo rato, hasta que Clyde trato de hablar.

\- ¿L-Lo dices porque deje la búsqueda? ¿Porque fui un cobarde? ¡¿Porque no pude soportarlo y decidí seguir con mi vida?! - pregunto por fin dejando caer una lagrimas mientras lo miraba enojado. Lincoln solo parpadeo.

-En parte. -acepto con simpleza antes de mirar a la ventana ignorando la dolida mirada de Clyde. -Pero no es todo, Clyde.

\- ¿Entonces qué? -sentencio el chico dejándose caer en el sofá. Lincoln no lo miro, pero si suspiro.

-No recuerdo muchas cosas antes de ese lugar, pero… Recuerdo, en parte, que éramos amigos Clyde. Casi hermanos. -eso tomo a Clyde por sorpresa mas el peliblanco no había terminado. -Es… agridulce. Por varios motivos. Buenos y malos. No debería quererlo, pero… una egoísta e infantil parte de mí no quiere perder eso. Esa amistad. -con ello Lincoln frunció el ceño. -Por eso pregunte.

-No entiendo. -acepto Clyde tras unos segundos. -Siento haberme rendido Lincoln, en serio. Se que no hubiera ayudado mucho realmente, pero hubiese sido un consuelo para ti… creo. De verdad lo siento. -tras eso suspiro y miro al suelo antes de mirarlo decidido. -Pero No he dejado de ser tu amigo Lincoln. Y si crees que ya no lo soy, te probare lo contrario de ahora en adelante. ¿Clincoln McLoud, recuerdas?

-Clinc… -Lincoln repitió algo perdido antes de negar con la cabeza. -Esas son palabras Clyde.

-No lo son. -sentencio su amigo cruzándose de brazos. -No importa que, no volveré a fallarte. No importa lo que creas, hagas, digas o suceda después de esto no hay nada ni nadie que impida que cumpla mi papel como mejor amigo. -ni siquiera termino y se ganó la mirada directa de Lincoln, de alguna forma causándole a Clyde la desagradable sensación de que había caído en una trampa.

\- ¿Nada? -sonrió Lincoln con cierta malicia que inquieto al moreno. En ese segundo se escuchó un ligero jadeo y de inmediato Lori apareció en las escaleras, mirando a su hermano con severidad y llamando la atención de Clyde a ella. Pero antes de decir nada cualquiera, el pelinegro escucho un chasquido cerca suyo y al mirar la sangre se le helo al ver que Lincoln estaba apuntándole a la cara con una pistola, esa sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Ni siquiera esto?

\- ¡Lincoln! -se quejó Lori deteniéndose al pie de la escalera, pero eso no llamo la atención de ninguno de los dos chicos.

\- ¿Q-Que ha-haces? -comento Clyde temeroso, ojos fijos en el cañón del arma frente a él. Con cierta temeridad alzo los ojos hacia Lincoln, quien ahora lo miraba inexpresivo. -N-No vas a di-disparar-me. N-No l-lo ha-ha-rias. N-No… -Clyde pareció notar algo en los ojos de su amigo, porque pronto trago saliva mientras la sangre escapaba de su rostro.

.

-… y así es como regresamos. -termino Luan para tomar un sorbo de su Smoothie de Banana, dejando de balancearse en la silla para caer a nivel de la de la de Maggie, quien solo la había mirado inexpresivamente durante todo su relato sin tocar su té negro. Ambas estaban sentadas en la esquina más alejada del ruidoso local. -Estuvimos en casa amoblándonos hasta que salimos a la escuela para sentar las bases de nuestro regreso a la vida. Creo que lo recuerdas, porque caíste del impacto. -con eso Luan rio para si antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mirando a Maggie con suficiencia. - ¿Alguna pregunta? -El silencio reino entre ambas unos segundos.

\- ¿Cuantas? -fue toda la pregunta de Maggie. Luan alzo una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, por lo que la pelinegra apretó más su cuaderno antes de seguir con voz algo quebrada. - ¿De cuantas almas has sido el segador? -Con ello la sonrisa de Luan cayo, dejando que su mirada centrarse en la seria de Maggie con una frialdad que poco tenía que envidiarle a la de Lincoln.

-Diecisiete por mi cuenta. -contesto Luan sin problemas, ganándose la mirada de Maggie. -Veinticinco si cuentas los casos como el idiota que se lanzó a una trampa para darme una termínate sorpresa. -añadió con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-Es un numero alto. -señalo Maggie apretando de nuevo su cuaderno. Luan solo bufo con una risa oscura.

-No lo es. -refuto con simpleza, tomando otro poco de su smoothie antes de continuar. -Taicho tiene un número más alto y aun eso es poco para los seis meses que tuvo su posición. Para números exactos mira sus libretas, tiene un récord muy organizado.

-No eran la clase de personas que haría algo así. -señalo la pelinegra con pesar.

-No, no lo éramos. -acepto Luan mirando al suelo con pesar e ira, una abrazadora pero poco notable ira. -En la vida uno tiene que hacer lo que debe para sobrevivir. El que, como o donde no siempre depende de cada uno. -comento mirando ahora sus manos antes de soltar una ligera risa. -El único consuelo que tengo es que cuando me las cobren no estaré sola a donde iré.

-Hermanos de sangre en todos los sentidos. -comento Maggie mirando la mesa.

-Je, buena esa. -sonrió sarcástica Luan antes de poner una expresión seria mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida. -Pero no siempre fue así. Realmente no volví a considérenos hermanos hasta que… bueno, digamos que Lincoln me apunto en otra perspectiva. -Maggie la miro, pero Luan siguió como si nada. -Pase buena parte de mi tiempo allí sin poder tomar decisiones en mi vida y, cuando al fin pude… me negué. Gracias a eso casi matan a Lincoln y Leni…- La castaña bajo la cabeza. – Sumando a las demás… Me tomo tiempo aceptarlo.

-Estuviste perdida mucho tiempo. - señalo Maggie ganándose un ligero asentimiento de Luan. - ¿Cuál fue tu fuerza para… decidir moverte?

-Dos tiros al hombro y un viejo sentimiento perdido. -acepto la chica con una sonrisa. Maggie asintió antes de seguir.

\- ¿Qué opinas de tu yo pasado?

-Diría que lo mismo que Lola. -señalo Luan mirando al techo mientras volvía a apoyarse en las patas traseras de la silla. -Al salir de allá y llegar acá me di cuenta de cosas que me agradan y no de la vieja Luan. -ante eso Luan sonríe con pesar. -Se que nunca veré las cosas de la misma forma que antes, si mi humor y estilo no hacen demasiado contraste con el pasado. - aclaro poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa para enfatizar. -Para ser sincera, quiero darle un descanso apropiado a ese "yo" pasado porque, ergo, Sin ella no estaría aquí. No será fácil y no lo hare al cien por ciento, pero quiero recuperar lo que hacía a Luan... Luan. Lo que ella representaba mas allá de la comedia, los chistes y el día de las bromas. ¿El que? Aún sigo buscando.

-Ya veo. -asiente Maggie mirándola fijamente unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie. -Siento interrumpir, pero debo regresar a casa. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, prometo que no se lo contare a nadie.

-Lo sé, confió en… ello. -termino Luan imitándola. Maggie asintió y las dos abandonaron el local, el cuaderno de la pelinegra firmemente apretado en su pecho. -Por cierto, ¿qué rayas con ese cuaderno? No lo has soltado ni para remarcar algo.

-Es… algo que prometí devolver a cierta persona. -comento Maggie mirando el objeto y, por primera vez desde que se encontraron, mostrando una ligera sonrisa. -Pero creo que tendré que esperar para poder hacerlo. -termino mirando a Luan sin mudar el gesto. La castaña solo se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que Maggie volvió a su rostro inexpresivo y miro adelante. -Mi casa es por allá. Nos veremos. -y se fue por su lado, dejando a Luan congelada en medio de la acerca mirándola alejarse.

-No es que sepa mucho de mí misma. -acepto Luan para sí mientras sonreía. -Pero esa definitivamente no era una chica cualquiera. -con ello se estiro y reanudo su camino a casa con un paso ligero mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera.

.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la amenaza, tiempo en que ambos chicos permanecieron en la misma posición, uno apuntando al otro con su arma, quietos como una estatua. Lincoln solo miraba a Clyde con mediana curiosidad mientras su amigo parecía seguir en el proceso de reiniciar su cerebro. Lori y Leni, quien bajo un poco después de que reinase el silencio, miraban la escena expectante desde la escalera, claramente listas para intervenir.

Al fin hubo movimiento cuando Lincoln suspiro y bajo el arma, guardándola sin problemas en su bolsillo mientras tomaba asiento otra vez frente a Clyde, quien parpadeo con sorpresa al notar su movimiento.

-Q-Que fue…-comenzó a hablar Clyde, algo más tranquilo sin el arma apuntando a su dirección.

-No iba a disparar. -aclaro Lincoln como si lo anterior fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo sé. -señalo Clyde con rapidez, tanto para su sorpresa como para la del peliblanco. -Eh… creo... No se… ¿esperaba que no? -la duda con la que el pelinegro miro a Lincoln logro, sorprendentemente, que este soltase una risita ahogada. Y eso despertó la ira de Clyde. - ¿Crees que eso es un juego? -soltó poniéndose en pie otra vez. - Alguien podría salir lastimado o… o…

\- ¿Morir? -comento Lincoln con simpleza, haciendo que su amigo se encogiese un poco. -Se usar un arma, muchas gracias.

-En seri… ¡Ese no es el punto! -soltó Clyde enfadado. - ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¿Era una prueba o algo así? -Lincoln alzo una ceja con obviedad, dejando al moreno con la boca abierta. -Debes estar bromeando…

-Tu dijiste que nada impediría que seas mi amigo. -sonrió el peliblanco algo burlón. Clyde abrió la boca, pero pronto la cerró al reconocer que "nada" era… nada.

-No puedes jugar así con las personas. -regaño con cierto gruñido en la voz. Para su sorpresa, Lincoln no dejo de sonreír, más el aire a su alrededor se volvió más oscuro.

-Eso no cuenta como juego. -afirmo con calma, una tranquila y escalofriante calma. Clyde trago de nuevo y se sentó, aunque sea para alejarse un poco de esa aura oscura que parecía emanar del chico. Lincoln noto eso y dejo de sonreír, mirándolo serio. -Aprecio tu respuesta pasada, pero déjame hacer la pregunta otra vez.

\- ¿En serio no me crees? -refuto Clyde con un tono algo dolido. -Si lo que quieres es que diga otra cosa entonces te j-j…jo…jodes Lincoln. -termino apretando los labios. Lincoln pareció sinceramente interesado en eso. -Si dije que nada se metía en medio, nada lo hará. Ni siquiera si tu… -Clyde desvió la mirada antes de continuar. -H-Has hecho eso antes. -El silencio reino en la casa un segundo, un minuto.

Ya veo. -acepto Lincoln mirando el suelo. Clyde asintió sin verle. -Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Uh? -pregunto Clyde algo perdido. Lincoln solo sonrió en respuesta, aun sin mirarlo.

-Los amigos se cuentan las cosas, ¿no? -sentencio con simpleza. -Podemos comenzar con el año que paso, poco a poco. -Esas palabras produjeron un gran efecto en Clyde, quien miro a su amigo incrédulo antes de sonreír abiertamente y lanzarse a abrazarlo, siendo empujado de vuelta al sofá de una ligera patada del peliblanco.

-No tocar, ya entendí. -declaro Clyde algo perdido por el golpe. Lincoln asintió con cierto fastidio, lo que saco unas risitas a las mayores, quienes parecían haber sido olvidadas por los dos chicos de la sala. Clyde alzo las cejas al mirarlas. - ¿Han estado ahí todo el rato?

-No te preocupes por eso Clyde. -desvió el tema Lori con una ligera sonrisa. Leni asintió antes de juntar las manos emocionada e ir a darle un abrazo rápido al chico y luego a Lincoln, quien no logro escapar.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. -comentó Leni mirándolos a ambos sonriente, especialmente a su hermano. Lincoln rehuyó la mirada de Leni con fastidio, pero eso no la desanimo. - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Ya se! Les preparare algo de comer mientras hablan. -y con eso fue a la cocina. Se formo un silencio incómodo.

-Eh… Gusto en v-vert-te L-L-Lori. -declaro Clyde tras un rato, mirando a todos lados menos a la chica. Ella solo alzo una ceja en respuesta, cosa que el no noto. -Y eh… ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Luan y Luna están fuera, Lucy llego hace poco a casa, Lisa y Lana están en su habitación ayudándome con una cosa y los demás están en el parque. Se dispersaron poco después de que te desmayaste. - contesto Lincoln con simpleza.

-Oh… -acepto Clyde con la cabeza. -Y… ¿ustedes? - pregunto hacia Lori, aun sin mirarla.

-Para evitar que las cosas salieran de control. -acepto la mayor como si nada, sacando una ligera risa de Clyde. Al ver que ninguno de los hermanos le imito, el chico la miro al fin con incredulidad.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -como respuesta Lori alzo ambas cejas y se fue a la cocina con Leni. Clyde miro a Lincoln algo preocupado. - ¿Hablaba en serio? -Lincoln solo alzo una ceja. -Hablaba en serio. -acepto el moreno antes de dejarse caer. -Rayos, si eso era no normal No quiero saber a qué se refieren.

-Créeme, nadie quiere. -acepto Lincoln con algo de simpatía. Clyde solo lo miro con fastidio.

.

-Por Información obtenida de uno de nuestros contactos en el área, Se sospecha la presencia de "bandas" en Royal Woods, Michigan, señor. -comento una joven sentada frente a un gran computador junto a varias personas más, detrás de las cuales se podía ver un hombre de bata blanca, traje oscuro y cabello rubio, con profundos ojos de un gris perlado que brillaban en la poca luz con divertida seriedad. -

\- ¿Cuantos? -pregunto con simpleza el hombre, mirando como la pantalla señalaba la localización de la ciudad, así como algo de información al respecto.

-Solo se nos informó de su presencia, el número e identidad es desconocido. -contesto otro señor, más mayor mientras tecleaba un poco en la pantalla. -No hemos podido acceder a sus sistemas de vigilancia ni al monitoreo policial para confirmar la información. Algo nos bloquea.

-O alguien…-comento el señor con media sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. -Envíen tres equipos básicos de captura y vigilancia, quiero que tomen datos y recuperen las "bandas" que puedan. Infórmenle a Retman de esto y esperemos resultados antes de mostrarlo a los altos cargos.

\- ¿Tres equipos no es un poco exagerado, señor? -pregunto un sujeto más alejado. El hombre rio de una forma un poco oscura.

-Si creo que es quien creo que es, seguramente no pasen de equipo de reconocimiento. -afirmo con una sonrisa sincera y brillante que no le agrado a nadie. -Tengo la sospecha de que podemos tratar ya sea con el Conejo de Retman o el Dragon de Biblioteca. -Varias personas parecieron preocuparse por eso, por lo que el hombre aclaró. -Pero claro, alguno de los chicos pudo mejorar su habilidad a tal escala o incluso despertarla. Hay muchas posibilidades.

-Esta seguro de no enviar, aunque sea a… -el hombre golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-Hagan lo que he dicho. -ordeno con severidad.

-Si Dr. Draig. -afirmaron varias voces volviendo al trabajo. El Dr. Draig asintió complacido antes de dar la vuelta y salir, pasando por delante de un par de chicos en uniformes grises, ambos con un refulgente brazalete rojo en la muñeca. El hombre les hizo una seña con la mano y estos les siguieron, aunque uno de ellos de cabello gris oscuro miro hacia atrás con seria preocupación.

-Leni...

.

* * *

 **Siendo sincera, para lo que me costo escribirlo esperaba mas palabras.**

 **Bueno como ven Luna y Sam quedaron en darse un tiempo como amigas, Clyde y Lincoln vuelven a ser amigos y Luan parece confiar en Maggie, quien tiene un misterioso cuaderno consigo.** **Y revelo algo oscuro del pasado de los hermanos, aunque no hubo Flashback... otra vez.**

 **Oh! Y nuestros enemigos ya saben que hay alguien en Royal Wood, creo que eso indica que viene el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Je, siento la demora en actualizar pero en serio no sabia como escribir esto. Tuve que reescribirlo muchas veces para que le viera sentido. La única parte que me quedo prácticamente intacta fue la conversación de Luan y Maggie. En serio, algunos escritos me salieron muy oscuros para mi gusto.**

 **Bueno, aprovechare mi breve ataque de inspiración para comenzar el capitulo que viene.**

 **Gracias por leer y Hasta Luego!**


	15. Temporada de Louds - Parte 1

**Buenas a todos!**

 **He... Hehe... Siento la demora.**

 **Tuve bloqueo de escritor, una especie de "no puedo pensar en esta historia, pero si crear otra" fase, y casi me quedo el semestre pasado, así que intento centrarme en este para pasar. Y como esa ultima parte de alguna forma no funciona, mi mente desbloqueo mi imaginación para esta historia, así que aquí está!**

 **Espero les guste (o que aun haya gente leyendo..)**

 **Loud House es de Nockelodeon.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Temporada de Louds -Parte 1

.

La semana había pasado en un constante movimiento de conexión y desconexión del mundo, si no tomas en cuenta los no tan sigilosos metiches que querían detalles sobre el alboroto causado por los supuestos fantasmas de los hermanos Loud, a falta de alguna reacción oficial. Los habitantes de la casa debían agradecer al sistema de seguridad de Lisa el que no pudiesen acercarse, porque eso sería más complicado de lidiar que las formas casi ninjas en que la mayoría de los hermanos abandonaba la casa casi a diario para hacer diversas actividades.

Este día, aprovechando que casi nadie estaba en la casa para meterse en su camino, Lori se dedicó a darle una limpieza al lugar mientras intercambiaba con Bobby todas las cosas que sucedían con sus familias. Los dos estuvieron hablando por horas sobre los hermanos y lo sucedido con sus antiguos conocidos mientras Lori trabajaba, cambiando tras un largo rato al tema actual: La hermana de Bobby, Ronnie Anne.

-No puedo creer que literalmente hiciera eso. -comento Lori mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras cargando un montón de ropa limpia. - ¿Esta bien tu primo?

"Pues, aparte de un chichón enorme y una posible contusión, sí lo está" acepto Bobby en la otra línea con un cansado suspiro. "Mamá y la tía Frida tuvieron una buena discusión, pero llegaron al acuerdo de no castigarla por los 'rumores recientes'. Creo que volveremos a vernos más pronto de lo que creí." Termino con un tono algo apago antes de añadir "No es que me moleste, siempre es genial ir contigo, Bebe, pero todavía no puedo creer que Nie Nie le empujase de esa forma por ese comentario. Era como si Carl hubiese salido volando del cuarto."

-Bueno, si realmente tuvo el descaro de admitir que estaba revisando sus cosas, no culpo a Ronnie Anne. -sentencio Lori rodando los ojos. -Tu primo debería aprender que no se debe leer los diarios ajenos. Es literalmente desagradable. Se que Ronnie no quiso lastimarlo, pero literalmente… -la chica se detuvo al escuchar el clásico sonido de cosas amontonadas cayendo al suelo, procedente del cuarto a su lado. -Espera un segundo Bobby, alguien está en el cuarto de Luna y Luan.

"¿No salieron hoy?" pregunto el chico perdido.

-Precisamente. - Lori dejo la ropa con cuidado cerca de la puerta antes de suspirar y mirarla un segundo, negando con la cabeza cuando al fin la abrió, revelando a Leni tratando en vano de acomodar una montaña de CDs esparcidos por el suelo antes de que la vieran. -Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo con los CDs de Luna?

-Hola Lori. -saludo la chica alegre, tirando la pila que trataba de arreglar. Las dos miraron las cosas caídas un segundo antes de que la menor continuara con normalidad. -Es que recordé que prometí buscar algo cuando saliera sobre un guitarrista y le iba a preguntar a Luna, pero recordé que salió con Fam y como no quería esperar, como que decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta…- con eso miro el pequeño desastre desanimada. -Creo que encontré algo, pero cuando iba a sacarlo se cayeron las cosas y… ahora no se cual es cual. -ante ello Lori soltó un breve suspiro de fastidio.

"¿Que era?" pregunto Bobby curioso, sobresaltando a la chica que al parecer olvido cerrar la llamada. "¿Bebe?" Lori se acercó el teléfono al oído de nuevo.

-Perdona Bobby, es que literalmente me asustaste. -contesto con calma, ignorando la sonrisa que se plantó en la cara de Leni al escuchar quien era su interlocutor. -Es que Leni estaba buscando algo y…

\- ¡Hola Dobby! -saludo en un grito la rubia menor para que se escuchase, haciendo que su hermana le dedicase una mirada fastidiada.

"He, me saludas a Leni." rio Bobby en el teléfono "¿Y que buscaba?"

-Literalmente estaba a punto de preguntar eso. -dicho eso, Lori miro a Leni. - ¿Qué era lo que buscabas? No sé mucho de música, pero tal vez pueda ayudar.

-Pues… -Leni se puso a pensar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. -Era algo como Santama… o Santana… ¿Saitama? -la chica parpadeo y se encogió de hombros. -Era algo así, solo sé que es un buen guitarrista y eso. ¿Sabes quién es?

-No lo creo, literalmente no me suena. -acepto Lori pensativa. -Bobby, tú has escuchado de algún guitarrista llamado Santama o algo parecido?

"No creo Be… Espera, no estás hablando de Carlos Santana, ¿verdad?" La chica miro el teléfono con la ceja alzada antes el tono repentinamente conocedor de su chico. Tal vez Bobby no podía verla, pero debió sentir su duda porque de inmediato se escuchó su risa nerviosa. "Perdona Bebe. Es que al tío le gusta y digamos que termine escuchando algunas canciones por mi cuenta. No es mi estilo, pero es algo. Es uno de los mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos, después de todo."

\- ¡Debe ser él! -comenzó a saltar Leni a dos centímetros de Lori, dándole un ligero susto a su hermana al no escucharla acercarse. -Ey, ¿Cómo que te sabes algún CD suyo? Luna tiene como que miles y no creo que pueda encontrar uno solo porque sí. -termino casi pegada a la mejilla de Lori para escuchar la respuesta.

"Pues… no soy tan fanático para saberme sus CDs, solo escucho algunas canciones." Acepto Bobby algo apenado. "Pero si buscas en la computadora…. O cierto, solo Lori y Lincoln tienen acceso a internet…" Leni suspiro por ello, bajando la mirada con pesar. Lori la miro un rato antes de suspirar.

-Podría prestarte mi teléfono para que busques eso. -comento rodando los ojos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Leni abiertamente. La chica lanzo un grito de la nada antes de abrazar a Lori con fuerza, solo soltándola cuando una explosión se escuchó por el pasillo. Las dos hermanas se miraron antes de asomarse a tiempo para ver la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y Lily abrirse de par en par, dejando salir tanto una buena dosis de humo como a la genio tosiendo mientras trataba de limpiar el aire de alrededor. - ¿Todo bien?

-Si Lo … *cough* Lori. -la niña se aclaró la garganta antes de mirarla como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que literalmente estaba cubierta de hollín. -Solo fue un ligero inconveniente en el proyecto. Cuando se aclare el humo procederé con él. Si me disculpan, iré por un poco de aire fresco en mi espera…- y tras dar un par de pasos a la escalera, Lisa cayo de cara al suelo para quedarse allí. Leni corrió a ayudarla mientras Lori negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto no presagia nada bueno. - Lori dio otro brinco cuando, otra vez, una de sus hermanas le asusto al cercarse, esta vez Lucy retomando su título asustador. -Espero que este retraso no tenga efecto cuando llegue la batalla. -y sin mirar a Lori, tomo su parte de las olvidadas ropas limpias y entro en su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a la mayor mirando la puerta como si la madera hubiese hablado.

"Bebe, ¿todo bien?" pregunto Bobby al teléfono

-Eh… Si, solo cosas normales de la casa. -comento Lori despacio antes de negar con la cabeza. -Bueno, creo que voy a ayudar a Leni con Lisa y después le dejo el teléfono. ¿Hablamos en la noche?

.

El balón paso otra vez a estar a merced de Lynn, quien bajo el sorprendentemente efectivo disfraz de "L-5" corría por la cancha como una profesional, haciendo aparecer que el equipo contrario estaba formado por una serie de postes de teléfono plantados en medio de la cancha con los movimientos que hacía.

\- ¡Y… Toma! -se escuchó por todo el lugar cuando lanzo otro tiro anotador. Su equipo salto a celebrarlo, corriendo a felicitarla, mientras el equipo contrario solo gruñía ante la paliza que le estaban metiendo en ese 7 a 2. Lynn acepto todos los gestos con una sonrisa algo incomoda antes de mirar fuera de la cercada cancha y fruncir el ceño ante el gesto de "regular" que Luan hacía, unos metros alejada y cómodamente sentada en una banca bajo un árbol. Luan rio cuando la deportista bufo, dándole la espalda para seguir con su juego.

-Debo admitirlo: Lynn sabe rodar en esa cancha. -sonrió la chica recostándose a la banca para mirar al cielo a través de las ramas del árbol, su color gris haciendo poco efecto en su buen humor. -Bueno, si no termina pronto tendremos ánimos grises por la lluvia. Incluso parece un mal presagio… -al decir eso frunció el ceño, bufando después mientras se acostaba en la banca y cerraba los ojos. -Vine a calmarme, no a pensar en eso.

-No es mi culpa que el idiota quisiera meterse conmigo. -Dos segundos después Luan abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz. -Si quería ganar, debía meterse con alguien de su tamaño.

-Aun creo que no debiste tirarle el diente. -La castaña suspiro y se sentó para ver sobre la banca a las gemelas, que estaban acercándose a ella mirando de espaldas como un grupo de niños más grandes corría como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello en la dirección contraria. Lana miro a Lola algo preocupada. - ¿No crees que te pasaste?

-Ese chico se lo busco. -declaro su gemela cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Quien se cree para agarrar mis cintas solo porque sí o que me hable de esa forma solo porque "es más grande"? La próxima vez que lo vea juro que…

-Pensé que las traje a jugar un rato, no a marcar territorio. -se metió Luan apoyando sus brazos en el respaldar de la banca, llamando la atención de las gemelas.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que me hizo? -pregunto Lola alzando la ceja.

-Fuerte y claro, y creme que me alegro por ti. -acepto Luan con cierto aburrimiento. -Pero le prometimos a Taicho no llamar la atención hasta que inicie la función. Eh, broma y rima. Estoy mejorando.

-Aja. -declaro Lana nada convencida. Por suerte, la broma no evito que Lola entendiera porque pronto bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba las dichas cintas, las típicas de danza que usaba, con fuerza.

-Perdónenme… Es que eso hizo que recordara algo. -acepto con cierto tono temeroso, sus hermanas notando por primera vez que temblaba levemente. Luan y Lana intercambiaron una mirada, la castaña soltando un suspiro antes de saltar sobre la banca y aterrizar sin problema frente a las gemelas.

\- ¿Saben lo que le dijo el paje a la princesa? - pregunto con tono alegre, ganándose un par de miradas perdidas. -Con esa cara larga, solo te falta el caballero. ¿Entienden? -ninguna rio, desinflándola un poco. -Bueno, a falta de bromas, helado. Vi un puesto cerca de la entrada. Yo invito. -Eso sí las animo a las dos.

-Espera, ¿dónde conseguiste el dinero? Pensé que Lori te regaño por gastar todo lo que nos dio Taisho. -comento Lana deteniendo a Lola. Ambas gemelas miraron a Luan con sospecha, quien solo rio un rato antes de rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Quieren ese helado o no? Mis ofertas son de tiempo limitado. -Las gemelas se miraron entre si antes de observar a Luan como sopesando la situación, para al final encogerse de hombros y comenzaron el camino hacia la entrada. Luan sonrió con suficiencia antes de seguirlas. -Tampoco es que Lynn vaya a extrañar ese dinero.

.

"Puntuación Mayor" anuncio la maquina con un ánimo mucho mejor que el que el chico ganador estaba expresando en ese momento. Lincoln miro el juego un rato antes de suspirar y centrarse en Clyde, quien solo le miraba boquiabierto.

-Eso fue… ¡genial! -sonrió su amigo contento dando un golpe al aire de la emoción. Lincoln carraspeo, haciendo que se calmara. -Je… Perdona, ¡Es que nunca había visto a nadie vencer al jefe de esa forma tan épica!

-No es tan difícil, el juego tiene un bug. -confeso Lincoln sin darle importancia, dejando a Clyde con la boca abierta otra vez. -Si te mueves así…- señalo mostrando el complicado movimiento con relativa simpleza. -justo antes de llegar con el jefe, tienes todo ilimitado. Si sabes usarlo, vences. Si no, solo te congelas hasta que algo te mate en el juego. -Clyde seguía mirándolo perplejo.

\- ¿Crees que pueda intentarlo? -pregunto por fin señalando el juego y sacándole media sonrisa a su amigo. Lincoln le cedió al lugar y se quedó parado a su lado mientras Clyde trato de practicar el movimiento un rato antes de ingresar al juego… y morir penosamente en el primer obstáculo. Una ligera risa se le salió al peliblanco, ganándose una mirada severa del pelinegro. -Eso no cuenta. Ya verás. -y tomo posición de ataque. Lincoln lo miro un segundo antes de recostarse a un poste cercano y observar el lugar donde había pasado la ultima hora dentro.

"Gus' Games & Grub" (Lo siento, el nombre español no lo sé) era un lugar algo concurrido para su gusto y admitía que el entrar podría comprometer el plan, pero hasta el momento no había recibido más que una mirada rara a su atuendo cosa que Lincoln debía admitir era normal si ves a alguien usar una chaqueta negra, guantes negros, gorro negro que cubría casi todo su cabello y lentes oscuros. No era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido en un lugar de juegos, pero nadie se había a él… y aun así alguien parecía solo prestarle su atención.

\- ¿Clyde, sabes quién es ese niño? -pregunto Lincoln sin dejar de mirar al mencionado, el cual no pareció notar que la mirada del chico estaba sobre él.

\- ¿Quien? -pregunto Clyde sin despegar la mirada del juego, pero la distracción fue suficiente para hacerle perder. -Oh, rayos… ¿Ahora si, quien?

-Ese pequeño pelirrojo. -señalo Lincoln sin moverse, sacando su teléfono para parecer más casual. -Ha estado mirando en nuestra dirección por cuarenta minutos.

-Oh, ese es Rocky, el hermano de Rusty. ¿Lo recuerdas? -pregunto al final algo preocupado. Lincoln no contesto de inmediato, mirando a Rocky fijamente con una expresión indescifrable.

-Al niño no y a Rusty no como debería. -acepto al final volviendo a centrarse en el teléfono para cambiar el tema, frunciendo el ceño al ver una coincidente alarma. Específicamente, una alarma sobre el sistema de vigilancia que desarrollo con Lisa para vigilar la ciudad. - Que rayos…

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Clyde se asomó sobre el hombro de su amigo para ver el problema. Lincoln le ignoro revisando las aplicaciones del aparato hasta llegar a una parecida a una cámara, que al entrar solo contenía una lista de nombres y números sin aparente sentido que tenían al lado palabras en diversos colores. El peliblanco bajo rápidamente la lista, mostrando pronto que varias de las palabras, en una serie seguida de nombres, eran de un color rojo que decía "Interceptado". -Eh… ¿Eso es un juego?

-No. -Lincoln retrocedió un poco en la lista y tras buscar un rato presiono uno de los nombres, abriéndose un cuadro que tras un segundo les mostro la habitación de Lisa con Lucy dentro de ella, leyendo en la cama a pesar del claro humo que había allí, y sin aparente presencia de la genio. Clyde solo se dedicó a mirar a su amigo sin mudar el gesto mientras este revisaba otra aplicacion, dando un pequeño brinco cuando el chico cerro el aparato y comenzó a caminar a la salida. -Vámonos.

-Espera aún tenemos… ¡Espérame! -dicho eso corrió donde Lincoln, atrapándole al salir de la puerta. -Ok, no se porque tienes una cámara en el cuarto de Lisa pero que es lo que…- Lincoln le miro sobre los lentes callándolo, antes de tomarle del brazo y comenzar a caminar mientras escribía en el teléfono. -Eh… tu casa es por allá. -señalo Clyde al lado contrario.

-Necesito un espacio amplio, preferiblemente sin tierra. -comento Lincoln extrañándolo por completo. - ¿Conoces alguno? Lo único que se me ocurre es la escuela y siendo sincero, no sé cómo llegar desde aquí.

-Pues hay varios, pero la escuela está más cerca. -admitió Clyde pensativo. Lincoln asintió antes de soltarle y hacerle una señal de que guiase el camino. -Vale… ¿porque quieres ir ahora? -en respuesta Lincoln le miro antes de mirar a una ventana que iban pasando, específicamente a un vehículo negro que hace un minuto estaba perfectamente estacionado a media calle del local de juegos.

-Digamos que necesito espacio para moverme. -señalo el peliblanco enviando su mensaje y cerrando el teléfono. -Démonos prisa. -pidió empujando ligeramente a Clyde para que acelerara el paso. El chico no parecía entender nada, pero acepto seguir ordenes, al menos para saber que rayos estaba sucediendo.

.

Había muchas cosas de las que Lori se arrepentía, tanto antes como después de lo sucedido (Que si era sincera se llevaba la mayoría), pero no había nada más presente en su mente que el haberle cedido a Leni su teléfono para que buscase ese guitarrista que Nathan le sugirió menos aun enseñarle cómo usarlo con el equipo de Luna. No la malentiendan, se alegraba ver a su hermana contenta por eso, pero sus oídos estaban llegando demasiado rápido a su limite de tolerancia al ruido.

Fue en uno de sus vanos intentos de atenuar el sonido con una almohada que Luna entro a la casa, mirando arriba con agradable sorpresa antes de reparar en su torturada hermana, que estaba sentada en el sofá con una cara amarga. La castaña alzo la ceja mientras miraba alrededor con sospecha, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Leni. -contesto Lori como pudo. Luna asintió no muy segura antes de subir las escaleras y unos segundos después la música se detuvo. La mayor de todos suspiro aliviada y no tardo en seguirla, topándose con Lisa a medio camino. -Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. Me sorprende que no te despertara el estruendo de Leni.

-Lo hizo, pero no recupere la movilidad propia de mis extremidades hasta 456 segundos después de despertar. -Contesto sobándose la cabeza. -Lo positivo es que he comprobado los efectos del compuesto de inyección, aun en circunstancias que ameritan contra la integridad física. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-No lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo a la cuarta canción. -declaro Lori limpiándose los oídos. Lisa la miro con fijeza antes de caminar con prisa a su habitación, dejándole el paso libre para ir a revisar a las otras chicas. Lori se encogió de hombros y fue al cuarto de Luna, donde la menor estaba dándole una silenciosa regañada a su hermana señalando sus amplificadores y a ella misma.

-Perdona, la próxima vez te pediré permiso. -se disculpó Leni apenada. -Pero me dijeron que lo mejor era escucharlo a todo volumen y como Lori me dejo no parecía que estaba mal. -Luna alzo una ceja. -Ok. Estaba un poquito mal, pero tienes que admitir que tenía razón. -Luna suspiro y alzo los hombros, haciendo un gesto antes de señalarse a sí misma y sonreír. Leni sonrió. -Gracias Luna. -Lori y Luna intercambiaron pulgares arriba.

\- ¡Por toda la ciencia! -otra vez Lisa llamo la atención de todas, solo que en vez de mirarse la carrera no tardo tanto para ir al cuarto de la niña, encontrándola, tecleando casi desesperadamente en su ordenador mientras miraba la pantalla con ojo crítico.

\- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto Leni preocupada.

-Alguien intercepto nuestro sistema de monitoreo. -contesto Lucy con seriedad, esta vez sin asustar a nadie.

\- ¿Son ellos? -pregunto Lori con autoridad, acercándose para mirar los códigos como si de la nada pudiera entenderlos…

-Eso cree Lincoln. Nos envió un mensaje hace diez minutos para que lo confirmara. -Lori miro a Leni un segundo, pero su hermana solo tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

\- ¿Tenemos visual? -pregunto acercándose a la genio, ganándose una mirada perdida de esta. Leni suspiro. -Lisa, ¿podemos ver dónde están?

-E…Entendí la primera vez. -Lisa se recuperó y siguió tecleando, antes de que varias imágenes pasaran alrededor de la pantalla, deteniéndose para señalar varias camionetas en diferentes posiciones de la ciudad. -Estos vehículos ingresaron al área poco después de la perdida de señal y se han acercado a todos los puntos donde se ha colocado una parte del sistema, permaneciendo in situ por más de cinco minutos antes de volver a moverse.

-Lisa, cámara siete. -comento Lucy señalándola. Lisa agrando la imagen y todas fruncieron el ceño. Mostraba a Lincoln y Clyde caminando con prisa en dirección a la escuela, una clara camioneta al fondo de la imagen resaltada brevemente al aparecer el brillo de un rayo.

-Miren las doce y veintiséis. -comento Lori, haciéndole agrandarlas. Esas estaban a las entradas del parque y mostraban dos camionetas siendo abandonadas por un grupo de personas vestidas en un traje blanco, todas con máscaras y unas especies de escopetas cargadas. -Rayos, Luan y las demás están ahí.

-Al menos papa y mama no están en sus trabajos. -señalo Leni mirando las pequeñas imágenes con ojo crítico. -Y no tienen control del centro comercial, así que estarán bien en esa fiestecita con Lily. -las cuatro siguieron mirando antes de que un carraspeo de Luna les llamase la atención. La castaña se acercó y, con un tembloroso dedo, señalo dos cámaras a ambos lados del cuadro. Lisa agrando la imagen y todas se congelaron un segundo. Leni sonrió. -Vienen para acá. -dicho eso miro a Lori. - ¿Como les damos la bienvenida?

.

Luan no creía que hubiesen tardado tanto en la fila del helado y casi se arrepiente de su método al ver cuanto tuvo que pagar, pero el ver la cara perpleja de Lynn cuando ella y las gemelas llegaron con un helado decente realmente valía el sacrificio. Y para rematar, su hermana no podía conseguir uno porque comenzó a llover y el señor seguramente se habría ido por ello. Sumado al hecho de que era SU dinero el que los había conseguido en primer lugar, la broma improvisada logro que comiera con una gran sonrisa su helado de cereza frente a la enfurruñada cara de su hermana, que miraba el helado en su mano con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo hicieron a propósito. -declaro con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo controlar el clima Lynn y tampoco creo tener esa clase de poder. -rio la chica dándole una larga lengüetada antes de mostrárselo, sonriendo a su cara asqueada. -Si quieres te doy un poco, para probar. -Lynn miro el helado contemplativamente antes de darle una gran mordida. -EY!

-Pago justo… ¡Ah! ¡Frio! -se quejó soplando para no sentir la temperatura. Las gemelas rieron por ello y Luan se les unió un rato, deteniéndose cuando la sensación de ser observada le llego de repente y no el de la clase amistosa, sino el ser observada de forma analítica, calculada… como si… Luan se dio la vuelta y vio a tiempo un destello blanco desaparecer en un arbusto. De inmediato se levantó, llamando la atención. - ¿Ahora qué?

-Debemos irnos de aquí, ahora. -dicto con voz seria. Eso inquieto a todas, pero sabían lo suficiente como para ignorar ese cambio repentino de actitud de la antigua "Warrior". Lynn se puso en pie también y miro alrededor con ojo crítico, las gemelas le imitaron iniciando un lento paso fuera de la gaceta donde estaban. La tensión era palpable, más porque la lluvia comenzó a incrementar y los truenos a sonar. Lana le agarro la mano a Lola, quien en respuesta apretó una de sus cintas con fuerza. Lynn comenzó a sudar frio y Luan a alejarse lentamente sin dejar de mirar el arbusto.

Un rayo cayo y Luan, más rápido que nada, tiro a las gemelas al suelo, Lynn escondiéndose bajo la mesa un segundo después. Algo impactando con el metal les hizo mirar unos pequeños dardos con liquido incrustados en la superficie.

-Rayos...- todas miraron a Lynn, que se estaba quitando uno de la mano. La chica la sacudió antes de mirar a Luan. -Es paralizante, del rápido.

-Había mejores formas de averiguarlo. -recalco Lola justo antes de que Luan la levantara junto a Lana.

-Dejemos los chistes para después, la temporada de Louds está abierta.

.

Lincoln miro sobre su hombro una última vez antes de entrar al terreno de la escuela detrás de Clyde apenas pendiente del como el chico miraba hacia atrás con pánico, como había hecho cada treinta segundos desde que se dio cuenta que los seguía un vehículo.

-Deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres o la policía o al ejercito… -sollozo Clyde temblando como un flan tanto por lo empapado que estaba gracias a la lluvia como por la situación donde estaba. -O al menos ir a un lugar con más personas. Leí en un libro que si esto sucede lo mejor es… -Lincoln lo dejo divagar, tomando la guía esta vez para llevarlo a la parte trasera de la institución, mirando las cámaras cada vez que encontraba una (que no eran demasiadas). Finalmente llegaron al área de juegos, donde Lincoln movió a Clyde a un resquicio de techo mientras comenzaba a montar sus armas, ganándose una mirada asustada de Clyde. -Espera, ¿no vas a pelear o sí? Esto es malo, muy malo, si esas personas tienen armas…

-Clyde, cállate. -pidió Lincoln terminando la primera pistola con un click. Esta vez, Clyde se enojó.

\- ¡¿Podrías al menos decirme que tienes en la cabeza!? Un minuto estábamos pasándola genial en los juegos y al siguiente imitas a Lisa, salimos del lugar, sabes que alguien nos sigue ¿y lo único que quieres es ir a la escuela? ¡¿Acaso has pensado que podrían ser los tipos que los atraparon!?- otro click y una mirada asesina después, el chico se calló. Lincoln agarro ambas pistolas y miro por encima de ellas un segundo antes de guardarlas de nuevo.

-Tienes razón. -acepto de la nada, sorprendiendo a Clyde. El chico le miro con ligera culpa. -Disculpa por arrastrarte a esto, pero si te alejabas de mí, seguramente irían por ti. -confeso Lincoln volviendo a moverse, esta vez hacia una de las entradas del lugar. Clyde le siguió. -Y no tengo duda alguna de que son los tipos que nos secuestraron y déjame decirte que "lugar público" les vale menos de tres pepinos si consiguen extra a su objetivo. Solo mira lo que hicieron en Dairy Land por una persona. Para rematar, no han tenido la decencia de alterar sus ondas de radio para que no se escuche lo que planean.

\- ¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto perplejo su amigo.

-Tengo un buen oído. -y tras decir eso miro hacia atrás y empujo a Clyde contra la pared. La lluvia seria gruesa, pero los dos podían ver las figuras blancas que se acercaban lentamente. -Y pedí venir a la escuela, principalmente porque no hay suficientes cámaras como para grabar lo que va a suceder. -dicho eso miro a su amigo. -Quédate aquí, si las cosas van mal trata de alejarte de la calle principal. -Lincoln intento avanzar, pero la mano de Clyde le agarro el brazo. Los dos amigos se miraron, uno claramente asustado y el otro sorprendentemente comprensible.

\- ¿Estarás bien? -pregunto Clyde en un tono chillón. Para su sorpresa Lincoln sonrió, al mismo tiempo que caía otro rayo.

-No te preocupes. Necesitan más que esto para vencer a un "Basilisco". -Clyde no entendió el termino, pero sea lo que sea sabía que Lincoln tenía idea de lo que hacía. O al menos eso esperaba. Clyde le dejo ir, preguntándose qué rayos habían hecho con su amigo mientras este se alejaba. Lincoln, en cambio dejo de sonreír. -Hora de cazar.

.

* * *

 **La explicación de mi ausencia esta arriba, pero repito lo mucho que siento la demora.**

 **Se que regreso con un capitulo "Parte 1", pero la principal razón por la que lo subí es que ya escribí la "Parte 2" que no estoy segura sea la ultima. Como sea, se que actualizare esta semana, así que no esperaran seis meses para la continuación. Yay...**

 **Para las explicaciones... estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **Como sea aquí los dejo, gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


	16. Temporada de Louds - Parte 2

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capitulo!**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

Cap 16

Temporada de Louds -Parte 2

.

Por fuera, el parque parecía el típico lugar tranquilo que era batido inclementemente por la lluvia, logrando que todos los que quisieran entrar en el perdieran las ganas. Pero para un grupo de personas, el lugar lejos de ser pacifico, era un verdadero centro de guerra. O al menos eso pensaban unas hermanas que trataban de alejarse del área lo más rápido que cierto peso muerto les dejaba.

-Eso fue estúpido. -dicto Lola con fuerza a la persona que ella y Lana arrastraban como podían, lo más rápido posible para su poca fuerza.

-Demasiado. -aseguro Lana con el mismo tono de fastidio. -Fue suficiente que te dejasen sin una mano.

-Oh vamos, ninguna de ustedes vio al tipo de al lado. - se quejó Lynn rodando los ojos ignorando el hecho de que, por la posición que la arrastraban, las gemelas no le veían la cara. -Era yo o que dejaran a las tres fuera de combate y a ver como rayos salíamos de ahí con medio armamento de paralizantes apuntando a mi trasero.

-AL menos pudieron darte en la cara… -musito Lola acomodando el brazo de su hermana.

-Ey, la que llevan arrastrando como muñeco de trapo soy yo. -se quejó Lynn mirándola como pudo desde su posición entre las gemelas, que efectivamente tenían cada una un brazo para arrastrar su inmóvil cuerpo como podían. Lynn bufo antes de mirar a la derecha molesta, pronto frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Tres en punto! -Lola lanzo su cinta en esa dirección, bloqueando y desviando varios dardos justo a tiempo. Eso no evito que la persona que disparo volviera a apuntar el arma a ellas, solo para caer al suelo producto un batazo en la cabeza de parte de Luan.

\- ¿No pueden hacer algo con el peso muerto? -pregunto con cierto fastidio, alzando la robada escopeta para disparar a alguien más que se acercaba, dándole de lleno en un espacio libre de la máscara, dejándolo en el suelo. La chica no perdió tiempo en darle otro tiro, por si acaso, cuando cambio su arma por la de él. Luan miro a sus hermanas. -Son del equipo de captura. Si no nos movemos, estaremos en una encajada situación.

\- ¿Y si tu llevas a Lynn mientras Lola y yo cuidamos el perímetro? -pregunto Lana sin detener su algo lento avance. -Esto no es ligero.

-Mis disculpas, pero la última vez que revise la especialidad de ustedes es corta distancia, lo cual es suicida si creen que pueden solas con siete tipos con escopeta. -señalo Luan mirando alrededor con fijeza. -Si no hubieran tirado a Lynn sería más fácil, pero a lo trecho pecho o lo que sea.

-Pues no creo que lleguemos muy lejos como estamos ahora. - Señalo Lola con obviedad, claramente teniendo dificultades en cargar a su hermana, finalmente deteniéndose para descansar. -Necesitamos otra idea. Y antes de que la lluvia no nos deje ver nada.

\- ¿Qué crees que he estado buscan…? -Luan se detuvo literalmente mirando una zona del parque como si hubiera tenido una revelación, antes de sonreír y mirar a sus hermanas con cierta malicia. -Oye Lana, ¿has practicado con "ya sabes que" Porque tengo una Pedrosa idea y necesito tu ayuda…. -La niña le miro con duda antes de seguir su mirada, ganando un gesto preocupado antes de contestar.

-No mucho la verdad. -confeso al mirar a Luan. -Si es lo que creo que es, puedo hacerlo, pero no por mucho tiempo... o con mucha fuerza. Sería como una pequeña distracción a lo mucho.

-Suficiente para mí. -acepto Luan encogiéndose los hombros antes de girar y comenzar a disparar contra otro enemigo, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirse. -Hablemos detalles, después. Ahora lleven la muñeca de trapo para allá.

-Ey!- se quejó Lynn mientras era llevada fuera del área de peligro.

.

Pasar desapercibido por más que lo intentara no solía ser uno de los talentos de Lincoln. Siempre era descubierto, de una forma u otra y terminaba soportando la consecuencia de lo que sea que trataba de evitar.

Claro que nadie le creería si lo viesen ahora, aprovechando la oscuridad que trajo la tormenta y un espacio algo escondido en uno de los juegos, para atacar por la espalda a uno de los sujetos de blanco, dándole un golpe en la nuca con la pistola que lo dejo inconsciente. Aprovechando el momentum del tipo al caer, Lincoln lo apoyo contra el juego y le quito el arma, revisando las municiones con ojo crítico antes de cargarla para llevársela consigo. El chico escucho algo y se escondió debajo del juego a tiempo para evitar ser visto por otro sujeto, el cual al ver a su compañero caído apuntó de inmediato al aparato.

El hombre lo rodeo lentamente, agachándose un poco para poder ver el ahora vacio espacio debajo de él, probando ser un mal movimiento cuando Lincoln se asomó desde el interior y le disparo con el arma robada, dándole dos tiros en el brazo y uno en el cuello. Esto logro que el hombre cayese hacia delante y se estrellara contra el suelo, creando un fuerte y notorio ¡PLAF! Que solo fue callado por la intensidad de la lluvia.

Lincoln salió de su escondite y se acercó a revisarlo, prácticamente llevándose lo que tenía sin detenerse más que unos segundos para observar una banda que tenía en lo alto del brazo, las letras C-34 claras en ella con un tono amarillo.

\- ¿Unidad de captura, huh? Quien sea que los envió no está para cuentos. -comento el chico con el ceño fruncido, terminando de arrancar una pequeña caja negra de un bolsillo. Un sonido metálico a su espalda fue señal para saltar a un lado, haciendo que el dardo enemigo le diera al sujeto caído. Lincoln inicio una carrera rápida, ignorando lo claros disparos en su dirección y usando su velocidad para saltar a una de las ruedas y moverla, lanzando dos tiros en sucesión a la persona que le disparo, notando que venia del mismo lado donde había dejado a Clyde

Sin dejar que el juego se detuviera, Lincoln bajo de él e inicio una carrera rápida al lugar, pasando de largo a la persona caída, sin apenas hacer sonido al pisar los charcos de lluvia. El chico se detuvo al llegar a la resbaladilla, ocultándose de dos sujetos que estaban revisando la entrada del lugar por si estuviera forzada mientras miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar a Clyde.

Un ligero golpe en el hombro le hizo mirar a una de las ventanas, donde se sorprendió a ver a Clyde mirándolo con urgencia desde una alta ventana que estaba abierta. El moreno se asomo un segundo e hizo señal de que se acercara, cosa a la que Lincoln hubiera rodado los ojos de no ser por la actual situación, ya que a lo lejos vio otras dos personas acercándose.

Asegurándose que los otros dos sujetos no lo vieran, Lincoln corrió a la ventana y dio un salto con fuerza, agarrándose al alto marco al primer intento. Clyde le ayudo para entrar más rápido y pronto Lincoln se encontró en uno de los baños del lugar que a juzgar por los detalles de los mosaicos y las duchas, era el que las niñas usaban para dar gimnasia. Al menos eso explicaba como Clyde se estaba asomando con normalidad por la alta ventana: estaban sobre los casilleros.

-Cuando te fuiste pensé que no tenía oportunidad si me atrapaban, así que aproveché un rayo para entrar. -confeso Clyde en un susurro apresurado, llamando la atención de su amigo. -Se que es allanamiento, pero dijiste eso que dijiste y te fuiste y entre en pánico y…

-Clyde, tranquilízate. -le detuvo Lincoln antes de que hiperventilase. -Este es un buen lugar, pero ellos no se irán hasta cumplir su objetivo y forzar candados no es complicado si sabes cómo. No es momento de un ataque. ¿Entiendes? -Clyde asintió, temblando un poco todavía. Lincoln asintió de vuelta antes de mirar alrededor y bajarse del casillero, caminando hasta la salida del baño al pasillo cercano solo deteniéndose cuando escucho a Clyde resbalar al bajar del casillero.

\- ¡Estoy bien! -declaro el chico alzando un pulgar. Lincoln solo suspiro para seguir su camino. Probando la puerta, no tardo nada en abrirla para revisar el lugar. No había nadie a la vista, pero si los sonidos metálicos amplificados por los silenciosos pasillos eran una señal, no sería así por mucho tiempo. Lastimosamente ese silencio también los delataría si usaban los ductos de ventilación y dudaba que no tuvieran un plan por si decidían no moverse. Lincoln miro el pasillo y luego el baño antes de mirar a las luces y los casilleros metálicos mientras Clyde se acercaba. - ¿No vas a salir?

-En un momento, primero quiero hacer unas pequeñas preparaciones. -aseguro Lincoln con media sonrisa mientras volvía a cerrar completamente la puerta.

.

Cuando las personas en las dos camionetas, cuatro por cada una, se detuvieron frente a la casa Loud, no solo la lluvia bloqueaba la vista ligeramente, sino que la propia carencia de luz procedente de la casa no facilitaba la simple tarea de predecir lo que sucedía en el hogar. Un grupo de tres hizo señal de ir por detrás mientras que el otro avanzaba con cautela a la puerta delantera, dejando a dos en la entrada vigilando.

Del grupo delantero, dos se detuvieron a ambos lados de la puerta mientras el tercero se agacho para forzar la cerradura, cosa que de alguna forma se complicó cuando la perilla simplemente se salió de su lugar. El hombre se lo mostro a sus acompañantes, quienes le hicieron la seña de retirarse y terminaron de abrir la puerta con una patada, entrando al lugar y cubriéndose cada uno sus espaldas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Algo tonto, porque por ello fue por lo que no notaron cuando sus compañeros que quedaron fuera cayeron al suelo antes de que pudieran moverse, ambos con un alargado y grueso dardo en la espalda o que ninguno de estos notara a su vez como la puerta de ambos vehículos fue abierta y los conductores noqueados por un método similar, solo que a menor distancia y por otras personas.

Dentro de la casa se dio una inspección rápida del comedor por los que entraron por delante, a los cuales se les unió poco después dos de los que entraron por la puerta de la cocina, dando una ligera negación con la cabeza. Uno de los primeros, el aparente jefe, asintió e hizo una seña hacia el cuarto de los padres, cuya puerta fue acatada por uno de sus camaradas y teniendo un resultado negativo en presencia humana.

El jefe volvió a señalar arriba y dos de ellos comenzaron a subir la escalera, dejando a los otros vigilando ambas salidas de la casa. En el rellano superior se dio un vistazo general arriba, solo para que con otra señal uno se quedase en medio de las escaleras mientras el otro comenzaba a abrir puertas, iniciando de alguna forma por el cuarto de (desconocido para ellos) Lori y Leni, encontrándolo vacío tras una rápida revisión. El baño no dio mejores resultados, ni el cuarto de Luna o Luan.

Pero al entrar al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, el que revisaba no noto que alguien se dejó caer del conducto de ventilación sobre la persona, escuchándose un fuerte golpe y un ligero sonido de metal en el aire antes de que este dejara de moverse. Aun así eso fue señal suficiente para que su compañero se asomara, iluminando con su lampara a una chica rubia que tenía un par de tijeras en las manos, parada como si nada al lado de su víctima. La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

\- Hola, ¿cómo que no saben que es malo entrar a la casa de otras personas sin permiso? -pregunto Leni con toda la normalidad el mundo, extrañando al sujeto un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de la chica y esta se lanzar al ataque, usando una de sus tijeras para desviar el cañón de la escopeta al techo y la otra encajándola con poca fuerza en un área del cuello del sujeto, dejándolo completamente relajado.

Sin darle tiempo a caer, y quitándole el arma con la mano, salto sobre él y lo uso como tabla de surf para bajar las escaleras, usando el barandal para esquivar los tiros que se lanzaron contra ella de parte de los que estaban en la sala. Con destreza, Leni uso la inercia del movimiento para saltar sobre uno de los sujetos y clavarle las tijeras en los hombros, colocándolo frente a ella a tiempo para usarlo como escudo humano contra más disparos.

Rápidamente la chica empujo al hombre contra uno de sus compañeros, moviendo de seguido el sillón que tenía cerca para distraer al otro. Lastimosamente lo último no funciono, pero la chica esquivo los dardos sin problema y solo decidió darle una patada al tipo mientras se apoyaba en el sillón, tirándolo de balance lo suficiente para que arrollarlo con el mueble.

Eso le dio tiempo al compañero para recuperarse y apuntarle, no teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo porque pronto cayó sobre su caído compañero, claramente tan distraído con Leni como para notar cuando Luna le había apuntado con un rifle modificado desde lo alto de la escalera. Las dos hermanas se miraron antes de revisar a los caídos por alguna señal de movimiento. Todo ello bajo la perpleja mirada de Lisa, quien estaba asomada desde lo alto de la escalera, demasiado atónita para decir algo. La puerta del frente de abrió de nuevo, llamando las armas a ella.

-Tranquilas, somos nosotras. -comento Lori antes de dejar pasar Lucy, ambas completamente mojadas y sin rasguño alguno. -Perdonen la demora, tardamos un rato en mover con los otros al que estaba cuidando la puerta de atrás. Buen tiro Luna. -Su hermana asintió. Lori dio un vistazo a los noqueados en la casa. -Veo que todo salió bien aquí.

-Yup, fue fácil. -acepto Leni sentándose sobre el tipo que revisaba, ignorando su breve quejido para mirarlo con duda. -Si no me equivoco son de esos que vigilan el área, ¿no? Los que envían por si hay bombas y te dicen que hay dentro del lugar antes de que explote.

-Se les dice "reconocimiento". -comento Lucy dejando su cabello suelto para estrujarlo un poco del líquido natural. -Espero equivocarme, pero dudo que sean las circunstancias. Sus armas son especificas para neutralizar a un enemigo sin segar su existencia.

-Tienes razón. -acepto Lori mirando a los sujetos con un mano en la boca, claramente pensativa. -Si mal no recuerdo, cada equipo de reconocimiento de ese lugar tenía seis unidades, incluyendo el conductor. Además, como Lucy dijo, esos no van con dardos tranquilizantes. Ellos sabían que les esperaban "bandas" en la ciudad y querían llevarlas de vuelta.

\- ¿Unidad de captura, entonces? -pregunto Lucy con simpleza, moviendo el brazo de uno de los sujetos para revelar la banda blanca diciendo C-21 en color rojo. Lori frunció el ceño al ver eso antes de asentir.

-Entonces son diez por equipo. -acepto con seriedad. -Y si tomamos en cuenta lo que hemos visto, hay al menos tres de ellos en toda la ciudad.

-Y si hay cinco personas por vehículo eso serian… ¿Cuantas camionetas eran Lisa? -pregunto Leni algo perdida a su hermana menor, sacándola de su estupor con lentitud.

-AH, eh…siete. -contesto por fin, antes de acomodarse los lentes y tratar de reponerse a la situación. -Considerando que hemos visto al menos cinco de ellos en movimiento, quedarían dos vehículos por tomar una acción en esto. -Luna frunció el ceño a lo dicho y miro a Lori, que le devolvió la mirada dudosa.

-Tienes razón, no suelen enviar más personas fuera del equipo y Dudo que hayan cambiado las políticas tan rápido… -la mayor miro a los tipos pensativa. -SI pensamos que uno de los vehículos es de monitoreo fijo y el otro es para enviar algunos refuerzos…

-No lo creo. -comento Leni llamando la atención de todas. -Aun si fuera así, no necesitarían el otro auto, solo dejarían a los chicos donde los necesitan e irían a esperar a otro lado. Nat me lo explico. -dicho eso frunció el ceño. -Pero si lo tienen debe ser que alguien más está vigilando… Pero ¿quién?

-Si Luan estuviera aquí, diría algo como "El equipo de limpieza". -Lori se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada nada sorprendida de sus hermanas. - ¿Que? Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió… El punto es que no van a intervenir hasta que los equipos sean inútiles.

\- ¿Un Basilisco? -pregunto Lucy con cierto temblor en la voz.

-No hubieran enviado este equipo. -contradijo Lori pensativa. -Seguramente Leni tiene razón y es alguien que está literalmente vigilando, pero tampoco descartaría mi idea del equipo de limpieza. Si enviaron esta cantidad debe ser por una buena sospecha. -otro rato en silencio, roto por un fuerte silbido de Luna que les hizo taparse los oídos. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lori con fastidio, recibiendo en respuesta que la chica señalase la foto familiar. -Oh.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por Lincoln. -comento Lisa para sorpresa de todos. -Después de todo, fue quien estuvo más en contacto con el sistema utilizado en ese lugar. Mi mayor preocupación recaería en el grupo del parque.

-No le veo el problema tampoco. -sonrió Leni divertida. -Luan puede con ellos y Lynn ayuda mucho cuando quiere.

-Siempre que no haya hecho nada estúpido. -comento Lucy con simpleza. El silencio en el área confeso lo que pensaban todos del tema.

-Como sea, literalmente no tenemos tiempo para pensarlo. -declaro Lori con un suspiro. - Encarguémonos de esto primero y después ayudamos a las demás. Lisa, mantén un ojo en esos autos. Lucy, vigila que nadie venga. Luna, Leni… - la chica miro la sala llena de hombres caídos y volvió a suspirar. -Ayúdenme a sacar esto de aquí. Lo último que necesitamos es que lleguen papa y mama y vean esto. -las demás asintieron antes de iniciar su trabajo, dándole tiempo de mirar por la ventana con preocupación molesta. -Mas les vale seguir en la ciudad cundo terminemos.

.

Luan disparo otra vez otra robada escopeta a los dos hombres que se acercaban, soltando una ligera mal dicción al notar que el arma estaba vacía y ya no tenía cargas. La castaña se sopló el pelo de la cara antes de iniciar la retirada, esquivando los pocos tiros que le lanzaban con poca dificultad, y mirando alrededor por si aparecían más sujetos.

-Vamos, aun necesito al otro… Gracias. -sonrió al evadir a un tipo que se lanzó a sujetarla, usándolo como apoyo para girar en la dirección correcta. -Estos deben ser los últimos… Ahora con Lana.- sonrió Luan con suficiencia iniciando otra carrera en dirección a un área del parque bajo construcción donde estaban esperando sus hermanas, haciendo una señal al estar cerca para que las cosas comenzasen a moverse.

Luan corrió hasta esconderse detrás de unos bloques apilados, por lo que sus perseguidores redujeron la marcha para revisar el lugar sin perderla de vista, haciéndose señales los unos a los otros para rodearla, ignorantes de que estaban bajo la vigilancia de un par de precavidas chicas

-Un poco más… -susurro Lynn, observando desde detrás de un árbol, cuidadosamente colocada para no ser vista. A pesar de la lluvia pudo ver a como los sujetos se acercaron peligrosamente a Luan, ya prácticamente a centímetros de ella. La castaña mayor, aun entre los bloques, miro en dirección a ella e hizo un gesto con la mano. Lynn trato de mirar a Lola. -Ahora.

-Bien. -dicho eso Lola se llevó los dedos a la boca y pego un fuerte silbido.

\- ¡Ey! -llamo alguien a los hombres, quienes miraron a la recién aparecida Lana fijamente. La niña en cambio no los miraba, más concentrada en alzar sus manos mientras miraba el suelo con fastidio. El haberse centrado en ella evito que los sujetos notasen el momento en que Luan se puso un casco de construcción en la cabeza. – ¡Fuera de mi ciudad! -y Lana dejo caer los brazos.

Al principio no sucedió nada y solo le apuntaron con las armas, pero ese movimiento de la niña provoco algo que les distrajo de su misión. Una lluvia de piedras, literalmente. Cientos de esas pequeñas piedras que se añaden al cemento estaban cayendo junto a la verdadera lluvia, incomodando a los sujetos lo suficiente para que prefirieran cubrirse de las rocas que atacar. Grave error.

Con experticia Luan salto de su refugio y se lanzó contra uno de los sujetos, quien reacciono tarde por la lluvia de cosas y no logro evitar una patada de la chica directa a su cuello, que lo envió al suelo de inmediato mientras Luan cargaba contra otro compañero al que le dio un puñetazo en la cara y después le agarro la cabeza para darle un rodillazo.

El último en pie reacciono a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Luan con el arma, pero eso evito que notara como Lana volvía a moverse, esta vez como si cargase algo para arrojar, al tiempo que uno de los bloques salía de su pila para estrellarse contra la espada del sujeto. Luan aprovecho su falta de todo para dejarse caer de espaldas y dejarle caer adelante, dándole una patada cuando ambos estuvieron en paralelo. El tipo cayó al suelo luego de eso y no se movió de nuevo. Luan se arrodillo sonriente y miro a Lana, que se veía muy cansada. Ambas alzaron los pulgares en aprobación.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensé. -comento Lynn que miraba como podía desde el árbol. -No esperaba menos de un Warrior.

-Ey, Lana también ayudo. -se quejó Lola cruzándose de brazos. -Si no fuera por su habilidad, Luan seria papilla. De hecho, todos los seriamos, así que respeto.

-Bueno, puntos para la verde. -rodo los ojos su hermana antes de mirar sus piernas con fastidio. - Espero esta cosa pase rápido. No solo me siento inútil, ahora se metió arena en mi pantalón y no puedo rascarme.

-Ew.- fue toda la respuesta de Lola. Un escalofrió le recorrió un segundo antes de moverse. -Dejemos el juego y salgamos de aquí, aún tenemos que ver que los otros estén bien.

.

La puerta de la escuela no tardó en ser abierta y los cuatro invasores en ingresar por ella. Justo estaban revisando el área general, cuando se pudo ver no muy lejos de allí a alguien cerrando una de las puertas con prisa. Uno de los sujetos inicio el camino al lugar, seguido por otros dos. El ultimo se quedó esperando en la salida.

Ellos se acercaron a la puerta del baño de las niñas y la abrieron en silencio, las armas precediéndoles su entrada al aparentemente vacío Lugar. El primer hombre entro y comenzó revisando las áreas, sus compañeros siguiéndole para dirigirse a otro lugar. Un golpe sordo, que resonó con demasiada fuerza en el silencio, llamo la atención de todos hacia la pared más lejana a la entrada, que tras un asentimiento de los presentes se volvió el destino a llegar: uno de ellos caminando hasta el fondo de los casilleros mientras los otros dos tomaban el frente, todos con las armas al ristre.

Llegaron al lugar y para sorpresa de nadie, no había nada a plena vista, llamándoles la atención la brisa que se colaba por una ventana abierta. Cualquiera pensaría que a quien buscaban había escapado, pero las ligeras marcas de pisadas en el suelo fueron motivo suficiente para que dos de ellos comenzaran a revisar los casilleros, uno por uno, mientras el tercero vigilaba la salida desde su posición.

Fue entonces que se encendió una luz cercana, llamando la atención de todos a ella. El que vigilaba la puerta miro a sus compañeros y negó con la cabeza, aclarando que nadie se había acercado al interruptor cerca de la puerta. Otra luz se encendió y esta vez se alzaron las armas en preparación. Pero lo siguiente no fue una luz encendiéndose, sino el sonido típico que hace algo con corriente eléctrica al encenderse. Las armas de los sujetos comenzaron a temblar en sus manos y justo cuando estas salieron volando las puertas de todos los casilleros en ese pasillo se abrieron, ocultando el sonido de los tres disparos eléctricos que dieron a dos de los hombres, el tercero ocultándose a tiempo para ver a sus compañeros sufrir por la notoria corriente.

Antes de que pudiera reponerse, el comunicador que usaba se activó y produjo un sonido demasiado molesto para soportarlo, lo que le dejo lo suficientemente aturdido para no notar a Lincoln salir de uno de los casilleros recién abiertos, el comunicador que había robado antes en una mano mientras la otra se mantenía pegada a la superficie metálica del casillero. Al separarla para agarrar su pistola, hizo que todo lo eléctrico se apagara y algunos casilleros se cerrasen. El pobre tipo quedo en el suelo sin poder evitar el disparo del chico. Lincoln se le quedo mirando algo decepcionado.

\- ¡Lincoln cuidado! - la voz de Clyde sonó desde las duchas, pero ya el cuarto sujeto, que entro en algún momento anterior, había disparado varias veces contra Lincoln. El peliblanco se cubrió con la puerta del casillero antes de alzar amabas pistolas y dispárale ambas directo en el pecho. La sorpresa del chico a ello solo opacada por el grito desgarrador que el tipo soltó cuando fue envuelto por una fuerte corriente, temblando mucho antes de caer al suelo.

Tras un sólido minuto de ambos amigos mirando al tipo perplejos, Clyde salió de su escondite detrás de la pared de las duchas, mirando a su amigo blanco del susto. Los dos mantuvieron el silencio otro rato antes de que Clyde preguntara. - ¿Que rayos fue eso?

.

* * *

 **Al fin!**

 **Créanlo o no llevo tratando de hacer esto desde hace un rato. Después de todo, no fue solo un proyecto por el soldado perfecto a lo que se enfrentaron. Revelare un poco mas en el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero terminar pronto... Creo.** **Quisiera añadir mas, pero son las 1am y tengo sueño. No duden en escribir si tienen dudas.**

 **Y de paso agradezco a RCurrent por el review del capitulo anterior.**

 **Bueno, Gracias por leer y Hasta Luego!**


	17. Temporada de Louds - Parte 3

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Tomo algo mas de lo que pensé, pero termine la ultima parte de "Temporada de Louds", cargando algunas respuestas, mas dudas y cierto momento emotivo que no se que tan bien me salio. Igual me gusta y espero les guste a ustedes.**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños, la historia de este fic es mía.**

* * *

Cap 17

Temporada de Louds - Parte 3

.

Clyde no podía creer lo que acababa de ver o escuchar o lo que sea que paso mientras miraba a su amigo reaccionar a su pregunta y correr al último sujeto caído, quien daba pequeños espasmos de vez en cuando a los que poco se había fijado por la situación en general. Lincoln se agacho al lado del señor y le puso una mano en el cuello, pasando un rato antes de que suspirara de alivio.

-Está vivo. -respiro aliviado antes de comenzar a quitarle su comunicador y municiones como si no le hubiese afectado. Clyde abrió la boca para decir algo, cerrándola solo al ver que nada iba a decir. Solo se quedó mirando a Lincoln trabajar hasta que noto cierto detalle brillando levemente en la apenas iluminada habitación.

-Lincoln, hay algo en tu brazo… -comento Clyde señalando lo innecesario. Lincoln siguió su gesto tras mirarle y frunció el ceño al ver no uno, sino dos dardos clavados perfectamente en su antebrazo, resaltando de una forma algo amenazante ante la poca luz que daban las ventanas. El chico los tomo y los examino detenidamente con poco interés.

-Paralizantes. -decidió decir Lincoln antes de mirar al tipo y colocar tranquilamente los dardos a su lado. -Definitivamente una unidad de captura. -comento antes de levantarse e ir a revisar a los otros, mirando a Clyde cuando paso por su lado para revisar a los demás. - ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Yo… yo… - fue todo lo que musito mientras seguia mecánicamente a su amigo hasta el casillero donde este se escondió, mirando perdidamente como este comenzaba a revisar a otro tipo. Lincoln le miro sin mucha sorpresa antes de continuar con su trabajo señal que tomo Clyde para dejarse resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. -Eso fue horrible…Por un momento pensé que nos tenían… No es que no confiara en tu plan, pero no suelen alir bien la mitad del tiempo y ellos tenían armas y equipo y esas cosas de los comics y creo que estoy comenzando a devariar… -Lincoln solo se encogió de hombros, dejándolo molesto. - ¡¿Como puedes estar tan calmado?! ¡Te dispararon, disparaste a alguien, hiciste esa… cosa rara y ahora estas revisando sus… cuerpos mientras me escuchas habla como si nada hubiera pasado! ¿No estas ni un poco preocupado?

-He estado en peores. -comento Lincoln procediendo al tercer sujeto. -Y no son cuerpos, están vivos. Y no es que quiera dispararles, después de un tiempo lo difícil es no halar el gatillo. -el chico le quito el comunicador a este y alzo la ceja al ver otra cosa escondida: una pistola real. Lincoln la tomo y reviso un rato antes de colocársela en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- ¿No tienes suficientes con las tuyas? -pregunto Clyde con cierto tono amargo.

-Es para Lynn. -confeso Lincoln terminado su trabajo con ese sujeto. -Si lo piensas un momento, es poco probable que solo hayan venido por mí. No revise por el tiempo, pero si interceptaron nuestro sistema estoy seguro de que enviaron unidades al parque y, si saben cómo, a mi casa. Como viste, usan armas de largo alcance y créeme que son buenos a corta distancia, si se le da la oportunidad. -El chico le miro con obviedad. -Lynn podría ganarles a unos pocos, pero cuidando de alguien y con tanta gente, no le doy muchos puntos sin un arma decente. Al menos Luan fue con ellas y si Lana se atreve, dudo que estos tipos sean mucho problema. -Clyde solo lo miro sin saber que decir. Lincoln le miro un rato antes de suspirar y acercarse al último de ellos… quien se movió velozmente de la nada y trato de atacarle por sorpresa, solo para recibir otro tiro eléctrico a quemarropa del nada sorprendido chico.

Clyde, que literalmente se metió en el casillero al notar el movimiento, volvió a asomarse y miro al sujeto más cercano con duda y temor, claramente esperando que se moviera de igual forma. Lincoln sonrió un poco a verlo.

-Ya lo revisé, ese esta noqueado. -confirmo para calmar a su amigo, cosa que sorprendentemente no funciono, dejándolo seguir con lo suyo tras roda los ojos. -Ya termino pronto, si crees que no lo soportas habla o...

\- ¿Que son esas cosas? -pregunto Clyde con rapidez, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Lincoln. -Esos… disparos. Me recuerdan al "Trueno letal" del enemigo del tomo 43 de Ace Savy cuyo nombre nunca revelaron. Pero los de él eran más rayos que otra cosa. Lo tuyo no soltó una chispa hasta que…bueno… -Clyde se calló algo avergonzado por alguna razón. Lincoln le miro.

-Termine. -comento poniéndose en pie. -Vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue la limpieza. Te explicare algunas cosas en el camino. -Clyde miro a los caídos antes de estremecerse y asentir. Lincoln le dedico una ligera sonrisa y le hizo una seña para salir por la ventana. Su amigo ni siquiera le cuestiono, siguiéndole tras lanzarle una mirada de "esta vez quiero respuestas".

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo inclemente, pero ninguno de los dos realmente se preocupó por ello. Lincoln salió primero y repaso el lugar con sus armas antes de hacerle una señal a Clyde para que lo siguiera, aunque con menos gracia. Ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la escuela para alejarse del lugar, pasando de largo el trabajo manual que el peliblanco había hecho en el área de juegos. Clyde miro a los hombres mientras se alejaban, apenas desviando la mirada a Lincoln cuando los hubo perdido de vista al dar una vuelta.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada en lo que abandonaban los terrenos y prácticamente el moreno no respiro tranquilo hasta que Lincoln metió ambas manos armadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta en el momento que llegaron a un lugar más habitado y, al parecer, libre de enemigos. Aun así ninguno hizo un intento en salir de la lluvia, que ahora amainaba poco a poco, prefiriendo caminar en medio de la acera.

-Entonces… -interrumpió el silencio Clyde tras no soportar sus dudas. - ¿Qué fue lo que disparaste? - Lincoln le miro antes de contestar.

-Técnicamente son Balines especiales. -contesto con calma. -Lisa me ayudo a perfeccionarlos. Poseen un componente en su interior que puede almacenar y guiar corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje. Se rompen al contacto, liberando una buena descarga que puede noquear a un adulto normalmente cuando está seco. Por eso no las use de inmediato y definitivamente no quería darle a ese tipo con dos al pecho. -dicho eso bajo la mirada algo avergonzado. - Podría haberle provocado un paro, cosa que no quería.

-Oh. -fue toda la respuesta de Clyde. Los dos siguieron caminando un rato. -Y… ¿qué es un basilisco? -Lincoln le miro con duda, recibiendo lo mismo. -Tú lo dijiste antes de ir a por esos tipos. Que necesitarían más que eso para detener un basilisco. -dicho eso rio nervioso. -Cuando el rayo cayo mientras lo decías se me pusieron los pelos de punta. En serio.

-Oh. -esta vez fue el turno de Lincoln de responder, de repente incomodo, pero no por ello privo a su amigo de una respuesta, aunque este tuvo que esperar un rato para recibirla. -Es un rango. -Clyde frunció el ceño, nada contento con la brevedad y cruzándose de brazos para expresarlo. Lincoln suspiro. -Las personas que nos llevaron… no lo hicieron solo por diversión.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta, porque dudo que de la nada aprendieses a hacer esas cosas locas con pistolas y saltos y electricidad... -replico su amigo antes de abrir los ojos con una idea que le hizo mirar a Lincoln, quien le dedico una mirada algo anhelante. Clyde pensó seriamente en lo sucedido, repasando cada detalle que pudo recordar tratando de pasar encima de su ataque de pánico. Al fin noto algo y miro a su amigo con perplejidad. -Lincoln… estabas dentro de un casillero metálico cuando les estaba pasando una corriente. Y estas bien. -el chico desvió la mirada a los bolsillos de su amigo antes de abrir los ojos como platos. -Holey Shamoley, tienes pode… -Lincoln le tapó la boca con la mano mirándolo más resignado que amenazador. Clyde se la quito y le miró fijamente hasta que el chico suspiro y asintió, desviando la mirada. El moreno le miró fijamente. -Lincoln eso es… es… no se…

\- ¿Imposible? ¿Irreal? ¿Sacado de un comic? -comento el peliblanco aun sin mirarle. -Sea lo que sea, es la verdad. -sin esperar a que Clyde se repusiera de la repentina revelación continuo. -Ellos tenían muchos proyectos, ese fue uno de ellos, el principal de todos. Tratar de traer a la realidad algo que solo se creía en la ciencia ficción, un nuevo paso en la evolución humana. Lo lograron. -otro silencio siguió sus palabras.

-No puedo creerlo. -admitió Clyde ganándose una mirada que no vio por llevarse una mano a la cabeza. -Digo, si lo hago porque te he visto, pero algo así en la vida real… es solo… Rayos… Es… demasiado… -El moreno bajo la mirada, sin querer desviándola a la chaqueta de su amigo. -Por eso llevan corriente… Puedes… generar electricidad o algo así.

-Más o menos. - acepto el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros. -Fabrique estas porque de cierta forma es menos letal que una bala real, además de que es más fácil esconderlas y no tengo problemas para recárgalas. El único problema es que tomo un rato en montarlas, necesito trabajar en ello. -Clyde le miro un rato.

\- ¿Sabes hacer armas? -El peliblanco asintió, dejándolo callado un rato. Un largo rato, suficiente para que Lincoln comenzase a modificar una de sus armas para tener su teléfono, antes de que Clyde continuara. -Aun no me has dicho que son los basiliscos. -sentencio con voz monótona. Lincoln le miró fijamente antes de bajar la mirada a la medio desecha pistola.

\- ¿En serio quieres saber, ¿no? -contesto con un susurro. Clyde solo asintió, de nuevo incapaz de hablar. -Ni siquiera se lo hemos dicho a mis padres… Es… Algo pesado.

-E-Entonces no tienes que decirme si no quieres. -trato de pasar del tema Clyde. -Perdona por insistir, no quería…

-No, te diré. -acepto Lincoln para sorpresa del chico. -Al menos… Puedo revelarte esa pequeña parte. Veras… Nosotros no éramos los únicos allí, ni Royal Woods fue su único objetivo. No sé exactamente cuántos éramos, pero puedo decir que esos tipos habían conseguido echar mano en más de doscientos niños por año solo en Norteamérica para realizar sus proyectos.

\- ¡¿Por año?! -Clyde se tapó la boca y miro alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo escucho. Tras comprobarlo miro a Lincoln con disculpa. -Perdona.

-Eso es solo lo que me dijeron, pero podrían ser más… El proyecto lleva por lo menos cinco años en pie. -confeso Lincoln dejando a Clyde con la boca abierta. -El punto es que éramos demasiados para un conteo normal. Nos dieron códigos por nombres y nos dividieron en grupos según cumplíamos los intereses del proyecto central. –con eso el chico alzo la muñeca y paso la mano por ella, como si acabasen de quitarle unas esposas. -No sé porque, pero te asignaban unas bandas de colores de acuerdo con tu grupo. Blanco para los recién llegados, "blancos" o "inútiles" como son llamados normalmente; Amarillo para los que tenían potencial en alguna cosa útil ya sea física o mental; Verde para los que desarrollaron una habilidad como buscaba el proyecto y rojo para… los que eran demasiado peligrosos para el resto. Curiosa, pero útil forma de clasificarnos.

-Entonces basilisco es el nombre que le dieron a los verdes esos dementes. -señalo Clyde con cierto asco. Para su sorpresa, Lincoln rio por lo bajo. - ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Los "Basiliscos" son un poco más exclusivos que eso. -admitió con una sonrisa algo altanera. -Un "Basilisco" es "verde", pero ser "verde" no te hace un "Basilisco". Necesitas más que una habilidad para tener el título, debes cumplir ciertos requisitos… quieras o no.- termino con seriedad. -Por eso dije que era un rango. Los "Basiliscos", sus mejores herramientas y más grande orgullo, superiores en todo a todos los demás. Aquellos que cumplen cada requisito de cada proyecto, llevando a una especie de logro total para ellos, contrario a los "Warrior" o los "verdes", que son un logro incompleto. -con eso miro a Clyde quien solo estaba pasmado por lo escuchado. Clyde trago duro mirando el estoico rostro de su amigo, más que nada sus ojos, otra vez con ese fantasma de guerra dándoles un tono helado. Pronto desvió su mirada para ocultar los suyos aguados ojos, repasando todo lo sucedido de nuevo con cierto entendimiento.

-Por eso van por ustedes esos… esos...- comento Clyde apretando los puños con rabia.

-Ya lo veíamos venir. -acepto Lincoln con calma. -Desde que escapamos sabíamos que tarde o temprano darían caza a todos los que salieron del complejo. Lisa, quien nos ayudó a planear la fuga desde fuera, nos guio para que no nos encontrasen antes de tiempo y desde que llegamos a la casa, ella y Yo hemos estado trabajando para asegurarnos que no puedan tomarnos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces todos esos nombres raros en tu teléfono… eran cámaras? -se sorprendió Clyde olvidando su enojo. -Eran cientos… ¿cómo colocaron todo eso sin que nadie los viera?

-No lo hicimos nosotros, solo nos aprovechamos de la oferta local. -señalo Lincoln con normalidad, mirando sin mucho disimulo la cámara de seguridad de un negocio por el que pasaban. Clyde se le quedo mirando al objeto antes de mirar a su amigo con duda.

\- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

-He hecho peores. -la confesión callo al moreno, quien solo bajo la mirada con pesar, tratando de no pensar que era peor que un delito federal. Lincoln le miro un segundo. -En ese lugar aprendimos muchas cosas. Bien usarlas para no volver, aunque no sean las más honestas. Tampoco planeo dejarlo hasta que este seguro de que no volverán. -Clyde le miro un segundo antes de volver a desviar la mirada.

-Debió ser horrible…- sentencio con voz quebrada.

-No siempre. -la respuesta se ganó una mirada. -Créelo o no, hicimos muchas… conexiones en ese lugar que hicieron la experiencia algo más llevadera. No todo era tan malo.

-Pero no debían estar allí. Ni ustedes ni ellos. -señalo Clyde con firmeza. -Debian estar en casa, con sus familias, viviendo una vida normal. No en un… lugar donde eran ratas de laboratorio humanas. -con eso se le escapo un sollozo. -Ninguno debió estar allí. -el chico se restregó los ojos debajo de los lentes, tratando de no llorar. -Y nosotros aquí… dejándolos en la nada…. Mientras seguíamos con nuestras vidas como si… nunca hubieran estado o algo así… Ahora entiendo porque te enojaste tanto. Soy el peor amigo del mundo.

-Y ya te dije que no te culpo. -suspiro Lincoln algo cansado. -Tampoco es que pudieses hacer mucho… solo… es reconfortante saber que no te han dejado de lado. -otro sollozo de Clyde le dejo claro que no estaba ayudando. -Clyde. -llamo para que le escuchase. -No todos hubieran soportado lo que acaba de pasar. Escuchar y confiar ciegamente en mi como hiciste dice mucho, y el que hubieras escuchado todo lo que dije y aun así te sientas culpable por algo que no tenías muchas opciones es otro punto a tu favor. -con eso le coloco una mano en el hombro y le dedico una sincera sonrisa. -En serio eres un gran amigo. -Clyde le miro con el labio tembloroso antes de abrazarle de la nada, dejando a Lincoln tieso como una tabla. El peliblanco le miro algo incomodo, pero pronto se relajó para darle unas palmaditas. Le dejo desahogarse un rato antes de separarlo. -Gracias por el gesto, pero no es tiempo de sentimentalismos.

-Cierto, perdona. -con ello Clyde se sorbio la nariz. -Aún tenemos que ayudar a tus hermanas. ¿Qué hacemos? -Lincoln alzo una ceja e iba a comentar algo cuando una camioneta negra como la que les seguía se detuvo de la nada a su lado. Lincoln fue rápido en cubrir a Clyde y apuntar al conductor con la pistola que le quedaba, pero la puerta al abrirse no revelo a nadie más que Lori, quien le miraba aliviada.

-Al fin te encuentro. -suspiro ignorando el arma que el chico bajo. - ¿Están bien? -pregunto mirándolos a ambos. Clyde asintió mientras Lincoln dio una cabezada. -Bien. Ahora suban. Literalmente debo dejar esto en las afueras de la ciudad en media hora. Oh, y usen el asiento del copiloto, atrás está lleno. -Y con ello cerró la puerta. Clyde y Lincoln se miraron igual de perdidos antes de obedecer a la mayor y entrar los dos a la camioneta. Al abrir la puerta notaron por qué del comentario: La parte de los asientos traseros y el maletero estaban ocupados por esos sujetos de blanco amarrados casi por completo con cinta industrial. Ninguno de los niños comento nada al subir, Lori arrancando el vehículo justo cuando cerraron la puerta. -Fui a la escuela para buscarlos, pero cuando vi a los de la unidad en el suelo literalmente me pregunté donde rayos se habían metido.

-No nos íbamos a quedar. -señalo Lincoln con obviedad, mirando la carga desde el espejo del auto. -Me imagino que fueron a la casa.

-Enviaron dos unidades primero y una tercera después. -acepto Lori girando el volante, dándole una ligera mirada a Clyde antes de seguir. -Leni y Luna se encargaron de los otros autos.

\- ¿Leni puede conducir? -se le escapó a Clyde con fuerza. Los dos hermanos le miraron con una expresión amarga.

-De cierta forma. - acepto Lori sin mudar el gesto. -Solo si quieres viajar en una máquina de tortura por unos minutos.

-Al menos ya no choca tan seguido. -señalo Lincoln algo aburrido. - ¿Alguien fue a revisar a las demás?

-Luna esta con ellas. Me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos. A parte de que Lynn esta inmovilizada, pudieron defenderse por su cuenta. -Lincoln asintió al comentario. - ¿Qué tal su lado?

-Revelador. -señalo Clyde como si la pregunta fuera para él. Lincoln no evito media sonrisa a ello e incluso Lori les dedico a ambos una mirada antes de relajarse un poco. El resto del viaje paso en un cómodo silencio, si ignoraban a las personas inconscientes en la parte trasera. Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo, pero en lugar de la casa Loud estaban delante de la de los McBride. Clyde miro a Lincoln. - ¿No puedo quedarme con ustedes?

-Las cosas se van a poner un poco movidas en casa. -acepto su amigo con un suspiro. -Además, has pasado mucho hoy. Deberías descansar un poco. -Clyde abrió la boca.

-No te preocupes. Hicimos el conteo y no parece que haya nadie más en Royal Woods, por ahora. -le calmo Lori para sorpresa del chico. Clyde le miro un momento antes de mirar a su casa. -Y en tu casa solo están tus padres, algo preocupados, por cierto, pero nadie más. – Eso logro que mirara fijamente a la chica antes de mirar a su amigo, quien solo dio una cabezada. Clyde abrió la boca antes de cerrarla y dedicarle otra mirada a su hogar para fruncir el ceño y mirar a su amigo decidido.

-Igual tendré mis ojos abiertos por si acaso y si sucede algo llamare a su casa. -informó con firmeza, antes de desinflarse. -Solo prométanme que estarán bien y que me llamarán cuando… arreglen lo que tengan que hacer, ¿sí?

-Vale. -acepto Lincoln con sinceridad. -Nos veremos luego, entonces. -Clyde le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de alzar un puño, el cual Lincoln choco sin mucho problema. Tras eso el chico se bajó del vehículo y miro a los hermanos una última vez antes de avanzar hasta su casa, solo mirando atrás cuando estuvo en la puerta de entrada.

Clyde se quedó mirando la camioneta alejarse un rato. Sabía que tendría problemas en cuanto noto la nueva actitud de Lincoln, pero nunca paso por su mente que ese problema los vendría a buscar o que sería con tal magnitud y fuerza, solo en el primer asalto. Y lo peor que es que seguramente no dejarían en paz a los Loud ni a quienes conocieran. El saber eso era suficiente para sentirse agobiado y querer huir de la situación.

Pero Clyde no volvería a hacerlo. Se lo prometió a Lincoln y se lo acababa de jurar a sí mismo. Apoyaría a su amigo como pudiera, incluso si no le dejaba, y esta vez nada ni nadie podrá evitar que pelease por ello. Tal vez Lincoln no lo recordaba del todo, pero sus palabras le dieron la certeza de que Clincoln McLoud no era un caso perdido. Y el moreno se aseguraría que quedase en claro para el peliblanco.

-Esta vez será diferente. -afirmo Clyde decidido mientras tocaba el timbre, sintiendo un escalofrió por estar mojado cuando soplo una brisa. -Después de una taza de chocolate caliente…

.

Habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido, incluyendo el regreso de las hermanas (Luan y Luna cargando a la aun paralizada Lynn) y el trabajo conjunto de Lincoln y Lisa para recuperar su sistema, mejorando lo que podían para evitar futuras complicaciones mientras el resto de las hermanas trataba de poner todo en orden y dar sus ideas sobre lo sucedido. La conversación no se detuvo hasta la llegada de sus padres y Lily, quienes venían con tan buenas noticias y un animo tal que ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

"¿Entonces planean contarles en la tarde?" se escucho la voz de Kaiden desde el computador, un sintetizador de voz reaccionando debajo de un sorprendente dibujo de un dragón peleando con una serpiente. Lincoln apenas era iluminado por la pantalla de aparato suspiro de nuevo.

-No todo. Solo lo sucedido este día y lo básico para entenderlo. -contesto con pesadez. -La mayoría aun no queremos revelar las cosas pesadas, al menos no a nuestros padres.

"Nah, no puedo decir que no los entiendo" esta vez hablo Agatha, su sintetizador al lado del de Kaiden pero debajo de la imagen de una serpiente enrollada que parecía tener dos cabezas. "Esas cosas suelen hacer que te echen a la calle, independiente de la circunstancia." Acepto con demasiada naturalidad. "Por cierto, me disculpo. Realmente pensé que perderías al menos una hermana. Me equivoque"

\- ¿También podrías habernos avisado, sabes? -comento Lincoln con el ceño fruncido. -Pensé que hablabas con tu contacto regularmente.

"Lo hago, pero cuando me llego la información nadie contesto de tu lado. Y no deberías quejarte, fue tu sistema el que fallo en alertarte antes." Señalo Agatha con una voz divertida.

"Por algo sus balas le dieron a la señal equivocada" bromeo Kaiden, dejando a los otros dos en silencio.

-Eso no fue divertido. -afirmo Lincoln sin miramientos. Agatha hizo un sonido afirmativo.

"No te pregunte. Ahora dejándonos de juegos, ¿en serio contaron siete vehículos?" pregunto Kaiden con un tono repentinamente serio, tanto que cualquiera que le escuchase tendría los pelos de punta.

-Lisa y yo revisamos todos los videos. Eran siete en total. -asintió Lincoln sentándose derecho. – Dos en el parque, tres en la casa, una en la escuela y la última por la secundaria. De hecho, esta se detuvo en los lugares para eliminar la evidencia, pero estoy seguro de que no eran solo el equipo de limpieza.

"Yo tampoco lo creo." Kaiden sonó pensativo. "Pero el simple hecho de que los enviasen señala que esperaban este resultado. Debían sospechar que en la ciudad estaba uno de nosotros dos. ¿Lograste eliminar la evidencia de los que atacaron?"

-De cierta forma. -Lincoln se apoyó en el escritorio. -Las peleas en casa y la escuela definitivamente no hay evidencia porque Lisa y mi persona nos encargamos de ello, pero no podemos afirmar nada de cuando nos siguieron a la escuela y mucho menos de las que pelearon al aire libre.

"Lo más probable es que esas tengan ficha" aporto Agatha con claro aburrimiento "Neh, solo unen los puntos y pronto sabrán que tienen nueve bandas ahí. La próxima será con Basiliscos, estoy segura" Lincoln desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo. "Silencio, ¿eh? ¿Preocupado por la Tigresa?"

"Agatha." Advirtió Kaiden con tono firme. La chica hizo un sonido de indiferencia. "No creo que la envíen a ella o alguno de las Altas cabezas. Pero no estaría de más prepararse por si envían bandas la próxima vez acompañando a las unidades. Lo más probable alguien de Nivel por tu hermana 'verde', y si la 'Warrior' fue identificada, posiblemente a El Buey o La Bestia" Con eso Agatha bufo. "¿Dije algo divertido?"

"La Bestia no va a ir a menos que no tenga opción, eso te lo aseguro." Afirmo con divertida convicción, logrando que Lincoln alzase la ceja en duda "Pero si no descarto al Buey, en especial si el Leopardo fue fotografiado. La detesta más que al Lobo, mi persona y tu juntos. Hablando de agarrarle manías a un nivel inferior…"

\- ¿Podrías no ponerlo nombres de animales a mis hermanas? Ya es suficiente con mi apodo. -pidió Lincoln pasándose la mano por el puente de la nariz antes de mirar la pantalla. -En cualquier caso, deberíamos reanudar el entrenamiento. No es el momento de quedarnos quietos y depender solo de lo que aprendimos, hay que seguir subiendo el juego.

"Así se dice" festejo Agatha con un apagado aplauso de fondo "Ahora termina tu proyecto ese y darle armas a todos para que saquen madres por ahí… Solo asegúrate que sean más rápidos que tus pistolas. ¿De qué sirve no matar si por lento quedas muerto?"

"Creo que primero podrías intentar mejor tu sistema de alerta otro poco, antes de llegar a ello." Señalo Kaiden con cierta obviedad "Por lo que me has dicho, tu equipo está bien por ahora Y Tienen una buena vigilancia, pero la comunicación con el centro de control es prácticamente nula. De nada sirve tener ojos si por mudo quedas ciego. ¿Aun te queda dinero del atraco? Podrías comprarles teléfonos a tus hermanas y hacerle lo mismo que al de… Lori para evitar el rastreo. Después sigues el consejo de Agatha y si planeas ocultar las armas en cosas de todos los días, hazlo de forma que sean fáciles de utilizar."

-Por más agobiante que suene, ambos tienen razón. -acepto Lincoln con cierto fastidio. -Lisa puede trabajar en las armas una vez repasemos todo el sistema. Yo me encargare de conseguir esos teléfonos mañana después de hablar con mis padres. Aunque temo que tardare en modificarlos, porque mi habitación no tiene mucho espacio para maniobrar y ya que tenemos todo comenzaremos a adecuar el ático para mudarme ahí.

"Si realmente tu cuarto es un armario, no me sorprende" señalo Agatha. "Y no te apresures tanto, dudo que ataquen en el próximo mes, puede que dos si lo de mañana llega a las noticias estatales. Tiene tiempo suficiente para hacer de todo un poco si administrar bien tu tiempo."

-Eso espero. -comento Lincoln cruzándose de brazos. -Con todo ello, avanzar en la investigación será mas tedioso de lo que es ahora. Lo siento, pero tardare en enviarles nuevos datos.

"Circunstancias. Nada nuevo" Kaiden hablo con normalidad "Puedes dejar eso en segundo plano, por ahora concéntrate en dejar que la luz pública solo ilumine lo que debe iluminar… Nosotros estaremos bien con lo que tenemos por un tiempo."

"Habla por ti. Apenas he podido avanzar con la fórmula que me enviaron. Las implicaciones fueron bien descritas, pero olvídense de un Suero si no logro compensar el desequilibrio que crea o averiguar la lista completa de ingredientes." gruño Agatha con fastidio. "Si no consigo la solución a eso pronto, juro incendiaré este estúpido laboratorio."

-No creo que consigas otro tan rápido. -señalo Lincoln con calma antes de mirar la puerta de s habitación tras escuchar el sonido de los pasos de su madre pasando por el segundo piso, como siempre hacia al caer la noche. -Debo colgar aquí, mi madre ya está en sus rondas y aún tengo que hacer una visita antes de que amanezca.

"Saluda al Comisionado ese de mi parte y métele la pistola donde le quepa por delatarlos." Comento Agatha en burla. "Bueno si te vas, sigo con lo mío. Llámenme si sucede algo que me importe. Oh, y salúdenme a los niños, a Leni y al Castor. Bye" y la imagen se apagó antes de desconectarse, dejando solos a Kaiden y Lincoln.

"Bueno, también me retiro." Informo Kaiden con más calma. "Estate atento Lincoln. Esto es solo el principio y más vale ser precavido con lo que puede venir. Y sobre tus padres… Si ves que realmente pueden ser aliados, trata de no callar tanto de lo que sabes. Una persona poco informada es un estorbo más grande que alguien que desconoce. No creo que eso les convenga, ni a ustedes ni a ellos."

-Lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias Kaiden. -medio sonrió Lincoln.

"No hay de qué. Por cierto, felicidades por volver a la vida legal. Espero que no les pongas tantos requisitos. Igual, que les vaya bien. Kaiden fuera." Y al igual que Agatha, su imagen se cerró, dejando a Lincoln mirar su reflejo en la pantalla un rato antes de suspirar y cerrarla, dejando la habitación a oscuras nuevamente.

Lincoln estuvo un rato sentando antes de ponerse en mirando su escritorio algo colmado un momento antes de darse la vuelta y centrarse en las paredes de la habitación, llenas de papeles, mapas, chinchetas, puntos y datos en detalle que clamaban su misión. Pero para el chico lo más importante en ese momento, eran los dibujos que rodeaban esas cosas, todos retratos de diferentes niños y jóvenes tachados con una enorme cruz roja. Lincoln se mantuvo observándolos hasta varios minutos después de que su madre bajase las escaleras, antes de revisar por encima el atuendo negro que llevaba y trepar por la ventana de la habitación, dejando el lugar como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

.

* * *

 **Finalmente!**

 **Así terminamos la primera parte de la historia que había planeado, espero que la inspiración haya sido bien encaminada. Ahora quiero ir a dormir o llorar porque tengo un examen el lunes de cien paginas que no he leido como debería. 0u0**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y cualquier cosa me la comentan, soy toda... pantalla? Sea lo que sea, es todo por ahora.**

 **Gracias por leer y Hasta Luego!**


	18. De verdad a Realidad

**Buenas a todos!**

 **Si se preguntan por mi ausencia al final del cap, pero mientras les dejo un capitulo nuevo!**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Cap. 18

De verdad a realidad

.

Si hay una cosa que podía matar rápidamente de aburrimiento a una persona joven (o a la mayoría de las personas en realidad) son los discursos políticos, en especial aquellos que todos saben tienen el único objetivo de desprender al gobierno de un enorme problema público y de toda consecuencia relacionada con el.

-... Nosotros aceptamos que los datos no concuerdan con la realidad y les prometo tanto a esta afortunada familia como a todas aquellas que buscan la verdad de lo sucedido, que no escatimaremos recursos hasta conocer lo que realmente sucedió tanto en la propia acción como en la investigación del ataque al parque de atracciones Dairy Land el año pasado…-Ante esas palabras, Lincoln apenas pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que una bufanda cubría la parte de abajo de su rostro.

Cuando sus padres les dijeron que el municipio quería darles personalmente sus renovadas actas de nacimiento, así como un compromiso de ayuda para reparar el daño que ser dados por muertos causó a otras áreas de su vida (que todos los hermanos estaban de acuerdo era una pobre estratagema para que pudiesen ser reportados), no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados con la servida en bandeja de plata que les habían dado. Los hermanos no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que usarían las noticias a su favor.

Si la frase dice como abejas al panal, entonces podrían aplicarla a varios noticieros, periodistas y/o persona interesada en el hecho de que nueve chicos dados por muertos en el gran "atentado" del año pasado iban a recibir del alcalde su renovación de estatus tras ser encontrados por sus padres, defensores de lo mal que se daba la investigación, tras contratar a un servicio privado.

Tal vez solo lo comentaron en redes sociales y por correos secretos a personas apropiadas, pero nadie mejor que encender la candela que aquellos que vieron cosas en el tiempo que llevaban en la ciudad y comenzaron a opinar al respecto.

Por supuesto que tanto el alcalde como el comisionado West, quien llevaba toda la mañana mirando al peliblanco con algo cercano al miedo, no conocían ese pequeño detalle. Lincoln sonrió de nuevo mirando un segundo su teléfono silenciado. Afuera del edificio se estaba reuniendo una buena cantidad de personas, no tantas como esperaba pero si las suficientes para que no pasasen desapercibidos al abandonar el lugar.

-Aquí tiene, los nueve certificados de nacimiento junto a otros documentos legales de cada uno de los niños para futuros procesos. -Eso llamó su atención de vuelta al alcalde, a tiempo para ver a sus padres y Lori tomar los nueve portafolios en brazos acompañados de un ligero aplauso para no "asustar" a las niñas pequeñas. -También hemos establecido comunicación con el departamento de educación. -el hombre le colocó una mano en el hombro a Lori con aire de falso entendimiento, completamente ignorante del momento cuando la sonrisa de la chica flaqueo porque un camarógrafo les tomó una foto. -Aceptaron darles su apoyo para que tu y tus hermanos puedan seguir sus estudios, jovencita. Que sigan avanzando hacia el futuro.

-Se lo agradecemos, señoria.- sonrió Lori con una expresión algo insegura, pero su voz parecía indicar que si el alcalde no quería perder la mano, mejor la soltase en ese instante. El hombre no capto el mensaje a la primera, pero el comisionado si lo hizo y se metió de inmediato.

-Y con esto terminamos este pequeño acto. Les agradecemos su presencia, especialmente a ustedes, Los Loud, por el esfuerzo de acompañarnos en este dia, dada sus circunstancias. -otro aplauso para la familia, quienes solo miraron a las personas un segundo, cerrando los ojos y soltando un grito cuando el camarógrafo les tomó una foto.

-Bueno, ya se pueden retirar. Pasen una buena tarde.-terminó el alcalde sonriendoles a los Loud antes de mirar al comisionado disimuladamente. -Tienes las fotos? -West asintió sin mirarlo.- Bien, con eso deben identificarlos rápido. Necesito el dinero para las próximas elecciones. - río el alcalde hasta que una exclamación los hizo mirar a los Loud, específicamente como Leni se disculpaba varias veces con el pobre camarógrafo, quien estaba debajo de ella. Cuando los levantaron fueron revelados los restos de la cámara.

-Teníamos más de uno. -habló rápidamente West cuando el hombre comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-Mas te vale…- gruño el alcalde antes de retirarse, pero West solo miro hacia los Loud, específicamente a Lincoln que solo asintió y le dio la espalda mientras salían de la habitación. Los padres se habían puesto a ambos extremos de los chicos, con Rita encabezando la familia junto a Lola y Lynn mientras Lynn Sr. iba al fondo con Lincoln y Luna, que cargaba a Lily.

-Como estan?-pregunto la madre a sus hijos.

-Lista para seguir.- comentó Lynn con media sonrisa. Lola se encogió más contra su madre, ocultando su sonrisa al bajar sus lentes de sol azules.

-Perfectamente- musito justo cuando salían a la entrada principal, donde de inmediato se vieron rodeadas por varias personas que tras reconocerlas comienzan a tomarles fotos o a hacer preguntas, incluso una reportera comenzó a acercarles. Lori fue la primera en moverse, cantando la retirada antes de que vieran al resto de la familia. Lola reaccionó pegandose a su madre con miedo mientras Lynn se quedó parada unos segundos por los flashes de las cámaras. Rita de inmediato les tomo las manos e inició la retirada, siendo seguidas por esas personas hasta que un par de guardias los bloquearon.

-Este lugar tiene acceso restringido.- soltó uno idiotamente, pero a nadie le importo.

-Esto es un problema…- comentó Lynn Sr. mirando a su esposa con duda. Ella solo mantuvo su gesto serio mientras regresaban a la habitación donde estaban, cerrando las puertas.

-Qué sucede?-pregunto West algo alarmado al verlos de nuevo.

-Señor, al parecer alguien anunció que se daría el acto el día de hoy. - señaló el mismo oficial que los fue a buscar a su casa, Harrison, con un resoplido. -No son muchos por ahora, pero será pesado pasarlos. Esperamos a que se calme todo, señor? -el hombre no lo escucho porque sus ojos se centraron un segundo en Lincoln antes de suspirar rendido.

-Saquenlos de aqui antes de que empeore.- pidió sin mirarlo, vencido.

-Pero señor… La entrada está rodeada.

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir?-preguntó Luan con nula simpatía.

-Tenemos una puerta de incendios a un lado del edificio.- señaló uno de los guardia nervioso.- Podrían irse sin llamar la atención.

-Pero nos estacionamos justo al frente.- se metió Lola con fingido pesar.

-Nos podemos ir en una patrulla?- preguntó Lana con falso entusiasmo. El oficial miró a West, quien solo negó con la cabeza, claramente no queriendo que la policía se involucrarse más en esto.

-Sugiero entonces una distracción. -comentó Lisa acomodándose las gafas.- Uno de nuestros padres procede a retirar nuestro vehículo por la entrada principal mientras nosotros los esperamos en la entrada trasera preparados para abordar al instante. Por supuesto acompañada de algunos guardias para garantizar nuestra seguridad.

-No suena mal. Avisare a los chicos. -y comenzó a hablar por radio. West se les acercó a los Loud con fijeza.

-Espero esten felices.- señaló con claro pesar.-Perdere mi puesto y ustedes pueden tener su final feliz.

-Final?- alzo la ceja Lynn con tono de burla.

-Esto solo es el comienzo.-confesó Lori con clara ira. -Por su familia, no vuelva a meterse en esto West.

-Es lo mejor.- secundo Leni colocando una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa tal que West palideció, pero no dijo nada ya que el guardia se acercó de nuevo para darles el visto bueno a su plan. Sin otra palabra siguieron al oficial, dejando a West solo en la habitación.

-Entonces quién irá al auto?- preguntó Harrison mirando a los padres. Rita alzó la mano. El hombre tragó duro. -Bien, usted irá al frente con los dos guardias que están en la entrada y una vez en el vehículo vaya a la salida que está en la entrada y otros dos cuidaremos a los niños... -Dicho eso miro a las más pequeñas con duda. -Aunque mejor carguen a las pequeñas para que sea más rápido. -Las mayores asintieron.

Sin muchas palabras se despidieron de Rita, quien miró la puerta que la separaba de una misión importante y respiro para calmar sus nervios antes de abrirla y caminar por el pasillo con prisa, hasta que fue recibida en la entrada por muchas personas hablando a la vez o tomando fotos de vez en cuando. La madre incluso tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando la reportera casi le mete su micrófono por la nariz.

-Señora Loud, las dos niñas que la acompañaban eran dos de sus hijas desaparecidas?

-Sin comentarios!- le callo el guardia alejandola. El otro guardia cubrió el otro lado de Rita y la mujer de inmediato comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar al auto.

-Qué sucedió con sus hijos?

-Saben donde estan los demas?

-Diga algo!

-Que nos dejen en paz.- dijo Rita cortante al salir al estacionamiento y prácticamente correr a su auto, al que entró de inmediato. Ya dentro no tardó en encender el vehículo y sin dar un pitido de precaución comenzar a moverlo a donde debía, alejando a la gente que comenzaba a seguirla y acelerando hasta para limpiamente frente a Harrison en la puerta asignada,esperando la señal.

La puerta de la Van se abrió y de inmediato comenzaron a subir sus hijos, primero Luna con Lily, después Leni con Lisa, sorpresivamente seguidos de Lincoln y Lucy. Lori apenas acababa de subir junto a Lana cuando comenzaron a verse rodeados de nuevo, pero no fue hasta que Lola soltó un grito que todos miraron a la puerta.

-Susan!- lloraba una mujer jalando el brazo de la niña mientras Luan trataba de alejarla de una patada.- Mi niña! Dónde está? Donde?! -antes de que un guardia la tocase Lynn le dio un golpe kárate en la muñeca, haciéndole soltar a Lola y dando el chance a Luan de subir al vehículo rápido. Lynn entró de inmediato, cerrando de un portazo al tiempo que su padre subió de copiloto.

-Vamonos.- no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Rita le dio de todo al auto para alejarse del área. Pronto los Loud se alejaban del edificio, una patrulla custodia en la retaguardia y seguramente medio Michigan pendientes a ellos.

Contrario a su salida de la estacion de policias, nadie rió ni dijo nada, solo escuchando los callados sollozos de Lola mientras Luan veía como pasarsela a Leni para que la consolase. Lynn, que temblaba más de rabia que de miedo, estaba apretando los puños mientras murmuraba cualquier locura en contra de la mujer, mirando de vez en cuando a Lincoln como indicando que ello debió haber valido la pena.

Una vez llegaron a la casa Loud, se bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la casa sin demora, cerrando la puerta bajo llave del sistema de seguridad Loud para que una vez el silencio los rodeo Rita corrió a abrazar a Lola, igual que Lana, la gemela menor dejando que la mimen mientras trata de calmar su respiración. Lynn y Luan no dudaron en ir a la sala y encender la tele, claramente buscando el canal de noticias más cercano, seguidas del resto de su familia menos Lincoln y Lisa, quienes tras tomar la maleta donde habían metido sus portafolios se la llevaron escaleras arriba para revisar.

-La gente esta demente.- fue lo primero que dijo el Sr. Loud para romper el silencio.

-Eso es literalmente quedarse corto.- corrigió Lori con seriedad antes de mirar a Lola. -Estas bien?

-Algo…-susurro la niña, ya más calmada, pero con un ligero temblor. -No pensé que me agarraron asi…Despues de lo de ayer… yo...-Rita de inmediato la abrazó para calmarla.

-Shh…Ya paso.- le dijo sobándole la cabeza antes de mirar a sus hijas mayores con una mirada que exige explicaciones.

-Ya les diremos chicos. -comentó Leni riendo nerviosamente. Se formó un incomodo silencio hasta que...

-Al fin...-gruño Lynn cuando encontró un canal en donde las noticias estaban en pantalla, mostrando a la periodista en el edificio municipal.

\- "... Asi es Larry, la familia abandonó el edificio sin dar declaraciones, pero podemos confirmar que al menos tres de las chicas presentes son, aparentemente, parte de los nueve hijos del matrimonio Loud que se dieron por muertos junto a otros sesenta menores en el atentado de Dairy Land el año pasado…." se dio un cambio de imagen a cuando Lynn le dio un golpe a la señora, dejando a Lola libre antes de subir y cerrar la puerta de la Van. "Si bien, su salida del edificio no fue de las mejores producto de la preocupación de una madre desesperada, estas imágenes nos permiten decir que estas niñas se tratan de Lynn Jr., Luan y Lola Loud, tres de las desaparecidas" una imagen vieja de ellas, seguramente de un archivo pasado, se mostró comparándolas con las de hoy "Declaraciones de testigos afirman que el matrimonio ha pasado el último año tratando de probar que sus hijos estaban con vida a pesar del cierre del caso con su declaración de muerte, ocho meses atrás. Estamos esperando las declaraciones oficiales para saber los…" cuando la tele se apago todos miraron a Lynn, pero ella solo señalo a Lincoln y Lisa, ahora todos reunidos en la sala. Los entraron con calma.

-Primero podemos afirmar que los documentos que nos entregaron son originales.- señaló Lisa sentándose junto a Lynn en el suelo.

-Lo segundo es que, por lo que he revisado, alguien logró una foto lateral de Lori y la subió a internert. El resto sigue sin ser visto. -comentó Lincoln sin miramientos, parándose en frente de la televisión para mirar a Lola con una no tan clara preocupación en sus ojos. -Como estas?

-Vivire.- asintió la niña antes de mover el brazo.-Por un instante pensé que me lo iba a arrancar

-Era necesario exponerlos tanto?-preguntó su padre de repente algo molesto. -Se que se tiene que saber tarde o temprano que los tenemos de vuelta, pero porque teníamos que armar tanto para escándalo?! Lo último que sé es que los están buscando y esto es literalmente poner un letrero en sus cabezas diciendo "Ey, estamos aquí, Yuju" -ninguno rio por la tonta analogía.

-Aceptamos ayudarles y Prometieron una explicación. -regaño Rita mirándolos severa. Lincoln asintió antes de mirar a Lori quien suspiro antes de dar un paso al frente.

-Ayer en la tarde, poco después de que iniciara la tormenta, literalmente fuimos atacados por varios equipos especializados en captura de parte de aquellos que nos buscan.- informó con voz serena y casi solemne, dejando a los padres tan blancos como el papel. Lily gimoteo un segundo, claramente entendiendo el contexto, y de inmediato se escondió en el abrazo que Leni le estaba dando. Lori la miro. -Leni, podrías…

-Claro, vamos a dormir Lily. No creo que quieras escuchar esto...- y se la llevó de la habitación. Todos esperaron a que se escuchase la puerta cerrarse antes de continuar.

-Cuando planeaban decirnos eso?- pregunto de inmediato Lynn Sr., molesto.

-Hoy, despues del evento.- contestó Lisa acomodándose las gafas.

-Que paso?-pregunto Rita.

-Para ponerlo literalmente simple: Nos emboscaron en la casa, el parque y la escuela. Usamos nuestros conocimientos en defensa y ataque, así como el sistema de vigilancia de Lisa y Lincoln para mantener nuestra posición y defendernos. Les ganamos, eliminamos la mayoría de la evidencia que nos pudiera relacionar al fallo de su misión y nos pusimos a debatir qué medidas tomaremos al respecto. - contestó Lori con simpleza. El padre iba a hacer una pregunta, pero claramente no sabia que decir hasta que se miró con su esposa. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de estar a punto de comer algo que sabían no les caeria bien.

-Ustedes… realmente pueden hacer eso?- la respuesta, si bien no fue dicha, les puso los pelos de punta ya que la mitad de sus hijos ganó una sonrisa en el rostro ya sea una oscura como la de Lincoln y Luan o culpable como la de Luna y Lori.

-Nos enseñaron a pelear y eso fue lo que hicimos.- comentó Lola con firmeza y una seriedad impropia de su edad… hasta que miro a Lynn aburrida. -Excepto Lynn, ella fue peso muerto.

-Si no salto nos agarran a las cuatro. -se defendió la castaña con claro fastidio, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que sus padres habían palidecido aún más, de ser posible.

-El equipo de captura usa dardos paralizadores. Luan nos llevaba y no pudo evitar a un tipo, por lo que Lynn tomó el disparo por las tres.- explico Lana algo apenada. -No se podía mover, así que la llevamos nosotras mientras Luan se encargaba del resto.

-Luna nos ayudó a traerla a la casa.- término Luan señalando a la castaña, quien parecía determinada a esconderse en una esquina. Sus padres no sabían qué decir, mirándolos a cada uno hasta que Lincoln tomó palabra.

-En donde estábamos cada día sin descansos fuimos entrenados para ser mejores que un soldado. -comenzó con cierto cuidado a sus palabras. - Materias básicas y especializadas para cada persona, manejo de diversas armas a corta y larga distancia, tácticas de guerra y guerrilla con sus contramedidas, primeros auxilios, obediencia, trabajo bajo presión, trabajo en equipo, técnicas de asesinato… lo que sea que esperabas que un soldado pueda hacer.

-Asesinato?!- se escandalizo Rita llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Mama… todos en esta habitación fuimos entrenados no para proteger, sino para tirar a matar.- confesó Lori con claro pesar. -Algunos de peor forma que otros. -termino mirando a Luan y Lincoln un segundo.

-Pero si son niños…- sollozo su agobiado padre.

-Crees que eso les interesa?- pregunto Luan alzando una ceja. -Para ellos somos armas. Armas valiosas que gastaron tiempo y dinero en pulir para que se vayan solo porque lo quieran. -eso se ganó miradas de todos. -Por eso nos persiguen, y si nos capturan el castigo pondrá al Ragnarok en pena.

-Luan.- casi todos gritaron cuando Leni apareció en la puerta de la sala con el ceño fruncido. -No bromees con eso. Por favor.

-Perdona Leni.- acepto la castaña tras un segundo, viéndose sinceramente avergonzada.

-Volviendo al tema.- continuo Lincoln como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado. -Esos tipos no hubieran enviado una unidad de captura solo porque querían hacerlo. Ellos SABIAN que habia bandas esperandolos en Royal Woods y quieren recuperarlas de ser posible. La razón por la que en el plan de hoy las últimas en subir fueran Luan, Lynn y Lola es porque ellas junto a Lana fueron emboscadas en el parque, siendo las únicas de las que no podemos confirmar eliminación de datos.

-Es decir, estamos seguros que nuestro enemigo sabe que están aquí.- señaló Lisa de seguido.-Se que es un movimiento arriesgado, considerando a que puede guiar, pero ninguno niega que era necesario.

-Esas personas no quieren llamar la atención al recuperarnos, por lo que no saldrán a luz si brilla sobre nosotros.- sonrió Luan con suficiencia.

-No se que tanto nos prestaran atención, pero a eso le sumamos un mes y es lo que tenemos para planear lo que vamos a hacer para defendernos del siguiente ataque.-recito Lori sin miramientos.

-Esta vez fue sencillo porque nos encontraron juntos en grupos de más o menos la misma fuerza.- se metió Leni para sorpresa de los mayores. -Pero la próxima podríamos estar solos o peor aún, podrían usarlos a ustedes o a Lily o a Lisa!- La genio le miró en claro desacuerdo. -Sin ofender a los dos, pero con lo poco que saben ahora son peso muerto.

-Como Lynn.- se burló Lola, ganándose un gruñido de esta.

-Necesitamos que sepan a qué nos enfrentamos para que todos podamos defendernos.- la ignoro Lori mirando a sus padres en un silencioso rubio. -Y para ello… pues…

-Necesitan saber lo mismo que nosotros de ellos, o al menos lo básico para no caer perdidos. - comentó Luan alzando la barbilla.- Dijeron que no dejarían que nos llevaran de vuelta, no? Están dispuestos en aprender una pequeña parte de lo que saben que nos cambió, por nuestras propias manos, para poder defendernos? -si bien se ganó miradas, todas se centraron en sus padres. Ellos solo miraron a sus hijos uno por uno en silencio, hasta que diez minutos después suspiraron.

-Realmente esperaba que no fuese tan malo.- murmuró el señor cruzándose de brazos. -Esas personas estan desquiciadas, te lo he dicho.

-Al menos todos están bien. -lo clamo Rita con media sonrisa, logrando que todos menos Lori y Lincoln los mirasen como si se les cayese un tornillo.

-Ehm… Están bien? -preguntó Lynn alejándose un poco.

-Si… acabamos de soltar una bomba y están muy tranquilos.- secundo Lana extrañada. -Realmente entendieron lo que queríamos decir?

-Perdonen, chicos, no es que no captamos lo importante de esto. Es solo que ya… teníamos una muy acertada sospecha.- suspiro su padre antes de señalar a la chimenea, donde el rifle de Luna y la escopeta de Lynn estaba colgados. -Bueno, yo pensaba eso de que los entrenaron para un ejército secreto. Su madre pensaba que los llevaron para hacer experimentos humanos peores a los de Lisa. -Rita rodó los ojos, pero ninguno vio el como la mitad de los presentes se tenso un segundo. El señor continuó con una forzada sonrisa. -Nos estábamos preparando mentalmente para algo como esto...

-Aunque nuestras expectativas eran algo mejor…- suspiro Rita con voz quebrada antes de mirar a Luan. -Pero seguimos con nuestra palabra. Si podemos ayudar, haremos todo lo que podamos. Así tengamos que aprender esas… técnicas de… eso.

-No creo que vayamos tan lejos.- señaló Lincoln alzando la ceja.

-Entonces es un si nos ayudaran o si entendieron?-pregunto Leni algo perdida.

-Entendimos y los ayudaremos. -recalcó su madre, sonreír antes de abrazarlos.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores. Como que les ayudare en todo lo que pueda…- con ello frunció el ceño. -Menos en disparar, realmente no se. Como que la mejor en eso es Luna, pero ella es una franco así que no se si les sirva eso.

-Espera cariño, aun tenemos que escuchar TODAS las medidas.- le detuvo su madre antes de mirar a Lincoln y Lori.- Porque dudo que esto sea la única, verdad?- Lincoln asintió y Lori sonrió culpable. -Y podemos dar nuestras opiniones al respecto?- todos los presentes les miraron

-No veo porque no.- se encogió de hombros Lincoln.

-Gracias hijo.- sonrió su padre haciendo ademán de moverse antes de pensarlo mejor y quedarse quieto. -Entonces… qué tienen en mente?

-Algunas cosas.- sonrió Lincoln antes de alejarse de la tele, que se enciende y les mostró una presentación en pantalla con el título "Medidas a tomar".

-Preparaste una presentación para esto?- se quejó Lola recostándose en la mesa. Los mayores solo se miraron sin sorprenderse.

-Quiero que todos estemos claros en esto.- acepto Lincoln, esperando a que todos se acomodaron antes de continuar. -Primero lo primero….-el chico fue interrumpido por el teléfono sonando. El padre se levantó y fue al aparato, arrancando el cable de la pared antes de volver a su asiento

-Ahora si, estas al habla.- todos gruñeron menos Luan, que le señalo con una sonrisa. Lincoln los miro a ambos antes de que la diapositiva cambiase a unos planos.

-Primero lo primero, necesito salir del armario de escobas que es mi habitación….

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Bueno, a quienes les preocupa mi ausencia se da por tres motivos: Bloqueo de escritor masivo que no me dejaba escribir NADA DE NADA en la computadora o papel, Fracase dos materias a tres puntos de la nota de pase y tuve que repetirlas de nuevo por esos tres pinchas puntos lo que es mas frustrante de lo que parece, y finalmente mi Laptop tuvo un colapso nervioso y murió en la segunda mitad del año cuando tenia que presentar un trabajo, llevándose consigo CADA UNO DE MIS P!TOS ARCHIVOS A LA TUMBA! Historias propias, trabajos de escuela, adelantos de capítulos, apuntes que he hecho por los CINCO AÑOS que la he tenido, todos y cada uno a la """" porque decidió dañarse justo en ese momento (y no, lamento informa que no posee algo de memoria externa). Para rematar, ando mas limpia que el Clorox y no puedo repararla. Ahora mismo ando en uso de la de mi madre y ella me tiene ojo al Cristo por donde me meto en la Web (como si no supiera que si esta se daña mejor me doy por muerta).**

 **Asi que esa es la razón de mi desaparición...**

 **Volviendo con la historia.** **Ya terminamos la primera parte y empezamos la segunda! Ahora si todos saben que los Loud estan de vuelta y las cosas van a complicarse mucho mas. Especialmente cuando casi todos los de la ciudad quieren respuestas y quienes los buscan los quieren a ellos.**

 **Se que el capitulo me quedo algo raro, pero al final me siento conforme. Nada mal tras no escribir en largo tiempo.**

 **Igual espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por Leer y hasta luego!**


	19. Nuevas Medidas

**Buenas a Todos!**

 **Trayendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, iniciando una nueva saga... creo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Loud House es de sus dueños.**

* * *

Cap. 19

Nuevas medidas

.

El comedor de la casa Loud estaba en un sepulcral silencio, lo que hacía resonar los sonidos de martillazos y quejas provenientes del ático en remodelación para el nuevo cuarto de Lincoln.

Mientras tanto, Lynn Sr. se mordió el labio, sudando frío mientras miraba la lista de posibles teléfonos que Lori había seleccionado del mercado, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el precio de muchos de ellos (que en su opinión era un robo) mientras escuchaba a Lori explicarles a El, y a Leni el plan básico para conseguirlos

-Literalmente sería muy extraño comprar los siete de una vez, así que haremos un pequeño viaje para que los consigamos, preferiblemente de varias tiendas y lejos del centro comercial.- comentó la mayor abriendo un mapa de la ciudad y señalando la ruta. -Nos turnaremos para comprar junto a lo demás que necesita Taicho… eh, Lincoln. Será largo pero con la ayuda de mamá podemos lograrlo. Si lo planeamos bien, solo nos llevará un dia entero.

-Y porque no nos pueden ayudar los demás?- pregunto Leni algo perdida.

-No crees que sería muy sospechoso que un puñado de menores de edad se ponga a comprar unos mil dólares en equipo electrónico sin compañía? -señaló Lori con obviedad. Leni lo pensó y asintió comprendiendo. -Puede que Luna nos ayuda, pero…. necesitamos hablar.

-Siento interrumpir chicas- llamo la atencion su padre aun mirando la lista de teléfonos. -Pero pueden recordarme cuánto es nuestro presupuesto?

-Creo que tenemos unos… 10?-pregunto Leni algo perdida.

-Creo que eran 15, pero puede que Lincoln tenga mas.- acepto Lori encogiéndose de hombros. -No te preocupes papá, esto va de su cuenta. -Su padre abrió la boca para preguntar, pero pronto la cerró y negó con la cabeza mirando la lista con consternación. Lori se quedó mirando pensativa un momento antes de tomar la lista y señalar uno de los modelos. -Lincoln quiere que compremos de este tipo. No es tan moderno como el mío, pero literalmente servirá por el momento. -LynnSr. volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por una exclamación de júbilo que contenía varias palabras mayores. Los tres se miraron y de inmediato subieron la escalera, llegando al mismo tiempo que Lynn se asomaba por la trampilla del ático, de cabeza.

-Que sucede allá abajo?-preguntó alzando una ceja, que resaltó en su inusualmente notable frente sin el cabello cubriendola.

-Puedo contestar esa pregunta. -soltó Lisa saliendo de su habitación seguida de Lincoln. Los dos con algo similar a una sonrisa en el rostro. -Para ello necesito que todos nos reunamos en el sótano lo más pronto posible. -Lynn y Lori miraron a Lincoln, quien asintió.

-Eh, chicas! Todas abajo por orden de Taicho!- grito la castaña antes de dejarse caer.

-Lynn, por favor no hagas eso.- pidió Lori aburrida cuando su padre dio un salto.

Cinco minutos después toda la familia estaba en el sótano. mirando como Lisa se dirigió a la pared del fondo y puso su mano en ella. Un escáner verde apareció debajo de su palma antes de desaparecer. Segundos después la pared al lado de la lavadora se abrió, revelando un pasillo que se iba iluminando. Las hermanas se asustaron un segundo, pero cuando se reveló el inusual color verde claro del lugar se calmaron.

-Desde cuando esta eso ahi?-se extraño su madre, aun con el casco de construcción puesto.

-Unos meses. Lo tenía planeado en un principio como acceso a mi bunker, pero acepte el hecho de que Luan lo encontraría tarde o temprano.- La chica en cuestión alzó una ceja, pero Lisa no especifico más.

-Ahora es nuestra entrada a la base.- comentó Lincoln trayendo seria curiosidad al grupo. -Esa pared tiene una serie de sistemas que permiten que solo uno de nosotros pueda entrar con vida. Si intentan hacerse pasar por nosotros o usan solo una parte no les permitirá acceso. -Con ello sus padres se miraron preocupados, pero de nuevo lo ignoro. -Vamos, aun tenemos que llegar al punto principal.

-Tiene que ver con ese grito que soltó Lisa?- preguntó Lola cuando los demás comenzaron a seguirlos dentro del túnel. Los padres y hermanas castañas mirando el mismo con duda.

-Así es, Lola.- aceptó la mencionada mientras caminaban por el más amplio de lo esperado pasillo. -Pero tocaremos el tema una vez lleguemos a la base.-acepto justo cuando llegaron a una puerta. Lincoln fue quien la abrió esta vez y reveló que estaban en lo alto de una escalera que llevaba a un pasillo gris claro con cuatro puertas negras.

-Esta bien, pido un alto. -declaro Luan llamando la atención. -Quiero saber que rayos es este lugar y no daré un paso más hasta que me den una idea de porque nos trajeron ahora. -Lisa iba a decir algo, pero Lincoln la detuvo.

-Terminamos el proyecto en que estábamos trabajando y queremos revelar los resultados. -comenzó mirando a la castaña directamente a los ojos. Lana, Luna y su padre tuvieron que desviar la mirada ante la intensidad que había entre ellos. -No podemos hacerlo en la casa ya que necesitamos probar su funcionamiento y de ir a peor, tomar medidas. -Luan lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar.

-Midenos, pues.- su hermano le miró un segundo antes de continuar su camino, ella siguiéndole junto a Lisa y los demás con diversos niveles de nerviosismo. Al final todos entraron en la tercera puerta, revelando lo que parecía una mezcla entre sala de estar y laboratorio subterráneo. -Hablando de bajos fondos…

-Las otras puertas contienen un gimnasio equipado, un depósito general y el otro es un campo de tiro/sala de prácticas.-comenzó a contar Lisa. -Este es nuestro laboratorio de repuesto, conectado directamente con mi habitación y, futuramente, el cuarto de Lincoln. Todas las salas siguen el código de la entrada principal, por lo que en teoria deberiamos estar protegidos de intrusos. Las salida de emergencia son dos, todas llevan hacia el alcantarillado de la ciudad, de donde podremos movernos de ser necesario. -Una mano se alzó.-Sí, Lynn?

-Podemos pasar directo a su dichoso proyecto? La curiosidad me esta matando.

-La paciencia es una virtud.- señalo Lori frunciendo el ceño.

-Y ya sabemos que no la poseo.-término Lynn alzando las cejas. -Y que estaban haciendo?

-Para ponerlo sencillo: Prepararnos para eventualidades.- comenzó Lincoln mientras Lisa iba a hacer algo con una de las máquinas. -Como todos saben, en un inicio el plan era que las que quisieran se quedaran aquí y, tras asegurar su bienestar, al menos tres de nosotros se hubieran retirado. -Los padres bajaron la mirada, Leni y Luna colocandoles una mano confortadora en el hombro. -Pero con el cambio de decisiones, sumando lo acontecido recientemente, tuvimos que añadir unas modificaciones al plan original. Este consiste en dos fases: La primera, el sistema de seguridad y la segunda, dejarlos armados de forma no detectable. Preferiblemente de forma personalizada.

-Principal razón por la que nos tardamos tanto. -susurro Lisa con cansancio, pero audible para todos. Las hermanas se miraron algo emocionadas, mientras...

-Estaban construyendo armas en la casa?! -salto su madre escandalizada. -Pero… como.. creí… Código…Computadora...

-Eso es un proyecto diferente.- señaló Lisa terminando lo suyo y entregándoles a cada uno una hoja con varios colores, horas y eso. -Lo que tienen en sus manos es el horario definitivo de entrenamiento para nuestros padres por el siguiente mes. Dado que cada uno se especializa en… diferentes ramas, les pido preparen un curso rapido de evasión y protección, el propósito es comprar tiempo no meterse en la pelea.

-Basamos los horarios en la personalidad de nuestros padres, sin ofender, y en cual de ustedes seria mejor ayuda en cada caso.- explicó Lincoln mientras los demás revisaban las hojas.

-Entonces Mama va a combate cercano y Papa a distancia.-comentó Luan algo impresionada. -Justo en blanco, a mi parecer.

-Pero porque el mio tiene mi nombre con el de Taicho? -preguntó Lana alzando su hoja. Luna le miro algo nerviosa, apretando su hoja mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Quedamos en que ustedes dos tienen que mejorar el control de su habilidad.- dictó Lincoln logrando que ambas se encogieran por su tono. -De ser necesario, deben usarlas y soportarlo.

-Viejo, sin ofender, pero... la ultima vez que Luna… ya sabes.- Lynn le señaló con la cabeza, logrando que Lincoln frunciera el ceño algo incomodo y la chica tratase de hundirse en el sillon. Luan le dio un codazo. -Tch… Lo siento Luna.

-Esa es una buena razón para entrar en practica.- comentó Lisa con relativa calma mientras empujaba una mesita con ruedas tapada por una manta. -En cualquier caso, pueden sentirse libres de asistir al área cuando quieran, siempre que no interfieran con las actividades de los demás.

-Lo tienen bien planeado…- señalo Lori con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si, pero aun no entiendo eso de habilidades…-Los hermanos se miraron antes de ignorar el comentario de su padre.

-Ahora, si tengo su atencion.- comenzó Lisa con una pose. antes de revelar lo que había en la mesa, sorprendiendo a la familia al ver una mezcla de cosas normales y armas pequeñas que nadie esperaba. -Antes de iniciar permítanme decir aque los cartuchos o repuestos de las armas están en el depósito. Hay de diversos tipos, mayoría se rompe al impacto. No los mezclen. Si lo afilado pierde filo, también hay una pulidora y, si alguien rompe algo o su funcionamiento es defectuoso, nos lo da a nosotros.

-Entendieron?-se metio Lincoln. Todos asintieron. -Bien.

-Primero, Lola. -la niña se acercó y Lisa le entregó, para sorpresa de todos, sus cintas de concurso. -Mejoramos el efecto de endurecimiento y agregamos un ligero choque eléctrico que se activa por acción propia. También nos aseguramos de mantener la fluidez y longitud adecuada a tu estatura, tomando en cuenta tus quejas del modelo anterior.

-Finalmente.- Lola soltó las cintas y les dio un par de giros.

-Sugiero que practiques lejos de aquí.-la niña se detuvo y sonrió algo apenada a su hermano, regresando a su puesto. Lana le miró con sorpresa y Lola bajo la mirada algo apenada, pero Lana solo le sonrió y le dio un codazo para animarla.

-Ahora, Lana.- señaló Lincoln para que se acercara. -Ya sabes cual es tu primera arma, esto es para ello.- y le dio una bolsita, sorprendiendola un poco por el peso. Lana la abrio curiosa y saco una pequeña canica negra. -Usalo como proyectil, la fuerza la decides tu. Y estas.- señalo dandole otra bolsa, mas ligera y con canicas blancas. -Son mini granadas de Luz, en caso de distracciones.

-Y si no puedes lanzarlas o estoy cansada? - preguntó la niña preocupada. Ante eso su hermano le paso una resortera.

-Mientras tanto.- Lana asintió y se fue a sentar. -Lynn…

-Espera, no le vas dar nada a Lucy?-se preguntó la chica mirando a su hermana.

-Tengo lo que necesito a mi lado, no hay necesidad de salvaguardar mi defensa. -añadió colocando su paraguas frente a ella, sujetándolo con las dos manos.

-Creele, Lynn. Ella está tan preparada como Lincoln- señaló Lori con un suspiro.

-De acuerdo… Que tienes para mi?- Lisa le paso un par de pesas para las piernas. Lynn las miro poco impresionada, hasta que noto el peso que llevaban.- Y esto?-Lisa le dio también una abrigo idéntico al que llevaba..

-Pontelos.- Así lo hizo, probando unos movimientos con el peso extra. De alli Lisa se acercó y presionó dos de las letras de la marca de las pesas, logrando que de alguna forma una hoja de metal se libera hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de Lynn, distribuyendo el peso y protegiendo su pantorrilla. El abrigo le quedaba perfecto, y al revisar la tela se dio cuenta que, si bien era fresca, no era algodón. -Es un polímero especial que actúa como protección a proyectiles puntiagudos.

-En pocas palabras, detiene los dardos, pero no eres aprueba de balas. -término Lincoln antes de tomar otro par de cosas y dárselas. -Estos guantes son de material similar, pero reforzados en las zonas de impacto. Úsalos con discreción. - Lynn los tomo contenta y se los puso, lanzando puños al aire. -Y esto.- esta vez los padres contuvieron el aliento, porque Lincoln le estaba entregando la pistola que tomó a Lynn. -La modifique para que no active alarmas, pero el que pase desapercibida depende de ti.

-Oh, chicso, esto es mejor que mic umpleaños! Sea cuando sea. - sonrió la chica tomándola con una sonrisa, hasta que miró la larga manga del abrigo con el ceño fruncido. -Este es por lo del parque, verdad?

-También considerando el hecho de que, de todos los presentes, eres la más adiestrada en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.-señaló Lisa sin mirarla. -Protección extra, por si acaso. -Lynn la miró sin creérselo y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Luan dio un paso al frente, sorpresivamente silenciosa. De esa misma forma Lincoln le entregó una caja cuadrada y negra, que la chica reviso con suspicacia antes de mirarlo con fastidio.

-Su técnica es similar a la tuya, pero sus armas veloces. . - contestó Lincoln. Luan asintió y cerró la caja. Lincoln también le dio una bolsa como a Lan, -Lo demás, depende de ti. -termin. Luan se la metió en el bolsillo sin revisar antes de sentarse enfurruñada en el suelo alejada de todos. La familia se miró entre ellos antes de centrarse en Luna, quien dio unos pasos al frente con ojos puestos en lo que esperaba no fuese lo suyo.

-Creo que sabes que quiero que hagas.- comenzó Lincoln cuando acerco, para sorpresa de quien no lo había notado, un estuche de guitarras. Luna negó con la cabeza, claramente aterrada con la idea. .-No dije que tenias que usar eso.- indicó su hermano dándole la vuelta al estuche y, presionando algo que liberó el fondo del mismo, donde estaba perfectamente guardado el rifle de Luna junto a otros accesorios, y presionando otro botón, aparece una Colt en cierta parte. Todo colocado en perfecto orden. -No detectable, pero tardaras un tiempo. O buscar refugio mientras tanto o ya sabes.

-Cómo lograron que eso entrara ahí?-preguntó Lana con claro asombro.

-Matemáticas.- contestó Lisa, cerrando lo que Lincoln acababa de abrir y dandoselo a Luna. Con ello se acomodo las gafas. -Ahora Leni…

-Atrapa.-Lincoln tomó algo de la mesa y lo lanzó desinteresadamente contra su hermana, haciendo el sonido de algo cortando el aire. Los padres y hermanas se asustaron un segundo, pero Leni solo alzó una mano, atrapando unas tijeras de costura de una curiosa forma delgadamente afilada entre los dedos índice y corazón. Leni las agarro mejor para apreciar el detalle.

-Oh, Lincky, esto es tan lindo! -sonrió alzando la otra mano para atrapar otro par de tijeras y revisarlo. Ella las miró una al lado de la otra, ignorando que los adultos la miraban perplejos. Esta vez su padre casi se desmaya. -Como que, puedo usarlas para mis vestidos, verdad?

-Siempre y cuando estén limpias.-se encogió de hombros Lincoln, antes de mirar a Lisa, que estaba igual de pasmada que los demás.

-Se puede saber que pensabas al lanzar esas cosas a tu hermana?! -salto Lynn Sr. llevándose una mano al pecho. Rita se estaba echando aire con una mano.

-Leni domina la técnica de la Bestia, eso no la va a lastimar.- señaló Luan con obviedad, logrando que muchas de sus hermanas se incomodara por el recordatorio. Lori suspiro y se acerca a Lincoln para continuar.

-Que tienen para mi?- pregunto con seriedad.

-Pistola modificada, un cuchillo con respuesto y esto, si no estamos cerca. -la chica miró el aparato un segundo antes de mirar a sus hermanos y sonreir.

-Gracias chicos.-y se sentó.

-Para papa y mama…-continuo Lisa

-Nosotros también?!

-Lynn, cielo, ya calmate.

-Perdón…

-Para ustedes dos, un revolver y unas nudilleras.- término Lisa mostrando las armas. -Al menos por ahora.- con ello se los entregó y se llevó la mesita, ignorando como su padre agarraba el arma como si lo fuera a comer.

-Ahora por aquí. Quiero que prueben lo que tienen. -pidió Lincoln saliendo de nuevo al pasillo, todos siguiendo con sus cosas a la segunda puerta, donde un alto domo sin nada más que un blanco de tiro de silueta de madera que les esperaba en una pared alejada y un monitor con su imagen en un ángulo próximo. -Este es el área de tiro y prácticas. Por ahora, quiero que todos le den a este objetivo con lo que quieran desde este punto.

-Y si no tenemos?- señalo Lola a ella y a Lisa con obviedad.

-Pideselo a Papa

-Ehm, no recuerdo aprobar mi participación en…

-Dijo Todos, por algo.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Voy a fallar.

-Uh, yo también…

-Chicas, calmense

-No puedo creer esto.

-Tal vez sea mejor que….- todos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lincoln disparo al blanco sin avisar. La pantalla de al lado demostró un tiro cercano al área del corazón. Todos le miraron en silencio, pero Lincoln solo miro a Lori.

-Literalmente es mi turno.- señalo Lori disparando también, dando un certero tiro casi al centro del pecho.

-Me toca!- sonrió Leni antes de alzar la mano y lanzar sus nuevas tijeras, ambas quedando muy cerca del cuello del blanco. Sus padres y hermanas tragaron duro. Luna suspiró y alzó su nueva Colt, dando por poco fuera del centro de la frente. Luan en cambio, metió una mano en su caja y lanzó sin ver, enterrando tres shuriken en una línea recta del cuello hacia abajo.

-Presumida.-murmuró Lynn antes de apuntar con su arma y tras un rato disparar, dando en el vientre derecho. Dicho eso miro a Lucy..-Uhm… Te la presto?

-Armas que cumplan el objetivo de este ejercicio no son se mi agrado.- señaló sin inmutarse. Los demás la miraron. -Suspiro. Dame eso- y disparo…. fallando por varios metros. Las gemelas y Lynn apenas ocultaron su risa. Los demás eran más considerados.

-Te entiendo Lucy, yo tampoco soy buena cuando una de esas.- acepto Leni comprensiva antes de mirar a sus padres. -Que tal ustedes chicos?

-Uhm… No sé, yo..-comenzó Rita, pero pronto recibió ayuda.

-Es literalmente sencillo. Primero lo tomas asi, apuntas y con tu dedo aquí, disparas.- indicó Lori ghiandole, usando las dos manos. -Solo preparate para él…-la señora disparo, dando unos pasos atrás del susto. -retroceso.

-Le dio al borde, nada mal. -acepto Luan antes de mirar a su padre. El hombre tragó e imito el movimiento de su esposa, solo que el si logro mantener su posición. -Y a la cintura… De tal palo tal astilla he? Tal vez hay un nombre para ello? Heheheh…

-Ahora yo.- y Lola le tomó el arma a su padre para disparar, rasgando el borde derecho de la cabeza. -Rayos. -ahora Lana disparo, dando debajo de una de las tijeras de Leni.

-Lisa tambien?-pregunto Leni perdida.

-Sigo considerando que no es necesario probar mis habilidades en…

-Vamos Lis, esto es para todos.- y tuvo el arma. Lisa la miró con algo de pánico antes de respirar para calmarse y apuntar, murmurando teorías físicas rápidamente. La chica disparado apoyándose en las piernas de Lori y logro darle en el pectoral derecho.

-Mejor de lo que pensé. -acepto Lincoln mirando el blanco con ojo crítico, antes de mirar a sus padres. -Con esto les pido se hagan una idea de lo que viene y se preparen para su entrenamiento.

-Hablando de preparar? Qué haremos respecto a Lily?- preguntó Rita preocupada.

-Nos repartiremos el cuidarla.- contestó Lori con media sonrisa.

-Ey, ahora que lo dicen…- comenzó Leni mirando a los presentes. -Dónde está Lily? Pense que estaba con nosotros...- los demás se miraron entre ellos con duda antes de comenzar a culparse en voz alta.

Eso hasta que un disparo repentino lleno al área, asustando a la mayoría, quienes miraron hacia el monitor para ver a la pequeña de dos años sentada en el suelo y mirándolos con fastidio, mientras el revólver en su mano sacaba humo. Lo más sorprendente, era que había logrado darle a la posición donde estaría la boca del objetivo, completamente en el centro.. Todos miraron a la niña hasta que se cruzó de brazos e infló los mofletes, desviando la cabeza. Luan abrió la boca.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada.-le espeto Lori dándose un golpe en la frente.

.

.

La sala estaba llena del sonido de tecleos y pase de información, lo que creaba un silencioso pero notable cuchicheo en el lugar. El abrir de unas puertas no los detuvo, pero la voz del doctor Draig lo hizo de inmediato.

-Hablen rapido.-de inmediato el monitor más grande en el centro de la sala se activó, mostrando la noticia de la reaparición de los hijos de una familia en Royal Woods, Michigan que estaban desaparecidos. El Doctor miró el reporte con claro aburrimiento hasta que se mencionó el lugar, sus ojos grises tomando un aire calculador. -Son los que perdimos?

-Así es señor. -Señaló uno de los hombres deteniendo la noticia en la escena de la mujer, ampliando las caras de las chicas para cotejarlas contra unos fotos de ellas en el parque. -Pero hemos perdido a nuestro contacto del área. Sospechamos que fue descubierto y silenciado. Trabajando en conseguir un nuevo contacto.

-Entiendo. Ahora, lograron identificarlas?- Las imágenes de la pantalla cambia a una foto frontal de la castaña y dos de la niña rubia, todas con cara seria.

-Amarilla 10, XL2-5, identificada como "Lynn Loud Jr.". No podemos confirmarlo pero sospechamos que "Lola Loud" podria ser Verde 34, XL2-7 o Amarillo 176, XLL-8. Nuestros datos afirman que son gemelas monocigotas, por lo que no descartamos la posibilidad de que están reunidas.

-Las recuerdo. XLL-8 estaba en observación por esa razon. -acepto el Doctor mirando la imagen de la niña fijamente. -Dijeron Loud, verdad? Recuerdo que consideramos a la Dr. Lisa Loud para la operación, pero votamos en contra por las limitaciones de su corta edad -con ello miro a otro de los sujetos.- Investiga los movimientos de la Dra. Loud en el último año. Si ves algo sospechoso házmelo saber. Qué hay de la otra?

-No hemos podido confirmar, Señor.- aceptó un temeroso empleado. -Creemos que su información podría estar entre los datos que estamos reparando tras la destrucción del centro, así que…

-Es X2L-4.-la mirada de los presentes se posó en uno de los guardaespaldas del Doctor. Este le miro al continuar. -Es la Warrior que mató a XWS-9, Señor.

-Oh, lo recuerdo.- aceptó el hombre con poca sorpresa. -Eso explicaría cómo detuvo nuestras fuerzas. -con ello frunció el ceño. -Qué hay de…- una alarma le hizo mirar a su teléfono, chasqueando la lengua. -Investiguen lo que puedan de su caso de desaparición y cotejen los datos cuando puedan. Quiero saber con quién se relacionaban en el centro y que hacían en el. - dicho eso miro sus imágenes con el ceño fruncido.- Mantengan vigiladas las noticias al respecto, esperemos a que baje su popularidad antes de tomar acciones… Tengo ganas de ver que nos preparan de bienvenida.- termino con media sonrisa.

* * *

 **Sere sincera... este capitulo lo he cambiado demasiado en mi cabeza.**

 **Originalmente tenia una mejor explicación en ganas de poner ambas partes, un flashback y varias bromas, pero... no me salia escribirlo! El punto es que me desatasque y quedo esto, nada mal pero no era lo que esperaba. Bueno, el punto es que puedo seguir la historia sin explicar porque de estas cosas. Tratare de mejorar para el que viene, eso si.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta luego!**


End file.
